El peligro de la pasión
by Ayra-Stark-Wolf
Summary: Para salvar la vida de su hermano, Serena hace un trato con Darien Chiba, conde de Angelstone, apodado por todo Londres como el Ángel Caído debído a su mala reputación. Lo que no sabía Serena es que el diablo, siempre cobra caras sus deudas...
1. Argumento

**¡Hola a todas! Os dejo un nuevo fic. Los personajes no son míos son de Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia tampoco es mía, es una adaptación de la novela El peligro de la pasión de Amanda Quick. Es una de mis historias favoritas y espero que la disfruteis tanto como yo. Contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas. Mil gracias por seguirme.**

Argumento:

En el silencio de la noche, un carruaje recorre las siniestras calles que conducen a la residencia del Ángel Caído, funesto apodo del conde de Algelstone. En el interior del carruaje, la joven Serena lucha consigo misma por seguir adelante con la difícil decisión que tiene en sus manos: salvar la vida de su joven hermano Samuel, la única persona con que cuenta en el mundo.

La mansión, envuelta en tinieblas, encierra para Serena infinidad de peligros que conoce y otros que, aunque insospechados, transformarán su vida. Un inusitado huracán de lujuria que abrirá las puertas a sensaciones y pasiones desconocidas.


	2. Capítulo 1

**1**

Era la hora más oscura de la noche, casi las tres de la madrugada, y la fría niebla se adhería a la ciudad como un fantasma. Serena Tsukino decidió de mala gana que la hora y el ambiente eran incómodamente inapropiados para visitar al hombre conocido como el Ángel Caído. Tembló a pesar de su audaz determinación, mientras el coche de alquiler se detenía frente a la puerta de la casa, envuelta en neblina. Las nuevas farolas de gas que se habían instalado en esa parte de la ciudad resultaban ineficaces en la espesa niebla. Un espectral silencio envolvía la calle oscura y fría. Los únicos sonidos eran el traqueteo del carruaje y el golpeteo de los cascos de los caballos contra el pavimento.

Durante un breve instante, Serena pensó en ordenarle al cochero que hiciera girar el coche de alquiler y la condujera directamente a casa, pero reprimió ese pensamiento con la misma rapidez con la que se le había ocurrido. Sabía que en ese momento no debía titubear, la vida de su hermano estaba en juego. Hizo acopio de valor, se ajustó las gafas con mayor firmeza y descendió del coche. Tiró hacia abajo de la capucha de la vieja capa de lana gris para ocultar el rostro mientras comenzaba a subir con determinación los escalones de la casa. Detrás de sí, el coche de alquiler comenzó a moverse calle abajo. Serena se detuvo y giró con rapidez, alarmada.

—¿A dónde cree que va, buen hombre? Le dije que le daría unas monedas extra para que me esperara. Sólo tardaré unos minutos.

—No se preocupe, no, señorita. Sólo ajustaba las riendas, eso es todo. —El cochero era una oscura mancha sin rasgos dentro del abrigo cubierto con una pesada capa, y llevaba el sombrero bajo, cubriéndole las orejas. Pronunciaba las palabras de manera confusa por la ginebra que había estado bebiendo durante toda la noche para mantener alejado el intenso frío—. Ya se lo he dicho, la voy a esperar._ Serena se tranquilizó un poco.

—Encárguese de estar aquí cuando regrese. De otra manera, me quedaría aquí desamparada cuando termine con el negocio.

—Negocio, eh? ¿Así es como lo llama? —El cochero rio disimuladamente mientras levantaba la botella y se echaba el contenido en la boca—. Un negocio bastante extravagante, si me lo pregunta. Tal vez ese caballero amigo suyo quiera que le caliente la cama durante el resto de la noche. Hace un frío de mil demonios esta noche.

Serena lo miró de mal humor, pero decidió que no iba a ganar nada discutiendo con un cochero ebrio a esa hora tan tardía. No tenía tiempo para esas tonterías. Se envolvió aún más en la capa que la cubría y se apresuró a subir los escalones. Las ventanas del piso superior estaban oscuras. Tal vez el famoso dueño de casa ya estuviera en la cama. Según el decir general, sería algo inusual. Se comentaba que el legendario Conde de Angelstone rara vez se iba a la cama antes del amanecer. El Ángel Caído no se había ganado esa formidable reputación respetando los horarios razonables. Todos sabían que el diablo prefería el amparo de la noche.

Serena vaciló antes de levantar la mano enguantada para llamar a la puerta. Era muy consciente de que lo que iba a hacer entrañaba cierto riesgo. Había crecido en el campo y era nueva en Londres, pero no era tan inocente como para creer que era normal que las damas visitaran a los caballeros a cualquier hora, y mucho menos a las tres de la mañana. Serena golpeó vivamente la puerta.

Pareció que transcurría una eternidad hasta que un mayordomo a medio vestir y con aspecto desaliñado le abrió la puerta. Era un hombre de cabello rubio y pesada mandíbula que a Serena le pareció un enorme y feroz mastín. La vela que sostenía en una mano reveló primero irritación y luego creciente disgusto en sus sombrías facciones. Recorrió la figura encapuchada y abrigada de Serena con ojos severamente desaprobadores.

—¿Sí, señorita?_ Serena respiró profundamente.

—Vengo a visitar a su excelencia.

—¿Ah, sí? —Los labios del mayordomo se curvaron en una sonrisa despectiva que hubiera resultado apropiada para Cancerbero, el perro de tres cabezas que se decía que custodiaba la entrada al Hades—. Lamento decirle que su excelencia no está en casa.

—Sí está, con toda seguridad. —Serena sabía que debía ser firme si quería llegar más allá del perro guardián del Ángel Caído—. Verifiqué mis fuentes antes de tomar la decisión de venir a visitarlo. Por favor, infórmele de inmediato de que tiene una visita.

—¿Y quién debo decir que le visita? —preguntó el mayordomo con tono sepulcral.

—Una dama.

—No es muy probable. Ninguna dama estaría aquí a esta hora. Salga de aquí, mujerzuela molesta y desagradable. Su excelencia no se relaciona con las de su clase. Si está de humor como para algo de muselina, puede aspirar a algo muy por encima de una ramera salida de las calles._ Serena se ruborizó ante los insultos. Estaba claro que esto iba a ser incluso más incómodo de lo que había pensado. Apretó los dientes.

—Sea tan amable de informar a su excelencia de que una de las partes que tienen interés en el próximo duelo desea verlo._ El mayordomo clavó la mirada en ella con asombro.

—Y, dígame por favor, ¿qué podría saber una mujer de su clase de los asuntos personales de su excelencia?

—Mucho más que usted, según parece. Si no le dice a Angelstone que tiene una visita, le prometo que vivirá para lamentarlo. Le aseguro que su puesto en esta casa depende de que le comunique que estoy aquí._ El mayordomo no pareció del todo convencido por la amenaza, pero estaba empezando a vacilar.

—Espere aquí._ Cerró la puerta de un golpe y dejó a Serena de pie en los escalones. Los helados dedos de la niebla se movieron lentamente y la envolvieron.

Se acurrucó más dentro de la capa. Aquella estaba convirtiéndose en una de las noches más desdichadas de toda su vida. Las cosas habían sido mucho más sencillas en el campo. La puerta volvió a abrirse un minuto más tarde. El mayordomo miró con desprecio a Serena y de mala gana le indicó que entrara.

—Su excelencia la recibirá en la biblioteca.

—Ya me parecía. —Serena cruzó el umbral con rapidez, agradecida de escapar de las garras de la niebla, aunque significara entrar en las mismísimas mandíbulas del infierno.

El mayordomo abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y la mantuvo abierta. Serena pasó junto a él y entró en una habitación oscura y lúgubre que estaba iluminada sólo por un pequeño fuego en la chimenea. La puerta se cerró tras de ella exactamente mientras se daba cuenta de que no había señales de Angelstone.

—¿Milord? —Serena se detuvo bruscamente y escudriñó las sombras con atención—. ¿Señor? ¿Está aquí?

—Buenas noches, señorita Tsukino. Confío en que sepa disculpar la descortesía de mi mayordomo. —Darien, conde de Angelstone, se puso de pie lentamente desde las profundidades de un inmenso sillón que miraba a la chimenea. Tenía un gran gato negro acurrucado debajo del brazo—. Debe comprender que su visita es algo inesperada, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias y la hora.

—Sí, milord, soy consciente de ello. —Serena se quedó sin aliento ante la visión de Angelstone. Había bailado con Darien esa misma noche, pero ésa había sido sólo la primera vez que había visto al Ángel Caído. En estos momentos se dio cuenta de que necesitaría algo más de dos encuentros para acostumbrarse a la impresión que él le causaba.

Angelstone era cualquier cosa menos angelical, tanto en apariencia como en temperamento. En los salones de moda se decía que se parecía mucho al Señor del Otro Mundo. Era verdad que se necesitaría una formidable imaginación para visualizarlo con un par de alas y un halo. La luz del fuego que oscilaba detrás de Angelstone parecía ser demasiado ambiental esa noche. El resplandor de las llamas resaltaba con dureza sus rasgos melancólicos y crueles; su cabello negro era corto; sus curiosos ojos zafiro ardían con fría y penetrante inteligencia; su cuerpo era firme y esbelto. Gracias a la experiencia en el salón de baile, Serena sabía que Darien se movía con peligrosa e indolente gracia masculina.

Era evidente que estaba vestido para la intimidad de su propio hogar y no para recibir visitas. La corbata blanca le colgaba floja alrededor del cuello, y su camisa de volantes fruncidos estaba lo suficientemente desabrochada como para revelar el rizado vello negro del pecho; los pantalones de color de ante abrazaban los sinuosos contornos de sus muslos; todavía no se había quitado las bien lustradas botas negras con borlas.

Serena sabía muy poco de estilos, era un asunto de interés extremadamente limitado para ella. Pero se daba cuenta de que había en Darien una elegancia masculina innata que tenía poco que ver con el atuendo. Formaba parte de él, tal como formaba parte del gato que sostenía. La única joya que llevaba Darien era un anillo de oro en uno de los largos dedos de sus manos. Centelleaba con opaco brillo mientras él acariciaba lentamente al gato. Serena clavó la mirada en el anillo. Más temprano, al bailar con él, había notado que había una compleja letra C grabada en el anillo. Había dado por sentado que era por Chiba, el apellido del conde.

Por un momento, le pareció que no podía apartar la mirada de la mano de Darien mientras éste acariciaba al gato. Cuando por fin logró mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos, vio que Darien sonreía ligeramente. Se quedó sorprendida ante el atisbo de sensual conciencia que la recorrió. Se dijo a sí misma que sencillamente no estaba acostumbrada a ver a un hombre con ropa de andar por casa. Por desgracia, había tenido la misma reacción esa misma noche, cuando Darien estaba correctamente vestido para la fiesta. Serena aceptó que aquel hombre ejercía un efecto subyugante sobre ella. Por un fugaz momento se preguntó si sería real. Incluso mientras estaba allí de pie con la mirada clavada en él, Darien comenzó a disolverse en una niebla gris, como un espectro.

Durante unos breves segundos se quedó tan sorprendida de verlo convertirse en una aparición frente a sus mismísimos ojos, que no pudo pensar con claridad. Luego se dio cuenta de cuál era el problema.

—Le pido disculpas, señor. —Serena se quitó las gafas con rapidez y limpió el neblinoso vapor que había comenzado a oscurecerle la visión—. Verá, afuera hace mucho frío. Al entrar en esta habitación cálida, el cambio hizo que se formara vapor sobre los lentes. Es uno de los irritantes problemas a los que uno se enfrenta cuando usa gafas._ Darien levantó una ceja negra.

—Mis condolencias, señorita Tsukino.

—Sí, bueno, gracias. No se puede hacer mucho al respecto. Una se acostumbra. —Serena volvió a colocarse las gafas sobré la nariz. Miro desaprobadoramente a Darien—. Supongo que se estará preguntando por qué estoy aquí a una hora tan tardía.

—La pregunta me ha cruzado por la cabeza, es verdad. —Recorrió con la mirada la vieja capa, que se había abierto un poco y dejaba ver el modesto vestido de fiesta, pasado de moda, de color de cervatillo. La diversión bailó en los ojos de Darien durante breves instantes antes de ser reemplazada por una mirada especulativa—. ¿Ha venido sola?

—Sí, por supuesto. —Lo miró con sorpresa.

—Algunas personas dirían que es bastante imprudente.

—Tenía que verlo a solas. Estoy aquí por un asunto muy privado.

—Ya veo. Por favor, siéntese.

—Gracias.

Serena sonrió con algo de inseguridad mientras se sentaba sobre otra gran silla que miraba al fuego. Se recordó a sí misma que le había agradado Angelstone de vista esa misma noche, más temprano, aunque su amiga Setsuna, Lady Meiou, se había quedado horrorizada cuando Darien había forzado la presentación. Seguramente no era tan malo como todos decían, se dijo a sí misma Serena, mientras observaba cómo Darien se acomodaba de nuevo en la silla. Su instinto acerca de las personas era por lo general muy de fiar. Sólo había existido una ocasión desafortunada tres años atrás, cuando había descubierto estar tristemente equivocada respecto a un hombre.

—Esto es algo incómodo, señor.

—Sí. —Darien estiró el pie dentro de la bota hacia el fuego y volvió a acariciar lentamente al gato—. También es algo peligroso.

—Tonterías. Tengo una pistola en mi bolso y el cochero que me ha traído hasta aquí ha aceptado esperarme. Se lo aseguro, estaré a salvo.

—¿Una pistola? —La miró divertido—. Es usted una mujer muy extraña, señorita Tsukino. ¿Creyó que necesitaría una pistola para protegerse de mí?

—Cielo santo, no, señor. —Serena estaba verdaderamente trastornada—. Usted es un caballero, milord.

—¿Lo soy?

—Por supuesto que sí. Por favor, no bromee conmigo, señor. He traído la pistola como protección contra los salteadores de caminos. Tengo entendido que hay muchos aquí en la ciudad.

—Sí. Así es._ El gato se acurrucó en el regazo de Darien y miró a Serena sin pestañear. Le llamó la atención que los ojos de la bestia fueran casi del mismo tono de zafiro que los del amo. Esa observación la distrajo momentáneamente.

—¿Su gato tiene nombre, señor? —preguntó de pronto.

—Sí.

—¿Cuál es?_ La débil sonrisa volvió a rondar ligeramente los labios de Darien.

—Lucifer.

—Ah. —Serena se aclaró la garganta con discreción—. Bueno, como estaba diciendo, no soy en absoluto extraña, soy sólo una mujer muy común que, desafortunadamente, no conoce mucho las costumbres de la vida en la ciudad.

—No estoy de acuerdo, señorita Tsukino. Es la mujer más extraña que he conocido.

—Encuentro verdaderamente difícil creer eso —respondió con acritud—. Bueno, parece que esta noche he sido la causa de un problema entre usted y mi hermano, y deseo detener eso de inmediato.

—¿Un problema?— La mirada zafira de Darien se entrecerró especulativamente—. No soy consciente de que haya ningún problema entre Samuel Tsukino y yo.

—No intente apartarme del tema fingiendo que no tiene conocimiento de la situación, señor. —Serena se apretó fuertemente las manos sobre el regazo—. Me han llegado noticias de que Samuel y usted se van a batir en duelo al amanecer. No lo voy a permitir.

—¿Cómo piensa evitarlo? —Darien la miró con indolente interés.

—Respecto a eso, he investigado el tema de los duelos en las últimas horas y he encontrado una solución.

—¡No me diga!

—Sí. Una disculpa terminaría con esta idiotez. En cuanto me di cuenta de qué debía hacerse, localicé inmediatamente a Samuel en la reunión de los Atkins y hablé primero con él. Lamentablemente, resultó ser ridículamente obstinado acerca de todo este asunto, aunque me pude dar cuenta de que estaba aterrorizado por lo que habría de suceder al amanecer. Es muy joven, ya sabe.

—Según parece, no es lo bastante joven para no ofrecer un reto._ Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Repetía constantemente que tenía que seguir con esto porque mi honor tanto como el suyo estaban en juego. Mi honor. ¿Puede creerlo?

—Generalmente, es el caso en tales asuntos. Los duelos serían intolerablemente aburridos para todos los implicados si no estuviera comprometido el honor de una mujer.

—Qué tonterías. Permítame decirle, señor que, si de verdad cree eso, no tiene mucho más sentido común que mi hermano.

—Una idea perturbadora._ Serena no prestó atención al sarcasmo.

—Es una completa tontería creer que me insultó sencillamente porque me habló y me pidió que bailara con usted. No me sentí insultada en lo más mínimo, y así se lo dije a Samuel.

—Gracias.

—El caso es —dijo Serena con sinceridad — que Samuel se siente muy protector para conmigo desde la muerte de nuestros padres. Siente que al ser el hombre de la familia tiene ciertas obligaciones. Su intención es buena, pero a veces se deja llevar por la idea de que debe cuidar de mí. Es ridículo de su parte desafiarlo a usted por un acontecimiento de tan poca importancia.

—No estoy del todo seguro de que haya sido un acontecimiento de tan poca importancia. —Los elegantes dedos de Darien se movieron cuidadosamente por el cuerpo del gato—. Usted y yo tuvimos una conversación algo extensa en la fiesta.

—Acerca de mutuos intereses intelectuales, nada más —dijo Serena con rapidez.

—Y bailamos el vals.

—Mucha gente lo hizo. Lady Meiou me dijo que es la moda. Todo el mundo baila el vals estos días. De verdad, no se puede dar crédito al desafío de Samuel.

—Algunas personas no opinarían lo mismo. — Serena se mordió el labio.

—Bueno, como él lanzó el desafío y como no puedo convencerlo de que se disculpe para que el duelo sea adecuadamente cancelado, sólo queda una solución._ Los zafiros ojos de Darien encontraron la mirada de Serena.

—Siento una gran curiosidad por oír esa solución, señorita Tsukino.

—En realidad es muy sencilla. —Serena le lanzó una sonrisa de esperanza—. Usted debe disculparse con él._ La mano de Darien se detuvo sobre el gato. Las pestañas de ébano le velaban la mirada.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Ya me ha oído. Debe disculparse con él. —Serena se inclinó hacia adelante con vehemencia—. Es la única salida, señor. Samuel tiene sólo veinte años, es nervioso y creo que sabe que está fuera de su alcance, pero es demasiado joven e impetuoso para admitir que la situación se le escapó de las manos.

—Su hermano tal vez no piense que la situación se le escapó de las manos. Tal vez esté enteramente convencido de que el hecho de retarme a duelo era la única respuesta adecuada dadas las circunstancias.

—Es ridículo. Debe intentar entenderlo, señor. Desde que papá y mamá murieron en un accidente de carruajes hace dos años, mi hermano está intentando cargar con las responsabilidades de ser el cabeza de familia.

—Comprendo.

—Está en esa espantosa edad en la que los hombres jóvenes sienten las cosas con gran intensidad. Supongo que usted habrá sido joven alguna vez._ Darien la miró, claramente fascinado.

—Ahora que lo menciona, sí, creo que sí. Fue hace mucho tiempo, por supuesto._ Serena se sonrojó.

—No he querido decir que ahora sea viejo, señor.

—Gracias._ Serena le lanzó una sonrisa alentadora.

—Cielos, probablemente no tenga muchos más de cuarenta.

—Treinta y cinco. — Serena parpadeó.

—¿Perdón?

—Tengo treinta y cinco, señorita Tsukino. No cuarenta.

—Ah. Ya. —Serena se preguntó si lo habría ofendido. Intentó recuperar algo del terreno que había perdido—. Bueno, es indudable que usted tiene el aspecto de sensata madurez que una esperaría en un hombre mucho mayor, señor.

—Muy amable de su parte. Otros han dicho que mi rostro lleva las marcas de un alma malograda y de una vida dura._ Serena tragó saliva.

—Señor, la cosa es que temo que debemos depender de la sabiduría y el sentido común que sin duda usted ha adquirido durante los últimos treinta y cinco años si queremos poner fin a las tonterías de un muchacho de veinte años._ Darien la estudió durante largos instantes.

—Habla en serio, ¿no es verdad, señorita Tsukino? De verdad espera que me disculpe ante su hermano.

—Hablo muy en serio. Este es un asunto de vida o muerte, señor. De acuerdo con mis fuentes, usted es un tirador sumamente bueno. —Serena apretó las manos entrelazadas—. Entiendo que practica regularmente en Manton's y que éste no va a ser su primer duelo.

—Parece estar muy bien informada.

—Soy muy buena investigando cosas, milord —dijo Serena ceremoniosamente—. Es mi pasatiempo, tal como le expliqué esta noche.

—Así es. Pero tenía la impresión de que su interés primordial era la investigación de fenómenos espectrales._ Serena lanzó una mirada al gato.

—Es verdad que estoy especializada en esos asuntos, pero le aseguro que mis intereses son de verdad mucho más amplios. Disfruto encontrando respuestas a preguntas enigmáticas.

—¿Cree usted en fantasmas, señorita Tsukino?

—Personalmente, soy escéptica al respecto —admitió Serena—. Pero mucha gente sí cree en fantasmas. A menudo creen que tiene pruebas de fenómenos espectrales. Mi pasatiempo consiste en examinar esas pruebas e intentar encontrarles una explicación lógica.

—Comprendo. —Darien dirigió la mirada hacia las llamas de la chimenea—. Pedí que me la presentaran porque había oído hablar de su pasatiempo, ciertamente bastante inusitado._ Serena sonrió con pesar.

—Soy muy consciente de ello, señor. Me doy cuenta de que se me considera Doña Original aquí en la ciudad. No es usted el primer caballero que ha buscado ser presentado sólo porque sentía curiosidad por mi pasatiempo. ¿Tiene idea de lo irritante que es que a una le pidan bailar sólo porque la consideran rara?

—Creo que tengo cierta idea —dijo Darien, con un tono de voz curiosamente seco—. A la ciudad siempre le intriga lo inusitado. Reacciona como un niño pequeño con un juguete nuevo. Y si resulta que rompe el juguete nuevo, lo deja a un lado y sigue con otro objeto brillante y radiante.

—Entiendo. —A Serena se le cayó el alma a los pies. ¿De verdad había esperado que la encontrara algo más interesante que un juguete nuevo? Este era el Ángel Caído, después de todo—. Me está diciendo que me pidió un baile porque soy el entretenimiento más nuevo de la ciudad. Sólo se estaba divirtiendo.

—No. —Darien la miró con ojos velados—Pedí bailar con usted porque me intriga, señorita Tsukino. Se me ocurrió que usted y yo podríamos tener intereses en común._ Serena clavó una asombrada mirada en él.

—¿En serio, señor? ¿Practica usted la investigación de fenómenos espectrales?

—No exactamente.

—¿Qué, entonces?

—Creo que no es importante en este momento. Hay asuntos más urgentes que nos conciernen, ¿no es así?

—Sí, por supuesto. El duelo con mi hermano. —Serena volvió a centrarse en el asunto que tenía entre manos—. Entonces, ¿se disculpará con Samuel? Sé que va a ser tremendamente irritante, cuando él es quien está equivocado, pero estoy segura de que usted comprende que este duelo debe detenerse.

—No tengo por costumbre disculparme, señorita Tsukino._ Serena se humedeció los labios resecos.

—La cuestión es que no puedo convencer a Samuel de hacerlo.

—Entonces me temo que su hermano deberá enfrentarse a las consecuencias._ Serena sintió que se le enfriaban las manos.

—Señor, debo insistir en que actúe como un hombre maduro y responsable. Samuel conoce tan poco como yo las costumbres de la ciudad. No sabía qué estaba haciendo cuando lo retó a duelo.

—Está equivocada, señorita Tsukino. Su hermano sabía con exactitud lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía quién era yo y conocía mi reputación—Darien sonrió débilmente—. ¿Por qué cree que se sintió tan ultrajado ante el hecho de que yo la hubiera sacado a bailar?_ Serena arrugó el entrecejo.

—He aprendido muchas cosas de su reputación durante las últimas tres o cuatro horas, señor. Me parece que es totalmente desproporcionada respecto de los hechos._ Darien pareció brevemente sobresaltado.

—¿Conoce los hechos, señorita Tsukino?

—La mayor parte de ellos. —Los contó rápidamente en una enguantada mano—. Hace años, su padre desafió a la familia al huir con una actriz. Los Chiba estaban furiosos. Sus padres fueron obligados a abandonar el país debido al escándalo. Nunca hubo anuncio de boda, así que todos, incluidos sus parientes, dieron por sentado que en realidad su padre nunca se casó con su madre.

—Eso resume la mayor parte de mi interesante historia.

—No del todo. Cuando usted regresó a Inglaterra hace dos años, la ciudad se regodeó poniéndole la etiqueta de ilegítimo.

—Así fue. —Darien parecía divertido.

—Fue muy cruel por parte de la gente decir esas cosas. Está claro que usted no era responsable de las circunstancias de su nacimiento.

—Es usted muy comprensiva, señorita Tsukino.

—Es un asunto de sentido común. ¿Por qué se ha de culpar a un niño por las acciones de los padres? Sin embargo, resulta que usted no nació de manera ilegítima.

—No._ Serena lo miró pensativamente.

—Por razones propias, probablemente porque creyó que sería divertido, se contentó con dejar que todos pensaran que había nacido en el lado equivo cado de la cama.

—Digamos que no me quise molestar en corregir esa impresión —concedió Darien.

—Hasta que su tío, el viejo conde, falleció el año pasado. No se había casado, así que no dejó ningún hijo que heredara el título. Su padre era el siguiente en la descendencia, pero desafortunadamente murió hace cuatro años y se daba por sentado que usted era hijo extramatrimonial. De ese modo, todos pensaron que su primo Zafiro, cuyo padre también murió hace algún tiempo, se convertiría en el próximo conde de Angelstone._ Darien sonrió y no dijo nada. —Pero —dijo Serena— usted confundió a todo el mundillo social al mostrar pruebas concluyentes de que en realidad sus padres se habían casado antes de que usted naciera. Usted era el legítimo heredero del título. Tengo entendido que sus parientes nunca lo perdonaron.

—Una circunstancia que no me molesta en particular.

—Por añadidura, para cuando tomó posesión del título, ya había hecho una fortuna propia que le hizo sombra a la fortuna de los Angelstone –dijo Serena—. Eso es algo más que sus parientes no reconocieron._ Darien inclinó la cabeza brevemente.

—La felicito por la investigación, señorita Tsukino. Ha aprendido muchas cosas sobre mí en un período de tiempo relativamente corto.

—No me han faltado personas deseosas de murmurar sobre usted, señor.

—Pocas veces faltan.

—Su reputación raya en lo legendario.

—Tal vez con buena razón —observó Darien con suavidad.

—En realidad es tan formidable —continuó Serena con naturalidad— que sin duda podría soportar los pocos e insignificantes comentarios que tal vez se hicieran si usted se comprometiera a disculparse ante mi hermano._ La mandíbula de Darien se endureció. Luego, los ojos le brillaron con renuente admiración.

—Un golpe efectivo, señorita Tsukino. Y hábilmente asestado, si me permite decirlo.

—Gracias, señor. Sólo he señalado una pequeña verdad. Usted podría disculparse ante mi hermano y salir con su increíble reputación todavía intacta. Aquellos que sepan de su acto de generosidad para con Samuel lo verán como un gesto de amabilidad de su parte.

—No se me conoce por ser amable, señorita Tsukino._ Serena sonrió de manera alentadora.

—Se lo conocerá, después de que se sepa que se negó a batirse con mi hermano. Todos saben que podría haberle metido una bala en el cuerpo si hubiera elegido hacerlo.

—Es una forma interesante y bastante divertida de ver esta situación.

—Me encanta que me comprenda, señor. Creo que mi pequeño plan va a resultar bien. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es disculparse con Samuel._ Darien reflexionó por un momento.

—Debo confesarle que no veo ningún claro beneficio para mí en todo este asunto.

—Se evitará la incomodidad de un duelo al amanecer —señaló Serena—. Sin duda, eso es una gran ventaja.

—Resulta que de todos modos generalmente estoy despierto al amanecer. —Algo frío titiló en los ojos de Darien—. Un duelo no habría sido una gran incomodidad._ Serena clavó una consternada mirada en él. Luego creyó haber detectado una endiablada alegría en los ojos zafiro.

—Milord, se está riendo de mí.

—¿Eso cree?

—Sí, eso creo. No puede tener grandes deseos de librar un duelo con un muchacho joven e inexperto. No tiene nada que probar. Prométame que va a poner fin a esta tontería con una disculpa antes de que se derrame sangre.

—Me está pidiendo que deje a un lado el pequeño asunto de mi propio honor.

—Le estoy pidiendo que sea razonable.

—¿Por qué habría de molestarme en ser razonable?_ Serena se estaba acercando al límite de su paciencia.

—Señor, debo insistir en que deje de actuar como un idiota cabeza de alcornoque. Ambos sabemos que es demasiado inteligente como para desear involucrarse en algo tan idiota como un duelo.

—¿Un idiota cabeza de alcornoque? — Serena se sonrojó.

—Le pido disculpas, señor, pero es lo que opino, dada su conducta. Esperaba algo mejor de usted.

—Me siento desolado al saber que no he vivido para cumplir con sus expectativas. Pero bueno, en pocas ocasiones cumplo con las expectativas de alguien. Me sorprende que no haya aprendido eso en el curso de su investigación de esta noche.

—Usted disfruta confundiendo a los demás —dijo Serena—. Me doy cuenta de que piensa que tiene un motivo justo para comportarse de esa manera. Sin duda, es su manera de vengarse de alguna manera de la sociedad por el modo en que lo trató antes de que adoptara el título.

—Es una actitud muy magnánima de su parte.

—Sin embargo —dijo Serena con deliberación—, le estoy pidiendo que se eleve por encima de sus inclinaciones en este caso y que se comporte como el hombre generoso, responsable y de buen corazón que sé que es capaz de ser._ Una risa maliciosa iluminó brevemente los ojos de Darien.

—¿Y qué, en nombre del demonio, la hace pensar que soy capaz de comportarme de tal manera?_ Serena estaba exasperada.

—Usted es un hombre leído y con una mente inquisitiva, señor. Me di cuenta de eso en el salón de baile cuando hablábamos acerca de mis investigaciones de fenómenos espectrales. Usted me hizo preguntas perceptivas y mostró un intelecto agudo. Me niego a creer que no pueda comportarse con algo de generosidad de espíritu._ Darien frotó las orejas de Lucifer mientras reflexionaba acerca de esa sugerencia.

—Supongo que sería una experiencia novedosa

—Exactamente lo que necesita para aliviar el tedio. —Serena vaciló y luego añadió con suavidad—: Entiendo que sufre de aburrimiento.

—¿Quién le ha dicho eso?

—Casi todos —admitió— ¿Es verdad?_ Darien recostó la cabeza contra el respaldo; de la silla y miró el fuego frente a él. Curvó la boca sin verdadero humor.

—No lo sé —admitió sosegadamente. Serena clavó la mirada en él.

—¿No sabe lo que siente?_ Darien le lanzó una extraña mirada.

—La mayoría de las veces no estoy seguro de sentir nada, señorita Tsukino.

—Yo experimenté algo similar durante un tiempo tras la muerte de mis padres —dijo Serena con suavidad.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Pero tenía a mi hermano Samuel. Y Lady Meiou fue muy amable. Pudimos consolarnos los unos a los otros. Con el tiempo, se me levantó el ánimo.

—No tengo problemas para creer eso. —El tono de Darien estaba entrelazado con algo de burla—. Indudablemente, usted tiene mucha presencia de ánimo, señorita Tsukino. Pero la cuestión de si sufro o no de aburrimiento no está aquí ni allá. Regresemos al asunto que tenemos entre manos.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa de ansiedad—. Soy consciente de que le estoy pidiendo que me haga un gran favor, señor.

—Es verdad. El pedir disculpas es algo sumamente ajeno a mi naturaleza. Y también el conceder favores.

—Estoy segura de que sobrevivirá a la experiencia.

—Eso está por verse —dijo Darien—. Tal vez debería recordarle que cuando uno hace un favor, espera poder cobrárselo en algún momento en el futuro._ Un nuevo relámpago de alarma recorrió a Serena. Lo miró con cautela.

—¿Qué me está sugiriendo exactamente, señor?

—Sólo que, a cambio de hacerle este favor esta noche, usted acepte hacerme un favor a mí si alguna vez llegara a pedírselo._ Serena se mantenía muy quieta.

—¿Qué tipo de favor esperaría a cambio de salvarle la vida a mi hermano?

—¿Quién sabe? No puedo predecir el futuro, señorita Tsukino. No tengo ni idea de qué tipo de merced podría llegar a necesitar de usted algún día.

—Comprendo. —Enarcó las cejas con preocupación—. ¿Pero usted espera cobrarse el favor en algún momento?_ Darien sonrió lentamente. La luz del fuego se reflejaba en sus ojos y en los del gato.

—Sí, señorita Tsukino. Es muy probable que algún día me cobre lo que se me debe. ¿Trato hecho?

Un peligroso silencio cayó sobre la biblioteca en sombras. Sólo lo rompía el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea. Serena no podía apartar los ojos de la fija e indescifrable mirada de Darien. Iba a tener que arriesgarse a que su intuición acerca de ese hombre fuera correcta. Tal vez pudiera ser peligroso, pero no creía que fuera malicioso.

—Muy bien, señor —dijo Serena sosegadamente—. Acepto el trato._ Darien la estudió durante largos instantes, como si quisiera ver debajo de la superficie, tal como Serena había querido penetrar en los secretos de él.

—Creo que usted es una mujer que cumple sus promesas, señorita Tsukino._ Serena lo miró de mal humor.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—No necesita ofenderse. El genuino honor es algo muy inusitado tanto en los hombres como en las mujeres.

—Si usted lo dice. ¿Esto quiere decir que se va a disculpar ante mi hermano?

—Sí. Me encargaré de que el duelo sea cancelado. — Serena sintió una oleada de alivio.

—Gracias, señor. Estoy muy agradecida. De verdad, es muy bondadoso de su parte hacer esto.

—Ya basta, señorita Tsukino. No necesito su agradecimiento. Usted y yo hemos hecho un trato. Me devolverá el favor muy pronto. —Darien dejó el gato sobre la alfombra. Lucifer parpadeó ante Serena con irritación, como si la culpara por haber sido perturbado de la cómoda posición en la que estaba. Luego meneó la cola y corrió a acomodarse sobre una almohada de seda roja y dorada. Darien se levantó de la silla y se inclinó para tomar ambas manos de Serena. La puso de pie.

—¿Señor?_ No le contestó, pero sus ojos eran hileras de llamaradas mientras él la acercaba hacia sí. Inclinó la cabeza y colocó su boca sobre la de Serena.

El beso de Darien fue deliberado, una calculada declaración de propósito sensual. Serena nunca había recibido un beso así en toda su vida, y sin embargo una parte de sí lo reconoció de inmediato como lo que era. Una conmocionante excitación la recorrió hasta los pies cuando se dio cuenta de que de alguna manera indefinible, Darien la estaba reclamando como propia.

Serena estaba aturdida. Temblaba. Apenas si podía respirar. Un ardiente deseo vibraba en su interior. De pronto, todo su cuerpo se sentía vivo con una energía nueva y latente. Todo terminó antes de que pudiera empezar a acostumbrarse al sensual asalto. Jadeó cuando Darien levantó la cabeza.

—Ahora que hemos sellado el trato, señorita Tsukino, es hora de que se vaya a casa.

—Ah, sí. Sí, por supuesto. —Serena luchó por ajustarse la capucha de la capa con dedos temblorosos. Se dijo a sí misma que debía ser tan imperturbable como él. Tenía veinticinco años, no era una niña inocente—. Nadie debe de haberme echado de menos, sin embargo. El hogar de Lady Meiou está muy bien administrado, y cuando me retiré a mi alcoba dejé instrucciones precisas de que no me molestaran.

—¿Cómo salió de la casa?

—Por la cocina. Fue algo difícil encontrar un carruaje, pero me las arreglé. El cochero dijo que me esperaría.

—El carruaje en el que llegó ya fue despedido._ Serena levantó la mirada bruscamente.

—¿Cómo?

—No se preocupe. La acompañaré hasta su casa, señorita Tsukino.

—En realidad, no es necesario —dijo Serena con rapidez.

—Ya he ordenado que me traigan el carruaje.

—Entiendo. —No se le ocurría otra cosa que decir. Darien guió a Serena fuera de la biblioteca y la llevó hasta el vestíbulo en el que esperaba el mayordomo con rostro de mastín. —Mi abrigo, Jedite. —Darien sonrió con su extraña sonrisa sin humor—. A propósito, parece que no tengo ningún compromiso al amanecer, después de todo. Por favor, ocúpese de que el desayuno se sirva a la hora de siempre.

—Sí, señor. —Jedite lanzó una asombrada e inquisitiva mirada a Serena mientras ayudaba a Darien a ponerse el abrigo negro. Pero no dijo nada, como el bien educado sirviente que era. Abrió la puerta de la calle sin otra palabra.

Un carruaje negro tirado por dos potros negros esperaba en la niebla. Darien ayudó a Serena a subir al coche. Luego, montó y se sentó frente a ella. Los faroles del carruaje arrojaban un brillo flameante sobre las rígidas y amenazadoras facciones de Darien. En ese momento, Serena no tuvo dificultad para entender por qué las murmuraciones le habían dado el nombre de Ángel Caído.

—Aprecio su compañía, señor, pero realmente no es necesaria. —Serena se envolvió con mayor firmeza en la vieja capa cuando el carruaje arrancó por la oscura calle.

—Ah, pero sí es necesaria, señorita Tsukino. Ahora, usted y yo estamos unidos por un trato. Y hasta que no me haya cobrado el favor que me debe, mantenerla a salvo forma parte de mis intereses. —Sonrió otra vez—. ¿No sabe que el diablo cuida de los suyos?


	3. Capítulo 2

**2**

Darien esperó silenciosamente en las sombras mientras Serena abría la puerta trasera de la elegante casa de Lady Meiou. Sonrió para sí mismo cuando Serena hizo una breve pausa y levantó la mano en señal de despedida. A la dama tal vez no le agradara ser etiquetada como Doña Original, pero indudablemente cumplía todos los requisitos. Nunca había conocido a nadie como la señorita Serena Tsukino. Sin duda, era la única persona que había conocido cuya curiosidad intelectual la había llevado a un pasatiempo tan inusitado como el suyo. Una criatura sumamente fascinante. Y ahora le debía un favor. Darien prefería tener a las personas en deuda. Eso le daba ventaja.

Giró y caminó lentamente de regreso al carruaje que lo aguardaba. En la distancia las luces del coche eran débiles rayos que apenas si podían atravesar la pesada niebla. Darien odiaba la niebla, y, con todo, sabía que podría ser su elemento natural. O su último destino. Los tacones de las botas resonaban con un eco hueco en el pavimento. Los fríos zarcillos de la niebla fluían y refluían a su alrededor y lo amenazaban con atraparlo para siempre en un interminable agujero gris. Sabía qué lo esperaba en ese gran vacío. Sería un lugar en el que no había ninguna sensación, ni siquiera el sentimiento de frío implacable. En algunas ocasiones pensó que había atrapado imágenes fugaces de ese vacío esperándolo detrás de la helada barrera que había creado para protegerse a sí mismo. Lo había reconocido como el mismo gris vacío que lo había estado esperando cuatro años atrás un amanecer en las montañas de Saragstan.

Un pequeño sonido chirriante que provenía de un callejón cercano hizo volver inmediatamente la atención de Darien hacia el presente. Hizo una pausa y escuchó con cuidado. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la pistola que tenía en el bolsillo. Notó irónicamente que el instinto de supervivencia aún era fuerte, a pesar del extraño humor que lo había estado hostigando cada vez más en los últimos tiempos. El suave sonido escurridizo desapareció con rapidez. Una rata o tal vez un gato, pensó Darien. Caminó hacia el carruaje que lo esperaba.

Era una noche peligrosa para estar fuera de casa. Pero, bueno, todas las noches eran momentos de gran riesgo. La señorita Serena Tsukino había de safiado al peligro y la oscuridad para verlo, reflexionó Darien. Sonrió débilmente. En verdad, poseía cualidades fuertes. Darien abrió él mismo la puerta del carruaje.

—Al club —le dijo al cochero.

—Sí, señor.

El coche se balanceó hacia adelante. Darien se recostó contra los almohadones, miró hacia la niebla y pensó en Serena. Era más que valiente; era cabezota. Un rasgo decididamente difícil en una mujer. Sospechaba que no muchos hombres podrían tratar con ella. Era demasiado inteligente, demasiado intrépida, demasiado audaz y demasiado curiosa para la mayoría de los hombres. También estaba llena de vivaz ánimo y de una leal y algo inocente fe en la bondad básica de los demás.

El hecho de que Serena tuviera veinticinco años y aún estuviera soltera era una fuerte indicación de que los hombres que había encontrado hasta ahora no habían logrado entender el sutil desafío femenino que ofrecía o habían decidido ignorarlo. Los hombres debían de haber estado ciegos, decidió Darien. Eso, o habían sido disuadidos por las gafas que Serena llevaba como un escudo de batalla. Darien miró hacia las calles oscuras y pensó en aquellos ojos detrás de las gafas. Ojos fantásticos. Claros y profundos pozos de un tono indescifrable de azul. Ojos inteligentes. Los ojos de una mujer honesta, una mujer de profunda e inconmovible integridad. Esos ojos la convertían en algo muy novedoso en el mundo de Darien. Se daba cuenta de que había en Serena algo sincero y completamente saludable que encontraba inexplicablemente encantador. Tenía sed de saborear esa bondad refrescante y vigorizante aunque se burlara de ella.

Allí sentada en la biblioteca, sermoneándolo acerca de sus responsabilidades, lo había hecho sentir cada pesado gramo de la oscuridad que le pesaba en el alma. Serena era una criatura del sol y lo hacía tomar conciencia del hecho de que él era un hombre que vivía en las más profundas sombras de la noche. Eran opuestos el uno al otro, y sin embargo la había deseado desde el primer momento en que se la habían presentado. No tenía sentido. Darien se preguntó por qué se sentía cautivado por Serena. Porque estaba cautivado.

Supuso que porque era suficientemente bonita, aunque no una gran belleza. Sin embargo, los atributos físicos que poseía estaban eficazmente escondidos por los efectos de lo que parecía ser una ausencia total del sentido del estilo. A Darien le había divertido el vestido de color de ante que había llevado esa noche. El pálido tono castaño resultaba claramente poco favorecedor para Serena. No lograba resaltar el brillo de sus ojos celestes, y apagaba su cabello color oro. El recatado corte del alto escote y las rosas castañas que decoraban la falda indicaban que el vestido había sido cosido en el campo. Ninguna modista de moda de Londres habría vestido a una clienta con un estilo tan rústico. Evidentemente, Serena había considerado que el abanico era una molestia. En vez de esgrimirlo en las bellas artes de la seducción, lo había dejado colgar inútilmente de la muñeca. Por supuesto, las gafas no habían hecho más que sumarse al efecto espectacularmente poco elegante que había logrado alcanzar.

Pero Darien había visto más debajo de la su perficie de la extraña fachada de Serena. Su padre había sido explorador, un gran observador de las costumbres de las personas reservadas y del terreno de tierras foráneas. Había llevado a la familia consigo en sus viajes y había entrenado bien a Darien en la ciencia y el arte de la observación.

"_Es en los detalles donde uno ve la verdad_ —a menudo explicaba Mamoru Chiba a su hijo—_Aprende a buscarlos_."

Esa noche, Darien había visto que el cabello de Serena estaba abundantemente entrelazado con oro. Había observado que tenía una boca generosa y alegre, y una divertida y pequeña nariz. Tenía una cierta actitud firme y confiada, que había encontrado fascinante, en su suave mentón. Y había mirado profundamente en los azules e insondables pozos de sus ojos. Sabía que, comparada con las grandes bellezas de la ciudad, sólo se podría calificar su apariencia como pasable. No era un diamante de primera clase y, con todo, había sido la única mujer que había notado esa noche en el salón de baile.

Darien permitió que sus pensamientos flotaran hacia el resto de Serena, y mentalmente pasó las manos sobre ella como si estuviera a punto de quitarle la ropa y llevarla a la cama. Era esbelta, pero graciosamente redondeada en todos los lugares adecuados. Había visto suficiente de ella en el modesto vestido castaño como para saber que sus senos estarían moldeados como pequeñas y maduras frutas exóticas, perfectamente adaptados a su palma y su boca. El perfume de Serena, una mezcla de flores frescas y fragancia naturalmente femenina, aún perduraba en el carruaje y le llenaba la cabeza. Volvería a besarla pronto. Si tenía algo de decencia, resistiría el impulso, pero nadie esperaba decencia del Ángel Caído. Le daba exactamente igual. Él mismo no estaba seguro de cuánta poseía.

Lo que sí poseía en abundancia era una intensa sensación de frío gris y amorfo que amenazaba con tragárselo desde dentro. La única manera de olvidarlo incluso durante un corto tiempo sería ocuparse de su pequeño y divertido pasatiempo. Debía volver a practicarlo, y pronto. Sin embargo, primero estaba el asunto del hermano de Serena.

El carruaje se detuvo frente a la puerta del club que Darien prefería. Era miembro de la mayor parte de los mejores establecimientos, pero en ése era en el que siempre se sentía más a gusto. Probablemente porque no era uno de los lugares preferidos de su primo. Bajó del coche, subió los escalones y entró en la calidez del bien amueblado refugio masculino. Varias cabezas se volvieron cuando entró en el salón de naipes. Un murmullo de interés atravesó la gran multitud reunida alrededor de las mesas de apuestas. Darien supo que los rumores del inminente duelo ya habían llegado a todos los clubes de St. James.

Un hombre alto, rubio y delgado se apartó de uno de los juegos de whist y paseó por la habitación hasta unirse a Darien. Darien lo observó con cuidado y se quedó silenciosamente aliviado al ver que la mirada de Andrew Furuhata otra vez era límpida esa noche. Furuhata parecía estar superando la práctica de perderse en fuertes licores, un hábito que había traído consigo al volver de la guerra.

—¿Qué es esto, Angelstone? Pensé que estarías pasando el resto de la noche en casa preparándote para tu cita al amanecer.

—Cambié de opinión, Furuhata. No voy a tener ningún compromiso al amanecer. Quiero que tú, como uno de mis padrinos, le presentes mis más abyectas disculpas al señor Samuel Tsukino._ La boca de Andrew quedó abierta en atónita sorpresa. Darien sonrió. Valía la pena disculparse ante el joven Tsukino sólo para ver el divertido efecto que tendría sobre todo el mundo.

Andrew formaba parte del puñado de personas a las que Darien llamaba amigos. Darien incluía a Andrew en el selecto grupo porque él era una de las pocas personas que había aceptado a Darien sin reservas dos años atrás. Después de pasar toda la vida en el extranjero, finalmente Darien se había visto obligado a regresar a Inglaterra. Las siempre crecientes inversiones comerciales habían hecho que fuera necesario que estableciera su residencia en Londres, el mismísimo centro del mundo social que alguna vez les había dado la espalda a sus padres.

Su poder financiero lo había puesto en contacto con cierto número de personas que estaban ansiosas de afirmar que eran amigos. Pero sabía que a sus espaldas lo llamaban el bastardo Chiba. Habían chismorreado con deleite acerca del escandaloso romance de su padre con una actriz muchos años atrás. Habían hablado de cómo, con el tiempo, el título pasaría al primo de Darien, Zafiro, debido a la irresponsable y ofensiva unión de Mamoru Chiba con una mujer fácil y ligera de cascos.

Durante ese tiempo, Andrew había sido una de las pocas personas que no deseaban nada de Darien excepto amistad. También había sido uno de los pocos que no tenían interés por el viejo escándalo ni por la legitimidad del nacimiento de Darien. Andrew llevaba profundas e invisibles cicatrices de la guerra. Había sentido un instintivo lazo de unión con Darien, quien, debería haberlo sabido, llevaba cicatrices propias. Ninguno de los dos hombres hablaba mucho del pasado. No era necesario.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó Andrew—. El muchacho Tsukino te desafió por una simple menudencia. No hiciste nada excepto bailar con la hermana.

—Soy consciente de ello —dijo Darien sosegadamente.

—¿Me estás diciendo que vas a dejar que se salga con la suya?

—Sé de buena tinta que el muchacho es arrebatado y no muy conocedor de las costumbres de moda. — Andrew soltó un bufido.

—Entonces, bien podrías darle las primeras lecciones.

—Me inclino a dejarle esa tarea a otra persona.

—No lo entiendo. —Andrew agarró una botella de oporto y vertió un poco del contenido en una copa—. No es propio de ti permitir que un joven cachorro advenedizo se libre de una cosa así. ¿Qué está pasando, Angelstone?

—Cambié de opinión, eso es todo. No pasa nada más. Dile al señor Tsukino que no tengo ningún interés en encontrarme con él al amanecer._ Andrew miró el oporto que acababa de verter como si estuviera sorprendido de encontrarlo allí en la mano. Bajó la copa con cuidado sin probar el contenido. Miró a Darien.

—Sé perfectamente bien que no temes enfrentarte a él. Es muy probable que lo superes en el encuentro. El muchacho no tiene experiencia en este tipo de cosas._ Darien sonrió levemente.

—Lo cual convierte al asunto en algo aburrido, ¿no lo crees?_ Andrew levantó las cejas.

—Sin duda. Pero, ¿qué sucederá la próxima vez que decidas bailar con Doña Original? Y sé que va a haber una próxima vez, Angelstone. Vi la mirada en tus ojos esta noche cuando la vislumbraste entre la multitud. Nunca te había visto reaccionar de esa manera ante una mujer.

—Si Tsukino considera adecuado lanzar otro desafío...

—Lo cual va a hacer, sobre todo cuando vea con cuánta rapidez te has disculpado después de éste.

—Entonces, sencillamente enviaré otra disculpa —terminó Darien con naturalidad. Los ojos verdes de Andrew se agrandaron.

—¡Maldición! ¿Le ofrecerías una segunda disculpa?

—Y otra después de ésa, si fuera necesario. Para mi asombro, he descubierto lo que parece ser una exhaustiva provisión de remordimiento caballeresco, Furuhata. Creo que puedo continuar disculpándome todas las veces que Tsukino pueda continuar lanzando desafíos.

—Buen Dios. —La comprensión comenzó a aparecer en los ojos de Andrew. Empezó a sonreír—. En otras palabras, vas a divertirte con la hermana tanto como te plazca y Tsukino no podrá obligarte a un duelo porque sencillamente te disculparás cada vez que te lance un desafío.

—Ésa es la idea.

—Increíble. —Andrew sacudió la cabeza con admiración—. Por supuesto, nadie creerá ni por un solo instante que en realidad tienes miedo a enfrentarte con el muchacho. Tu reputación es demasiado conocida. La gente dirá que sólo te estabas divirtiendo otra vez. Tsukino se va a convertir en un hazmerreír.

—Tal vez. Ése no es mi problema.

—Los libros de apuestas del club se van a llenar de posturas acerca de cuándo te vas a cansar finalmente del juego y le vas a meter una bala en el cuerpo —dijo Andrew.

—Lo que se escriba en los libros de apuestas tampoco me interesa. —Darien se sirvió un pequeño trago del oporto que Andrew no había tocado—. Mientras tanto, ¿te vas a encargar de que le lleguen mis disculpas a mi ilustre oponente?

—Si insistes. Sin embargo, esto es algo original de tu parte, Angelstone. Y no es tu estilo habitual.

—¿Quién sabe? Tal vez esté cambiando mis hábitos. Tal vez sea posible que me esté volviendo más responsable al entrar en los años de madurez. _Andrew lo miró con algo de preocupación.

—Esta noche estás de un extraño humor, amigo mío. Tal vez sea hora de que te deleites otra vez con tu pequeño pasatiempo. Creo que ya ha pasado algo de tiempo desde la última ocasión.

—Quizá tengas razón. Y quizás esté de extraño humor porque es una noche más bien extraña.

—Y lo es cada vez más —musitó Andrew. Dirigió la mirada detrás del hombro izquierdo de Darien—. Tu primo acaba de entrar a la estancia. Curioso. En raras ocasiones acude a este club en particular.

—Sólo porque sabe que aquí se me encuentra con frecuencia.

—Exactamente. Así que uno podría preguntar, ¿qué está haciendo Chiba aquí esta noche?

—Eso es fácil de adivinar. —Darien bajó la copa—. Sin duda, ha venido a desearme suerte en el campo de honor.

—No es nada probable. —Andrew arrugó el entrecejo—. Lo contrario, sin duda. Chiba no derramaría ni una lágrima si una bala te atravesara, Angelstone, y todos lo saben. Por lo que a él respecta, tú le usurpaste el título y nunca te lo perdonó. Junto con su arrogante madre, ambos supusieron durante años que él sería el siguiente en la línea de sucesión._ Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Igual que el resto de la familia._ Andrew se quedó en silencio mientras Zafiro Chiba se acercaba por detrás de Darien.

—Angelstone.

La voz de Zafiro tenía el tono hosco y susceptible de un hombre joven que sabe que se está enfrentando a otro mayor y más poderoso. Era un tono a medio camino entre el temor y la jactancia. Darien no prestó atención al interesado silencio que cayó sobre la muchedumbre de las mesas de juego más cercanas. Sabía que todos en la habitación se estaban esforzando por oír la confrontación sin que se notara. Toda la ciudad era consciente de la helada enemistad entre Darien y sus parientes. Era muy inusitado que alguno de los dos lados dirigiera la palabra al otro. El hecho de que el joven Chiba estuviera en el club preferido de Darien y de que hubiera llamado a su primo por su nombre sin duda fascinaría a los murmuradores tanto como lo había hecho el rumor del duelo.

—¿Querías algo, Chiba? —Darien se volvió con lentitud para mirar a Zafiro—. Además de mi título, se entiende. ¿O has venido a desearme buena suerte para mañana?

El bien parecido rostro de Zafiro se sonrojó. Los ojos eran del mismo tono azul oscuro que los de Darien. El cabello era de un color más claro, un azul profundo en vez de negro. Con todo, Darien sabía que el parecido familiar entre su primo y él era inconfundible. También sabía que ese hecho tan obvio irritaba al resto de los Chiba. Habrían preferido un parecido con su madre castaña.

—Desgraciado. —Zafiro formó un puño con la mano—. Uno de estos días alguien te atravesará tu frío corazón con una bala, y bien que lo merecerás.

—Gracias. —Darien inclinó la cabeza con cortesía—. Siempre es agradable saber que la familia de uno lo apoya en un momento de crisis.

—¿Es verdad, entonces? —preguntó Zafiro con consternación—. ¿Vas a exponer la reputación de la familia a otra ronda de escándalos al librarte en duelo con un patán campesino?

—Te va a hacer feliz saber que los rumores de un duelo son falsos

—No lo creo.

—Es verdad, primo. —Darien sonrió—. Dile a tu senil madre que anule los encargos de ropa de luto. Imagino que ya ha elegido algo adecuado de color negro en la muy remota esperanza de que su más preciado deseo se cumpla mañana. Lamentablemente para ella, tengo intenciones de vivir un día más, — Zafiro lo miró con ira.

—Oí que el hermano de la delgaducha Tsukino te desafió a duelo.

—¿En serio? Es increíble cómo vuelan los rumores por la ciudad, ¿no es así? Es una lástima que la mayoría de ellos sean falsos.

—¡Maldición! ¿Qué te traes entre manos esta vez?

—Nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte, Chiba.

—Eres un arrogante bastardo, primo.

—Arrogante tal vez, pero indudablemente no soy un bastardo. — Darien volvió a sonreír —Y eso, primo, es lo que marca la diferencia, ¿no es así?_ La boca de Zafiro lo intentó, pero al final pareció incapaz de encontrar palabras. Giró sobre un bien calzado pie y salió majestuosamente de la habitación.

El zumbido de la conversación se reanudó en las mesas de naipes. Darien se volvió para servirse otra copa de oporto. Se detuvo cuando vio la pensativa expresión que había en los ojos de Andrew.

—No te preocupes, amigo mío —dijo Darien—, Chiba y yo tenemos un trato. Hace mucho tiempo ambos hicimos el pacto de detestarnos mutuamente._ La mirada de Andrew seguía en la puerta.

—Creo que te odia verdaderamente.

—Supongo que no todo es culpa suya. Su madre le enseñó a hacerlo desde la cuna. Nunca le perdonó a mi padre el haberse escapado con mi madre y de ese modo haber ensuciado el apellido para toda la eternidad. Cuando el año pasado heredé el título en vez de hacerlo su precioso Zafiro, casi se desploma de una apoplejía.

—Conozco bien tu historia familiar. Ten cuidado, Angelstone. Podría jurar que había muerte en la expresión de Chiba hace unos instantes.

—Cálmate, Furuhata. Tienes una imaginación desbocada.

—No estoy tan seguro. Tengo la clara impresión de que si Zafiro Chiba pudiera encontrar una manera de deshacerse de ti sin parecer culpable, no vacilaría ni un minuto. —Andrew sonrió súbitamente—. Mira, hay una solución para el dilema.

—¿Cuál es?

—Cumple con tu deber para con tu título. Consigue una esposa y procúrate un heredero lo antes posible. Una vez que el título esté seguro en tu familia por otra generación, los Chiba dejarán de rogar por tu muerte. Si tienes un heredero, ya no tendrá sentido desear que estires la pata.

—Te felicito por tu enfoque pragmático de la situación —dijo Darien—. Tal vez reflexione un poco sobre tu idea._ Andrew le dirigió una astuta e interrogadora mirada.

—¿Qué es esto? No me digas que finalmente has decidido ser sensato.

—Me han dicho que a mi edad un hombre debería empezar a mostrar señales de sabiduría y responsabilidad, Furuhata._ Andrew volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

—Ciertamente, estás de un extraño humor esta noche.

—Sí. Tal vez sea mejor que presentes mis disculpas al joven Tsukino antes de que cambie de opinión.

* * *

Darien no prestó atención a los chismes que recorrieron la ciudad la tarde siguiente mientras que la alta sociedad se enteraba de sus disculpas ante Samuel Tsukino. En vez de quedar a disposición de los curiosos en el club o de retirarse a la intimidad de su biblioteca, acudió a una cita en cierto café cerca de los muelles. El mensaje de Kumada había llegado a Darien justo cuando se estaba sentando pausadamente para tomar un tardío desayuno. La nota había sido corta y directa. Los mensajes de Kumada por lo general eran breves, ya que el oficial de policía de Bow Street no sabía leer ni escribir con gran habilidad.

_Señor:_

_Hay un asunto de interés que deseo hablar con usted. Si le viene bien, le sugiero el lugar de siempre, a las tres._

_Atentamente, K._

A las tres de la tarde Darien entró en el café y vio que Kumada lo estaba esperando en el asiento de costumbre. El oficial de policía levantó la taza a modo de saludo. Darien se adelantó para unirse a él. Nicolás Kumada era un hombre corpulento con un rostro encarnado y pequeños ojos astutos. Las venas púrpura de su nariz hablaban del gusto que tenía por la ginebra, y durante los meses de invierno parecía estar perpetuamente resfriado. Siempre llevaba una sucia bufanda alrededor del cuello y resollaba sin parar.

—Buenas tardes, su señoría. Veo que le han dado mi mensaje.

—Espero que este asunto resulte ser más divertido que el anterior, Kumada. —Darien se sentó frente al oficial de policía—. Me apetece algo que sea más retador.

—Es usted demasiado bueno en este tipo de cosas, ése es el problema. —Kumada sonrió y dejó ver varios agujeros entre los dientes—. Bueno, tengo uno nuevo que debería interesarle. ¿El mismo arreglo que antes?, yo cobro la recompensa de la persona adecuadamente agradecida que me contrató.

—La recompensa y el crédito, Kumada. Ninguna de las dos cosas me sirven.

—Debe de ser estupendo ser rico —dijo Kumada con un suspiro—. Y tener un título elegante por añadidura. No me molesta decírselo, todavía no entiendo por qué se interesa tanto por estos pequeños asuntos._ Darien hizo una seña para que le llevaran café.

—Ya te lo expliqué, Kumada. Tú me provees de un pasatiempo divertido. Todos los hombres necesitan de un pasatiempo, ¿no lo crees?

—No sabría decirle, su señoría. Yo nunca he tenido tiempo de dedicarme a ningún pasatiempo. Estoy demasiado ocupado intentando llevar comida a la mesa para mí y los míos._ Darien sonrió con aplomo.

—Confío en que tú y los tuyos estéis comiendo algo mejor desde que comenzamos nuestra sociedad. — Kumada rió entre dientes.

—Así es, milord. Así es. Mi esposa está engordando y los cinco pequeños también se están llenando muy bien. Nos mudamos a una casa pequeña la semana pasada. Es muy bonita.

—Excelente. Entonces permíteme oír lo que tienes para mí esta vez._ Kumada se inclinó hacia adelante y bajó la voz.

—Un pequeño problema de chantaje y un asuntillo de joyas, milord. Creo que los va a encontrar suficientemente divertidos.


	4. Capítulo 3

**3**

—¿Qué sé acerca de Angelstone? —Setsuna, Lady Meiou, se detuvo con la taza a mitad de camino hacia la boca y miró a Serena—. Sólo que no se habla con sus parientes y que tiene una reputación excesivamente peligrosa. Todo lo cual lo convierte en alguien sumamente interesante, por supuesto. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Serena sonrió. Setsuna era una mujer de constitución imponente y de edad indeterminada, cuya altura sólo era superada por un corazón generoso y un vivaz interés por los asuntos de la ciudad. Como le había explicado a Serena en una ocasión, hacía mucho tiempo que había sido privada de su posición natural dentro del mundillo social debido a la misteriosa desaparición de las famosas joyas Meiou una generación antes. Una no se podía mover en los mejores círculos de la ciudad sin dinero, a pesar del linaje que se tuviera.

Ahora que tenía dinero, Setsuna se permitía alegremente todos los placeres de la sociedad que se le habían negado antes. Había llegado a la conclusión de que tenía un innato sentido del estilo y, cuando el Morning Post publicó que los vestidos de color lavanda y violeta eran los más novedosos de la temporada, Setsuna había renovado su vestuario de la debida manera. Ese día su delgado cuerpo estaba encerrado en un vestido lavanda con abundantes volantes y frunces, y adornado con lazos rosas.

Setsuna era una vieja amiga de la familia de Serena. Había vivido junto a su difunto esposo en una antigua y destartalada casa solariega que estaba situada cerca de la granja de los Tsukino. El fantasma Meiou, que era casi tan famoso como las perdidas joyas Meiou, le había proporcionado a Serena la primera experiencia verdadera en la investigación de fenómenos espectrales.

—Te pregunto por Angelstone porque a Samuel se le ha metido en la cabeza la ridícula idea de que debo tener mucho cuidado con el conde, —explicó Serena—. Parece creer que ese hombre está dispuesto a seducirme. Por supuesto, es una completa tontería, pero Samuel está muy agitado al respecto.

—Y supongo que con razón. Como he dicho, el conde es muy interesante, aunque todavía no hay ningún indicio de que esté buscando esposa. Por lo tanto, debemos suponer que cuando le presta atención a una mujer tiene otras cosas en la cabeza.

—Sencillamente podría desear conversar con ella acerca de temas de mutuo interés intelectual —sugirió Serena con optimismo.

—No es probable. —Setsuna dejó la taza de té con expresión pensativa—. Una de las razones por las que Angelstone es tan fascinante es precisamente que se burla de las reglas de la sociedad. La mayor parte de las veces trata con desprecio al mundo social, tal como éste trató una vez a sus padres.

—Pero has dicho que le invitan a los mejores bailes y galas.

—Indudablemente. No hay nada que enriquezca más a la sociedad que ser tratada con desprecio por un caballero con un título, que tenga dinero para despilfarrar y más de un rasgo de peligro en él.

—Ya veo. Qué extraño.

—En absoluto. No tienes más que recordar cómo se idolatró a Byron. Angelstone es muy astuto, sabe cómo permanecer justo dentro de los límites de lo que es aceptable. Y, desde que heredó el título, todas las anfitrionas de la ciudad compiten por atraerlo con una invitación a uno de sus acontecimientos sociales.

—Ciertamente, es un hombre interesante —dijo Serena.

—Sí, en efecto. —Setsuna se puso pensativa —Y una de las cosas más interesantes de él es por qué no ha utilizado el poder que adquirió junto con el título para aplastar a sus parientes._ Serena arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Aplastar?

—Sería fácil para él. Controla una fortuna, después de todo. Y tiene gran poder social. Todos suponen que la razón por la que no ha desterrado a su familia de la sociedad es que le agrada jugar al gato y al ratón con ellos.

—No puedo creer que pudiera hacer daño deliberadamente a su familia. Me gustó bastante —aventuró Serena.

—Estoy segura de que puede ser encantador cuando lo desea. Y, sin duda, fue más que encantador cuando te pidió que bailaras con él. Sere, la cosa es que Samuel tiene toda la razón al estar preocupado por una posible relación entre el conde y tú. Se dice que Angelstone se divierte de maneras muy extrañas. Podría encontrar entretenido arruinar a la muy interesante Doña Original de esta temporada._ Serena se mordió el labio.

—Vamos, señora. Tengo veinticinco años, después de todo. Ya he pasado la edad en que se pueda destruir mi reputación.

—Todavía no, mi querida. Todavía no. Y si hay algo que a la sociedad le gusta más que un Ángel Caído es un buen y jugoso escándalo. Eres el comentario de la ciudad en estos momentos. Todos los ojos están sobre ti. Si tu nombre se relaciona con el de Angelstone, los chismes no tendrán fin._ Serena bebió otro sorbo de té.

—La única razón por la que soy el centro de atención es ese asunto del tesoro familiar de los Meiou.

—Por supuesto, querida. —Setsuna rebosaba de alegría y acarició con cariño el medallón de diamantes que llevaba alrededor de la garganta. Formaba parte del tesoro que Serena había descubierto — Todo el mundo sabe que encontraste mis joyas cuando investigabas el fantasma de los Meiou. La ciudad está muy cautivada por la historia._ Serena arrugó la nariz.

—Es una lástima que no pudiera localizar al fantasma de la familia Meiou mientras estaba en eso. Encontrar una prueba de verdaderos fenómenos espectrales habría sido mucho más interesante que descubrir un conjunto de joyas.

—Pero no tan útil, Sere. No, no tan útil. Me cambiaste la vida, querida, y no sé cómo te lo voy a pagar.

—Sabes muy bien que ya me lo retribuiste más de la cuenta al traernos a mí y a Samuel a Londres para una visita. Desde la muerte de nuestros padres Samuel estaba muy inquieto en el campo. Aquí, en la ciudad, está adquiriendo experiencia en las costumbres sociales y lo está pasando muy bien.

—Era lo mínimo que podía hacer para darte las gracias —dijo Setsuna—. Sé lo preocupada que estabas por Samuel. Pero me gustaría hacer mucho más por ti, querida. —Miró con el ceño fruncido el modesto y anticuado vestido de muselina—. Me agradaría mucho que me permitieras comprarte todo un nuevo guardarropa.

—Vamos, Setsuna, ya lo hemos hablado antes. No estoy dispuesta a permitir que me compres un baúl lleno de vestidos que nunca voy a poder usar cuando vaya a mi casa, en Dorset. Sería un derroche total. — Setsuna suspiró.

—Sere, el asunto es que, ahora que tienes la atención de la ciudad, sólo parecería adecuado que te vistieras a la última moda. No puedo entender por qué no te interesas más por tus ropas. Estarías encantadora en color lavanda._ La puerta de la sala se abrió antes de que Serena pudiera pensar en una respuesta adecuada.

—Buenas tardes, señoras._ Serena levantó la mirada cuando Samuel hizo su entrada en la habitación con el estilo informal y elegante que había aprendido concienzudamente de sus nuevos amigos. Todo lo que Samuel hacía últimamente llevaba ese particular estilo. Serena decidió que empezaba a parecer algo cansado.

Su hermano menor se había convertido de la noche a la mañana en un joven petimetre de la ciudad. Desde la parte superior de la corbata intrincadamente anudada hasta la chaqueta con hombreras, chaleco a rayas y ceñidos pantalones, Samuel era el mismísimo barómetro de la moda. Se había aficionado a llevar bastón y gran cantidad de sellos decorativos colgando de la faltriquera del reloj.

Por muy irritante que ocasionalmente pudieran ser las nuevas afectaciones de Samuel, Serena quería mucho a su hermano. Se decía a sí misma que era sólo un joven fogoso a quien le iría muy bien una vez que sentara la cabeza y madurara. Pensó con orgullo en que su hermano también era un joven muy bien parecido. Realmente no necesitaba esa chaqueta con rellenos; el cabello de Samuel tenía un tono de miel; Samuel había heredado los excelentes ojos azules de la madre, en vez de los castaños del padre; no necesitaba lentes, aunque la semana anterior había experimentado brevemente con un monóculo. Había abandonado la afectación cuando descubrió que era demasiado difícil mantener el cristal en su sitio.

A veces le preocupaba el que Samuel no quisiera regresar a la tranquila vida de terrateniente en el campo después de que le fueran presentados los placeres de la ciudad. Y, para ser honesta consigo misma, pensó Serena, tenía que admitir que Samuel no era el único que ahora podría llegar a aburrirse un poco en el campo. Había encontrado que la vida en Londres era mucho más excitante e interesante de lo que se había esperado.

Lo que la fascinaba no era la interminable serie de bailes y veladas, sino la interminable colección de librerías, museos y cosas por el estilo. Allí, en la ciudad, podía investigar los fenómenos espectrales mucho más minuciosamente de lo que podía hacerlo en casa. También tenía mayores probabilidades de encontrar gente que necesitara de su especial talento para la investigación.

—Hola, Samuel —dijo Serena.

—Buenas tardes. —Setsuna levantó la tetera — ¿Quieres té?

—Será un placer. —Samuel se acercó con ansiedad—. Esperad a que os cuente las noticias.

—Somos todo oídos, querido —murmuró Setsuna.

—No vais a creer esto. —Samuel se mostró muy satisfecho de sí mismo cuando aceptó el plato y la taza—. Pero yo, Samuel Tsukino, he recibido una disculpa del mismísimo diablo, ¡de verdad!_ Setsuna parpadeó.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto que sí. —Samuel se volvió orgullosamente hacia Serena—. Angelstone no volverá a molestarte, Sere. Puedes contar con ello. He conseguido que ese desgraciado se disculpe por haberte insultado. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Hizo que uno de sus padrinos me presentara sus disculpas exactamente allí en el club, donde todos mis amigos pudieran oírlo._ Serena miró a Samuel de mal humor mientras éste se desparramaba sobre una de las delicadas sillas de satén de Setsuna.

—Por última vez, Samuel, Angelstone no me insultó. Se comportó de manera muy correcta. No hubo absolutamente nada ofensivo en su conducta en el salón de baile.

—Ese hombre tiene su reputación. —Samuel tomó un pequeño pastelillo de la bandeja del té — Tú no debes querer saber nada al respecto, por supuesto. No es el tipo de cosas que una dama debería conocer. Indudablemente, no es el tipo que deseas a tu alrededor. Todo el mundo está de acuerdo en que no tiene nada respetable en mente cuando comienza a prestarle atención a una mujer.

—Por amor de Dios —dijo Serena—. Nómbrame a una sola mujer que teóricamente haya perdido su buen nombre por culpa de Angelstone. Sólo una._ Samuel la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Buen Dios. Seguramente no esperarás que hable de ese tipo de chismes contigo.

—Sí, eso espero. Si me están poniendo sobre aviso, quiero saber precisamente por qué. ¿Quién fue la última víctima inocente?

—Si no ha tenido ninguna víctima esta temporada es sólo porque las familias respetables están colocando a sus hijas lejos de su alcance.

—Quiero un nombre —dijo Serena con tranquilidad. Samuel la miró con ira y luego recurrió a Setsuna en busca de apoyo.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que estás más familiarizada con este tipo de historias que yo. Dale un nombre a Serena. Tal vez eso la convenza de que está jugando con fuego cuando acepta bailar con Angelstone.

—¿Un nombre? —Setsuna se golpeó el mentón con el dedo índice y estudió el techo durante unos instantes—. Bueno, tengo entendido que en algún momento se relacionó su nombre con el de Lady Beryl Metalia, pero eso fue la temporada pasada y la dama es una viuda algo notoria por derecho propio. No estoy segura de que se la pueda contar como una víctima inocente, si entendéis lo que quiero decir. En todo caso, me dijeron que el romance terminó hace algún tiempo.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Serena, profundamente curiosa a pesar de sí misma.

—Lo que se dice es que Lady Metalia cometió el error de fomentar los celos del Ángel Caído —dijo Setsuna—. Le entregó sus favores a otro. Hay rumores de que se libró un duelo._ Samuel arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Un duelo?_ Setsuna asintió.

—Al parecer, Angelstone hirió a su oponente, pero no lo mató. Dicen que el Ángel Caído dejó el campo de honor y se fue derecho a la casa de la dama. La historia dice que subió a la alcoba y la despertó personalmente sólo para decirle que habían terminado con el romance._ Serena tembló. Podía imaginarse muy bien que Angelstone debía de estar muy furioso ante las tácticas de Lady Metalia.

—Tienes mucha razón, Setsuna. Lady Metalia no cuenta como una víctima inocente. Fue muy cruel por su parte intentar poner celoso a Angelstone.

—¿Cruel? —Setsuna dirigió una divertida mirada a Serena—. Supongo que la pobre dama estaba desesperada por tener algún indicio de cariño por parte de Angelstone. Dicen que está hecho de hielo.

—Tonterías. Volvamos al asunto del nombre, estamos buscando verdaderas víctimas inocentes —dijo Serena—. ¿No se te ocurre una sola joven que ha perdido su buen nombre por Angelstone? — Setsuna enarcó las cejas.

—En realidad, no. No puedo. Ahora que lo pienso, por lo que oigo, Angelstone tiene tendencia a no tomar en cuenta a las inexpertas, en favor de un tipo de mujer más mundana._ Samuel estaba furioso.

—Les digo que ese hombre tiene su reputación. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

—Al parecer, no por arruinar el buen nombre de jóvenes e inocentes mujeres —dijo Serena—, Así que en el futuro vas a ser tan amable de abstenerte de interferir en mis asuntos sociales, ¿me entiendes, Samuel?

—Óyeme —replicó Samuel—. Soy tu hermano. Soy responsable de ti.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mí misma.

—No estés tan segura de ello. La verdad es que no sabes mucho acerca de los hombres, Sere. No eres un buen juez. Recuerda lo que pasó hace tres años._ Setsuna batió palmas ruidosamente para llamar la atención.

—Ya basta, queridos. Si queréis reñir, podéis hacerlo en cualquier otro sitio que no sea mi sala. Tenemos otros asuntos de que encargarnos.

—¿Qué otros asuntos? —preguntó Serena, más que deseosa de cambiar de tema. Setsuna rió entre dientes.

—Bueno, el pequeño asunto de decidir qué invitaciones vamos a aceptar esta semana. Serena, querida, estás muy solicitada. Me temo que vamos a estar muy ocupadas. —Setsuna se estiró hacia una bandeja de plata cubierta por tarjetas—. Vamos a ver, examinemos con cuidado este pequeño grupo. ¿Puedes creer que todas éstas hayan llegado hoy? No creo que nos las podamos arreglar para aceptar todo.

—Selecciónalo tú —dijo Serena—. Realmente no me importa a qué fiestas asistamos. De alguna manera, todas parecen iguales. Las habitaciones están demasiado llenas de gente y en ellas hace demasiado calor, y hay tanto ruido que es difícil conversar.

—Una debe hacer sacrificios cuando se mueve dentro de la sociedad. —Setsuna tomó una tarjeta—.Ah, sí, indudablemente debemos ir al baile de los Mizuno. La nueva Lady Mizuno está dando que hablar._ Samuel tragó el pastelillo y pareció interesado.

—¿Cómo es eso?_ Setsuna le dirigió una sonrisa conocedora.

—Es bastante más joven que el lord. Y muy hermosa. Los rumores dicen que últimamente Mizuno está loco de celos. Sería interesante ver si hay una escena o dos en el baile.

—Me parece algo desagradable —observó Serena—. ¿Quién desea ver a un esposo celoso que hace el tonto por una esposa joven?

—La mayor parte de la ciudad, querida —le aseguró Setsuna con alegría. La puerta de la sala volvió a abrirse en ese punto. El mayordomo de Setsuna, elegido por su aire imponente, apareció en el umbral.

—Una tal señora Tomoe espera para verla, señora.

—Qué encantador —dijo Setsuna—. Hazla pasar, Neflyte._ Una mujer parecida a un pajarillo con cabello blanco plateado, vestida con un costoso vestido de luto en seda negra, fue escoltada hasta la sala.

—Qué amable de tu parte visitarnos, Circonia —dijo Setsuna—. Siéntate. ¿Conoces a mis queridos amigos Serena y Samuel Tsukino?

—Sí, por supuesto. —Los pequeños y brillantes ojos de la señora Tomoe volaban nerviosamente de Setsuna hacia Serena—. En realidad, ésta no es precisamente una visita social, Setsuna. He venido a consultar a la señorita Tsukino.

—¿De verdad? —Setsuna levantó la tetera—. ¡No nos digas que tienes un fantasma al que quieres investigar!_ La señora Tomoe se posó sobre una silla que tenía un almohadón de seda.

—No estoy segura. Pero algo bastante extraño está sucediendo en el ala oeste de mi casa. Los incidentes han empezado a afectarme los nervios y tengo miedo de las consecuencias. El médico me advirtió que tengo el corazón débil._ Serena se sintió inmediatamente intrigada.

—Esto parece mucho más interesante que elegir las fiestas a las que vamos a asistir. Hábleme de esos incidentes, señora Tomoe. Me encantaría investigar.

—Le estaría eternamente agradecida, señorita Tsukino. —La taza de la señora Tomoe repiqueteó contra el plato—. Temo que en realidad estoy empezando a estar desesperada. No creía en fantasmas, pero últimamente he comenzado a preguntármelo.

—Permítame ir a buscar mi cuaderno —dijo Serena con ansiedad.

La señora Tomoe se fue una hora más tarde, y parecía sumamente aliviada al haber contratado a una investigadora profesional. Serena estaba encantada con la perspectiva de un misterio que resolver.

—Si me disculpas, Setsuna, me voy directamente a leer un nuevo libro que compré esta mañana. Trata de la utilidad de las máquinas de electricidad para detectar substancias vaporosas en la atmósfera. Tal vez aprenda una técnica que pueda aplicar a mi nuevo caso._ Samuel parecía levemente interesado.

—Mi amigo Kelvin Taylor tiene una máquina de electricidad. La ha hecho él mismo.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó Serena con interés.

—Sí, pero dudo de que la necesites. —Samuel hizo una mueca—. Tu nuevo caso está compuesto sólo por las imaginaciones de una mujer nerviosa y anciana.

—No estoy del todo segura al respecto. —Serena se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Me parece que de verdad han ocurrido cosas que necesitan de una explicación. — Setsuna levantó la mirada.

—¿Estás diciendo que crees que tal vez Circonia de verdad tenga un fantasma en la casa?

—Os diré mi opinión sobre el asunto después de que tenga oportunidad de estudiar mis notas. Mientras tanto, quiero que los dos me deis vuestra palabra de que no vais a decir nada de esto a nadie.

—No diré ni una palabra, querida —le aseguró Setsuna. Samuel hizo una mueca al ponerse de pie.

—No necesitas preocuparte porque desparrame las noticias de tu caso. Es tremendamente vergonzoso tener una hermana que investiga fenómenos espectrales. Ojalá lo dejaras, Sere.

—No tengo ninguna intención de abandonar mi pasatiempo. —Serena se dirigió al vestíbulo.

—Sere, espera, me gustaría hablar un momento contigo. —Samuel corrió tras ella. Serena lo esperó en el último escalón de la escalera.

—No intentes disuadirme de hacer esto, Samuel. Estoy, muy aburrida de las fiestas y veladas. Si me tengo que quedar en Londres hasta el fin de la temporada, tal como deseas, debo encontrar algo interesante en que ocupar el tiempo.

—No, no, no es sobre tu tonta investigación. —Samuel miró con rapidez a su alrededor para asegurarse de que ninguno de los criados estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca como para oírle. Luego se inclinó hacia adelante—. Ya que de una manera u otra sabías lo del duelo que había programado con Angelstone, no me importa contarte algo bastante interesante que me han contado del infame Ángel Caído.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Serena con cautela.

—Puede que tenga una feroz reputación, pero ese hombre es tremendamente cobarde._ Serena estaba consternada.

—Samuel, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?

—Totalmente cierto. —Samuel asintió una vez con satisfacción—. Ese hombre es un cobarde consumado.

—Eso no es verdad.

—¿Él fue quien canceló el duelo, sabes? Se disculpó en vez de encontrarse conmigo en el campo de honor esta mañana._ Serena estaba furiosa ante la interpretación que Samuel hacía de los hechos.

—Si quieres mi opinión, Angelstone demostró la conducta madura y responsable que una esperaría de un caballero bien educado. Si de verdad crees que es un cobarde, entonces eres un tonto, Samuel.

—Bueno, Sere, cálmate. La verdad es que el hombre es cobarde, y eso es un hecho. Para esta noche, todo el mundillo social lo sabrá ya.

—¡Qué disparate! Un disparate total. —Serena se recogió las faldas y subió corriendo las escaleras alfombradas.

Angelstone había cumplido con su palabra. Había salvado la vida de Samuel. Serena rogada por que el Ángel Caído no pusiera un precio demasiado alto al daño que aparentemente le había causado a su formidable reputación.


	5. Capítulo 4

**4**

Cuatro días más tarde, la noche del baile de los Mizuno, Serena decidió que ya había sido demasiado. Estaba totalmente irritada con Darien y se lo hizo saber en cuanto él la encontró después de buscarla entre la multitud.

—Milord, está convirtiendo a mi hermano en un hazmerreír._ Darien, moreno y con aspecto predatorio con su atuendo negro y blanco, se las arreglaba para hacer que todos los demás hombres de la habitación parecieran simples mequetrefes. No parecía sorprendido ni conmovido ante la acusación de Serena. Su boca se curvó en la conocida sonrisa sin humor.

—Por lo menos, es un hazmerreír vivo en vez de uno muerto —dijo—. ¿No es eso lo que usted quería, señorita Tsukino?_ Serena lo miro furiosa a través de las gafas. Lo estaba haciendo difícil deliberadamente.

—No, no es lo que yo quería. No exactamente, quiero decir._ Darien enarcó las cejas con curiosidad.

—¿Habría preferido que aceptara uno o dos de los numerosos desafíos que he recibido de él en los últimos días?

—Por supuesto que no. Sabe perfectamente bien que lo último que deseaba era un duelo entre los dos. Era exactamente eso lo que quería evitar.

—Se cumplió su deseo. —Los ojos zafiro de Darien fulguraban—. Yo he cumplido mi parte del trato. ¿Por qué me está regañando, señorita Tsukino?_ Serena sintió que se ruborizaba ante el recuerdo del trato que habían sellado en la biblioteca.

—Sabe perfectamente bien que esperaba que manejara todo el asunto de una manera más sutil, milord. No creía que lo fuera a convertir en una burla._ La comprensión exacta de cómo Darien trataba la afrenta a su hermano le había llegado por fin a Serena esa misma tarde. Setsuna, dividida entre la diversión y el afecto por Samuel, le había resumido los últimos chismes a Serena sólo unas pocas horas antes.

—Es un hecho conocido por todos que Samuel lanza un desafío cada vez que se entera de que Angelstone ha hablado o bailado contigo —le explicó Setsuna durante el té.

—¡Oh, no! —Serena había mirado a su amiga con consternación—. ¿Por qué demonios Samuel no puede aprender a mantener la boca cerrada? — Setsuna se había encogido de hombros.

—Es muy joven, querida. Y está muy decidido a protegerte. En cualquier caso, Angelstone ha convertido todo el asunto en un juego. Cada vez que Samuel lo desafía, manda de inmediato una florida disculpa.

—¿Y Samuel la acepta?

—No hay nada que el muchacho pueda hacer. La reputación de Angelstone no resulta dañada en absoluto, porque a nadie se le ocurriría pensar que es cobarde. Su reputación es demasiado formidable. No hay ni un alma que piense que en realidad tiene miedo de enfrentarse a Samuel._ Serena se había animado ligeramente.

—Supongo que todos se dan cuenta de que Angelstone está demostrando compasión y madurez al negarse a batirse con mi hermano.

—No del todo, querida —había dicho Setsuna—, Se supone que Angelstone se niega a meterle un balazo al pobre Samuel porque no quiere causarte desdicha a ti.

—No lo entiendo. — Setsuna suspiró.

—Es perfectamente obvio, Sere. Todos creen que por el momento Angelstone te está consintiendo porque creen que estás señalada como la próxima víctima del Ángel Caído.

—Tonterías. —Pero Serena era muy consciente del impacto de excitación que había vibrado en ella. Era una locura albergar la idea de que Angelstone pudiera tener algo más que un interés divertido e intelectual por ella. Sin embargo, no podía quitarse de la cabeza el recuerdo del beso. Esa noche estaba decidida a enfrentarse con él acerca de la manera en que estaba tratando a Samuel. Tenía intención de ser muy firme. En esos momentos, Darien contemplaba la resuelta expresión de Serena.

—Si recuerda los términos del trato, señorita Tsukino, recordará que no especificó exactamente de qué manera tendría que evitar los futuros duelos con su hermano.

—No se me ocurrió que Samuel haría el ridículo al continuar desafiándolo. Estaba tan ansioso después de retarlo por primera vez que supuse que estaría agradecido de haber escapado ileso. Esperaba que pondría cuidado en evitar un futuro encuentro.

—Discúlpeme por decir esto, señorita Tsukino, pero me temo que usted no sabe mucho acerca del funcionamiento de la mente masculina.

—No, acerca de la mente masculina inmadura, no —dijo—. Es todo lo que le concedo. Y me parece, señor, que el enfoque de su trato para con mi hermano no es mucho más maduro que el de Samuel para con usted. No voy a permitir que se divierta a costa de mi hermano.

—¿Ah, no?

—No. Y, ya que estamos en el tema, también me gustaría informarle de que tampoco le voy a permitir que se divierta conmigo. —Sintió que se ruborizaba, pero se mantuvo firme—. Por si acaso se le había ocurrido hacerlo.

—¿Cómo me va a detener? —preguntó Darien con verdadero interés.

—Si fuera necesario, pondría fin de una vez por todas a esas tonterías rechazando todas sus invitaciones para bailar. —Levantó el mentón de manera desafiante—. Tal vez deje de hablarle del todo.

—Vamos, señorita Tsukino. No haga amenazas que no pueda cumplir. Sabe que pronto estaría tan aburrida como yo de estos acontecimientos sociales si me negara el saludo de manera terminante.

—Estoy segura de que podría encontrar una o dos personas interesantes con las cuales disfrutaría conversando —dijo. Pero aquello era sólo pura jactancia, y sospechaba que él lo sabía.

Era Darien quien hacía que las intermina bles rondas de bailes y veladas fueran soportables. Serena había llegado hasta tal punto que en realidad esperaba con ansia salir por la noche porque sabía que Darien aparecería en alguna de las fiestas a las que ella asistía. Los ojos de Darien destellaban con una expresión conocedora. La tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia la pista de baile.

—Mire a su alrededor, señorita Tsukino. No hay nadie más aquí esta noche que comparta sus intereses. Nadie con quien hablar de técnicas de investigación. Por lo que a la ciudad respecta, usted es sólo un nuevo juguete exóticamente entretenido. — Serena le estudió el rostro.

—Sospecho que también soy sólo eso para usted, milord._ Darien la hizo girar para bailar el vals.

—A diferencia de todos los demás aquí presentes esta noche, yo sé cómo cuidar de mis juguetes. No me causa placer romperlos y luego dejarlos a un lado. — Serena se quedó sin aliento.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso, señor?

—Significa que conmigo está segura, Sere —dijo con suavidad—. Y también su irritante y joven inexperto hermano._ Sin saber cómo tomarse la primera parte de la promesa, Serena se aferró a la última.

—¿Entonces va a dejar de atormentar a Samuel?

—No tema. Tarde o temprano deducirá que, cuando deseo algo, no dejo que nada se interponga en mi camino. Con el tiempo desistirá. Bueno, he estado pensando en nuestra última conversación y tengo otra pregunta que hacerle._ Serena lo miró con incertidumbre.

—¿Cuál es?

—Dijo que encontró las joyas Meiou debajo de un listón de madera del suelo mientras buscaba señales de fenómenos espectrales. Dudo de que haya destruido todos los suelos de la casa buscando a un fantasma.

—No, por supuesto que no —concordó Serena.

—Entonces, ¿cómo sabía qué listones tenía que quitar?

—Ah, eso fue fácil, milord —dijo—. Di unos pequeños golpes.

—¿Pequeños golpes? — Serena rió entre dientes.

—Con un bastón. La leyenda de las joyas Meiou estaba relacionada con el fantasma Meiou. Sabía que si podía encontrar las joyas, tal vez podría probar o refutar las historias del fantasma.

—Así que fue en busca de las joyas con la esperanza de encontrar al fantasma. Naturalmente, razonó que las joyas, si todavía estaban escondidas en la casa, tendrían que estar ocultas en algún tipo de caja fuerte.

—Y era muy probable que una caja fuerte escondida en los suelos o en las paredes produjera un sonido hueco cuando golpeara sobre la madera que estaba sobre ella —concluyó Serena alegremente.

—Muy lógico. —Había genuina admiración en la mirada de Darien.

—Recorrí toda la casa con un bastón grueso y golpeé sobre todas las paredes y suelos. Cuando des cubrí un sitio que sonaba a hueco, di instrucciones de que se quitaran los listones de madera. Las joyas estaban escondidas en una abertura secreta debajo de uno de ellos. El abuelo de Lady Meiou se había olvidado de revelar el secreto del escondite a sus descendientes, así que las joyas estaban perdidas.

—Muy astuta. —Darien la miró con tranquila aprobación—. Estoy impresionado._ El rubor de Serena se acentuó ante el elogio.

—Estoy feliz por Lady Meiou, por supuesto, pero debo admitir que fue una desilusión no encontrar pruebas de fenómenos espectrales._ La sonrisa de Darien era irónica.

—Estoy seguro de que Lady Meiou prefiere tener las joyas en vez del fantasma Meiou.

—Eso es lo que ella dice.

—¿Cómo se interesó por un pasatiempo tan inusitado? —preguntó Darien.

—La influencia de mis padres, supongo. —Serena sonrió nostálgicamente—. Ambos estaban de dicados al tema de la filosofía natural. Mi padre estudiaba fenómenos meteorológicos. Mi madre realizó amplias observaciones acerca de las especies de animales, y aves que vivían en las cercanías de nuestra granja._ Darien la observó con intensidad.

—¿Y le enseñaron a hacer observaciones?

—Sí. Y la manera de realizar una investigación lógica para descubrir la respuesta a una pregunta. Eran muy expertos en ese tipo de cosas. —Serena sonrió orgullosamente—. Ambos publicaron trabajos en los periódicos de las más importantes sociedades científicas.

—Mi padre tenía publicadas secciones de algunos de sus diarios —dijo Darien lentamente.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué tipo de estudios llevaba a cabo?

—Conservaba extensos relatos de sus viajes y exploraciones. La mayoría de ellos interesaban a las sociedades científicas.

—¡Qué emocionante! —Serena estaba fascinada—. ¿Deduzco que se le permitía acompañarlo en sus viajes?._ Darien sonrió brevemente.

—Cuando estaba creciendo, mi padre nos llevaba a todos nosotros (mi madre, mi pequeño hermano y yo) con él a casi todos los lugares a los que iba. Mamá tenía el talento de poder crear un hogar en el medio del desierto o en una isla de los mares del Sur.

—¿Qué pasó cuando usted creció?

—Mi madre y mi hermano siguieron viajando con mi padre. Pero yo partí por mi cuenta. Buscaba oportunidades interesantes de inversión en puerros extranjeros. Realicé algunas observaciones del terreno para los militares durante la guerra. Ese tipo de cosas.

—Envidio los paisajes que debe de haber visto y las cosas que debe de haber aprendido —dijo Serena.

—Es verdad que aprendí muchas cosas acerca del mundo. —Los ojos de Darien eran tan duros, brillantes y fríos como las caras de una gema preciosa. — Pero el precio de mi educación fue demasiado alto.

—No entiendo —susurró Serena.

—Hace cuatro años mis padres y mi hermano se mataron por la caída de una gran roca mientras viajaban a través de un paso de montaña en un remoto rincón del este llamado Saragstan._ Serena se detuvo en seco en la pista de baile.

—¡Qué terrible para usted, milord! Sé cómo debe de haberse sentido. Recuerdo demasiado bien mis sentimientos en el momento en que me enteré que mis padres habían muerto en un accidente de carruajes._ Parecía que Darien no la escuchaba. Tenía la mirada vuelta hacia su interior mientras la llevaba fuera de la pista de baile. Serena sintió que estaba concentrado en algún paisaje remoto que sólo él podía ver. Se detuvo cerca de las puertas acristaladas y se quedó allí de pie, mirando hacia la oscuridad.

—Tenía que encontrarme con ellos en un pequeño pueblo al pie de las montañas. Tenía transacciones comerciales allí. Los tejedores locales producen un paño muy delicado que compro y hago transportar hacia Inglaterra y los Estados Unidos. Mis padres y mi hermano nunca llegaron.

—Lo lamento mucho, milord. —Serena buscó palabras de alivio—. Esos accidentes tan trágicos son muy difíciles de soportar._ Darien escondió los ojos detrás de las largas y oscuras pestañas. Cuando volvió a levantarlos y miró de soslayo hacia Serena, ésta supo que estaba una vez más en el presente.

—Me ha entendido mal. Mis padres y mi hermano no murieron en un accidente._ Serena clavó la mirada en él.

—¿Qué está diciendo?

—La caída de la roca que los mató fue provocada deliberadamente por unos bandidos que asaltaban a los viajeros en las montañas. No sabía que los bandidos fueran un problema en la región cuando le mandé un mensaje a mi padre para que se encontrara conmigo en aquel maldito pueblo.

—¡Dios santo! —Serena abrió mucho los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Darien estaba diciendo—. ¿No se culpará a sí mismo, milord?

—No lo sé. —Apoyó un hombro contra el marco de la puerta y continuó con la mirada fija en la oscuridad—. El hecho es que hoy estarían todos vivos si yo no les hubiera pedido que se reunieran conmigo en Saragstan._ Serena le tocó la manga.

—No debe asumir la responsabilidad de lo que sucedió. Usted no destruyó a su familia. Los bandidos lo hicieron. ¿Alguna vez los atraparon y castigaron?

—Sí. —Darien bajó la mirada hasta ella — Fueron castigados. —Curvó la boca en una sonrisa helada—. Bueno, señorita Tsukino, sugiero que cambiemos de tema. Preferiría no hablar de cosas tan desagradables con usted.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, milord —dijo Serena con seriedad—. No creo que sea bueno vivir demasiado en el pasado. El presente y el futuro son lo que cuenta. ¿No está de acuerdo?

—No tengo idea. —Darien se comportaba como si la pregunta le aburriera—. Voy a dejarle a usted esas decisiones tan filosóficas.

* * *

El demonio estaba urdiendo maldades esa noche. Serena estuvo segura de ello una hora más tarde, cuando Darien se despidió de ella y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Durante los últimos días había llegado a sentir que había llegado a conocer bastante bien a ese hombre. Muy dentro de ella había una sensación de reconocimiento. No lo entendía plenamente, pero sabía que estaba allí. Pensaba que podía ver más allá de la fachada de aplomo que Darien enseñaba al mundo. Creía que incluso podía leer las pequeñas señales que indicaban los sutiles cambios de su oscuro carácter.

Serena decidió que esa noche había en él una actitud de alerta, una sensación de anticipación apenas reprimida, como la de un depredador de cacería. La preocupaba. Darien había estado de ese extraño humor durante las tres últimas noches. Lo observó mientras se abría paso en la resplandeciente habitación. Pronto se perdería de vista en el gentío de invitados que llenaban la mansión de los Mizuno.

Esa no era la primera vez en aquella semana que lo había observado mientras desaparecía silenciosamente de un salón de baile lleno de gente. Se había esfumado de tres salones de baile la noche anterior, de otros dos la noche anterior a ésa y de dos más la noche previa. En cada ocasión había reaparecido poco después, comportándose como si no se hubiera marchado. Nadie excepto Serena parecía haberlo notado. Después de todo, los salones estaban tan atestados que no significaba nada perder de vista a alguien por un momento. Pero Serena era muy consciente de la presencia de Darien cada vez que éste estaba en los alrededores, y presentía las desapariciones al instante.

Cualquiera que notara su actitud de esa noche supondría que iba a marcharse. Era más de media noche, después de todo, y Darien ya había pasado más de una hora en el baile de los Mizuno. El conde era conocido por su tendencia a aburrirse con facilidad. Serena había comenzado a sospechar que la naturaleza desasosegada de Darien lo había con ducido a divertirse de maneras algo desafortunadas. Sabía que le gustaban los misterios y no podía olvidar que había mostrado gran interés por la búsqueda de Serena de las joyas Meiou. En realidad, las preguntas acerca de la investigación habían sido muy específicas.

Serena asoció los dos hechos y llegó a la inquietante conclusión de que Darien tal vez hubiera desarrollado una inclinación a abrir puertas cerradas y rondar cajas fuertes cerradas con llave en casas atiborradas de gente sólo porque le divertía hacerlo. Tal vez disfrutara de la excitación de descubrir joyas ocultas aunque era mucho más rico que la mayoría de sus anfitriones. Serena se dijo con firmeza que seguramente Darien no robaría los valores que llegara a encontrar. Pero bien podría divertirse con el peligroso negocio de buscarlos. El juego que estaba jugando implicaba un riesgo demasiado grande. Era preciso que lo detuvieran antes de que se metiera en problemas.

Tomó un último sorbo del ponche y dejó la copa con firme resolución. Esa noche iba a averiguar exactamente en qué tipo de negocio atroz se involucraba el Ángel Caído cuando desaparecía de un baile multitudinario. Cuando descubriera la exacta naturaleza del entretenimiento, le echaría un estricto sermón. El aburrimiento no era excusa para involucrarse en diabluras. Fue sencillo deslizarse a través del gentío tras la estela de Darien. Las personas que repararon en ella le hacían un agradable gesto con la cabeza, sin duda suponiendo que se dirigía hacia el piso superior, a uno de los gabinetes privados preparados para las damas. Serena sonrió y conversó brevemente con uno o dos conocidos de Setsuna y mientras tanto se fue acercando paulatinamente hacia el vestíbulo en el que había desaparecido Darien.

Varios minutos más tarde, se encontró sola en un corredor vacío. Miró con rapidez hacia los lados, se levantó la falda de muselina de color mostaza y corrió hacia las escaleras traseras. Cuando llegó allí, se detuvo otra vez para verificar que ninguno de los criados estuviera en las inmediaciones. No se veía a ninguno de los criados de hermosas libreas de los Mizuno. A esa hora estarían todos ocupados en las cocinas o circulando entre el gentío con bandejas de ponche y champán. Serena levantó la mirada con intranquilidad hacia la oscuridad de la parte superior de las escaleras. Tal vez estuviera equivocada al pensar que Darien se había dirigido en esa dirección. Sólo había tenido una fugaz visión de él cuando desaparecía por el vestíbulo.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras; las suaves zapatillas de baile no hacían ruido sobre los listones de madera. Cuando llegó al segundo piso, volvió a vacilar e intentó orientarse. Habían encendido dos candelabros de pared, pero en su mayor parte ese sector de la mansión estaba en sombras. Un pequeño sonido parecido a un suspiro que llegó del extremo más lejano del oscuro corredor llamó la atención a Serena. Alguien acababa de cerrar silenciosamente la puerta de una alcoba. Caminó por el alfombrado corredor hasta que llegó a la puerta. Mientras permanecía allí con la mirada en ella, sin saber cuál sería el próximo movimiento, una delgada franja de luz de vela apareció por debajo. Había alguien dentro.

Los dedos de Serena temblaban mientras aferraba el picaporte. Si estaba equivocada al pensar que Darien había entrado en la alcoba, el siguiente movimiento podría resultar muy embarazoso. Preparó una o dos excusas lógicas mientras abría la puerta con cautela. El resplandor de luz que había visto un momento antes desapareció instantáneamente en cuanto entró en la habitación. La alcoba estaba en la más completa oscuridad. Serena se quedó en el umbral durante unos pocos segundos, dejando que los ojos se le acostumbraran a la falta de luz. Cuando pudo distinguir la abultada forma de una gran cama con baldaquino, cerró la puerta con suavidad detrás de sí.

—¿Darien? —susurró—. ¿Dónde está? Sé que está aquí.

Hubo un movimiento casi completamente si lencioso detrás de sí. Una mano de hombre le sujetó la boca. Serena se quedó helada de terror cuando se encontró apretada contra un gran cuerpo rígido. Luego comenzó a luchar con furia. Hundió los dientes en la palma que le cubría la boca.

—Maldita sea —le musitó Darien en el oído—. Debería haber sabido que iba a ser usted, deme su palabra de que no va a levantar la voz más allá de un susurro y le permitiré marcharse. Diga que sí con la cabeza si lo entiende._ Serena asintió frenéticamente. Darien la soltó, la agarró por los hombros y la hizo girar para que quedara de frente a él. Serena no podía ver casi nada de sus facciones en la oscuridad, pero el tono de voz y la manera en que le clavó los dedos en los hombros le indicaron que estaba furioso.

—¿Qué demonios cree que está haciendo aquí? —le preguntó.

—Seguirlo.

—Pequeña tonta. —Le dio una pequeña sacudida de exasperación—. ¿Cree que esto es algún tipo de juego?_ Serena se hizo fuerte.

—No, pero por lo visto usted sí. ¿Qué significa toda esta forma de husmear, señor? Está claro que está urdiendo alguna maldad. Debería estar avergonzado de sí mismo. ¿Qué clase de conducta es ésta para un hombre de su condición y de su título?

—Justo lo que necesitaba. Un sermón acerca de mi comportamiento._ Demasiado tarde, Serena tuvo un súbito y terrible pensamiento, uno que no había considerado previamente. Casi se quedó sin aliento.

—Por casualidad, ¿no estará pensando en en contrarse con alguien aquí arriba, milord?

—No, maldita sea, no estoy planeando encontrarme con nadie. Tengo un negocio aquí arriba, si quiere saberlo._ Serena se maravilló ante la sensación de alivio que la recorrió.

—¿Qué tipo de negocio?

—Está relacionado con una gargantilla, pero no es asunto suyo.

—Me lo temía. —Serena deseó poder verle el rostro con mayor claridad—. Señor, me niego a creer que ha recurrido al robo de gargantillas para divertirse. No puede haberse aburrido tanto de la vida en la ciudad.

—Maldición, no soy un ladrón. —Parecía estar genuinamente ofendido.

—Por supuesto que no. No lo he creído así. Pero es un hombre que disfruta con los acertijos, ¿verdad? Dígame exactamente qué está haciendo en esta alcoba.

—Ya se lo he dicho, estoy buscando una gargantilla. Sin embargo, no me voy a quedar aquí de pie hablando con usted. Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que venga alguien. No se puede saber cuánta gente la ha visto subir aquí arriba.

—No me ha visto nadie —le aseguró Serena.

—¿Cómo puede saberlo? Es difícil que sea usted una experta en este tipo de cosas.

—¿Y usted sí lo es?

—Tengo algo más de experiencia que usted. —La tomó del brazo y comenzó a abrir la puerta. El chasquido de un listón del suelo del corredor lo detuvo — Maldición.

—¿Qué? —susurró Serena—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Alguien viene por el pasillo. No podemos salir ahora

—¿Y si entra aquí?

—Entonces va a haber un severo castigo. Y será todo culpa suya, Sere. Un hecho que no voy a olvidar con rapidez. —Darien la arrastró por la habitación hacia el macizo armario de caoba.

—¿Dónde vamos?

—A ocultarla. —Abrió las puertas del armario—. Entre, deprisa.

—Angelstone, espere. No creo que ésta sea una buena idea. Hay muchas prendas aquí, prendas de mujer. Dios santo, ésta debe de ser la alcoba de Lady Mizuno.

—Entre ahí de una vez, por amor de Dios. —La tomó por la cintura como si fuera un saco de patatas y la arrojó dentro del armario.

—¡Cielo santo! —Serena casi se sofocó entre una pila de costosas sedas, satén y muselinas. Sacudió los brazos violentamente, intentando recuperar el equilibrio.

—Hágase a un lado —murmuró Darien. Ahuecó las manos sobre las nalgas de Serena mientras intentaba empujarla más lejos en las profundidades del armario.

—No hay sitio. —Intensamente consciente de las manos sobre sus nalgas, Serena empujó frenéticamente entre las prendas en un esfuerzo por ponerlas a un lado. Pero el armario estaba lleno de ropa cara—. ¿Por qué no se oculta bajo la cama?

—Demonios. Tal vez tenga razón. —Darien la soltó y se retiró del armario. Cerró la puerta de caoba y dejó a Serena en una oscuridad sepulcral. En ese instante la puerta de la alcoba se abrió con violencia con un resonante estrépito. Serena no necesitó del ultrajado rugido de Lord Mizuno para saber que Darien no había podido llegar a meterse debajo de la gran cama.

—Angelstone. ¿Usted? Perverso hijo de mala madre, nunca pensé en encontrarlo aquí. Estaba seguro de que sería alguna otra persona la que se encontraría con ella esta noche. Por mil demonios, pensé... creí..., es decir, me dijeron... ¿Cómo se atreve, señor?

—Buenas noches, Zoycite. —La voz de Darien estaba sorprendentemente tranquila. De manera increíble, incluso estaba teñida de la acostumbrada nota de cínica diversión. Se oía como si acabara de encontrarse a Mizuno en el club en vez de en la alcoba de Lady Mizuno.

—Lo mataré y lo mandaré al infierno por esto, Angelstone. No crea que no lo haré.

—Cálmese, Zoycite. No estoy aquí por una cita con su dama.

—¿Qué otra razón podría tener para estar aquí, en su alcoba? ¿Cree que no sé que ella ha desaparecido del salón de baile? Viene a encontrarse aquí arriba con su amante, ¿no es así?

—No.

—No intente negarlo, desgraciado —rugió Mizuno—. Está aquí para seducir a mi esposa. Aquí mismo, en mi propia casa, por Dios santo. ¿No tiene nada de vergüenza? ¿Ningún sentido de la decencia o del honor?

—No tengo idea del paradero de Lady Mizuno, señor. Pero le puedo asegurar que no tengo ninguna intención de encontrarme aquí arriba con ella. Mire por sí mismo, no está en los alrededores.

—Supongo que tiene una explicación razonable de por qué está en su alcoba —preguntó Zoycite con incredulidad.

—Estaba buscando un nuevo excusado que me habían dicho que había instalado.

—No piense que me va a embaucar con ese cuento de niños. —Zoycite estaba claramente furioso—. El excusado está debajo de las escaleras traseras, exactamente donde se encuentra en la mayor parte de las casas respetables.

—Ha sido un error, señor —dijo Darien cortésmente—. Evidentemente, me desorienté cuando dejé el salón de baile. Podría haber jurado que uno de los criados me dijo que estaba en este piso. Creo que tal vez me haya excedido con su excelente champán esta noche, señor.

—No va a salirse con la suya en esto, Angelstone—La voz de Zoycite temblaba por la intensidad de sus emociones—. No me importa lo buen tirador que sea.

—Si va a retarme, Mizuno, le sugiero que se ahorre la saliva. En caso de que no se haya enterado, ya he abandonado ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Cree que voy a aceptar una de sus burlonas disculpas? —La voz de Zoycite se elevó hasta llegar a un tono agudo y desesperado—. No soy un estúpido terrateniente campestre como para ser ridiculizado de la manera en que ridiculiza al joven Tsukino.

—Mizuno, escúcheme sólo un momento. Puedo explicarle todo.

—No me importan nada sus explicaciones. Y puede ahorrarse el trabajo de hacer que sus padrinos me envíen sus disculpas. No tengo ninguna intención de batirme en el campo de honor.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensa hacer? —preguntó Darien tranquilamente.

—¿Qué cree que voy a hacer? Voy a atravesarle de un balazo exactamente en este mismo momento, maldito canalla. Justo donde será de mejor provecho. Puede despedirse de sus testículos. No le van a servir de mucho después de esta noche. Vamos a ver cómo se revuelca con las esposas de los demás en el futuro.

—Por amor de Dios —dijo Darien—. Baje la pistola, hombre. Le juro que no he puesto la mira sobre su esposa. Mi atención está puesta en otro lado en estos días._ Serena se quedó helada. Por la manera en que se desarrollaba la conversación, se daba cuenta de que Mizuno tenía una pistola. Se estaba excitando y poniendo en un estado en el que sería capaz de apretar el gatillo.

—No espere que crea que está de verdad interesado por esa delgaducha Tsukino —bramó Zoycite—. No es usted de los que se divierten mucho tiempo con una mujer tan rara como ella. Está usando a esa pobre chica, ¿no es así?

—¿Mizuno, sería tan amable de escucharme por un momento?

—Hace gala de que la está cortejando, pero lo que realmente está haciendo es distraer la atención mientras persigue su verdadero objetivo. Está usando a la Tsukino como pantalla mientras flirtea con mi esposa.

—No tengo ningún interés por Lady Amy Mizuno —dijo Darien. Parecía como si de pronto hubiese perdido la paciencia—. Le doy mi palabra, Mizuno. No estoy aquí, en esta alcoba, para encontrarme con su esposa.

—No hay otra explicación posible —declaró Zoycite—. Es tan hermosa. Dios sabe que todos los hombres que la miran la desean. Cree que sencillamente puede tomar lo que desea, ¿no es así, Angelstone? Maldito desgraciado arrogante.

—Mizuno, le ruego que intente contenerse. Está perdiendo el control._ Serena sabía que no se atrevía a esperar ni un minuto más. Era obvio que Darien no era capaz de aplacar la ira de Mizuno con palabras. Era hora de pagar la deuda que le debía al Ángel Caído. Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta del armario de un empujón.

—Les pido disculpas, señores —dijo Serena con claridad mientras la puerta se abría de golpe—. Creo que es hora de poner fin a esta tontería antes de que alguien resulte herido.

—¿Qué demonios? —Zoycite giró hacia ella. A la luz de la vela que había traído con él, Serena pudo ver la consternación en su rostro delgado. La pistola que tenía en el puño vaciló precariamente—. Por Dios, señorita Tsukino. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—Debe disculpar a la señorita Tsukino, Mizuno. —Darien dio un solo paso hacia adelante y arrancó diestramente la pistola de los dedos de Zoycite—. Aún está recién llegada del campo y todavía no ha aprendido el magnífico arte de hacer una entrada a tiempo._ Zoycite no le prestó atención, su asombrada mirada estaba fija en Serena. La ira se estaba transformando rápidamente en confusión.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?_ Serena se ruborizó bajo la acusadora mirada, pero le dirigió una sonrisa al confundido hombre.

—¿No es obvio, milord? Angelstone y yo buscábamos un lugar privado en el que hablar de ciertos asuntos relacionados con fenómenos espectrales, y me temo que entramos aquí por error.

—¿Fenómenos espectrales? —Zoycite parecía más perplejo que nunca. También empezó a mostrarse dubitativo. Darien enarcó las cejas.

—Tampoco ha aprendido todavía a decir una mentira social. No es que haya muchos cuentos que expliquen nuestra presencia aquí. Creo que vamos a tener que decir la verdad en esta ocasión._ Zoycite lo miró con ira.

—La verdad es que ha traído aquí arriba a esta joven e inocente mujer para seducirla. ¿No es así, Angelstone?

—No del todo —dijo Darien.

—No tenía esa intención —dijo Serena con viveza. Zoycite siguió mirando a Darien de mal humor.

—Debería avergonzarse de sí mismo, señor.

—Milord, usted no comprende. —Serena saltó desde el armario—. Angelstone no me ha traído aquí arriba con la intención de seducirme._ Zocyite le dirigió una mirada de compasión.

—Mi pobre y querida señorita Tsukino. Este asunto seguramente romperá el generoso corazón de Lady Meiou. Usted es tan patéticamente inocente._ Darien se cruzó de brazos y se recostó contra el armario, mirando pensativamente a Serena.

—Inocente no es la palabra correcta para la señorita Tsukino. Atolondrada sería una mejor. Temeraria. Ingobernable. Imprudente. Sí, se me ocurren muchos términos que le sentarían a la señorita Tsukino mucho mejor que inocente. — Serena se empujó las gafas sobre la nariz y lo miró furiosa.

—Eso es injusto, milord. Estoy intentando explicarle esta situación extremadamente desagradable a Lord Mizuno. Tiene todo el derecho de estar en la alcoba de su esposa.

—Por supuesto —replicó Darien, con los ojos zafiros brillantes por la risa diabólica—. Explíqueselo._ La irritación recorrió a Serena cuando se dio cuenta de que no la iba a ayudar en eso. Maldito hombre, se estaba divirtiendo de nuevo, y esta vez a costa suya. Si se tenía en cuenta el hecho de que estaban en esa situación debido a sus actos y que ella sólo estaba intentando salvarle el maldito cuello, lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarla en la tarea. Serena se volvió hacia Zoycite.

—Milord, la cuestión es que todo esto es un terrible malentendido —dijo con seriedad. Zoycite la interrumpió con un movimiento de la mano. Ahora que ya no estaba obligado a representar el papel de esposo ultrajado, al parecer había decidido asumir otro rol, el de anfitrión ultrajado. Se enderezó y, miró a Darien con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No se moleste, señorita Tsukino. Los hechos hablan por sí mismos. Está sola aquí en la alcoba con el hombre más famoso de la ciudad. No se necesitan más explicaciones._ Serena vaciló cuando comenzó a percibir la nueva dirección que estaba tomando todo. Se aclaró cautelosamente la garganta.

—Señor, creo que está en un grave error._ Zoycite no le prestó atención. Aún miraba ceñuda y santurronamente a Darien.

—¿Y bien, señor? ¿Tiene intenciones de hacer lo correcto con esta joven?_ Aún de pie y con un hombro recostado contra el armario, Darien inclinó la cabeza con burlona galantería.

—Resulta, Mizuno, que la señorita Tsukino y yo estamos en esta alcoba porque estábamos buscando un poco de intimidad para hablar acerca de nuestro futuro. He decidido que es hora de que me case. Por su parte, la señorita Tsukino supuso sabiamente que no es probable que reciba una mejor oferta debido a su avanzada edad. Por lo tanto, hemos llegado a un acuerdo.

—Angelstone —logró decir Serena con voz estrangulada. Darien ni siquiera vaciló.

—Permítame presentarle a mi prometida, señor. La señorita Tsukino y yo estamos comprometidos.


	6. Capítulo 5

**5**

—Lamento tener que decir esto, milord, pero el desastre en el que nos encontramos es completamente culpa suya —anunció Serena mientras Darien hacía girar el lustroso faetón negro en el atestado parque.

—Eres demasiado generosa, querida. —Darien condujo hacia el torrente del tráfico a los dos caballos negros que formaban un hermoso conjunto—. Creo que te podemos dar a ti la mayor parte de la responsabilidad de los acontecimientos de anoche._ Serena se ocultó debajo del ala del sencillo sombrero de paja y briznas. Dio un tirón a la falda de algodón de color pizarra por encima de las robustas botas de media caña y buscó una manera de defenderse.

—Sólo estaba tratando de ayudar.

—¿En serio?

—Si hubiera permitido que me explicara ante Lord Mizuno, todo se habría resuelto de manera satisfactoria._ Serena miraba hacia adelante, agudamente consciente de las miradas fijas que Darien y ella recibían desde los carruajes que por allí pasaban.

Había sido así desde la noche anterior, cuando Lord Mizuno los había acompañado de regreso al salón de baile y había anunciado la noticia del compromiso del Ángel Caído. Los invitados de los Mizuno primero se habían quedado pasmados, luego excitados y por último profundamente intrigados. Esto es, con diferencia, el acontecimiento más entretenido de la temporada. La idea de que el Ángel Caído se casara con la divertida Doña Original obviamente era más de lo que los miembros de la ciudad podían llegar a creer.

La reacción de la sociedad no fue nada comparada con la de Setsuna y Samuel. Se habían quedado sin palabras por la conmoción. Darien le había advertido a Serena que no intentara explicar la situación a ninguno de ellos, ya que sólo complicaría más las cosas. Serena se vio obligada a coincidir con él en ese punto. Sorprendentemente, fue Setsuna quien se recobró primero del pasmoso anuncio. Una vez que digirió la noticia, los ojos se le volvieron extrañamente especulativos.

—No es en absoluto lo que yo esperaba —había musitado Setsuna—. Pero bueno, el Ángel Caído rara vez hace lo que uno espera. Y se comprende que haya elegido a alguien fuera de lo común para futura condesa.

—Está jugando a otro de sus malditos juegos —había gruñido Samuel.

—No estoy tan segura de ello —había dicho Setsuna—. Un compromiso es una obligación honorable. Aunque se pueda decir cualquier otra cosa de Angelstone, nunca se ha sabido que haya faltado a su palabra. En cualquier caso, ahora no se puede hacer nada al respecto. Sere está comprometida con el Ángel Caído y eso es un hecho. Vamos a tener que seguir como si todo fuera muy normal.

Indudablemente, el compromiso no era un acontecimiento normal en lo que a la sociedad educada concernía. Todo Londres sentía una intensa curiosidad. Darien había decretado el paseo por el Parque esa tarde, diciendo que era mejor dar un espectáculo audaz en vez de intentar ocultarse de toda la atención indeseada. Serena no estaba del todo segura de si ese razonamiento era correcto.

—Por favor, no te ofendas, Sere —dijo en esos momentos—, La verdad es que tus explicaciones a Zoycite estaban haciendo más daño que bien. — Serena lo miró furiosa.

—No veo cómo pueden haber causado mucho más daño que sus ridículas explicaciones, milord. Y no recuerdo haberle dado permiso para que me llame por mi nombre._ La boca de Darien se curvó ligeramente.

—No creí que te importara. Estamos comprometidos, después de todo.

—No fue ocurrencia mía.

—¿No? —Las negras cejas de Darien se levantaron burlonamente—, ¿Qué creías que iba a suceder cuando saltaste de ese armario?_ Serena agarró con fuerza su grande y practico bolso.

—Estaba tratando de salvarle la vida, señor. En caso de que no lo hubiera notado, en ese momento estaba en una posición algo insostenible.

—Si, así era, ¿verdad? —Darien no parecía muy preocupado al respecto—. Pero saltaste en mi rescate y me salvaste.

—Me alegro de que por lo menos lo aprecie. —Estaba picada por el divertido sarcasmo de Darien—. Según los términos del trato que hicimos, yo estaba en deuda. Sólo intentaba cumplir con mi obligación para con usted.

—Ah, sí, nuestro trato.

—Pensé que podría pagarle salvándole de Lord Mizuno.

—Comprendo._ Serena volvió a hundirse en la melancolía plagada de culpa que había estado fomentando desde la noche anterior.

—Deduzco que debe de estar muy enfadado, milord._ Darien se encogió de hombros.

—No particularmente._ Perpleja, Serena le lanzó una mirada de soslayo.

—¿Por qué no?

—No creo que nuestro compromiso vaya a ser un problema._ Serena se animó.

—¿Tiene un plan para salir de este apuro?

—Supongo que se podría decir que sí._ Serena lo miró con creciente respeto y alivio.

—Milord, son noticias excelentes. ¿Qué piensa hacer exactamente?_ Darien le sonrió, pero su mirada era inescrutable.

—Es un plan muy sencillo, querida. Pienso disfrutar al máximo de los beneficios de ser un hombre comprometido._ Serena se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Ya me has oído. —Darien inclinó la cabeza con helada cortesía ante una dama anciana en un carruaje vecino que miraba fijamente al faetón negro. La mujer apartó la mirada con rapidez.

—¿Piensa hacer valer nuestro compromiso? —preguntó Serena con incredulidad—. ¿Por qué razón quiere hacer eso?

—No veo que tengamos muchas opciones con este asunto, ¿y tú? Si le anunciamos al mundo que nuestro compromiso es un fraude, tu reputación va a quedar hecha trizas.

—No me importaría demasiado, milord. Sencillamente, me retiraré al campo algo antes de lo previsto. La sociedad pronto se olvidará de mí.

—¿Y qué pasa conmigo, Sere? —preguntó Darien con suavidad—. La sociedad no va a olvidar con gran rapidez mi papel en todo esto, te lo aseguro. Zoycite, por ejemplo, sin duda decidirá que las suposiciones iniciales respecto a mi presencia en la alcoba de su esposa eran correctas. Es muy probable que me ataque de nuevo con una pistola._ Serena se mordió el labio inferior y fijó la vista en Darien.

—¿De verdad cree que haría eso?

—Yo diría que es muy probable.

—No había pensado en ello. ¿Qué vamos a hacer, milord?

—Terminar la temporada como prometidos —dijo Darien con calma—. Cuando llegue junio, tú puedes regresar a Dorset y yo seguiré con mis asuntos. Los rumores perderán interés gradualmente.

—Entiendo lo que dice —dijo Serena, pensándolo detenidamente—. En algún momento durante el verano anunciaré con tranquilidad que he roto el compromiso. Para el otoño todos se habrán olvidado ya del asunto

—Muy probable.

—Sí, podría resultar. —Serena arrugó el entrecejo mientras reflexionaba—. Significa que durante los próximos dos meses y medio ambos vamos a estar obligados a fingir que estamos comprometidos.

—¿Crees que podrás hacer el papel de una dama felizmente prometida durante ese tiempo, Sere?

—No lo sé —dijo honestamente— Nunca he probado mi talento para el teatro no profesional.

—Estoy seguro de que con un poco de práctica, pronto tomarás el ritmo.

—¿De verdad lo cree? —Serena inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y le dirigió una astuta mirada—. ¿Y qué hay acerca de usted, milord?_ La boca de Darien se curvó ligeramente

—No hay necesidad de que te preocupes, querida. Te aseguro que puedo encargarme de mi papel. Llevo en la sangre el talento para la interpretación.

—Sí, es verdad, ¿no es así? Es una gran suerte que su madre fuera una actriz consumada— Serena sus piró—. Realmente, lamento mucho todo esto.

—Mira la parte buena —sugirió Darien—. Tal vez ahora el pesado de tu hermano deje de lanzarme un desafío cada vez que baile contigo.

—Supongo que también está eso. —Serena se aclaró la garganta con discreción—. Sólo hay un pequeño punto respecto a lo de anoche que deseo aclarar antes de seguir adelante con esta simulación de compromiso._ Darien sonrió.

—Permíteme adivinar cuál es el pequeño punto. Probablemente desees saber con precisión qué estaba haciendo en la alcoba de Lady Amy.

—Sí, de hecho, me gustaría una explicación. No creo ni por un instante que tuviera una cita con ella. Últimamente lo he estado observando, milord, y anoche no fue la primera vez que lo he visto desaparecer del salón de baile misteriosamente por un tiempo. Por lo que pude determinar, no iba a reunirse con nadie en esas ocasiones._ Darien le lanzó una mirada con expresión de serena admiración.

—Has sido muy observadora. Pero no puedo decir que esté sorprendido. Eres una mujer asombrosa.

—No estoy completamente segura de que eso sea un elogio. Ahora, ¿va a decirme qué estaba pasando anoche?_ Los ojos zafiro de Darien centellearon brevemente mientras reflexionaba acerca de la pregunta.

—¿Realmente creíste que me había convertido en un ladrón?_ Serena entrecerró los ojos detrás de los cristales de las gafas.

—Milord, se me ocurrió que, en un equivocado intento por aliviar su aburrimiento, tal vez habría recurrido a algún pasatiempo algo desafortunado.

—En otras palabras, pensaste que me podría haber convertido en un ladrón de joyas. El saber que me tienes en tan baja estima me deja anonadado.

—Bueno, no estaba del todo segura de que estuviera metido en eso —dijo Serena con rapidez—. Después de todo, no es que necesite el dinero. Todos dicen que es tan rico como Creso. Así que, ¿qué estaba haciendo en la alcoba de Lady Mizuno?

—Tenías algo de razón en tu suposición inicial. Tal como intenté decirte, estaba buscando una gargantilla. Una gargantilla muy particular.

—¿Qué? —Serena lo miró con gran asombro—. No lo creo.

—Es verdad. Sin embargo, la gargantilla no le pertenecía a Lady Mizuno._ Serena se quedó inmediatamente intrigada.

—¿De quién era la gargantilla?

—Pertenece a cierta dama de la sociedad que se la entregó a Lady Mizuno.

—¿Por qué se la entregó? —preguntó Serena.

—Esperaba comprar el silencio de Lady Amy —dijo Darien con suavidad.

—¿El silencio? —Serena saltó a la obvia conclusión—. ¿Lady Mizuno estaba chantajeando a esta mujer?

—Exactamente. Sin embargo, cuando Lady Amy le exigió a la otra una joya a cambio de posteriores silencios, la víctima se dio cuenta de que las exigencias no tendrían fin, y decidió ver si se podía hacer algo para detener a Lady Amy. — Serena arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿La víctima recurrió a usted por este asunto?

—No, consultó a un oficial de policía de Bow Street llamado Nicolás Kumada. Kumada decidió ponerse en contacto conmigo. Sabes, él y yo llegamos a un acuerdo. Tiene instrucciones de traerme algunos de sus casos más interesantes._ En esos momentos Serena estaba subyugada.

—¿Y le llevó el caso a usted?

—Sí.

—Qué emocionante —suspiró Serena—. ¿Encontró la gargantilla anoche?_ La arrogante sonrisa de Darien tenía más de una pizca de presumida satisfacción.

—Sí, resulta que sí.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Qué ha hecho con ella?

—Fue devuelta a su legítima dueña esta mañana. Kumada se encargó del fin del negocio. Prefiero permanecer anónimo en tales asuntos. Nadie, excepto tú, Kumada y un amigo mío llamado Andrew Furuhata, sabe de mi pequeño pasatiempo.

—Ya veo. Puedo entender por qué desea mantener en secreto su pequeño pasatiempo. Pero, ¿qué hay acerca de Lady Mizuno? ¿No va a cumplir con las amenazas de chantaje cuando se dé cuenta de que la víctima ya no está cooperando?

—Lo dudo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque antes de que Lord Mizuno y tú me interrumpierais tan groseramente, tuve tiempo de dejar una nota en la caja fuerte de Lady Amy, en lugar de la gargantilla. La descubrirá muy pronto.

—¿Una nota? —preguntó Serena—. ¿Qué decía?

—Sólo que una persona anónima sabe que el linaje de Lady Mizuno no es exactamente lo que la sociedad y Lord Mizuno suponían. Para decirlo brutalmente, Sere, Amy proviene del arroyo, y estaría arruinada dentro de la sociedad si ese hecho se revelara alguna vez.

—¿El arroyo?

—Es una pequeña criatura astuta y excesivamente ambiciosa que luchó por abrirse camino en la vida. No la culpo en absoluto por crear una fachada respetable que engañó a la sociedad y le dejó un esposo millonario._ Serena rio entre dientes.

—En otras palabras, ha luchado mucho por lo que tiene y usted la respeta por ello, pero no puede tolerar que regrese a los malos hábitos, ¿es eso?

—No cuando elige a una víctima que también ha luchado por salir de los bajos fondos y llegar a la sociedad. Ahora Lady Mizuno tiene todo lo que desea, así que no hay necesidad de recurrir a chantajear a otra dama de la ciudad que viene de un medio parecido al de ella.

—Muy bien. —Serena asintió enérgicamente para demostrar que estaba de acuerdo—. ¿Le dijo eso en la nota?

—Sí.

—¿Pero cómo descubrió los secretos de Lady Mizuno? —preguntó Serena.

—Tengo mis métodos de investigación, tal como tú tienes los tuyos._ Serena estaba profundamente impresionada.

—Sus métodos deben de ser verdaderamente astutos, milord. Lady Mizuno logró engañar a toda la ciudad y, con todo, usted la descubrió. Brillante, Angelstone. Absolutamente brillante.

—Tenía la sensación de que apreciarías mis esfuerzos.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Serena rio con deleite—. Ha manejado todo el asunto muy bien, milord.

—Gracias.

—¿Pero Lady Mizuno no adivinará que fue usted quien le dejó la nota?

—Lo dudo. Incluso si Zoycite le dice que nos descubrió en su alcoba, probablemente no me relacionará con la nota que, con el tiempo, encontrará en la caja fuerte.

—¿Por qué no?

—Por un lado, pueden pasar varios días antes de que descubra la nota, y no va a tener ninguna manera de saber cuándo la dejaron allí; por el otro incluso si de verdad piensa en el hecho de que yo me encontraba en su alcoba, recordará que tú estabas conmigo —dijo Darien. Serena inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y lo estudió por debajo del ala del sombrero.

—No lo entiendo.

—Como todos los demás, va a pensar que desaparecimos arriba para que yo pudiera seducirte en la primera alcoba disponible que encontrara.

—Milord —Serena estaba consternada a pesar de sí misma. Podía sentir que las mejillas se le ponían de un violento color rosa.

—Una imagen encantadora, ¿no es verdad?

—Supongo que eso es lo que todos están pensando hoy —dijo Serena de mal talante.

—Sin duda._ Serena se quedó en silencio durante un momento mientras reflexionaba acerca de lo que Darien acababa de decirle.

—Esta información lo explica todo, por supuesto. Se ha buscado un pasatiempo muy entretenido, aunque peligroso, milord.

—Lo disfruto de vez en cuando —admitió Darien.

—No es diferente de mi propio pequeño pasatiempo.

—Soy consciente de ello. —Darien hizo chasquear las riendas sobre las ancas de los caballos—. Nos da algo en común, ¿no crees?

—Sí. Sí, así es. —Serena se volvió hacia él, rebosante de súbito entusiasmo—. Señor, se me ocurre que podríamos combinar nuestros intereses._ Darien le dirigió una cautelosa mirada de soslayo.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—No veo por qué no podríamos llevar a cabo nuestras investigaciones juntos, milord. Los dos haríamos un excelente equipo.

—¿Como el de anoche? —preguntó secamente Darien—. ¿Podría recordarte que estuve muy cerca de encontrar la muerte a manos de un esposo celoso gracias a tu servicial ayuda?

—Eso es muy injusto, milord. ¿Qué habría hecho sin mí?

—Me habría escondido yo mismo en el armario y evitado a Zoycite —dijo Darien sucintamente—. Nunca me habría visto.

—¡Ah! —Serena buscó una réplica acertada con la cual demoler ese razonamiento, pero no pudo encontrar ninguna. Decidió intentar una táctica diferente—. Le ruego que piense en lo interesante que sería trabajar juntos, señor. Sólo piense en todas las fascinantes conversaciones que vamos a tener.

—Ya he pensado en eso. ¿Por qué crees que te he contado lo del plan de chantaje de Lady Amy? No he dicho que esté completamente en contra de hablar de mis casos contigo._Las esperanzas de Serena volvieron a elevarse.

—Entonces, ¿cree que podríamos trabajar juntos?

—Sólo a modo de consulta —dijo Darien tranquilamente—. Estoy dispuesto a hablar de mis casos contigo, pero no voy a permitir que me acom pañes en mis investigaciones. No quiero más escenas como la que aconteció anoche.

—No veo por qué no —replicó Serena—, El daño ya está hecho. Ya estamos atrapados en esta farsa del compromiso para el resto de la temporada, ¿Qué otra cosa podría salir mal?_ Darien apretó la boca hasta formar una línea de determinación.

—Siempre hay un cierto riesgo relacionado con mis investigaciones. No quiero que te enfrentes a más pistolas._ Serena abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Ese tipo de cosas suceden a menudo en el curso de sus investigaciones?

—Por supuesto que no. Pero no me voy a arriesgar. Como he dicho, voy a hablar de mis casos contigo, pero eso es todo. —Le lanzó una mirada indulgente—. Después de todo, querida, tus conocimientos pertenecen al campo de los fenómenos espectrales, no al de la investigación de chantajistas y otros de lincuentes por el estilo.

—Pero estoy segura de que muchos de mis métodos se aplicarían tan bien a la investigación de actividades delictivas como a la de fenómenos espectrales —le aseguró Serena con seriedad.

—Confía en mí, querida, hay un mundo de diferencia entre los dos tipos de investigación._ Serena tenía la mirada ceñuda.

—¿Cómo podría saberlo?

—Es obvio. —Las manos enguantadas de Darien se movían casi imperceptiblemente sobre las riendas. Los caballos aumentaron el paso al trote.

—Milord, debo decir que es usted sumamente obstinado al respecto. Como vamos a estar obligados a pasar mucho tiempo el uno en la compañía del otro durante los próximos dos meses y medio, no veo por qué no podríamos pasar ese tiempo ayudándonos en nuestras diversas investigaciones.

—La respuesta es no, Sere, y es definitivo._ El acento de acero inflexible de las palabras de Darien era inconfundible. Serena levantó el mentón.

—Muy bien, milord. Si elige ser arrogante y estúpido acerca de este asunto, yo no puedo hacer mucho. — Darien sonrió aprobadoramente.

—Me alegro de que no seas el tipo de mujer que lloriquea cuando no obtiene lo que desea. Encuentro ese tipo de cosas realmente agotadoras.

—¿Lloriquear? ¿Yo? En absoluto, milord. —Serena intentó imitar la serena sonrisa de Darien—. No querría aburrirlo. En todo caso, espero estar muy ocupada con mis propias investigaciones._ Darien inclinó la cabeza con cortesía.

—Esperaré las novedades con ansiedad._ A Serena no le importó el tono levemente condescendiente que detectó en la voz de Darien.

—Tal vez pueda darle un informe completo de mi última investigación mañana por la mañana.

—¿Tan pronto? —Darien la miró—. ¿Has encontrado un cliente aquí, en la ciudad?

—Una amiga de Lady Meiou me trajo un caso muy fascinante. —Serena se inclinó más hacia Darien—. ¿Conoce a la señora Tomoe?_ Darien pensó en ello brevemente.

—He oído hablar de ella. Su esposo murió hace poco y le dejó una fortuna, si no recuerdo mal.

—Sí, bueno, recientemente ha tenido grandes problemas con un fantasma en el ala oeste de la casa. Había esperado poder probar algunas de mis últimas teorías al utilizar una máquina de electricidad para atrapar a ese fantasma en particular, pero me temo que sería una pérdida de tiempo en este caso.

—¿Cómo vas a atrapar a tu fantasma? — Serena le lanzó una sonrisa de superioridad.

— Lady Meiou y yo vamos a pasar la noche con ella. Esta noche dormiré en la alcoba de la señora Tomoe, en el ala oeste._ Darien le lanzó una mirada de curiosidad.

—¿Vas a cambiar el sitio con la señora Tomoe?

—Correcto. Pero no se lo diremos a nadie. _Darien estaba divertido.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Crees que al fantasma le va a importar?

—De hecho —dijo Serena—, creo que justamente a él podría importarle muchísimo._ Darien levantó la mirada con viveza.

—¿A él?

—Ya he terminado con mis investigaciones iniciales. Hay muchos factores interesantes en este caso de fenómenos espectrales —le confió Serena—. El primero es que las apariciones han comenzado hace muy poco tiempo.

—¿Hace cuánto?

—Los incidentes comenzaron a suceder poco después de la muerte del señor Tomoe —dijo Serena—. La señora Tomoe nunca se había encontrado con el fantasma en el ala oeste. Tampoco ninguna otra persona. Hasta ahora no había habido ningún rumor de que la casa estuviera embrujada.

—La mujer acaba de sufrir la pérdida de su esposo —le recordó Darien—. Probablemente tenga pesadillas.

—No estoy completamente convencida de eso. La segunda característica interesante del caso es que la señora Tomoe no tiene hijos. Pero, de acuerdo con Lady Meiou, sí tiene tres codiciosos sobrinos. Y los tres saben que el doctor le dijo a la tía que tiene el corazón débil.

—¡Maldición! —Darien la miró con fijeza — ¿Me estás diciendo que crees que los sobrinos están intentando aterrorizar a la tía deliberadamente en la esperanza de lograr que le falle su frágil corazón?

—Creo que es muy posible. Planeo averiguarlo esta noche.

—¿Enfrentándote al fantasma? —La mandíbula de Darien formaba una línea implacable—. Creo que no.

—Milord, usted no tiene nada que decir al respecto —dijo Serena con dulzura.

—Al diablo con eso. Ahora soy tu prometido, Sere.

—Sólo de nombre.

—Sin embargo —dijo entre dientes—, me vas a escuchar.

—Lo he estado escuchando, milord. —Serena sonrió con serenidad—. Y ha dejado muy en claro que vamos a llevar a cabo nuestras investigaciones de manera separada. Tal como yo lo entiendo, no desea que trabajemos juntos como un equipo. ¿O he malinterpretado lo que ha querido decir?

—No me eches en cara mis palabras, mujercita. Sabes perfectamente bien qué he querido decir._ Serena le sonrió con soberbia.

—Lo he oído con toda claridad, milord. Se nos permite hablar de nuestros casos con el otro, pero no nos vamos a ayudar en la verdadera investigación. No se preocupe, le contaré todo acerca de mis investigaciones mañana._ Los ojos de Darien echaron chispas.

—Sere, tienes mucho que aprender acerca de ser una mujer comprometida.

—¿Eso cree, milord? Qué extraño. Y yo que pensaba que me estaba adaptando muy bien a mi nuevo papel.

—Sere, no te voy a permitir...

—Serena. Por Dios, eres tú. No lo podía creer._ Serena reculó ante el sonido de esa familiar voz masculina. No la había oído en casi tres años, pero no era muy probable que llegara a olvidarla. Giró la cabeza y miró directamente a los suaves ojos azules del hombre que le había enseñado que su intuición no era infalible.

—Buenas tardes, Lord Alfa —dijo con serenidad mientras el recién llegado acercaba el bonito caballo gris al faetón.

Serena respiró profundamente y se obligó a examinar a Alan, Lord Alfa, con cortés indiferencia. Para su sorpresa y abrumador alivio, no sintió nada excepto una sensación de profunda mortificación ante el recuerdo de su propia credulidad. Qué pequeña tonta había sido tres años atrás al creer que Alfa hablaba en serio cuando le hizo una propuesta de matrimonio. Nunca había existido ninguna posibilidad de que el heredero del título Alfa se casara con la hija de un terrateniente campesino. Alan sólo se había estado divirtiendo ese verano.

No había cambiado mucho en tres años, reflexionó Serena. Tenía el cabello aún tan castaño como lo recordaba, los ojos aún tan abiertos y cándidos. Sus agradables facciones todavía eran bastante atractivas, aunque Serena creyó detectar algunas señales de obesidad que se desarrollaban alrededor de la mandíbula. Llevaba un abrigo bien cortado que era exactamente del mismo tono gris perla que la costosa montura.

—Esto es sorprendente —dijo Alfa—. Llegué ayer a la ciudad. Anoche me enteré de que estabas aquí para la temporada, pero a duras penas pude creerlo. —Miró incómodo a Darien—. Había rumores de un compromiso._ Darien echó a Alfa una rápida y desaprobadora mirada.

—Los rumores son ciertos._ La mirada de Alan regresó bruscamente a Serena.

—No lo entiendo.

—En ese caso, Alfa—dijo Darien con suavidad—, le sugiero que pruebe leyendo las noticias que van a aparecer mañana en los periódicos matutinos. Tal vez eso se lo aclare algo._ Alan arrugó el entrecejo.

—Bueno, mire, Angelstone, Serena y yo somos viejos amigos. Tengo todo el derecho a interesarme por su compromiso. No me puede culpar por estar sorprendido ante el anuncio._ Serena vio el frío fuego en el fondo de los ojos de Darien. No sabía por qué se estaba comportando como si estuviera irritado con Alan, pero decidió que sería mejor evitar un enfrentamiento.

—¿Cómo está Lady Alfa en estos días? —preguntó Serena animadamente. No había conocido a la mujer que se había casado con Alan, pero le pareció suficientemente seguro preguntar por ella. Un profundo e iracundo rubor manchó las mejillas de Alan.

—Está muy bien —dijo con brusquedad—, Escucha, Sere, estaré en la velada de los Handley esta noche. ¿Vas a ir?

—No va a ir a la velada de los Handley —dijo Darien—, y en el futuro, Alfa, se dirigirá a mi prometida llamándola señorita Tsukino. ¿Está bien claro?_ Alan se enderezó con rapidez sobre la silla de montar. Se le acentuó el rubor.

—Por supuesto.

—Me alegra ver que es capaz de entender unas pocas y sencillas cosas. Le irá mucho mejor así. —Darien estimuló a los caballos para que marcharan más rápido—, Ahora debe disculparnos, Alfa._ El faetón negro rodó velozmente por el amplio sendero, dejando atrás a Alan.

Serena respiró hondo. Sabía que debía regañar a Darien por su descortesía, pero no podía decidirse a hacerlo. De pronto, se dio cuenta de lo tensa que había estado durante el encuentro. No sabía qué había esperado sentir al ver de nuevo a Lord Alfa, pero la única emoción de la que era verdaderamente consciente de una sensación de alivio. Alivio de que no se hubiera casado con ella después de todo. Era difícil recordar que alguna vez había creído estar enamorada de él.

Darien no dijo nada durante algunos minutos. Parecía estar enteramente concentrado en la conducción del coche. Finalmente, redujo la velocidad de los caballos hasta una caminata.

—¿Cómo llegaste a conocer a Alfa? —preguntó sin inflexiones en la voz. Serena se ajustó las gafas.

—Hace tres años pasó gran parte del verano en Dorset. Se quedó con unos amigos que eran vecinos nuestros. Nos encontramos en varias ocasiones. Reuniones, encuentros para jugar a las cartas, ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Qué pasó?_ Serena le lanzó una rápida mirada y luego volvió la atención hacia las orejas de los caballos.

—No mucho. Al final del verano regresó a Londres para comprometerse con la mujer con la que su familia deseaba que se casara.

—Ann Montclair.

—Sí, creo que ése era su nombre —dijo Serena con tranquilidad—. Se dice que el padre es muy rico.

—Lo es. Ann también es una joven muy rica por derecho propio.

—Eso me dieron a entender —murmuró Serena.

—Y una mujer extremadamente celosa —agregó Darien—. Se dice que Alfa está tiranizado. Según parece, la esposa le lleva las riendas muy cortas. ¿Te sedujo ese verano en Dorset?_ Serena casi dejó caer el bolso.

—Santo cielo, milord. ¡Qué pregunta!

—Me parece una pregunta muy razonable.

—Es una pregunta muy irracional —replicó Serena—. Pero para su información, Lord Alfa fue un perfecto caballero en todo momento._ No había necesidad de explicar que Alan la había besado en varias ocasiones. Después de todo, una dama tenía derecho a algo de privacidad. En todo caso, los besos de Alan ahora parecían claramente aburridos comparados con el abrasador beso que Darien le había dado la noche en que había ido a su casa.

—¿Así que Alfa y tú no erais más que amigos hace tres años?

—Exacto —dijo Serena sucintamente—. No hubo nada serio entre nosotros dos. Lord Alfa sólo se estaba divirtiendo en el campo ese verano._ Debía tener en mente que Alfa no era el único que buscaba divertirse de maneras que podían resultar dolorosas para los demás.

* * *

Poco después de medianoche, Serena se colocó una gorra de muselina blanca y se subió a la maciza cama de baldaquino que dominaba la alcoba de la señora Tomoe. Llevaba un práctico vestido de lana en vez de un camisón, y tenía las gafas puestas. No tenía intención alguna de dormir esa noche.

Tenía que admitir que estaba teniendo dudas con respecto a la investigación. El ala oeste de la mansión Tomoe parecía espectralmente silenciosa. Sin duda, era un ambiente ideal para un fantasma auténtico. Serena ni siquiera podía oír los sonidos normales de la calle, como ruedas de carruajes, guardianes y juerguistas borrachos, ya que la alcoba daba a los grandes y silenciosos jardines Tomoe. La idea de pasar la noche en la alcoba de la señora Tomoe le había parecido una idea excelente al principio. Si uno o más de los codiciosos sobrinos de la señora Tomoe estaba planeando algún truco nefasto, ésa era la única manera de atraparlo. La pobre señora Tomoe había sufrido demasiado. Serena se inclinó sobre la cama para abrir el cajón de la mesilla de noche. Buscó dentro y tocó el frío metal de la pequeña pistola que había colocado allí más temprano. En cierto modo tranquilizada, se recostó otra vez contra las almohadas y miró hacia el pesado baldaquino sobre su cabeza. Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Y no era que no tuviera nada en qué pensar, se dijo a sí misma. Últimamente su vida había dado un giro interesante. Todavía no podía creer del todo que estuviera comprometida con Darien. El hecho de que el compromiso no fuera a durar mucho tiempo no hacía nada por disminuir su entusiasmo. Debía recordar que la relación con Darien estaba condenada a permanecer amistosa. Después de todo, él era un conde y sin duda podía mirar mucho más alto que ella cuando por fin se decidiera a elegir una esposa. Cumpliría con su deber para con el título y la familia, tal como lo había hecho Alan tres años atrás.

Pero también sabía que en el fondo de su corazón se sentía terriblemente atraída hacia el Ángel Caído. La sensación de profundo reconocimiento que experimentaba cuando estaba con él era asombrosa por su intensidad. También era infinitamente más seductora que los sentimientos menos profundos que había experimentado hacia Alan. Serena pensó que tardaría muy poco en enamorarse de Darien. En realidad, sospechaba que ya estaba enamorada de él.

Serena arrugó el entrecejo y ajustó el pesado cubrecama. No debía permitirse esos sueños románticos, imposibles y estúpidos acerca de Darien. En cambio, se contentaría con saborear los placeres de una relación intelectual con el único hombre que había conocido que entendía y compartía sus intereses. Súbitamente optimista, pensó que, si tenía suerte, esa relación intelectual podría continuar existiendo incluso después de que se viera obligada a regresar a Dorset. Tal ver podrían mantener una relación por correspondencia. Darien podría mantenerla informada acerca de sus investigaciones. Tal vez estuviera interesado en pedirle consejo sobre varios temas. Serena le contaría sus investigaciones de fenómenos espectrales.

Sí, una correspondencia podría ser posible. Al menos hasta que se procurara una esposa. Serena se sintió inmediatamente abatida. Era muy probable que Darien encontrara una esposa muy pronto. Después de todo, tenía una cierta responsabilidad. Un pequeño golpe ahogado arrancó bruscamente a Serena de su sueño. El suave sonido hizo que una sensación de alarma le recorriera el cuerpo. Se sentó erguida contra las almohadas y se esforzó por escuchar.

La idea de enfrentarse sola al fantasma de pronto le pareció más intimidante que antes. Si tenía razón acerca de sus sospechas sobre los sobrinos de la señora Tomoe, podría estar en peligro. Serena deseó que Darien estuviera allí con ella. Sería un ayudante muy competente en esa fase de la investigación. Escudriñó la oscuridad, buscando la luz de la vela debajo de la puerta que conectaba la alcoba de la señora Tomoe con la habitación contigua. La señora Tomoe había dicho que el fantasma llevaba una vela.

Otro golpe sordo hizo que el pulso de Serena corriera aún más veloz. Comenzó a acercarse a la pistola en el cajón. Se quedó helada cuando vislumbró la sombra oscura de un hombre de pie en el alféizar de la ventana. El pánico se hizo dueño de ella. Nadie le había dicho que el fantasma entraría por aquel sitio. La ventana se abrió con brusquedad. El aire frío recorrió la habitación. Serena encontró su propia voz.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —Abrió el cajón de un tirón y agarró la pistola. La figura de capa que había estado asomando fuera, sobre el alféizar, dio un paso hacia el interior de la habitación. —Deténgase, quienquiera que sea. —Serena apartó las mantas y salió a gatas de la cama, empuñando la pistola con ambas manos.

—Te ruego que no uses la pistola, querida —dijo Darien con calma—. Sólo piensa en los chismes que surgirían si dispararas a tu prometido un día después del anuncio del compromiso.


	7. Capítulo 6

**¡Hola a todas! Espero que la historia os esté gustando. Ya os dije que era una de mis novelas favoritas. A partir de ahora vereís a un Darien bastante celoso y posesivo con su prometida de mentirijillas, que no sabe lo que la espera. Darien se va a cobrar la deuda que le debe y para ello utilizará cualquier método que se le ocurra. Os dejo tres capítulos más. El 6 contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas. Mil gracias.  
**

**6**

—Permíteme felicitarte por tu encantadora ropa de dormir. —Darien observó el ordinario vestido de lana y la capa de muselina que Serena llevaba encima—. Debería haber sabido que tu elección de esas prendas sería espectacularmente original.

—¿Qué piensa que está haciendo, señor? —Serena bajó lentamente la pistola. La luz de luna que entraba a torrentes por la ventana arrancaba destellos en sus gafas y revelaba la expresión tensa de Serena—. Me ha dado un susto terrible. Podría haberle disparado.

—¿Ha estado cerca, no es así? Realmente, mi vida parece estar llena de aventuras en estos días. Primero, Zoycite intenta dispararme y luego mi prometida me apunta a los órganos vitales. No estoy seguro de cuántos de estos encuentros podrán tolerar mis nervios._ Serena le lanzó una mirada de irritación.

—Le he hecho una pregunta, milord.

—Así es. —Darien paseó la mirada por la recámara a oscuras y observó los pesados y oscuros muebles y la maciza cama—. La respuesta es que he venido aquí esta noche para otorgarte el beneficio de mi experiencia.

—Y dígame, por favor, ¿qué se supone que quiere decir eso?_ Darien sonrió ligeramente ante el tono suspicaz de la voz.

—¿No es obvio? —Hizo girar el gabán por encima de los hombros y lo arrojó sobre una silla. Debajo llevaba sólo la camisa y los pantalones. Había decidido que la corbata y el abrigo no eran apropiados para esa ocasión—. Estoy aquí para ayudarte a investigar tu más reciente caso de fenómenos espectrales.

—No necesito de su ayuda, milord. Pensé que esta tarde habíamos acordado que no trabajaríamos juntos en nuestros casos.

—Respecto a eso —dijo Darien con naturalidad—, he reconsiderado la situación.

—¿Sí? —La pálida luz iluminaba la esperanzada mirada en el expresivo rostro de Serena—. ¡Qué noticia tan maravillosa!

—No es que tuviera mucho donde elegir en el asunto —murmuró Darien por lo bajo.

—¿Perdón?

—Nada —Más tarde tendría suficiente tiempo para explicarle en detalle cómo funcionaría la nueva sociedad.

En realidad era muy sencillo. Darien tenía toda la intención de supervisar las investigaciones más aventureras de Serena, pero no iba a permitirle arriesgar la vida al ayudarlo con sus propios casos. Serena dejó la pistola sobre la mesa auxiliar.

—¿Cómo me ha encontrado en esta alcoba en particular?_ Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Esperé que se extinguiera la última luz en esta ala.

—Muy astuto por su parte. —Serena fue hasta la ventana y miró hacia los jardines—. Cielos, es una caída tremenda. ¿Cómo ha hecho para trepar por la pared?

—No he trepado. Entré en la casa por las cocinas y subí las escaleras hasta este piso. Luego abrí una ventana de una habitación vacía y descubrí una repisa muy conveniente afuera. Me guió directamente a esta alcoba.

—Una excelente aproximación al problema, milord.

—No fue nada, en realidad. Un asunto de simple lógica y razonamiento —dijo Darien con modestia.

—Sí, por supuesto, pero dudo de que muchas personas hubieran pensado en ello.

—Es posible que no —admitió, gratificado ante la admiración de Serena.

Se le ocurrió a Darien que aunque no le había importado absolutamente nada la opinión de nadie desde que sus padres y hermano habían muerto, últimamente se encontraba cada vez más hambriento de la aprobación de Serena. Era la única mujer que conocía capaz de apreciar sus peculiares talentos e intereses. Se preguntó si tendría idea de cuánto deseaba llevarla a la cama.

La observó de pie junto a la ventana y pensó en la posibilidad de estar volviéndose ligeramente loco. Ninguna mujer había tenido tal efecto sobre él. Cuando estaba con ella, la helada barrera en su interior parecía mucho más pequeña y alejada. Casi podía olvidarla y olvidar también el vacío que ocultaba. En ese momento, Serena giró la cabeza para mirarlo. La débil luz de luna cayó sobre sus facciones y reveló la resplandeciente sonrisa. El deseo recorrió a Darien como una gran ola y lo dejó temblando. Durante los últimos días se había vuelto dolorosamente claro que el apetito sensual que Serena había despertado en él la primera noche no era una fantasía pasajera.

También era igualmente claro y profundamente irritante darse cuenta de que el interés de Serena por él parecía estar inspirado primordialmente en su pasatiempo. Otra vez se preguntó cuánto habría significado Alfa para ella. Había estado torturándose con esa pregunta desde que había regresado del paseo por el parque esa tarde.

—Ahora que está aquí, debemos hacer algunos planes. —Serena lanzó una pensativa mirada al armario—. Debemos descubrir una manera de esconderlo en caso de que aparezca el espectro.

—Puedes olvidarte del armario —dijo Darien—. No tengo ninguna intención de pasar el resto de la noche ahí.

—¿Dónde se va a esconder, entonces? ¿Debajo de la cama?_ Darien maldijo en voz baja.

—No creo que sea necesario esconderme hasta que tengamos alguna indicación de que el fantasma esté a punto de hacer su aparición.

—Pero si el espectro resulta ser uno de los sobrinos de la señora Tomoe, no queremos que sepa que usted está aquí. No podemos encender una vela y debemos ser muy silenciosos._ Darien levantó las cejas.

—Te lo aseguro, puedo ser extremadamente silencioso. Hay suficiente luz de luna, así que no necesitamos encender una vela. Por una vez no tenemos esa maldita niebla, aunque sospecho que va a volver para el amanecer. Ahora nuestra única preocupación es cómo pasar el tiempo hasta que nuestro fantasma se decida a aparecer._ Serena lo miró de manera expectante.

—Probablemente no debamos conversar. Podríamos ser oídos.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Darien caminó hacia ella.

—Supongo que podríamos jugar una mano de whist —sugirió Serena—. Por desgracia, no tengo cartas aquí.

—Entonces vamos a tener que pensar en algún otro método para divertirnos._ Darien le tomó el mentón entre el pulgar y el índice. Le levantó el rostro con suavidad para poder verle los ojos con mayor claridad. Serena se quedó quieta, como si al tacto de la mano se hubiera quedado aturdida hasta la inmovilidad. Levantó el rostro hacia él con una mirada enorme y escudriñadora que contenía tanto curiosidad como cautela.

—¿Milord? —suspiró sin aliento.

—Hay algo que quiero saber, Sere._ Serena abrió ligeramente los labios. La punta de la lengua tocó la comisura de la boca.

—¿Qué?

—¿Crees que sería posible que pudieras descubrir algo más que recomendarme además de mi pequeño y divertido pasatiempo?

—¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?

—Permíteme demostrártelo —dijo con suavidad. Darien inclinó la cabeza y le rozó lentamente los labios con la boca. Serena hizo un pequeño e inarticulado sonido que lo cautivó por completo. Profundizó el beso deliberadamente y recorrió la magnífica línea de la mandíbula con el pulgar.

Un delicado temblor sacudió a Serena. Darien lo sintió al instante. El alivio y la satisfacción fluyeron en él. Se dijo a sí mismo que podía hacer que lo deseara. Serena gimió suavemente cuando Darien le separó más los labios. Darien sintió que Serena movía primero las manos hasta los hombros. Luego, subió los brazos a hurtadillas hasta el cuello y se apretó más contra él. El deseo aumentó en él. Ahora apenas si podía sentir el frío. Había sido temporalmente desterrado por el fuego de su necesidad de Serena. Serena jadeó cuando Darien le liberó la boca temporalmente para explorarle el suave cuello.

—Darien, no sé si ésta es una idea sensata.

—Confía en mí, Sere.

—Sí que confío en ti —dijo con rapidez.

—Bien. —Le deslizó la mano por la espalda y deliberadamente la incitó a acercarse más hasta que los suaves senos estuvieron aplastados contra su pecho y la dulce curva del monte apretada contra su vara. Su cuerpo ya estaba tenso por la excitación.

—Darien, haces que me sienta muy extraña.

Serena le acarició dulcemente la nuca. La caricia hizo que un escalofrío de anticipación recorriera a Darien. Serena se puso de puntillas y entrelazó los dedos en el cabello de Darien. Luego, comenzó a devolverle los besos con ingenua pasión. Era obvio que no había aprendido mucho de Alfa, pensó Darien con profunda satisfacción. La sangre le corría por las venas como poderosos rayos. Desaparecieron todos los pensamientos acerca de atrapar al fantasma. Podría habérselas con un espectro o dos si llegaban a aparecer esa noche. Mientras tanto, había asuntos mucho más importantes. Iba a hacerle el amor a Serena, quien, aun que no lo supiera, pronto sería su esposa.

—¿Darien?

—Está bien, querida. —La acercó hacia la gran cama—. Todo va a ir muy bien.

—Parece que no puedo pensar con claridad cuando me estás besando —se quejó ella.

—Yo tampoco. —Darien sonrió—. Por suerte, no hay necesidad urgente de pensar claramente en un momento como éste. —Le quitó las gafas con suavidad y las dejó sobre la mesilla de noche._ Serena lo miró con ansiedad, como si hubiera retirado un velo y la hubiera dejado completamente al descubierto. Una dolorosa ternura creció dentro de Darien.

—Eres encantadora —susurró. Los ojos de Serena se abrieron desorbitada mente a causa de la sorpresa.

—¿De verdad crees eso?

—Sí, de verdad lo creo. —Le tomó el lóbulo de la oreja entre los dientes y mordió con suavidad . —Y te deseo mucho.

—¿Me deseas? —Ahora parecía estar atontada, como si su pequeña mente extraordinariamente inteligente de pronto se hubiera encontrado con un dilema verdaderamente desconcertante—. No estoy segura de entender lo que quieres decir.

—Lo vas a entender enseguida. Dios sabe que no lo puedo ocultar por más tiempo. No tienes idea del efecto que causas sobre mí, ¿no es así?_ La sonrisa de Serena era trémula.

—Si mi efecto sobre ti es en algo parecido a tu efecto sobre mí, entonces nos enfrentamos a un problema bastante inusitado. No estoy del todo segura de qué hacer a continuación.

—Resulta que yo sí sé con exactitud qué debemos hacer a continuación.

Darien bajó la cabeza y la besó otra vez. Serena le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Cuando Darien sintió que se recostaba contra él en una silenciosa señal de femenino abandono, deslizó con lentitud la punta de la bota entre los pies de Serena. Serena se quedó sin aliento pero no protestó cuando Darien empujó con suavidad el muslo entre sus piernas. La falda del vestido se deslizó hacia arriba cuando Darien levantó la rodilla y colocó el pie sobre la cama detrás de Serena. Serena lanzó un diminuto y ahogado chillido cuando de pronto se encontró a horcajadas sobre el muslo de Darien, como si estuviera sentada sobre un caballo.

—Darien. Santo cielo. —Se aferró a él ante la conmoción.

—Calla, cariño. No debemos hacer demasiado ruido. No queremos espantar al fantasma._ Darien gruñó cuando sintió el íntimo calor de la suave y cálida femineidad de Serena que le quemaba a través de los pantalones. No sólo calor, pensó triunfalmente, sino también una delatadora humedad. Captó el débil y delicioso perfume de la creciente excitación de Serena y estuvo muy cerca de perder el control.

—Mi encantadora Sere —dijo con reverente admiración—. ¿Dónde estuviste todos estos años?

—En Dorset —dijo con mucha seriedad. Darien ocultó la sonrisa en el cabello de Serena. Deslizó una mano hacia arriba, a lo largo de la pierna cubierta por las medias, y le tocó la parte superior del desnudo y sedoso muslo. Serena retrocedió, y después respiró profundamente.

—Por alguna razón —dijo Darien—, siento que te conozco muy bien. Es como si tú y yo fuéramos viejos amigos. O tal vez amantes.

—¡Qué extraño! —Ahora la voz de Serena era ensoñadora, suave y cálida y ronca de deseo. —Estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo antes de que llegaras. Es como si fuéramos conocidos íntimos desde hace años, aunque hace muy poco tiempo que nos conocemos.

—Nos vamos a conocer aún más íntimamente antes de que termine la noche —prometió Darien. No podía esperar más. Serena lo deseaba y él la deseaba a ella. Estaban comprometidos. De pronto, todo era muy sencillo y directo.

Darien deslizó lentamente el pie hacia abajo, lejos del cubrecama, e hizo descender con lentitud a Serena hasta que quedó de puntillas. Antes de que sus pies alcanzaran a tocar el suelo, Darien la estaba empujando hacia atrás, sobre la cama. Se quedó sin aliento ante la visión de Serena que yacía allí, entre las arrugadas sábanas blancas. Las faldas parecían espuma sobre sus rodillas y revelaban las ligas que sujetaban las cómodas medias de algodón. La curva de la pantorrilla era muy elegante e iba disminuyendo hacia abajo, en dirección del tobillo delicadamente torneado. Más arriba de las ligas, los muslos estaban hermosamente redondeados. Darien fijó la mirada en las piernas de Serena y las imaginó envueltas alrededor de su cintura. Se oyó a sí mismo lanzar un ronco e ininteligible sonido procedente de las profundidades de su garganta.

—¿Pasa algo? —Serena levantó una mirada de preocupación hacia él.

—No, no pasa nada. Nunca ha estado nada tan bien. —Darien se desgarró los broches de la camisa. Sintió que se rasgaba el magnífico lino, pero no le prestó atención. Todo lo que importaba ahora era hacerle el amor a Serena. Logró abrirse la camisa, pero no se tomó el tiempo de desgarrarla por entero. Estaba demasiado impaciente por sentir los dedos de Serena sobre la piel. Se sentó en el borde la cama y se arrancó las botas de un tirón.

—Pareces tener mucha prisa, Darien.

—Sí._ Vestido sólo con los pantalones, se inclinó hasta quedar junto a Sere y la tomó entre los brazos.

—Acaríciame —dijo. Tomó la mano de Serena entre las suyas y la guió dentro de la camisa abierta—. Quiero sentir tus manos sobre mí.

—Sí. Sí, a mí también me gustaría mucho—Serena lanzó una diminuta y débil exclamación de placer mientras recorría el pecho desnudo con los dedos. Tomó con ansiedad puñados del rizado y espeso vello que encontró allí. Darien aspiró profundamente. Serena levantó la mirada hacia él.—Me encanta sentirte. Hay tanta fuerza y poder en ti. La primera noche en que te vi pensé que eras la criatura más maravillosa que jamás hubiera visto._ Darien se quedó aturdido y temporalmente sin habla ante el dulce y honesto deseo en aquellos ojos iluminados por la luna. Pensó que no había ninguna afectación en ella, ningún ardid en absoluto. Empujó su muslo entre los de Serena, inclinó la cabeza y le besó la garganta. Por fin pudo hablar.

—No vas a lamentar esto, Sere. Te lo juro por mi honor._ Los labios de Serena le rozaron el hombro.

—No espero lamentar nada que haga contigo. ¿Cómo podría? Es todo demasiado maravilloso para decirlo con palabras.

—Sere, me quitas la respiración. —Darien la atrajo hacia sí y comenzó a desabrochar la hilera de botones que cerraban la espalda del vestido. El proceso pareció llevarle una infinidad de tiempo. Tantos malditos botones.

—¡Maldición! —musitó, manoseando torpemente el último de los botones. De pronto, se sintió mortificado ante su falta de control.

—¿Estás bien, Darien?

—Estoy bien. —Pero pensó que eso no era verdad mientras bajaba con lentitud el jubón del vestido y revelaba los pequeños y firmes senos. Estaba lejos de sentirse bien. Le temblaban las manos; se sentía como consumido por la fiebre; la parte inferior del cuerpo le latía; tenía la mente atontada ante la fuerza de su necesidad. No, sin duda no estaba bien. Pero eso también estaba bien. Llevaba más tiempo del que quería recordar sin sentirse tan completamente bien.

—¿Darien?_ Clavó la mirada en los senos exquisitamente curvos. De verdad se estaba volviendo loco.

—Dios, eres perfecta, Sere. —Inclinó la cabeza y tomó un pequeño y firme pezón entre los dientes.

—¡Ah! —Apretó los dedos entre el cabello de Darien y su esbelto cuerpo se arqueó como si hubiera tocado una máquina de electricidad.

La instantánea reacción de Serena ante las caricias llevó a Darien al límite de su control. Se extendió hacia abajo y subió la mano por debajo del borde de las faldas. Le acarició los muslos hasta que Serena tembló. Luego, indagó más arriba, en búsqueda del húmedo calor que sabía que encontraría esperándolo a él. Justo a él. Sólo a él. Lo encontró.

—Darien. —Serena se estremeció e intentó cerrar las piernas contra él. Darien sintió que el movimiento era instintivo, una reacción natural ante una caricia que nunca antes había experimentado.

—Todo va bien —le susurró de manera alentadora—. Quiero sentir todos los lugares ocultos. Quiero conocerte tan íntimamente como un hombre puede conocer a una mujer.

—Sí, pero esto es muy extraño. —Su voz estaba ahogada por la camisa de Darien.

—Eres una dama que se regocija en investigar lo extraño e inusual —le recordó. Con dulzura, la obligó a separar otra vez los muslos y encontró los suaves pétalos escondidos entre el vello aún más suave.

—Sí, lo sé, pero... Ah. Cielo Santo. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Darien, ¿qué estás haciendo?_ Estaba tan ardiente y húmeda como sabía que lo estaría. Darien hundió un dedo profundamente dentro del resbaladizo y estrecho canal. El pequeño pasaje se cerró alrededor de él como un guante bien confeccionado. La sensación era indescriptible. Temió humillarse al verter su semilla exactamente en ese mismo momento.

—No sabía que hacer el amor era así —le confió Serena sin aliento. Darien bajó la mirada hacia los ojos bien abiertos de Serena.

—Yo tampoco.

De pronto, su propio y latente deseo no fue tan importante como la necesidad de darle a Serena el primer y verdadero sabor de pasión. Deseaba que experimentara la emoción de la liberación y saber que él había sido responsable de esa liberación. Más tarde habría tiempo de sobra para satisfacerse él mismo. Tenían toda la noche.

Darien deslizó el dedo fuera de Serena hasta que sintió que ella se cerraba por la frustración. Encontró el sensible botón con el pulgar y con lentitud volvió a empujar el dedo dentro del cálido pasaje. Serena lanzó un diminuto sonido que estaba a mitad de camino entre un chillido y un gemido. Darien le cubrió la boca con la suya y deliberadamente repitió la caricia entre las piernas. Lanzó otro grito ahogado y agarró con fuerza la tela de la camisa. Sus rodillas volvieron a cerrarse con firmeza y atraparon la mano contra ella.

—Debes relajarte un poco. —Darien dejó caer una serie de suaves y persuasivos besos sobre los senos—. Ábrete. Sí, así, mi amor. Déjame entrar, Sere. Dentro, profundamente. —Sintió que vacilaba y, que luego separaba otra vez los muslos con lentitud—. Eres tan cálida —susurró—. Quiero sentir tu calor. Necesito sentirlo.

La acarició una y otra vez y gradualmente la fue ensanchando hasta que pensó que podría deslizar un segundo dedo dentro de ella. Comenzó a hacerlo. La reacción de Serena fue inmediata e intensa. Se quedó rígida. Abrió la boca en un suave y silencioso grito y luego comenzó a temblar. Darien sintió los diminutos escalofríos que la recorrían. El momento de la liberación fue más gratificante que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera experimentado en la vida. Levantó la cabeza y observó el rostro de Serena mientras ésta se entregaba al orgasmo.

—Hermoso —susurró. Y luego se desplomó contra él. Con el rostro hundido en el pecho de Darien murmuró algo que él no logró entender. Sonrió y con renuencia quitó la mano de entre las piernas. Ahora era su turno. Inhaló el perfume de Serena y comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones. Estaba tan excitado que dudaba de que pudiera durar más que unas pocas caricias. Diablos, pensó, tendría suerte si duraba lo suficiente como para estar dentro de ella.

El apagado ruido metálico de una cadena rompió el hechizo. Darien se sintió como si alguien lo hubiera empapado con agua helada. Se quedó absolutamente inmóvil. Sintió que Serena estaba tensa.

—El fantasma —susurró Serena.

—Maldita sea. —Darien sacudió la cabeza en un intento por despejar las telarañas de pasión. Manoseó con torpeza la abertura de los pantalones y logró cerrarla—. Si esto es un ejemplo de la pésima habilidad para escoger el momento oportuno que ese maldito espectro demostró cuando estaba vivo, no me extraña que alguien lo matase._ El pesado sonido metálico volvió a oírse. Ahora estaba más cerca y resonaba a través de las paredes. Un grave gemido llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta que conectaba las dos habitaciones.

—Circonia. Circonia, he venido por ti.

—Desgraciado. —Darien se levantó de la cama de un salto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —dijo Serena en silencio mientras luchaba por estirarse la ropa.

—Voy a encargarme de ese fantasma. —Darien tiró la ropa de cama por encima de la cabeza—. No te muevas. No hagas ningún ruido._ La dejó allí acostada, un interesante bulto debajo del edredón, y se dirigió con rapidez hasta la ventana de la habitación. Unió las pesadas cortinas de un tirón y obstruyó el paso de la luz de luna. La habitación estaba sumergida en una tenebrosa oscuridad.

—Circonia, ¿dónde estás? Ha llegado tu hora. He esperado mucho para que me acompañaras en mi tumba.

Las cadenas retumbaron otra vez sobre los listones del suelo de la otra habitación. Desde el ventajoso punto cerca del armario, Darien observó la grieta debajo de la puerta. Apareció la luz de una vela. La puerta se abrió lentamente y de pronto el ruido metálico fue mucho más fuerte. Una figura alarmante entró en la habitación con pasos lentos y pesados. Darien se retrajo más todavía en la oscura sombra que proyectaba el gran armario y observó con interés mientras la aparición se dirigía hacia la cama con ruido metálico.

La vela reveló un rostro espantosamente marcado por cicatrices y parcialmente escondido por la capucha de una capa. Había una gran herida abierta en la garganta del espectro. Una mano enguantada sostenía la vela. La otra mano estaba oculta debajo de los pliegues de la capa. Las cadenas parecían estar atadas al tobillo del fantasma. El fantasma se movía inexorablemente hacia la cama.

—Circonia. Circonia. ¿Dónde estás, Circonia?_ Darien dio un paso hacia adelante pero, antes de que pudiera alcanzar a la aparición, Serena arrojó hacia un lado las ropas de cama y se sentó. Aferraba la pistola en la mano.

—Deténgase donde está o le meto una bala en el cuerpo —anunció.

—¿Pero qué demonios? —graznó el fantasma—. Usted no es la tía Circonia.

—Indudablemente que no. Y usted no es ningún fantasma. —Serena salió dificultosamente de la cama, con cuidado de seguir apuntando con la pistola a la aparición—. Y este lamentable asunto ya ha ido demasiado lejos. —Se ajustó con torpeza las gafas y logró mantenerlas sobre la nariz—. Debería estar avergonzado.

—Dios, ¿quién demonios se cree que es? Le voy a enseñar a no meterse en mis asuntos._ El intruso sacó la mano de debajo de los pliegues de la capa y mostró una gran daga. Levantó el cuchillo y dio la vuelta al borde de la cama con determinación.

—Deténgase o disparo. —Serena dio un paso hacia atrás.

—No es muy probable —dijo el fantasma—Las damas no saben usar pistolas._ Darien se lanzó sobre el fantasma que esgrimía la daga. Lo agarró por el hombro, tiró hacia abajo de la capucha de la capa por encima de los ojos del hombre y lo hizo girar. La vela salió volando.

—¿Qué demonios? —El fantasma luchó por echar a un lado la capucha de la capa que efectivamente le impedía ver.

Darien no le dio oportunidad de levantar la capucha. No podía arriesgarse a que el fantasma lo viera y lo reconociera. Habría demasiadas cosas que explicar. Darien tiró la daga a un lado con una mano. Luego golpeó el puño justo contra la mandíbula del fantasma, que apenas era visible por debajo de la capucha. El intruso retrocedió, se golpeó la cabeza contra el poste de la cama y se desplomó inconsciente sobre el suelo.

—Bien hecho, mi señor —exclamó Serena mientras se apresuraba a levantar la vela antes de que pudiera chamuscar la alfombra—. Y justo, a tiempo. Creo que de verdad tenía intención de utilizar esa daga conmigo._ Darien permaneció de pie sobre la víctima, la miró fijamente. La furia ante el peligro que había corrido Serena se mezclaba con el alivio de que estuviera a salvo.

—Pequeña tonta. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que podría haber pasado?_ Serena parpadeó con sorpresa.

—Bueno, ha estado un poco cerca, lo concedo. Sabes, en realidad no quería tener que dispararle. En realidad nunca he disparado una pistola, y mi puntería tal vez no hubiera sido muy buena.

—¿Un poco cerca? —repitió Darien con ultrajada incredulidad. Dio la vuelta alrededor del cuerpo caído del fantasma y se irguió amenazadoramente sobre Serena—. Podría haberte abierto la garganta con esa daga. Te podría haber matado, pequeña idiota cabeza hueca._ Serena comenzó a fruncir el ceño.

—Realmente, Darien, no hay necesidad de gritar.

—No estoy gritando. Pero estoy pensando seriamente en colocarte sobre mi rodilla y darte unos azotes con tanta fuerza como para que no te puedas sentar sobre un caballo durante una semana. Casi haces que te maten esta noche.

—Tenía mi pistola —le recordó.

—¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es en realidad derribar a un hombre con una pequeña pistola como ésa? He visto a hombres que seguían andando con dos balas en las entrañas. Los he visto seguir o matar a otros hombres antes de desplomarse._ Serena clavó la mirada en él.

—¿Dónde has visto tales cosas, milord?

—No importa. —No era el momento de describir los horrores de la caza de bandidos en las montañas de Saragstan—Pero créeme cuando te digo que una bala no siempre hace caer a un hombre.

—Bueno, mira, Darien, ésta es mi investigación y estaba completamente preparada para hacerme cargo de ella. No te pedí ayuda.

—No, no lo hiciste —reconoció entre dientes—En cambio, elegiste arriesgar el cuello.

—¿Y qué pasa? —devolvió, ahora igualmente ultrajada—. Esto es asunto mío, no tuyo.

—Está claro que es asunto mío, señorita Tsukino. Resulta que estás comprometida conmigo.

—Sí, bueno, eso puede remediarse enseguida.

—Maldición, mujer._ El hombre que estaba en el suelo gimió. Darien lo miró ceñudo, irritado ante la interrupción.

—Oh, Dios, creo que se va a despertar pronto —dijo Serena. Sostuvo la vela sobre el fantasma caído—Parece que lleva una máscara.

—Dame esa vela. —Darien se dio cuenta de que había asuntos que había que atender antes de que pudiera continuar con el castigo de Serena.

Mantuvo el mal humor bajo control y sostuvo la vela que Serena le entregó obedientemente. Se arrodilló junto al hombre inconsciente, tanteó y encontró el borde de la máscara. Con un solo movimiento se la quitó y descubrió un rostro desconocido. Un hombre con rostro afeminado y largo cabello azul claro recogido en una coleta. (Ojo de pez)

—¿Lo reconoces? —preguntó Serena.

—No, pero apostaría a que es uno de los infames sobrinos de la señora Tomoe.

—Es muy probable. —Serena alcanzó la cuerda de la campana—. Voy a pedir ayuda de inmediato. La señora Tomoe tiene contratados a varios lacayos fuertes. Pueden encargarse de nuestro fantasma hasta que llegue el magistrado. Va a ser mejor que te marches.

—¿Cómo piensas explicar que el maldito fantasma esté inconsciente? —preguntó. Serena pensó un momento.

—Diré que tropezó y cayó cuando se lanzó hacia mí. Se golpeó la cabeza contra el poste de la cama y perdió el conocimiento. ¿Quién puede contradecirme?

—Supongo que resultará —dijo Darien de mala gana—. Según mi experiencia, la gente que sufre el haber estado inconsciente debido a un golpe pocas veces puede recordar algo de lo que sucedió en los momentos inmediatamente anteriores al incidente. Probablemente creerá que se tropezó y cayó, si es eso lo que le vas a decir.

—Eso es exactamente lo que le voy a decir. Ahora, en marcha, milord.

Le lanzó una mirada de disgusto, sabiendo perfectamente bien que tenía razón. Por el bien de Serena, no podía permitirse que la señora Tomoe y su personal lo descubrieran. El arrugado estado de la cama, el desaliñado aspecto de Serena y el estado de desnudez de él llevarían a todos a la obvia conclusión de que había estado haciendo el amor con su prometida.

El ser descubierto así con Sere no sería un completo desastre. La sociedad guiñaría un ojo y se haría la ciega. Después de todo, la pareja ya había declarado su intención de casarse. Con todo, había algunos límites. La sociedad esperaba que los deberes románticos se llevaran a cabo con algo de discreción. El ser descubiertos juntos en esa situación virtualmente necesitaría una licencia especial. Una licencia especial. Darien se detuvo ante una idea interesante.

—¿Bueno, milord? ¿No es mejor que te marches? —Serena le entregó la camisa—. Por favor, no te olvides de las botas.

—Tienes mucha razón, querida. —Darien sonrió sombríamente—. Debo ponerme en camino. Tu reputación ya está colgando de un hilo, ¿no es verdad?

—No es mi reputación lo que me preocupa —dijo con acritud—. Es la tuya._ La mujer nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

—¿La mía? ¿Por qué, en nombre de Dios, estás preocupada por mi reputación?

—Eres tú quien tiene más que perder, ¿no es así? —preguntó con suavidad—. La gente ya encuentra placer en ver tu reputación bajo la peor luz posible. No tengo deseos de excitar a la sociedad con una escapada como ésta._ Darien estaba sorprendido. Nunca nadie se había preocupado por su reputación. Tardó un minuto en encontrar una respuesta.

—Te aseguro que me importa un comino lo que la sociedad piense de mí.

—Bueno, a mí sí me importa. Es más, estoy segura de que no hay necesidad de señalar que si nos encuentran juntos en una situación tan delicada como ésta, te vas a ver obligado a casarte conmigo, sin remedio. Ya te he molestado demasiado. No quisiera que te vieras atado irremediablemente a un casamiento que sin duda no puedes desear. Darien se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno, respecto a eso, Sere, he estado pensando...

—De prisa, oigo pasos en el corredor.

Darien arrugó el entrecejo. También él los oía. Los fiables lacayos de la señora Tomoe se estaban apresurando en obedecer la llamada de la campana. Miró la alarmada expresión del rostro de Serena y maldijo en silencio. Estaba claro que no tenía el aspecto de una dama que deseaba perdidamente casarse de inmediato. Iba a tener que darle más tiempo. Pensó que aún no había terminado con ese loco galanteo. Darien tomó las botas, hizo girar el gabán por el hombro y se dirigió renuentemente hacia la ventana. La abrió y salió al alféizar. Allí se detuvo y miró hacia atrás, a Serena. Estaba dulcemente seria y tenía una mirada de ansiedad mientras observaba cómo se marchaba. Recordó cómo había temblado entre sus brazos. Se prometió en silencio que la próxima vez que temblara así estaría profundamente enterrado dentro de ella.

—Buenas noches, Sere.

—Buenas noches, Darien. —La sonrisa resplandecía a la luz de la vela—. Y gracias por tu ayuda de esta noche. Espero poder ayudarte a resolver tu próximo caso. Sabía que haríamos un excelente equipo.

Mientras caminaba a lo largo de la repisa de la ventana, Darien reflexionó que la vida con Sere iba a ser enloquecedora, exasperante y, por momentos, inquietante, pero que sin duda no iba a ser aburrida. Ni fría.


	8. Capítulo 7

**7**

Kumada estornudó en un sucio pañuelo, se sonó la nariz roja y bulbosa y se inclinó sobre la mesa de madera. Bajó la voz hasta hablar en un susurro áspero y gutural.

—¿Sabe que Lord Rubeus se rompió el cuello en una fiesta particular en Curling Castle?

—Me enteré de la noticia. —Darien se reclinó hacia atrás en un esfuerzo por evitar el detestable aliento de Kumada—. La historia circuló por toda la ciudad hace dos días. El muy idiota se emborrachó y cayó de una de las habitaciones de la torre. ¿Y qué pasa con eso?_ Darien no había conocido mucho a Rubeus, pero no le había gustado en particular lo que había sabido de él. Rubeus tenía fama de frecuentar burdeles que ofrecían jóvenes inocentes de ambos sexos. Pocas personas lamentaron su muerte cuando la noticia del fallecimiento circuló por el mundillo social.

—Bueno, milord, resulta que hay un caballero que quiere que investigue la muerte de Rubeus. —Kumada levantó la jarra de cerveza y miró a Darien a la expectativa—. He pensado que el caso podría llegar a interesarle.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? —Las pobladas cejas de Kumada se levantaron con sorpresa—. Porque tal vez estemos hablando de asesinato, señor, por eso. Hace bastantes meses que no tiene la oportunidad de investigar un asesinato. Por lo general, nos encontramos tratando con asuntos de chantaje, cosas robadas y algún caso raro de desfalco.

—Soy consciente de ello. —Los casos curiosos referidos a asesinatos eran poco frecuentes en su ambiente. Los miembros de la sociedad educada se las arreglaban para que los mataran, era verdad. Pero los culpables eran por lo general bandidos, duelistas rivales o, en algunas otras ocasiones, un esposo ultrajado. Tales casos pocas veces presentaban un misterio interesante para Darien.

—Creo que va a encontrar este caso muy fascinante, milord —dijo Kumada persuasivamente—. Es un verdadero rompecabezas.

—¿Quién demonios te ha contratado para que investigues la muerte de Rubeus? No me puedo imaginar por qué a alguien le importaría. El mundo ya se ha librado de él._ Kumada encogió sus macizos hombros y pareció importante.

—Temo que, en este caso, la identidad de mi cliente deba ser confidencial.

—Entonces debes encontrar a alguien más que te ayude a investigar. —Darien hizo ademán de levantarse del asiento. Kumada dejó la jarra, alarmado.

—Espere, milord. Necesito su ayuda con este caso. Hay una gorda recompensa en juego.

—Entonces investiga el asunto tú mismo.

—Sea razonable —gimoteó Kumada— Si Rubeus fue asesinado, la ejecución fue realizada por alguien de su mundo, no por un asaltante vulgar de las calles. Un mensajero como yo no llegará muy lejos tratando de investigar entre los ricos. Lo sabe tan bien como yo.

—Kumada, la cuestión es que no me importa mucho la reciente partida de Rubeus de esta tierra. Con toda seguridad fue un accidente. Pero, si se descubre que alguien lo empujó, es un asunto de poca monta para mí. Por lo que a mí respecta, el asesino le hizo un favor al mundo.

—Mi cliente sólo quiere saber qué pasó. —Kumada tiró del mugriento pañuelo y se sonó la nariz de nuevo—. Está un poco ansioso.

—¿Por qué habría de estar ansioso?

—No lo sé. —Kumada se acercó otra vez—. No me lo quiso decir. Pero si me lo pregunta, está aterrorizado de que lo mismo que le pasó a Rubeus llegue a pasarle a él._ Esa información aguijoneó el interés de Darien. Allí había un misterio. Tal vez uno interesante. Mantuvo el rostro impasible mientras observaba a Kumada.

—Tendré que saber el nombre de tu cliente —dijo Darien—. No voy a entrar en esto a ciegas. Si quieres mi ayuda, vas a tener que decirme quién quiere que se investigue la muerte de Rubeus._ Kumada se mordisqueó el labio inferior mientras pensaba en el problema. Darien no se sorprendió cuando volvió a encogerse de hombros y tomar otro sorbo de ginebra. Kumada era de todo menos poco práctico.

—Bueno, si tiene que saberlo, es Lord Blackmoon el que quiere descubrir lo que pasó en esa habitación de la torre —dijo Kumada.

—¿Diamante? ¿Cuál es su interés en esto? —Darien conocía al barón, un hombre peliplateado y delgado que estaba cerca de los cuarenta. Diamante pertenecía a los mismos clubes que Darien frecuentaba.

Era muy conocido en algunos círculos por los abundantes agasajos que ofrecía en su casa de campo. Curling Castle estaba a menos de una hora de trayecto de la ciudad. Durante la temporada, Diamante daba fiestas en su casa casi todos los fines de semana. Darien recibía invitaciones con frecuencia, aunque nunca se había molestado en aceptarlas. Las fiestas particulares por lo general lo aburrían.

—Rubeus murió en la casa de campo de Diamante—señaló Kumada—. Quizá Diamante sólo quiera asegurarse de que no estuvo hospedando a un asesino durante la temporada._ Darien miró pensativamente la calle a través de la ventana del café.

—O quizá sepa más del accidente de lo que te ha dicho.

—Es posible. —Kumada terminó la ginebra—. Lo único que me importa es la recompensa. Y lo único que le importa a usted es cuán interesante sea el misterio. ¿Hay trato, milord?

—Sí —dijo Darien—. Creo que sí.

Se dio cuenta de que ya estaba ansioso por hablarle a Serena acerca de la nueva investigación. En el pasado nunca había tenido a nadie con quien hablar de los casos, excepto a Andrew. Andrew había encontrado diversión en el pasatiempo de Darien, en vez de genuino interés. Pero Serena estaría subyugada ante la idea de investigar un posible homicidio. Por supuesto, existía un problema potencial, reconoció Darien, Serena querría involucrarse en la investigación.

Se ocuparía de ese asunto en su momento, pensó mientras salía del café. Tal vez hubiera alguna manera de permitirle que le ayudara al mismo tiempo de mantenerla a salvo en la periferia del caso. Sería divertido trabajar con Serena en el asunto de la muerte de Rubeus. Media hora más tarde cruzó la puerta de su casa echó un vistazo a la expresión sombría del rostro de Jedite y sonrió con ironía.

—¿Algo va mal, Jedite?

—El señor Samuel Tsukino espera para verlo, señor. —Jedite aceptó el sombrero y los guantes de Darien—Insistió en esperarlo en casa. La biblioteca.

—Un sitio tan bueno como cualquier otro, supongo.

—¿Tendría que haberlo echado, señor?

—Por supuesto que no, Jedite. Es mi futuro cuñado. Difícilmente podemos echarlo cada vez que aparece por aquí.

—Si, milord. Temía que ése fuera el caso. Parece un joven algo difícil.

—Está intentando proteger a su hermana de mí —dijo Darien—. Algunos dirían que eso lo convierte en un hombre bastante valiente._ Jedite hizo parpadear sus grandes ojos azul oscuros, casi negros.

—Entiendo, milord. No había pensado en ello desde ese punto de vista.

Darien entró silenciosamente en la biblioteca. Lucifer se levantó de su sitio en la parte superior del sofá, saltó con ligereza hacia la alfombra y se acercó al trote para saludarlo. Darien levantó el gato y miró a su visitante. Samuel estaba de pie, rígido, cerca de la ventana. Los hombros demasiado grandes y la cintura extremadamente estrecha. El abrigo con relleno le otorgaban una silueta desafortunadamente parecida a la de un insecto. Se volvió rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado en la habitación.

Darien acarició a Lucifer y observó el aspecto trabajosamente elegante de Samuel. La corbata del muchacho estaba anudada de manera muy complicada, que le restringía mucho los movimientos de la cabeza. Darien se preguntó cómo no se ahogaba con ella. El cuello de la camisa con volantes era tan alto que le enmarcaba el mentón. Los pantalones estaban cuidadosamente plisados y el chaleco era de un pasmoso tono rosa.

—Angelstone.

—Buenas tardes, Tsukino. —Sosteniendo a Lucifer en un brazo, Darien cruzó la habitación hacia la mesa donde estaba la botella de clarete—. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

—No—Samuel se sonrojó—Gracias. Señor, he venido a hablar con usted acerca de mi hermana.

—Ah, sí. Sin duda, quieres hablar de la dote y ese tipo de cosas. No te preocupes, Tsukino. Voy a cuidar bien de tu hermana.

—Bueno, mire. —Samuel se cuadró de hombros con determinación—. Ya estoy harto de sus burlas y su sarcasmo, milord. Ha ido demasiado lejos.

—Todavía no. —Darien tomó un sorbo de clarete y recordó con añoranza lo que había estado haciendo justo antes de la inoportuna interrupción del fantasma en la mansión Tomoe—. Pero tengo todas las esperanzas de hacerlo._ Samuel se puso de color carmín por la ira.

—Ambos sabemos que sólo se está divirtiendo con Sere. No tiene verdadera intención de casarse con ella. No voy a permitir que lleve a cabo sus endiablados juegos con ella Angelstone._ Darien volvió a dejar a Lucifer sobre el sofá. Luego dio la vuelta al escritorio y se sentó. Colocó los pies dentro de las botas sobre la lustrada superficie de madera, se quitó un pelo de gato de los pantalones y miró a Samuel pensativamente.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no me voy a casar con ella?

—Maldición, señor —explotó Samuel—. Sabe muy bien que no es su tipo.

—No estoy de acuerdo.

—Desgraciado —rugió Samuel—. No voy a permitir que le haga daño como Alfa. No me importa lo que tenga que hacer para detenerlo._ Darien estudió el vino.

—Exactamente, ¿qué sucedió entre Alfa y tu hermana?

—Le pidió que se casara con él. —Las manos de Samuel formaron dos puños—. Por supuesto, nunca llegó a pedirle permiso a mi padre, porque en realidad nunca pensó en llevarlo a cabo. Pero Sere pensó que la amaba. Pensó que se iba a casar con ella.

—¿Sere lo amaba?

—Le importaba mucho —musitó Samuel—. La estuvo cortejando todo el verano. Bailaba con ella en las reuniones locales, le mandaba ramos de flores a casa, le leía poemas románticos.

—¿Y le dijo que se quería casar con ella?

—Así es. Pero estaba mintiendo. Sabía todo el tiempo que iba a tener que casarse con esa gran heredera para recuperar la fortuna de los Alfa. No había ninguna posibilidad de que se casara con Sere. Todos descubrimos la verdad cuando regresó a Londres._ Darien fijó la mirada en el clarete.

—¿Tu hermana lloró por él?

—Sí, lloró por él. —Samuel cobró ánimos—. Y no voy a permitir que llore de nuevo por un pillo como usted. —Se lanzó con rapidez hacia adelante sin ninguna advertencia. Darien bajó los pies del escritorio y se puso rápidamente de pie. El vino se derramó por el suelo cuando se apartó del camino de Samuel. Samuel voló por encima del escritorio y se estrelló contra la silla que Darien acababa de desocupar. Se detuvo contra la pared. Darien dejó la copa.

—Tsukino, te aseguro que en realidad no hay motivo para este tipo de ejercicio de fuerza. _Samuel se puso de pie tambaleándose y chocó contra Darien. Hizo girar los puños violentamente. Darien esquivó un golpe, estiró el pie y permitió que Samuel tropezara.

—Maldito sea. —Samuel estaba despatarrado boca abajo en el suelo. Rodó con dificultad hacia un lado y luchó por ponerse de pie.

—Voy a casarme con ella, Tsukino. —Darien dio un paso hacia atrás para quedar fuera del alcance de Samuel cuando este intentó darle otro puño tazo—. Tienes mi palabra de honor.

—¿De qué sirve su palabra? —jadeó Samuel. Avanzó vacilantemente con las manos extendidas hacia la garganta de Darien.

—Tu hermana confía en mí.

—¡Ja! ¿Qué sabe ella de tratar con el diablo? —Samuel se lanzó una vez más al combate. Darien esquivó el ataque dando un paso a un lado. Samuel pasó de largo su objetivo y otra vez se golpeó contra la pared. Se dio la vuelta, atontado pero valeroso. Darien levantó la mano.

—Ya basta. Si sigues así puedes hacerte daño de verdad. Sin duda, Sere me culparía por ello.

—Maldigo sus ojos, Angelstone. Este no es otro divertido y pequeño juego para que usted lo disfrute. Estamos hablando de mi hermana.

—Soy consciente de ello —dijo Darien con calma—¿Qué te haría falta para convencerte de que mis intenciones hacia tu hermana son honorables?_ Samuel clavó la mirada en él.

—No hay nada que pueda decir para convencerme. No confío en usted.

—Tsukino, seamos claros en un punto. Preferiría no pasar el resto de la temporada preguntándome si vas a saltar del callejón más cercano e ir directo a mi garganta. Voy a hacer un trato contigo._ Samuel se tornó inmediatamente suspicaz.

—¿Un trato?

—Dame la oportunidad de probarte que mis intenciones son honorables y me ocuparé de que aprendas a utilizar los puños correctamente. —Darien sonrió lentamente—. Y tal vez también una pistola._ Samuel arrugó el entrecejo, confundido.

—No entiendo.

—Es muy sencillo. Voy a hacer lo necesario para que aprendas boxeo en la Academia Witt y me ocuparé de que te permitan practicar tus habilidades para el tiro en Manton's._ Samuel entrecerró los ojos.

—Witt nunca me aceptaría. Dirige la academia de boxeo más exclusiva de Londres. Sólo los caballeros de los más altos rangos de la ciudad reciben instrucción allí.

—Yo puedo hacerte entrar —dijo Darien.

—No puedo permitirme comprar un juego de pistolas decente como para practicar en Manton's—insistió Samuel.

—Te prestaré las mías._ Samuel lo miró con creciente inseguridad.

—¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?_ Darien sonrió débilmente.

—Dos razones. La primera es que si no me caso con tu hermana como prometí y decides retarme por ello, al menos podremos batirnos en una pelea justa. No hay ninguna diversión en participar en una lucha desigual.

—¿Cuál es la segunda razón?

—Yo tenía un hermano pequeño. Tú me lo recuerdas. —Darien tomó la botella y vertió clarete en dos copas más. Le entregó una a Samuel—. ¿Te interesa el trato?_ Samuel bajó la mirada hacia el vino y luego levantó los ojos para encontrar la mirada de Darien.

—¿De verdad se casará con Sere?

—Sí.

—¿Y me hará entrar en la academia de boxeo de Witt y en la galería de tiro Manton's para que pueda aprender a luchar con usted de la manera adecuada si no se casa con ella?

—Sí.

—Creo que lo dice en serio —dijo lentitud Samuel.

—Cada una de mis palabras ha sido en serio._ Samuel tomó un sorbo del clarete.

—Muy bien, entonces. Y si no lo hace, le arrancaré la cabeza de los hombros o le atravesaré de un tiro.

—Muy justo._ Samuel parecía visiblemente aliviado.

—Bueno, eso es todo, entonces.

—Espero que sí._ Samuel se aclaró la garganta.

—Hay algo que quería preguntarle, Angelstone.

—¿Sí?

—Si de verdad está decidido a convertirse en mi cuñado, ¿le molestaría mucho hacerme un gran favor?_ Darien levantó las cejas.

—¿Qué tipo de favor?

—¿Me enseñaría a anudarme la corbata de la manera en que anuda la suya?_ Darien sonrió.

—Voy a dar un paso más. Después de haberte presentado en Witt's y Manton's, te presentaré a mi sastre.

—¿Nightingale? Vaya. —Samuel estaba verdaderamente admirado—. Es mucho más exclusivo que Witt.

—Con buena razón. —Darien miró la chaqueta rosa de Samuel—. Su oficio es muchísimo más importante para un caballero.

* * *

Serena observó cómo Neheremia Chiba se dirigía hacia ella a través del atestado salón de baile. Se preparó para el encuentro. Habría sido difícil no ver a la tía de Darien, aún si alguien no se la hubiera señalado ya. Neheremia era una figura impresionantemente a la moda con el vestido de seda de color caléndula. En su cabello, peinado a la moda, había plumas que hacían juego con el vestido. Los diamantes de sus orejas resplandecían de manera tan brillante como los cristales de las lámparas del techo.

Era obvio que Neheremia había sido una mujer hermosa en su juventud. Serena pensó que aún era bastante atractiva. Era lamentable que sus atractivos rasgos estuvieran marcados por líneas de descontento. Neheremia tenía la expresión de una mujer que se ha comprometido a hacer una tarea sumamente desagradable. Hacía sólo una hora que Setsuna le había advertido a Serena que se esperaba que Neheremia apareciera en el baile de los Craigmore.

—Lo que se dice es que no está del todo con tenta con el compromiso de Angelstone —había explicado Setsuna—. Estaba deseando que algún espantoso accidente cayera sobre el conde o que se matara convenientemente en algún duelo antes de que en contrara tiempo de casarse. Lo último que desea ver es que tenga un heredero y así asegure la sucesión para esa rama de la familia._ Serena se había sonrojado violentamente ante la mención de un heredero.

—Estoy segura de que no es asunto suyo. En todo caso, Angelstone y yo todavía no nos vamos a casar. Ciertamente no hay ninguna prisa. Tenemos pensado disfrutar de un compromiso muy largo._ Setsuna le lanzó una mirada de extrañeza.

—¿De verdad es así? Me sorprende oír eso, querida.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no puedo concebir a Angelstone aguantando un compromiso largo. Después de haber hecho la elección de su novia, un hombre de su naturaleza está impaciente por seguir con el asunto._ Serena clavó una mirada de asombro en ella.

—Setsuna, ¿por casualidad no estarás ansiosa por casarme rápido?

—Para ser perfectamente directa, querida, ahora que se ha anunciado el compromiso, siento que sería mejor afirmar el asunto lo más rápido posible.

—¿Quieres decir antes de que Angelstone cambie de opinión? —había preguntado Serena secamente.

—Exactamente. Ese hombre es peligroso. Ya te lo dije. Una no puede estar completamente segura de sus intenciones. Me sentiré mucho más segura una vez que estéis casados.

—¿Entonces estás ansiosa por verme casada con el Ángel Caído?_ Setsuna se mostraba pensativa.

—Creo que vas a estar muy segura a su cuidado. Angelstone cuida de los suyos._ Los comentarios de Setsuna aún estaban frescos en la mente de Serena cuando Neheremia por fin se detuvo frente a su presa.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —Neheremia miró a Serena de arriba abajo y quedó claramente poco impresionada por su vestido gris claro—. Así que tú eres la pequeña e inteligente cazadora de fantasmas de la que nos estuvo hablando la señora Tomoe._ Serena se tragó una aguda réplica y logró son reír. El tema del fantasma de la señora Tomoe había estado en boca de todos esa noche. Serena había sido aclamada por una muy agradecida señora Tomoe como una heroína inteligente y muy valiente. Por suerte, tal como Darien había pronosticado, el fantasma, que efectivamente resultó ser uno de los sobrinos de la señora Tomoe, no se acordó de absolutamente nada de cómo había quedado inconsciente. En lo que a él concernía, su caída había sido un bulto invisible en la alfombra que lo había hecho tropezar.

—Buenas noches, señora —dijo Serena cortésmente—. Supongo que es la señora Chiba.

—Por supuesto que sí. Y tú eres Doña Original, que está comprometida con Angelstone.

—Sí, señora, tengo ese honor.

—Supongo que no debería sorprenderme el que haya elegido a una criatura tan curiosa para que sea la condesa. El hombre no tiene absolutamente ningún respeto por el noble título que llegó a sus manos por puro accidente.

—Tenía la impresión de que el título le había llegado de la manera usual, señora. Era el siguiente en la línea de sucesión.

—Bah. —Los magníficos ojos grises de Neheremia ardían con ira de frustración—. Lo obtuvo por las circunstancias más caprichosas. En realidad, no tendría que haberle correspondido a él en absoluto.

—Es injusto decir eso —dijo Serena con dulzura.

—Ya era suficientemente malo que su irresponsable padre se hubiera escapado con esa actriz, Mamoru Chiba no tenía ningún derecho a casarse con esa muchachita ligera de cascos. Si no hubiera sido tan estúpido, tu futuro esposo habría nacido, como el bastardo en que se convirtió después de tantos esfuerzos._ Serena estaba perdiendo la paciencia con rapidez

—No puedo permitirle que insulte a la familia de mi futuro esposo, señora.

—Soy parte de la familia, estúpida jovenzuela. Si deseo insultar a su lado de la familia, lo haré.

—Un interesante punto de lógica —reconoció Serena—Sin embargo, creo que el lado de Angelstone ya ha soportado suficientes insultos, ¿no lo cree así? _ La mirada de Neheremia era mordaz.

—Debería ser obvio que nada de lo que dijera puede ser tan insultante para el apellido familiar como lo que él hizo y hace.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso, señora?

—Sólo que va totalmente de acuerdo con el carácter de Angelstone el haber elegido a una mujer completamente inadecuada como condesa. La idea de que una muchacha insignificante y rústica como tú se convierta en la próxima Condesa de Angelstone es insoportable.

Hubo varios resuellos y murmullos de excitada consternación de aquellos que revoloteaban alrededor de la pareja. Serena los oyó y se dio cuenta de que la escena con Neheremia estaba amenazando con convertirse en un delicioso bocado para que toda la sociedad lo masticara a la mañana siguiente con el desayuno. Darien no necesitaba de esa añadida notoriedad. Serena iluminó su sonrisa con deliberación como si Neheremia acabara de hacerle un gran cumplido.

—Cuán amable de su parte tomarse el trabajo de presentarse, señora. Tenía algo de curiosidad respecto al resto de la familia de Angelstone.

—¿Ah, sí? ¡No me digas! —Neheremia se enderezó y la miró con elegante desprecio.— Lo primero que deberías saber es que el título que Angelstone tanto se complace en arrastrar por el fango cada vez que puede debería haber sido de mi hijo. Si existe algo de justicia en este mundo, algún día será de Zafiro.

—Creía que la cuestión del derecho de mi esposo al título ya se había aclarado hace mucho tiempo.

—Tonterías. —El rostro de Neheremia se volvió de un rojo opaco—. Le deseo felicidad en su matrimonio, señorita Tsukino. Tal vez, en la noche de bodas, pueda hacer aparecer un fantasma para divertir a su esposo. Indudablemente, va a necesitar algo inusitado para retener su interés más de dos semanas. Angelstone se aburre con facilidad.

Neheremia había ido demasiado lejos, y las conmocionadas reacciones de los que estaban de pie cerca indicaban que todos se habían dado cuenta de ello. Serena sabía que cuando Darien se enterara de aquel intercambio, iba a estar fríamente furioso. Era muy poco probable que permitiera que ese insulto a su prometida quedara sin castigo. Miró los atormentados ojos de Neheremia y de pronto sintió mucha lástima por ella. La pobre mujer era muy consciente de que se había pasado de la raya.

—Aprecio su interés por el apellido familiar—dijo Serena con tranquilidad—Es obvio que ha trabajado mucho para mantenerlo lo más limpio posible en circunstancias extremadamente difíciles._ Neheremia clavó la mirada en ella. Por un momento pareció estar completamente sorprendida.

—Lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido —dijo por fin.

—Me doy cuenta de que no ha sido una tarea fácil —dijo Serena—. Por favor, quédese tranquila, porque yo también me preocupo mucho por el nombre y la reputación de Angelstone. Por el bien de la familia, voy a emplear todos mis esfuerzos para que se eviten los escándalos._ La mirada de Neheremia tembló de ultrajada incredulidad.

—¿A qué está jugando, señorita Tsukino?

—No estoy jugando a nada.

—Entonces debemos esperar a ver qué juego diabólico está jugando Angelstone. —Neheremia giró sobre sus talones y se alejó a través de la multitud. Una fuerte sensación de desconfianza recorrió a Serena mientras observaba la rígida espalda de su adversaria al desaparecer entre el gentío.

—Vaya, vaya. Espero que Angelstone tenga algo que decir acerca de esto —murmuró una voz detrás de Serena. Se dio vuelta para ver a Andrew Furuhata de pie detrás de ella. Darien se lo había presentado en la velada de los Bowdrey. Había dejado claro que consideraba a Andrew como un amigo. Serena notó que Andrew era una de las pocas personas de la habitación que no tenía en la mano una copa de champán. Le lanzó una mirada preocupada.

—Preferiría que Angelstone no se enterara de esta pequeña escena —dijo. La boca de Andrew se curvó con ironía.

—Me temo que no hay muchas posibilidades de evitar que se entere. Demasiados testigos._ Serena miró a su alrededor con intranquilidad.

—Supongo que tiene razón. Bueno, voy a tener que hablar con Angelstone antes de que haga algo precipitado.

—¿Qué? ¿Cree que puede convencerlo de que no se vengue del clan de los Chiba?

—No hay necesidad de que él me vengue —dijo Serena—. Es obvio que esa pobre mujer ha sufrido mucho a lo largo de estos años.

—Esa pobre mujer —dijo Andrew con frialdad—. Casi sin ayuda, fue la única responsable de que los Chiba nunca aceptaran a la madre de Angelstone.

—Sin embargo, ahora Angelstone es el cabeza de la familia. Puede permitirse ser caritativo hacia los demás miembros del clan.

—¿Caritativo? —Andrew sonrió ampliamente—. ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Lord Angelstone?

—Esta no es una situación graciosa, señor Furuhata.

—No, no lo es. Pero debería ser interesante. Siga mi consejo y no se meta en este asunto, señorita Tsukino. Angelstone es muy capaz de encargarse de los Chiba. Ya hace algún tiempo que lo viene haciendo.

—¿Qué cree que va a hacer acerca de la desafortunada escena de esta noche? —preguntó Serena Andrew se encogió de hombros despreocupado

—¿Quién sabe? Angelstone controla gran parte de los ingresos de la familia. Tal vez reduzca un poco la parte de los Chiba.

—¡Oh, Dios!

—Para el caso, sencillamente podría contentar se con lograr que excluyan a Neheremia y a su hijo de las mejores listas de invitados de esta temporada. O tal vez arregle que a su querido primo lo echen de algunos de sus clubes. Sin duda Angelstone pensará en alguna venganza adecuada. Es muy creativo.

—Puede que piense en algún método de venganza, pero no creo que lo vaya a llevar a cabo —dijo Serena con energía. Andrew levantó una ceja de manera inquisitiva.

—¿Quién lo va a detener?

—Yo me ocuparé de que se comporte de manera sensata y digna de un cabeza de familia._ Andrew miraba a un punto más allá de los hombros de Serena. Su sonrisa estaba llena de anhelante expectativa.

—No puedo esperar a ver cómo se encarga de él, señorita Tsukino.

—Y, ¿exactamente de quién se va a encargar? —pregunto Darien con suave interés. Serena volvió a girar y se encontró con que Darien se cernía sobre ella. Estaba magnífico con ropa de noche, como de costumbre. La corbata blanca estaba anudada con austera simplicidad y la chaqueta bien cortada revelaba la amplitud de los hombros. Sus ojos zafiros centelleaban cuando miró a Serena.

—De ti, por supuesto —dijo Andrew.

—Estoy encantado de saberlo. —Darien le sonrió a Serena—. Ven conmigo, querida. Vamos a buscarnos algo de comer en la mesa de comidas.

—Ya he comido algo —dijo Serena. Darien la tomó del brazo.

—¿Ah, sí? Bueno, entonces puedes acompañarme y observarme mientras como canapés de langosta. Quiero hablar contigo.

—Ah, comprendo. —Serena sonrió—. Resulta que yo también estoy ansiosa de hablar contigo.

—Excelente. —Darien inclinó la cabeza hacia Andrew— ¿Nos disculpas?

—Por supuesto. —Andrew le guiñó un ojo a Serena—. La mejor de las suertes para usted, señorita Tsukino._ Serena le arrugó el entrecejo por encima del hombro mientras Darien la guiaba a través de la muchedumbre.

—¿Qué quería decir todo eso? —preguntó Darien sin ninguna señal de preocupación.

—Nada.

—¿Nada en absoluto?

—Un pequeño, ejem, asunto doméstico.

—Ah. —Darien saludó con la cabeza a un conocido—. ¿Un asunto familiar, entonces?

—Bueno, sí, en cierta manera.

—¿De qué familia? —preguntó Darien con tranquilidad—. ¿De la tuya o de la mía?

—Milord, no es el momento para hablar de ello.

—De la mía, entonces —dijo—Infiero que debe ser la escena que montó mi tía unos pocos minutos antes de que llegara._ Serena lo miró con cólera mientras Darien se detenía cerca de una mesa llena de entremeses.

—¿Ya lo sabías?

—Querida, debes entender que nunca va a faltar gente que me mantenga informado de tales cosas.

—No, supongo que no. —Serena le lanzó una especuladora mirada de soslayo—. No irás a hacer algo demasiado dramático, ¿verdad? Ha sido todo extremadamente insignificante._ Darien examinó los canapés. Por último, eligió uno cubierto por una ostra.

—No necesitas preocuparte, querida. Yo me encargaré de ello._ Serena no confiaba en la frialdad de sus ojos.

—Debo insistir en que no intentes castigar o humillar a tu tía de ninguna manera por la conversación que tuvimos. En ese momento ella estaba perturbada.

—Sin duda. —Darien mordió la ostra.

—Hace muy poco que se enteró de nuestro compromiso —explicó Serena—. La noticia la tomó por sorpresa.

—Quieres decir que la alarmó enormemente. —Darien tomó otro canapé—, Teme que de verdad vaya a tener un heredero, lo cual haría aún más improbable que su hijo alguna vez fuera a recibir el título.

—Creo —dijo Serena significativamente— que la señora Chiba está genuinamente interesada por buen nombre de la familia y la reputación vinculada al título.

—Es indudable que está preocupada por ello, te lo aseguro.

—No sin algo de razón, tal vez —dijo Serena con severidad. Darien dejó de masticar y tragó.

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir, Sere?

—Sólo que no te has tomado la molestia de asegurarle que el título está en manos seguras.

—No me tomaría la molestia de ayudar a mi tía ni a cruzar la calle, y mucho menos de asegurarle que voy a conservar el título inmaculado. —Darien volvió a tomar a Serena del brazo y la condujo hacia las puertas acristaladas que estaban abiertas. — Basta de tonterías, Sere. Tengo cosas más importantes que hablar contigo._ Serena lo contempló mientras él la llevaba fuera, hacia los jardines.

—Milord, no voy a permitir que termines con este tema hasta que tenga tu palabra de que no te vas a vengar de tu tía por lo que ha dicho esta noche.

—Ya me he aburrido de ese tema.

—Qué lástima, porque yo todavía no he terminado._ Darien se detuvo junto a una fuente e hizo girar a Serena hasta que quedó frente a él.

—Maldita sea, Sere, ¿por qué te preocupa lo que le haga a Neheremia Chiba? Se merece pagar por insultarte y lo va a hacer. Y se terminó el asunto.

—El insulto fue para mí, no para ti. Elijo no vengarme y no voy a permitirte que lo hagas en mi nombre. ¿Me entiendes?

—Un insulto hacia ti —dijo con suavidad— es un insulto hacia mí.

—Darien, lo digo en serio, no voy a permitir que te vengues por el más ligero desaire. —Serena le acarició dulcemente el rostro con las enguantadas puntas de los dedos—, Eres el cabeza de familia y debes cumplir tu papel. Si eliges vengarte de tu pobre tía, entonces sólo ensancharás las desavenencias que ya existen entre el resto de los Chiba y tú.

—Diablos, Sere...

—El título te obliga a ser generoso para con los miembros de la familia. Les debes protección. —Serena sonrió con calidez— Pero estoy segura de que no necesitas que yo, te lo diga. Eres perfectamente consciente de tus propios deberes y responsabilidades hacia tu familia y sé que te vas a comportar como corresponde._ Darien la miró sombríamente.

—La última vez que me echaste un sermón acerca de mis responsabilidades hiciste un trato conmigo. Cuando intentaste cumplirlo, terminaste comprometida. ¿Qué voy a obtener esta vez si me decido a abandonarme a un arranque de conducta madura y responsable?_ Serena se concentró en ajustarse las gafas.

—De verdad, Darien, no hay necesidad de reírte de mí por esto. Soy muy consciente de que la última vez las cosas no salieron como las planeamos.

—Te aseguro, Sere, que no estoy bromeando. _Levantó la mirada hacia él con cautela.

—¿No estás bromeando? ¿De verdad esperas que te de alguna recompensa por comportarte de una manera digna de tu rango?

—De tu idea de lo que es digno de mi rango —le corrigió con aire congraciador—. Y sí, creo que es justo que obtenga algo por mi esfuerzo, ¿y tú?_ Serena no podía saber si hablaba en serio, pero tenía la desagradable impresión de que así era. En lo que a Darien concernía, otra vez le había arrebatado a su legítima presa. Suspiró.

—¿Qué tipo de recompensa tienes en mente?

—Voy a pensar en el asunto y luego te lo haré saber. —La mano de Darien se cerró alrededor de los hombros de Serena. La acercó hacia él, inclinó la cabeza y le dio un beso rápido, fuerte y posesivo. Cuando levantó la cabeza, tenía una expresión de meditativa intensidad—. Imagino que voy a pensar en algo que me lo compense.

Serena tembló bajo la oscura sensualidad de aquellas palabras. Dos noches atrás había aprendido el significado de la pasión y sabía que siempre asociaría la lección con Darien. Ahora le estaba diciendo sin sutilezas que habría más lecciones. No sabía si sentirse alarmada o rebosante de felicidad. Aún estaba confundida por las emociones que la habían asaltado cuando Darien la había acariciado con tan asombrosa intimidad esa noche. Sabía que con cada día que pasaba de ese falso compromiso estaba más y más cautivada por el Ángel Caído. El sentido común le advertía que sería excesivamente peligroso permitir que Darien le hiciera el amor más completamente de lo que ya lo había hecho, pero Serena no sabía con certeza si tenía la fuerza para detenerlo.

—Te estás comportando de manera difícil deliberadamente —lo acusó.

—Sí, lo sé, pero me divierte. —Darien descansó el pie sobre el borde de la fuente y sonrió— Bueno, ahora tengo cosas mucho más interesantes que hablar contigo, querida.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Mi mensajero de Bow Street me ha traído un caso bastante curioso que necesita ser investigado. Pensé que tal vez te gustaría saberlo._ Serena se olvidó al instante de lo irritada que estaba con él.

—Darien, qué maravilloso. Cuéntame. Me encantará ayudarte.

—No te estoy pidiendo ayuda —dijo con cuidado—. Pero pensé que disfrutarías de la oportunidad de observar mis métodos.

—¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? —preguntó. No tenía absolutamente ninguna intención de quedar relegada al papel de observadora, aunque se lo explicaría más tarde.

—La curiosa muerte que voy a investigar ha tenido lugar hace unos pocos días en Curling Castle. Tal vez te has enterado._ Serena arrugó el entrecejo.

—Un hombre llamado Rubeus cayó de una ventana alta y se rompió el cuello, creo. Se dice que estaba borracho en ese momento y se supuso que la muerte fue un desafortunado accidente.

—Alguien, a saber Lord Blackmoon, aparentemente no está tan seguro.

—¿Ha contratado a un mensajero de Bow Street para investigar el asunto?

—En la más estricta reserva. Nadie, incluso Diamante, debe saber que yo voy a hacer la verdadera investigación. En lo que a él respecta, Kumada está realizando la investigación.

—Sí, por supuesto. Entiendo tu deseo de mantener en secreto tu pasatiempo. Perfectamente comprensible, dada tu posición. Tampoco podrías ser tan eficaz en tu trabajo si todos supieran que estás en eso, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Darien, esto es fascinante. ¿Qué vas a hacer primero? Estoy ansiosa por aprender tus técnicas y métodos._ Le dirigió una mirada que se podría haber calificado de presumida.

—Primero, vamos a visitar el lugar de la muerte de Rubeus.

—Una idea sensata. —Serena golpeteó el abanico cerrado contra la mano enguantada de manera distraída—. Eso quiere decir que vamos a tener que ir a Curling Castle. ¿Cómo lo haremos sin dejar que alguien se entere de nuestro objetivo?

—Resulta que es muy fácil. Como de costumbre, he recibido otra invitación de Diamante para una de las reuniones de fin de semana en su casa. Esta vez voy a aceptar a condición de que tú también seas invitada.

—Excelente. Pero ¿no va a parecer extraño que de pronto me inviten a una de las reuniones de Lord Blackmoon? Nunca he estado en la lista de invitados.

—Nadie va a creer que es extraño. —Darien estaba claramente divertido ante la inocencia de Serena—. No cuando se den cuenta de que yo también acepto la invitación. En realidad, encontrarían extraño que no estuvieras tú también en Curling Castle._ Serena inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y estudió con atención.

—¿Me estoy perdiendo algo?_ Darien la atrajo hacia sí aún más de manera tal que las faldas de Serena le rozaban la pierna.

—Entiendo que no has ido a muchas reuniones de la sociedad, querida.

—No —admitió—. ¿Por qué?

—Creo que vas a comprender el atractivo de una reunión en una gran casa de campo una vez que hayas acudido a una._ Serena podía sentir la fuerza muscular del muslo. Darien aún tenía la bota apuntalada contra la fuente de manera tal que Serena estaba recostada ligeramente contra la parte interior de la pierna. La íntima posición en la que se encontraba hizo que Serena se estremeciera.

—Creo que los invitados disfrutan de varios juegos y pasatiempos en esas reuniones —dijo con rapidez en un intento por parecer experta en el tema de reuniones en casas particulares.

—Desde luego que sí. Y los juegos y pasatiempos mas interesantes se juegan tarde, cuando todos ya se han retirado.

—No lo entiendo._ La boca de Darien se curvó ligeramente.

—Una reunión en una gran casa de campo proporciona una oportunidad casi ilimitada de coqueteos v aventuras románticas, cariño._ Serena abrió mucho los ojos.

—Ah.

—En una gran casa como Curling Castle hay literalmente docenas de habitaciones. Y todas están convenientemente situadas muy cerca la una de la otra._ Serena sintió que se ponía muy colorada.

—Cielo santo. No había pensado en ese aspecto.

—Tener una aventura aquí, en la ciudad, requiere planificación y cuidado —dijo Darien—. Pero en una reunión en una gran casa, tal como la que brinda Diamante, uno sólo tiene que cruzar el pasillo para encontrase con la amante o... la prometida —sonrió. Serena levantó el mentón y le lanzó una severa mirada.

—Cuento con que Lady Meiou insista en acompañarme.

—Cuento con ello. —Estaba claro que Darien no estaba preocupado ante la perspectiva de que Serena llevara consigo una dama de compañía—. Mi secretario se asegurará de que ella también tenga su invitación.


	9. Capítulo 8

**8**

Darien dejó el taco y miró al puñado de jugadores reunidos alrededor de la mesa de billar de Lord Blackmoon.

—Si me disculpan, caballeros, creo que ya tengo suficiente de este juego por hoy.

—Vamos, vamos —protestó uno de los invitados—. Debe darnos la oportunidad de volver a ganar un poco de lo que nos ha sacado esta tarde, Angelstone.

—Parece que no lo entiende, Dodwell —dijo Darien—. Estoy aburrido del juego.

—Déjenlo que se vaya —aconsejó otro hombre del otro lado de la mesa de tapete verde—. Supongo que Angelstone tiene en mente un entretenimiento más interesante._ Los hombres reunidos alrededor de la mesa rieron entre dientes e intercambiaron miradas intencionadas.

—Todos lo tenemos —refunfuñó otro de buen humor—. Por desgracia, todavía es algo temprano._ Uno de los jugadores miró a Darien.

—Si está ansioso por ver qué está haciendo su prometida en este momento, mire en los jardines del este. Creo que la encontrará allí ganando el concurso de arco para damas.

—Sin duda. —Darien comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la gran biblioteca de Diamante—, Ya se ha llevado todos los honores en el resto de los juegos que se han preparado para las damas hoy.

Mientras Darien había pasado el día con los demás caballeros que habían sido invitados a Curling Castle, Serena había estado ocupada con las damas probando los placeres de una reunión en una casa de campo. Como de costumbre Serena, se había lanzado a los entretenimientos de todo corazón.

Al mediodía, justo cuando estaba regresando de una excursión de pesca con los hombres, le llegaron noticias de que Serena había sido la primera en el complicado laberinto. A las dos de la tarde, mientras recorría los establos de su anfitrión, oyó que las damas habían regresado de la caminata a las viejas ruinas normandas. Al parecer, Serena había guiado al grupo en ambas direcciones y había hecho un bosquejo detallado del paisaje. Esa tarde había ganado todos los concursos que se habían llevado a cabo en la amplia extensión de césped que había frente al castillo, y se había apuntado para participar en la representación teatral para después de la cena esa noche. Darien esperaba con ansia observar la actuación de Serena como actriz. Sonrió, pensando en su madre.

Darien tenía el presentimiento de que Serena y su madre se habrían llevado bien desde un principio. Ambas eran mujeres con inteligencia, pasión e integridad. Una vez su padre le había dicho que tales mujeres eran escasas y que, si un hombre era lo suficientemente afortunado como para conocer y retener a una, no existía un precio demasiado elevado que pagar.

Darien examinó los alrededores mientras se dirigía hacia la terraza a través del largo corredor. Curling Castle era un cavernoso montón de piedras viejas que se elevaban tres pisos sobre la tierra que lo rodeaba. Había sido construido durante el siglo anterior por un rico pero algo excéntrico mercader que había decidido elevarse al nivel de un caballero. En el intento por alcanzar su objetivo, había gastado una fortuna en su propiedad. El resultado fue una monstruosidad de casa. Los pasillos parecían ser interminables. En el desayuno, Diamante había admitido que no estaba seguro de cuántas habitaciones había en la casa, y añadió que el piso superior y las habitaciones de la torre nunca se utilizaban en realidad, incluso cuando la casa estaba llena, tal como sucedía ese fin de semana. Esa información había intrigado a Darien. Según todos los informes, Rubeus había caído de una habitación de la torre. Darien se preguntó qué había estado haciendo en esa parte inutilizada de la casa. Esa noche, Serena y él investigarían un poco, pensó mientras se paseaba por la terraza. Serena disfrutaría enormemente de eso.

Vio que las damas estaban alineadas frente a los blancos de arco que estaban colocados en los jardines del este. Cada una sostenía un extravagante arco y una diminuta flecha que probablemente no hubiera tumbado a un ratón a quemarropa. Había muchas risas entre las participantes y vivas de buen grado de parte del público. Darien estudió la muchedumbre con atención. Arrugó el entrecejo cuando vio que Alfa estaba en el grupo. Era evidente que Alfa era un recién llegado. Era indudable que no había estado por los alrededores la noche anterior ni esa mañana. Darien notó que no había señales de la siempre vigilante esposa de Alfa.

Mientras Darien observaba, Alfa se paseó hasta llegar a Serena y aparentemente se ofreció a ayudarla con el arco. Serena sacudió la cabeza con firmeza. Alfa se encogió de hombros y caminó de regreso para unirse a la muchedumbre. Lady Meiou también estaba entre los espectadores. Levantó la mirada, vio a Darien en la terraza y agitó un pañuelo violeta que le hacía juego con el vestido. Luego se dio la vuelta para observar cómo Serena lanzaba el tiro.

Serena era la última de la fila, la única participante que no estaba riendo nerviosamente ni le pedía con afectación a uno de los caballeros que le mostrara como inclinar el arco. Sus gafas brillaban a la luz del sol mientras se concentraba con atención en el blanco. La seriedad de su expresión hizo que Darien sonriera.

El día estaba nublado. Una firme brisa hacía que las faldas color bronce de Serena se agitaran seductoramente entre sus piernas. Darien admiró los bonitos y pequeños tobillos durante un minuto entero antes de darse cuenta del hecho de que no era el único hombre que estaba haciendo eso. Miró a su lado y vio que su anfitrión había salido de la casa para unirse a él.

—Debo felicitarlo, Angelstone. Es una cosita extrañamente atractiva. No del todo del estilo común. —Los ojos violetas de Lord Blackmoon estaban fijos en Serena—. Había oído decir que su prometida era una Doña Original pero, según el decir general, es el único tipo de mujer que sería posible que le atrajera. ¿Es verdad que investiga fantasmas?_ Darien le dirigió una especulativa mirada de soslayo a Diamante. En realidad, el barón no era mejor ni peor que la mayoría de los demás caballeros de sociedad.

Darien sabía que había muchos que dirían que su propia reputación dejaba más que desear que la de Diamante. Por ejemplo, la legitimidad del nacimiento de Diamante nunca había sido cuestionada. Darien había realizado algunas averiguaciones antes de dejar Londres, pero no había averiguado mucho más de Diamante de lo que ya sabía. A pesar de la tendencia a los generosos festejos en Curling Castle, no había rumores particularmente desagradables acerca del hombre. Nadie lo había acusado de hacer trampas en las cartas, por ejemplo; no se había batido en duelos; no había ninguna indicación de que frecuentara los mismos burdeles a los que había ido Rubeus.

Pero a Darien no terminaba de agradarle el hombre. En esos momentos lo estaba estudiando y pensó que sabía por qué. Había un frío interés sexual en los ojos de Diamante mientras observaba a Serena. Darien sabía que, si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que ya se había comprometido a pasar el fin de semana investigando la muerte de Rubeus, habría estado tentado de llevar a Serena de regreso a la ciudad de inmediato. Pero Darien también sabía que, si tan sólo sugiriera marcharse, Serena se sentiría ultrajada. Estaba esperando las investigaciones de esa noche con tanto entusiasmo que él no podía desilusionarla.

—Mi prometida está muy interesada en fenómenos espectrales —dijo Darien sin inflexiones en el tono de voz.

—Fascinante. —Diamante volvió la cabeza para mirarlo—. ¿Y alguna vez ha descubierto un verdadero fantasma?

—No.

—Una lástima. —Los agraciados rasgos de Diamante adquirieron una expresión pensativa—. En ocasiones me he preguntado si los fantasmas en realidad existen.

—¿De verdad? —Darien se aferró a la pared de piedra que rodeaba la terraza y observó cómo Serena lanzaba la flecha—. ¿Qué es lo que le alarma del tema de los fantasmas, Diamante? ¿Teme encontrarse con uno o es la posibilidad de convertirse en uno usted mismo lo que lo pone ansioso?

—Me ha interpretado mal, Angelstone. La idea de los fantasmas no me alarma en lo más mínimo. Sólo me intriga. Con frecuencia me encuentro consumido por el aburrimiento. Encontrarse con un fantasma sería una experiencia muy divertida, ¿no es así? Casi tan divertida como otras experiencias que me puedo imaginar._ Las manos de Darien apretaron con fuerza la pared de piedra.

—Le aconsejaría que fuera muy cauteloso acerca de cómo decide aliviar el tedio.

—Quédese tranquilo, soy un hombre muy prudente, Angelstone—. Diamante sonrió con satisfacción cuando la flecha de Serena se hundió cerca del centro del blanco—. Excelente tiro. Creo que su dama ha ganado, señor.

—Así es por lo general —dijo Darien. Observó que Alfa estaba aplaudiendo con gran entusiasmo.

—Estoy encantado de que finalmente haya aceptado una de mis invitaciones —dijo Diamante. Todavía tenía los ojos sobre Serena—. Al principio me pregunté qué lo había convencido para venir por fin al campo. Pero cuando recibí su petición de una invitación para su prometida y su amiga, Lady Meiou, entendí sus razones.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto. —Diamante lanzó una intencionada risita entre dientes—. La vida en la ciudad puede ser algo restringida en algunos aspectos para una pareja prometida. Aquí, en el campo, las cosas son mucho más informales. Disfrute de este fin de semana, Angelstone.

—Tengo plena intención de hacerlo.

* * *

—Atiende, mi queridísimo Gerald, alguien viene. Quizá sea Lord Braxton. Huye. Huye de inmediato. No deben descubrirte aquí conmigo.

Sentada en un sofá de cretona en una pequeña habitación que miraba hacia una de las terrazas del castillo, Serena fruncía el ceño con intensidad ante la frase que estaba tratando de recordar. Se había recluido en la silenciosa habitación media hora antes y había trabajado muy duro en su papel. Pero estaba llegando a la conclusión de que actuar era más difícil de lo que se había esperado.

La pequeña obra iba a ser puesta en escena más tarde. Ella iba a interpretar el papel de Elise, una joven cuyos padres estaban a punto de anunciar el compromiso con el misterioso Lord Braxton. Aterrorizada ante la unión, Elise estaba dispuesta a escaparse con el encantador y bien parecido Gerald. Personalmente, Serena pensaba que Elise había elegido al hombre equivocado. Intentó decir las frases en voz alta.

—Huye. Huye de inmediato. No deben descubrirte aquí conmigo.

—No temas, cariño —dijo Alan, Lord Alfa, desde la puerta. Miró hacia atrás y luego entró con rapidez en la habitación—. Es bastante seguro.

—Alan. —Serena levantó la mirada con sorpresa.

—Sí, soy yo, querida. —Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y le lanzó una sonrisa de conspiración—. Las damas están todas arriba descansando antes de la cena, y los caballeros están con Diamante en la biblioteca.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Tienes un papel en la obra?

—No, mi queridísima Serena, estoy aquí porque debo hablar contigo. —Alan atravesó la habitación y se arrodilló frente a ella. Le tomó una de las manos entre las suyas—. Querida, estaba anhelando verte a solas._ Serena intentó liberar la mano con discrección y fracasó.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque hay tanto que explicar. —Alan besó la mano que había tomado—. Debes creerme cuando digo que nunca olvidé aquel verano mágico en Dorset.

—¿Qué verano? Tuvimos varios. De hecho, tenemos uno todos los años.

—Qué encantador ingenio, cariño. Pero sólo hay un verano que vive en mi corazón, mi queridísima Serena. —Los ojos de Alan se llenaron de emoción—, y ése es el verano en que te conocí a ti. No puedo creer que te hayas olvidado de lo que significábamos el uno para el otro.

—Alan, si no te molesta, tengo que concentrarme en aprender mis frases. —Serena intentó tirar de la mano y librarla una vez más. Alan se aferró a su tesoro.

—No puedes saber lo que sentí cuando te vi otra vez en el parque el otro día. La visión de ti hizo regresar todos los recuerdos. Cariño, mi vida ha estado tan vacía sin ti.

—Alan, estás casado. Difícilmente puedes decir que tu vida está vacía.

—Pero así es. Estoy tan solo, amor mío. Debes saber que mi casamiento es una unión sin amor, me obligaron por el bien de la familia y el título. Mi esposa no entiende mis necesidades._ Serena comenzó a irritarse.

—Al parecer yo tampoco las entendía. Si así hubiera sido, me habría dado cuenta antes de que sólo te estabas divirtiendo conmigo aquel verano en Dorset.

—Cariño, nada más alejado de la verdad. Sólo el más estricto sentido de familia me obligó a dejarte. No tenía opción, mi amor.

—Al comienzo del verano me podrías haber dicho que no eras libre de amar a quien quisieras —dijo Serena secamente—. No me gustó ser la última en saberlo.

—Discúlpame, no podía soportar decírtelo—Alan dejó caer rápidos besos sobre la palma—Confieso que los momentos en que estuve contigo fueron robados, querida. Era todo lo que podía darte, todo lo que podía darme a mí mismo. Y no fue suficiente para ninguno de los dos, ¿verdad?

—En realidad, creo que fue suficiente para mí —dijo Serena. Alan sonrió con tristeza.

—No me puedes ocultar tus verdaderos sentimientos, Serena. Sé que tu amor por mí era demasiado bueno y puro como para que se haya extinguido.

—Me temo que no era tan magnífico ni puro, porque parece ser que se apagó como una vela.

—Entonces me voy a dedicar a reencender las cenizas que sé que deben estar brillando en algún lugar dentro de ti —prometió Alan. Serena se preguntó fugazmente cómo podría haber tomado en serio a Alan ese verano en Dorset. Por supuesto, se recordó a sí misma, entonces era tres años más joven. Y todavía no había conocido a Darien.

—No creo que Angelstone aprecie tus esfuerzos —dijo Serena secamente.

—Angelstone. Ese canalla. —Alan le apretó aún más la mano—. No puedo creer que te vayas a casar con el mismísimo Ángel Caído. Eres una mujer de calor y luz de sol. Me duele pensar en ti atrapada entre los brazos de un hombre tan frío._ Serena arrugó el entrecejo.

—Angelstone no es frío en absoluto.

—Dicen que tiene hielo en las venas.

—Tonterías —dijo Serena con vigor—. Hace tanto tiempo que se comporta como si así fuera que creo que él mismo lo cree. Lleva el talento de la interpretación en la sangre. Pero con toda seguridad no tiene hielo en las venas._ Alan le lanzó una mirada de lástima.

—Querida, eres demasiado generosa. No entiendes cuán peligroso es en realidad Angelstone. Por el bien de lo que alguna vez compartimos, debes escucharme. No debes permitir que te arrastre el Señor del Otro Mundo.

—Temo que tengo toda la intención de arrastrarla conmigo, Alfa —dijo Darien desde el umbral. Tenía la voz peligrosamente suave y muy, muy fría—. Así que le aconsejaría que soltara de inmediato la mano de mi prometida._ Alan dejó caer la mano de Serena como si le quemara. Se puso de pie de un salto.

—Angelstone._ Serena le sonrió a Darien.

—Hola, Angelstone. No te he oído entrar.

—Obviamente. —Darien holgazaneaba en el umbral, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Mantenía la atención sobre Alan—. ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

—Estamos actuando —dijo Serena con dulzura—. Nada más. ¿No es verdad, Lord Alfa?_ Alan se sonrojó.

—Sí —tartamudeó—. Estamos actuando. Estaba ayudando a Serena... quiero decir, a la señorita Tsukino..., a que practicara sus frases.

—Huye —murmuró Serena con su mejor tono melodramático—. Huye de inmediato. No necesito su ayuda, señor. Angelstone me puede ayudar a recordar mi diálogo.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Alan hizo correr el dedo debajo del borde de la corbata ceñidamente anudada—. Si me disculpa, señorita Tsukino.

—Adiós, Lord Alfa._ Alan se dirigió hacia la puerta con expresión preocupada. Estaba claro que no estaba del todo seguro de si Darien se iba a mover. En el último momento Darien dio un indolente paso a un lado. Alan se movió furtiva y rápidamente y huyó de allí. Darien levantó una ceja cuando miró a Serena.

—¿Actuando?

—Sí, y sabes, Angelstone, descubrí que actuar es muy difícil.

—Eso es lo que mi madre siempre decía.

—No entiendo cómo los del elenco vamos a lograr aprendernos las frases para esta noche.

—La mayor parte del elenco no se va a molestar. —Darien se acercó a ella—. Sencillamente, las leerán sobre el escenario.

—Oh, Dios. ¿Crees que estoy perdiendo el tiempo? —Serena sonrió con pesar.— En realidad es una obra muy tonta.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, trata de una dama que está comprometida con un hombre muy interesante llamado Lord Braxton. Pero ella cree tontamente que está enamorada de una criatura en extremo estúpida llamada Gerald. Si yo fuera ella, le diría adiós a Gerald y permitiría que me arrastrara el misterioso Lord Braxton.

—¿De verdad? —Darien la puso de pie y la enmarcó el rostro con las manos.

—Sin ninguna duda. —Contuvo el aliento, preguntándose si la iba a besar—. Eso es exactamente lo que haría.

—Estoy encantado de oírlo. —Le rozó ligeramente la boca con la suya—. Bueno, entonces, ¿quieres que te ayude a aprender tu parte?

—¿Te molestaría?

—En absoluto. Llevo la interpretación en la sangre, ya lo sabes.

* * *

Más tarde, esa noche, Serena despidió a la molesta doncella que le había sido asignada a ella y a muchas otras damas y comenzó a pasearse por la alcoba. El silencio había caído sobre Curling Castle. Todos los invitados se habían retirado a sus habitaciones después de una noche de teatro, juegos de cartas y bebidas. Serena había estado muy orgullosa de su primer intento de pisar las tablas. Fue la única que había recordado su parte, y se sintió ridículamente complacida cuando Darien aplaudió sonoramente en respuesta a su actuación.

Pero en esos momentos estaba lista para la ver dadera aventura de la noche. Serena se había quitado la ropa de dormir tan pronto como la puerta se cerró tras la doncella. Se había vuelto a vestir con rapidez con un grueso vestido de lana que había llevado consigo para la ocasión, y ahora esperaba con impaciencia a que Darien la fuera a buscar para poder comenzar las investigaciones. Pareció que transcurría una eternidad antes de que la puerta se abriera de improviso y Darien entrara silenciosamente en la habitación. Miró hacia atrás sobre su hombro cuando le hizo una seña.

—¿Estás lista?

—Por supuesto. —Serena tomó una vela apagada y corrió hacia la puerta—. ¿Qué te ha retenido?

—Estaba esperando a que disminuyera un poco el tráfico en el pasillo. —Sonrió—. ¿Sabías que el joven Dodwell tiene una aventura con Lady Keegan?

—¿Lady Keegan? —Serena estaba asombrada—. Pero si le debe de doblar la edad. Además, está casada.

—Si recuerdas, su esposo está en la ciudad. —Darien le tocó los labios con el dedo—. Ahora, ni una palabra hasta que lleguemos a las escaleras.

La tomó de la mano y la guió con rapidez por el silencioso pasillo. Serena se dio cuenta de que aún no tenían necesidad de la vela. La luz del candelabro de pared iluminaba lo suficiente como para distinguir las puertas y las escaleras. Al parecer, Lord Blackmoon era muy consciente de los hábitos nocturnos de sus invitados.

La escalera que llevaba al tercer piso era algo completamente distinto. Estaba absolutamente a oscuras y una fría corriente se hacía sentir entre las faldas del abrigado vestido de Serena. Darien no permitió que Serena encendiera la vela hasta que llegaron a la parte superior de las escaleras y quedaron fuera de la vista, en las profundas sombras del pasillo más alto. Cuando la cerilla osciló y cobró vida, Darien la tomó y la mantuvo en alto.

—¿Cómo vamos a saber en qué habitación estaba Rubeus cuando murió?

—Hice que mi valet realizara hoy temprano unas discretas investigaciones entre los criados —explicó Darien—. Uno le dijo que era la habitación de la torre sur.

—Hace mucho frío aquí arriba. —Serena se frotó los brazos con energía mientras caminaban hacia el ala sur del irregular castillo.

—Diamante dijo que nunca se usaba este piso. No tiene sentido gastar la calefacción aquí.

—Si este piso nunca se utiliza, ¿qué estaba haciendo Rubeus aquí arriba la noche en que murió? —preguntó Serena.

—Una pregunta muy buena, querida. —Darien se detuvo frente a la puerta cerrada al final del corredor—. Esta debe ser la alcoba._ Serena intentó hacer girar el picaporte.

—Está cerrada con llave.

—Yo me ocupo de ello. Ten, sostén la vela._ Serena tomó la vela. Lo observó con admiración mientras Darien se sacaba un corto trozo de metal de la manga y lo metía con cuidado dentro de la cerradura.

—Ábrete para mí, cariño —le susurró Darien a la cerradura—. Eso es, querida, déjame entrar. Dame lo que deseo. Ah, sí. Eso es. Eso es lo que necesitaba. Hermoso._ Hubo un pequeño chasquido. Darien hizo girar el picaporte y abrió la puerta. Los goznes chirriaron de manera espectral. Serena estaba impresionada.

—Muy astuto, milord._ Darien sonrió débilmente mientras entraba en la habitación.

—Gracias, querida. Siempre es agradable que se aprecien los pequeños logros de uno.

—Debes enseñarme a hacer eso —dijo Serena.

—No estoy seguro de que sea una idea sensata. Si te enseño todos mis trucos, tal vez decidas no seguir más conmigo.

—Tonterías. —Serena comenzó a seguirlo dentro de la oscura alcoba—. Somos un equipo, milord. Debemos compartir nuestra experiencia con el... Cielo santo. —Jadeó cuando una ola de profundo e implacable frío le recorrió el cuerpo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Darien entre las sombras.

—No lo sé. —Serena miró la vela que tenía en la mano, completamente segura de que se había apagado. Pero la llama aún ardía—. Está helado aquí arriba.

—No más que en el corredor.

—Yo siento muchísimo más frío. —Levantó la vela y miró a su alrededor. El mobiliario se limitaba a una cama de aspecto extraño con postes de hierro, un macizo armario, una mesa y pesadas cortinas que cubrían las ventanas. —Todo es negro —susurró Serena con asombro—. Las cortinas, la ropa de cama, la alfombra. Todo. —Levantó aún más la vela y escudriñó dos cadenas que colgaban de la pared—. ¿Qué podría ser eso?_ Darien caminó por la habitación y examinó las cadenas.

—Grilletes.

—¡Cielo santo! ¡Qué extraño! ¿Supones que esto fue un calabozo alguna vez?

—No. Los calabozos por lo general se construyen debajo de la casa, no en la parte superior.

—Una decoración muy poco corriente.

—Sí. —Darien tomó la vela de manos de Serena y comenzó a moverse con lentitud por la habitación.

Serena temblaba mientras lo observaba. Pensó que, sin duda, allí hacía mucho más frío que en el pasillo. Se preguntó por qué Darien no había sentido la diferencia. No era sólo el frío de la habitación lo que la molestaba; había una desagradable sensación de oscuridad y sombras que no tenía nada que ver con la penumbra común de la noche.

—Darien, pasa algo muy malo con esta alcoba —dijo con urgencia. La miró con preocupación.

—Maldición. Estás asustada. No tendría que haberte traído aquí. Vamos, te voy a llevar de regreso a tu habitación.

—No. —Logró una apresurada sonrisa de tranquilidad—. No, estoy muy bien. Sólo tengo algo de frío.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres regresar a tu habitación?

—¿Y perderme la oportunidad de observar tus técnicas de investigación? Definitivamente, no —dijo con firmeza—. Continúa, milord._ Le lanzó una última mirada de especulación.

—Muy bien. Pero si te alarmas más, debes decírmelo de inmediato. No voy a permitir que te aterrorices por este asunto.

—Te aseguro que no estoy aterrorizada en absoluto. —Serena buscó una manera de cambiar de tema—. Sabes, no me puedo imaginar que se utilice esta alcoba como habitación de huéspedes. Es demasiado rara.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo. —Darien se detuvo frente al armario y lo abrió—. Pocos invitados de la casa se sentirían cómodos en este dormitorio.

—¿Hay algo dentro de ese armario? —Serena dio un paso para acercase más, momentáneamente distraída ante la expresión de intensa concentración que vio en el rostro de Darien.

—No, parece vacío. —Darien se inclinó hacia el armario en sombras—. Pero hay varios cajones construidos dentro.

—Déjame ver. —Serena miró dentro. Varias hileras de cajones ocupaban la mayor parte del espacio—. Me pregunto qué se guardaría aquí.

—No tengo idea. —Comenzó a abrir sistemáticamente los pequeños cajones. Estaban todos vacíos excepto el último de la esquina inferior derecha. Darien estaba a punto de cerrarlo como los demás, cuando se detuvo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa? —Serena estaba de puntillas, tratando de escudriñar por encima del hombro de Darien. Vio el brillo del oro en una esquina del pequeño cajón—. Una moneda.

—No, un botón. —Darien extrajo el pequeño objeto de oro del cajón y lo sostuvo frente a la vela—. Está grabado. —Lo estudió con mayor atención—, Los príncipes de la Virtud._ Serena arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Virtud? ¿Crees que el botón pertenece a un evangelista?

—Lo dudo. —Darien estaba pensativo—. Los miembros de algunos clubes de caballeros a menudo hacen grabar en los botones el nombre de los clubes particulares.

—¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de un club llamado Los príncipes de la Virtud?

—No —admitió Darien—. No. Pero tal vez pueda enterarme de algo al respecto cuando regresemos a la ciudad. —Dejó caer el botón en el bolsillo y cerró el cajón.

—Supongo que no es muy probable que el botón nos dé algún indicio acerca de la naturaleza de la muerte de Rubeus —dijo Serena, desilusionada—Dudo de que haya alguna relación. Sospecho que hace años que el botón yace allí dentro del cajón.

—Nunca se sabe —dijo Darien crípticamente. Hizo ademán de cerrar las puertas del armario y se detuvo. Se inclinó hacia adelante una vez más.

—¿Qué?

—Es una unión poco común en la madera —dijo Darien. Serena se acercó más para mirar.

—Me recuerda al tipo de unión que encontré en la sección del suelo que ocultaba las joyas Meiou.

—Creo que hay una falsa pared en este armario.—Darien empujó la parte posterior del armario a manera de experimento. No sucedió nada—. Probablemente haya un resorte oculto por algún lado._ Serena se dirigió al costado del armario para echar un vistazo desde el exterior.

—El armario está directamente contra la pared, Darien. Incluso aunque lograras abrir la parte posterior, sólo encontrarías piedra detrás.

—Sin embargo, me gustaría solucionar este pequeño misterio. —Darien continuó examinando el interior el armario. Serena entendía el ímpetu que lo impulsaba. Ella también tenía curiosidad por observar si había un mecanismo oculto diseñado para abrir la parte posterior del armario. Se arrodilló para ver si había alguna señal de alguna palanca o resorte debajo del armario. Por el rabillo del ojo vislumbró un pequeño objeto debajo de la cama.

—Darien, aquí hay algo.

—¿Qué es?

—Está debajo de la cama. Una pequeña caja, creo. —Serena gateó a cuatro patas hacia la cama—. Sostén la vela un poco más abajo.

—Déjame a mí. —Darien se inclinó y le dio un tirón hacia arriba—. No sabemos qué otra cosa puede haber bajo la maldita cama._ Serena arrugó la nariz ante las anchas espaldas de Darien mientras éste se apoyaba sobre una rodilla.

—Muy bien, pero quiero que recuerdes que he sido yo quien ha visto esta prueba en particular, sea lo que fuere.

—Yo hubiera llegado a explorar debajo de la cama a su debido tiempo. —Darien estiró la mano debajo de la cama y levantó un pequeño objeto.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Serena con ansiedad—. ¿Qué tienes?

—Una caja de rapé.

—¿Hay algo más ahí debajo? —preguntó Serena.

—Sólo un orinal. —Darien se puso de pie e hizo girar la pequeña caja de rapé entre las manos. La abrió—. Todavía hay algo de rapé dentro. —Sostuvo la caja cerca de la nariz e inhaló con cuidado—. Un aroma muy característico.

—Me alegro de que no utilices rapé —comentó Serena—. Es un hábito muy molesto.

—Pero también es muy común. Y ésta es una caja de rapé. Se parece a docenas de cajas que los caballeros llevan en la ciudad. —Darien se puso de pie—. Con todo, esta mezcla es muy poco común. Podría ser posible descubrir qué estanquero la creó y para quién fue creada.

—Tal vez le perteneció a Rubeus, lo cual nos va a decir poco.

—No estoy tan seguro de ello. —Darien recorrió la oscura habitación con otra intensa mirada—. Uno pensaría que si le perteneció a Rubeus, se habría caído por la ventana junto con él. A menos que haya habido una lucha en esta habitación antes de que él muriera y de alguna manera la caja se le cayera del bolsillo._ Serena lo miró fijamente.

—¿Crees que éste es realmente un caso de asesinato?

—Es demasiado pronto para saberlo. Pero, a cada minuto, la investigación se pone más interesante—Fue hasta la ventana y corrió las pesadas cortinas. Serena estudió la gran ventana.

—Sería difícil caer desde ahí, a menos que uno estuviera de pie en la repisa.

—Sí. Pero está claro que uno podría empujar a un hombre por encima de la repisa —dijo Darien. Serena volvió a estremecerse cuando la asaltó otra ola de profundo e interminable frío.

—O se podría saltar.

Bruscamente, se sintió inundada de emociones que parecían emanar de alguna otra fuente y no de ella misma. La ira y el terror se mezclaron en su interior por un instante e hicieron que sintiera otro escalofrío. Serena se tambaleó ante el feroz ataque y sin embargo entendió que ella no era quien en realidad sentía esas horrorosas sensaciones. Alguien más había experimentado esas terribles sensaciones en aquella alcoba. Otra mujer. Serena estaba segura de eso.

—¿Serena? —Darien sostuvo la vela en alto y fijó la mirada en el rostro de Serena—. ¿Qué pasa?_ Levantó la mirada hacia él, deseando que Darien entendiera.

—Creo que me estoy encontrando con el primer fantasma de verdad.

—Basta. —La tomó el brazo y se dirigió con determinación hacia la puerta—. Esto ha sido demasiado para ti. Voy a sacarte de aquí enseguida.

—Darien, no es mi imaginación. Te lo juro, algo terrible ha ocurrido aquí. No estoy del todo segura de que tenga que ver con Rubeus. Puedo sentir la presencia de una mujer.

—Cálmate, cariño.

—Pero, Darien..._ La había arrastrado a través de la puerta. Se detuvo el tiempo suficiente como para cerrar la alcoba con llave y luego la apremió con rapidez por el negro corredor hacia las escaleras. Serena estaba consternada.

—Crees que estoy permitiendo que mi imaginación se apodere de mis sentidos, ¿no es así?

—Eres una mujer muy creativa e inteligente, querida. Tales talentos a veces tienen sus desventajas.

—Pamplinas. Terribles acontecimientos tuvieron lugar en esa habitación, Darien. Tal vez estén relacionados con la muerte de Rubeus; tal vez no. Pero te juro que ahí ha sucedido algo espantoso.

—No te lo discuto, Sere. —Darien la arrastró rápidamente por el largo corredor hacia las escaleras.

—No me crees —dijo.

—Admito que no creo en fantasmas. También admito que tengo una gran preferencia por las pruebas fuertes y sólidas antes de llegar a alguna conclusión.

—En otras palabras, crees que soy víctima de una imaginación demasiado activa.

—Querida, el hecho de que decidieras investigar los fenómenos espectrales como pasatiempo indica que tu imaginación es ciertamente muy activa. No te ofendas, pero debes entender que mi propio pasatiempo requiere un enfoque más estrictamente investigador.

—¡Qué! ¿Crees que tu enfoque es superior al mío?

—Tal vez no en el caso de fenómenos espectrales, pero cuando se trata de investigar un crimen, sin duda.

—Eso es algo insoportablemente arrogante y altanero por tu parte —anunció Serena—. Mis métodos son tan científicos como los tuyos._ Sin ninguna advertencia, la puerta que estaban pasando hacia la derecha giró de pronto hacia dentro. Hubo un sonido de una rascadura y luego una vela osciló. Un hombre viejo con una barba rala fijó la mirada en ellos.

—¿Qué demonios? —Darien colocó a Serena detrás de sí de un tirón y giró con rapidez para enfrentarse a la figura marchita que estaba en el umbral—. ¿Quién es usted?_ El viejo no le hizo caso y miró a Serena con ojos húmedos.

—No eres ella. —El rostro de profundas arrugas se vino abajo con obvio desencanto.

—¿Disculpe? —Serena estaba de puntillas para mirarlo desde su posición exactamente detrás del hombro derecho de Darien.

—He dicho que no eres ella. —El viejo bizqueaba—. Estoy escondido aquí arriba desde que ella murió en la otra habitación. He estado esperando a que viniera. Imaginé vendría a buscar a los demás. La quería ver por mí mismo.

—¿A quién estaba esperando ver? —preguntó Darien.

—La pobre chica que saltó y se mató desde la habitación maldita. —El hombre dirigió una astuta mirada a Darien—. Yo fui el que la encontró, ¿sabe?

—No, no lo sabía —dijo Darien.

—La encontré en el arroyo. Dijeron que se había caído y ahogado, pero yo la vi saltar. Llevaron el cuerpo al arroyo y la arrojaron allí para que las gentes pensaran que se había caído y ahogado. Yo sé que no fue así._ Serena se dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba medio loco, pero que creía cada una de las palabras que estaba diciendo.

—¿Quién es usted?

—Wiseman (hombre Sabio). Mediotonto Wiseman, me llaman. —Wiseman se rió silenciosamente y reveló una boca que casi no tenía ningún diente.

—¿Cuándo saltó la muchacha, Wiseman? —preguntó Darien.

—Hace mucho. —Ahora Wiseman hablaba con voz monótona. Sus ojos parecían estar concentrados en algo muy lejano—. Pero no lo he olvidado.

—¿Rubeus fue el responsable de que saltara? —quiso saber Darien.

—Todos fueron responsables. —Wiseman asintió conocedoramente—. Y todos van a pagar. Ya lo verá. Todos van a pagar. Sabe, los maldijo antes de saltar. Les dijo que sería vengada. Ahora ya ha empezado.

—¿Ella ha vuelto a por Rubeus? —Serena se aferró del brazo de Darien—. ¿Eso es lo que quiere decir, señor Wiseman?

—Volverá por los otros también. —Wiseman se apartó del umbral y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

—Espere. ¿Quiénes son los demás? —preguntó Darien rápidamente—. ¿Cuándo saltó la muchacha?_ Pero Wiseman no le prestó atención. Tarareó algo desentonadamente y siguió caminando por el pasillo. Darien hizo ademán de ir tras él.

—Déjalo tranquilo —dijo Serena—. El pobre hombre está loco. Si intentas preguntarle más cosas, sólo lo vas a agitar. No hay manera de saber qué puede hacer. Puede causar un alboroto, y alarmar a toda la casa. Echaría a perder las posibilidades que tenemos de completar la investigación.

—Maldita sea, sabe algo de este asunto. —Darien lo observó con frustración mientras Wiseman daba la vuelta a una esquina del oscuro pasillo y se perdía de vista.

—Tal vez menos de lo que crees —dijo Serena pensativamente—. Parecía estar sufriendo de algún tipo de delirio. La muerte de la muchacha puede ser sólo una vieja leyenda que de alguna manera se le ha mezclado con la muerte de Rubeus.

—¿Quién supones que es?

—No tengo ni idea. Tal vez un viejo criado de la familia que se jubiló hace mucho. —Serena sonrió—. O tal vez era un fantasma._ Darien la miró ceñudamente mientras la tomaba del brazo y la guiaba hacia las escaleras.

—Ese no era ningún fantasma.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Nunca te has encontrado con ninguno.

—Cuando vea uno, lo reconoceré. —Darien alcanzó las escaleras y apagó la vela. Había un débil resplandor de los candelabros del piso más abajo—Tú, por otra parte, has visto demasiados esta noche.

—Tonterías. No voy a permitir que hagas que parezca como si yo tuviera el hábito de ver apariciones. Te aseguro que no. El hecho de que sintiera algo extraño en esa alcoba no significa que sea débil mental.

—Shh. —Darien se detuvo a medio camino por las escaleras. Se aplastó contra la pared y tomó a Serena en los brazos. Se volvió hacia ella para que el rostro le quedara oculto contra el pecho.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —musitó Serena contra la camisa.

—Silencio —le susurró en el oído—. El tráfico en el pasillo parece estar animado otra vez.

—Ah._ En algún lugar del pasillo se cerró una puerta. Darien esperó un momento más antes de soltar a Serena.

—Creo que estamos a salvo. Era Larkin. Ha pasado de puntillas por la parte inferior de las escaleras y no ha levantado la mirada. Vamos, regresemos a tu alcoba. La próxima tal vez no tengamos tanta suerte.

—Esto es verdaderamente emocionante, ¿no es así, Darien? —Serena permitió que la tironeara con rapidez hacia la parte inferior de las escaleras—Creo que voy a disfrutar enormemente de nuestra sociedad.

—Confío en que sí, cariño —murmuró él—. Por desgracia, yo temo que mis nervios sufran algo por la experiencia._ Alcanzaron la puerta de la alcoba de Serena sin más incidentes. Serena pudo sentir el suspiro de alivio de Darien. Éste abrió la puerta.

Serena oyó el chirrido de otra puerta del pasillo. Entró con rapidez en la habitación y giró para asegurarse de que quienquiera que estuviese andando por el pasillo en esos momentos no viera a Darien. Darien estaba exactamente detrás de ella. Cerró la puerta con tanta suavidad que no hizo ningún ruido.

—¡Maldición! —Soltó el picaporte—. Ha estado cerca.

—Sí, pero ahora estamos a salvo. —Serena encendió una vela. La oscilante llama reveló la resuelta expresión del rostro de Darien. Lo miró con sorpresa—. ¿Pasa algo malo? Estoy segura de que podrás volver a tu propia habitación dentro de un minuto o dos.

—Ya que estamos —dijo Darien—, hay algo que deseo hablar contigo. —Recorrió a Serena con una mirada de inequívoca posesión—. Ahora parece ser tan buen momento como cualquier otro._ Serena sonrió, aún rebosante de entusiasmo.

—Supongo que quieres analizar los resultados de la investigación de esta noche. Deberíamos tomar algunos apuntes. Dame un momento y traeré mi diario.

—Más tarde. —Los ojos de Darien relucían azules a la luz de la vela—. Lo que quiero hablar ahora es de un carácter mucho más personal.

—¿Personal?

—Sí._ Dio dos pasos hacia ella y la tomó entre los brazos.

—Muy personal.

El suave golpe a la puerta llegó justo cuando Darien cubría la boca de Serena con la suya propia.


	10. Capítulo 9

**¡Hola a todas! Por lo que veo la historia os está gustando bastante. ¡Cuanto me alegro! Os dejo tres capítulos más. En estos capítulos, Darien se va a comportar como el auténtico diablo, incluso pensareis que es un capullo integral. Se cobrará la deuda bastante cara, pobre Serena... El capítulo 9 contiene lemon. Un beso y un abrazo a todas. Mil gracias por seguirme.  
**

**9**

—Maldita sea. —Darien interrumpió el beso y volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta. Nunca había tenido un aspecto más peligroso—. ¿Quién, en nombre del demonio, cree que puede golpear a la puerta de tu alcoba a esta hora de la noche?

—No tengo idea. —Ella arrugó el entrecejo con preocupación mientras veía la fría furia que había cobrado vida en la refulgente mirada de Darien—. Por amor de Dios, cálmate. Sin duda es Lady Meiou. Tal vez necesite ayuda.

—No es probable. —Darien giró sobre los talones, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Alarmada ante la actitud amenazante de Darien, Serena lo quiso agarrar del brazo y falló.

—Darien, espera. No debes abrir mi puerta.

—Indudablemente, tú no vas a responder a esa llamada.

—Piensa en lo que vas a hacer. —Serena corrió tras él—. Este no es un enfoque lógico y racional del asunto.

—Estás equivocada, Sere. Es una táctica muy lógica. Mi enfoque va a ser extremadamente efectivo para poner fin a futuras visitas nocturnas por parte de quienquiera que esté en el pasillo.

—Debo recordarte que va a ser extremadamente difícil romper nuestro compromiso si la gente cree que tenemos el hábito de compartir la alcoba. Todo el asunto ya es suficientemente desagradable._ Hubo otro suave golpe inquisitivo a la puerta. Darien le lanzó una burlona mirada de soslayo.

—Mi querida, no conoces el significado de la palabra desagradable._ Serena ya había tenido demasiado.

—Esto es una tontería. No estás pensando con claridad. Es obvio que las emociones masculinas te están gobernando la cabeza.

—¿Ah, sí? —Darien tenía la mano en el picaporte—. ¿Y exactamente qué harías tú en estas circunstancias, señorita Tsukino?

—Lo más práctico. Entrar en el armario y quedarme allí mientras yo me encargo de esto._ Le dirigió una mirada de completa incredulidad. Luego abrió la puerta de un tirón. Serena estaba tan irritada ante la arrogante conducta de Darien que por unos segundos no registró la identidad del visitante nocturno. Se quedó boquiabierta cuando reconoció a Alan.

Lord Alfa estaba de pie en el pasillo ataviado con pantuflas y una bata azul oscuro bordada con el escudo de la familia. No reconoció enseguida a Darien porque estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a la izquierda del pasillo para asegurarse de que aún estuviera vacío.

—Buenas noches, Alfa —dijo Darien con voz que podría haber congelado los fuegos del infierno—. Para ser eficientes, podríamos saltarnos las formalidades. Vayamos directos al grano. Voy a hacer que mis padrinos desafíen a los suyos en cuanto regresemos a Londres.

—¿Qué? —Alan dio un buen salto de unos seis centímetros. Giró la cabeza con un chasquido mientras clavaba la mirada en Darien con creciente horror—. Maldición. Angelstone, discúlpeme. Parece ser que he llamado a la puerta equivocada.

—Una brillante observación. Indudablemente, la puerta equivocada.

—Ha sido un error, se lo aseguro —tartamudeó Alan.

—Un error que va a pagar caro.

—Vamos, mire —barboteó Alan—Seguramente no pensará desafiarme por llamar a su puerta.

—Ésta no es mi puerta —dijo Darien. Alan fingió una desconcertada confusión.

—¿Ah, no? Pero está de pie en el umbral. Me temo que no entiendo.

—Es la puerta de mi prometida, Alfa, y lo sabe perfectamente bien. Sin embargo, no tengo intención de discutir ese asunto ahora. Prefiero hacerlo con pistolas._ Alan estaba afligido.

—Ha sido una verdadera equivocación, se lo aseguro. Tenía la impresión de que era la puerta de otra dama. Una dama mayor. Casada hace años. En estas circunstancias, estoy seguro de que comprenderá que difícilmente pueda revelar su nombre, pero desde luego, no era la señorita Tsukino.

—Buenas noches, Alfa._ Alan estaba claramente desesperado.

—Señor, no puede ser que quiera desafiarme por esto.

—Eso es exactamente lo que quiero hacer. —Darien comenzó a cerrar la puerta. Serena colocó la mano sobre el brazo de Darien para frenarlo.

—Milord, deje de hacer todo este alboroto. —Le sonrió tranquilizadoramente a Alan—. Estoy segura de que Lord Alfa no tenía intenciones de insultarlo.

—En absoluto. —Alan le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento a Serena—. La puerta equivocada. Ese es el problema. Todas son confusamente parecidas en este maldito pasillo.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Serena se preguntó por qué no había notado antes lo blando y vano que era Alan—. Creo entender cómo pudo haber pasado. Por cierto, hay una gran actividad en el pasillo esta noche, ¿no es así? Una se pregunta cómo podrían hacer los invitados para poder dormir._ Darien le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

—Mantente al margen de esto, Sere.

—No, no lo haré —dijo con calma—. Deja de intentar atemorizar a Lord Alfa. Ha cometido un error y está muy arrepentido.

—Va a estar aún más arrepentido cuando termine con él —prometió Darien. Alan retrocedió ante el miedo.

—Milord, le ruego que me disculpe. Le aseguro que todo esto es un grave malentendido.

—¿Lo ves, Angelstone? Alfa se ha disculpado. —Serena sonrió benignamente a los dos hombres, pero clavó en Darien una resuelta mirada—. Y vas a aceptar amablemente la disculpa antes de que atraigamos una inapropiada atención._ Darien miró a Alan con ojos entornados.

—Me encargaré de usted más tarde, Alfa

—Angelstone, se está comportando de manera extremadamente irracional —dijo Alfa frenéticamente. .

—Sí, así es, Angelstone. —Serena le tiró inútilmente del brazo—. Ahora, termina con toda esta estupidez de inmediato. —Se volvió hacia Alan—, Buenas noches, milord. Le puedo asegurar que este asunto está terminado. Angelstone no va a desafiarlo._ Alan no parecía estar seguro, pero sí esperanzado. Dio un paso hacia atrás e inclinó la cabeza con rígida formalidad.

—Buenas noches, señorita Tsukino. Otra vez lamento mucho haberla molestado a esta hora.

—No se preocupe. Últimamente me parece que estoy de aquí para allá a horas inusitadas con sorprendente frecuencia. —Serena estiró el brazo alrededor de Darien y cerró la puerta con suavidad. Darien se volvió hacia ella. Aún estaba ardiendo de ira.

—No te atrevas a volver a interferir así otra vez. No lo voy a tolerar._ Serena lo miró con cautela, pero no retrocedió.

—Te comportas de manera irracional. Y completamente ilógica. Alfa cometió un sencillo error.

—De ninguna manera. Se ha presentado aquí, en esta puerta en particular, a esta hora indecente, para verte a ti._ Serena ignoró sus palabras.

—¿Por qué habría de querer hacer eso?

—Porque te desea, pequeña tonta inocente. No te tomó hace tres años, y ahora se está preguntando qué se perdió._ Serena se sonrojó.

—No seas estúpido._ Darien se inclinó amenazadoramente sobre ella.

—Estoy mirando los hechos.

—No sabes nada de la situación.

—Tu hermano me ha contado toda la historia —dijo Darien.

—¿Ah, sí? —Eso detuvo a Serena por un instante—. Bueno, te aseguro que cualesquiera fueran los sentimientos de Lord Alfa por mí hace tres años, ya hace mucho que desaparecieron. Se casó con otra y ése es el fin del asunto.

—Parece ser que no. —El brillo de la vela hacía que los planos del rostro de Darien adquirieran rasgos diabólicos—. Al menos por su parte. ¿Y por tu parte, Sere? ¿Qué sientes por él después de todo este tiempo?

—Indudablemente, no estoy enamorada de él, si eso es lo que te preocupa, milord. —Serena levantó la barbilla—. Aunque no puedo entender que sea asunto tuyo.

—Sin ninguna duda, es asunto mío. —Darien cruzó airosamente la habitación—. Además, no debes comportarte como si mi interés por el asunto fuera algo inusitado o extraño. Por si no lo recuerdas, estamos comprometidos._ Aquella actitud arrogante hacia el compromiso enfureció a Serena.

—Tú pareces ser el que últimamente sufre de lapsos de memoria. ¿O te has olvidado de que, nuestro compromiso es un engaño?_ Darien enroscó una mano alrededor del pilar de la cama y la miró con ojos velados e inescrutables.

—Deseo hablarte acerca de nuestro compromiso. Ya estoy harto de esta tontería._ El desánimo invadió a Serena.

—¿Deseas terminarlo tan pronto? —perdió el hilo del habla mientras buscaba torpemente un motivo lógico y racional que impidiera lo inevitable—. ¿Y qué hay de nuestra investigación?

—Olvídate de la maldita investigación. Estoy empezando a pensar que, si lo pusiéramos a prueba, yo quedaría después de tu interés por seguir la investigación.

—No he querido dar a entender que tú seas menos interesante —dijo con desesperación—. En realidad, nunca he conocido a un hombre más interesante. Estoy convencida de que tu intelecto está dentro del orden de los más altos. Estoy profundamente impresionada por tu naturaleza inquisitiva. Y por tu astucia con los cerrojos.

—Ya basta. —Soltó el pilar de la cama y se acercó a ella con un aire de inflexible propósito.

—¿Darien? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—¿Por qué no aplica todo su intelecto a responder esa pregunta, señorita Tsukino? Estoy seguro de que llegará a la respuesta con rapidez._ La atrapó y la hizo girar hacia arriba entre los brazos antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que se proponía.

—Darien.

La depositó sobre la cama con suavidad y se tendió sobre ella, atrapándola debajo de su firme cuerpo. Serena respiró hondo. El peso de Darien era indescriptiblemente excitante. Podía sentir su calor a través de las varias capas de ropa. Tembló un poco cuando Darien le quitó cuidadosamente las gafas y las dejó sobre la mesilla de noche.

—Sólo por esta vez, Sere —dijo Darien contra la garganta de Serena—. ¿Crees que podrías pensar en mí en vez de en la maldita investigación?

—Hace varios minutos que no estoy pensando en otra cosa que no seas tú. —Se aferró de los hombros de Darien e intentó concentrarse en su implacable rostro. El fuego brillante de los ojos la abrasó—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Voy a hacerte el amor. —Se inclinó y le quitó las zapatillas de los pies.

—¿Ahora? ¿Esta noche?

—Sí. Ahora. Esta noche. —Comenzó a trabajar con los botones del vestido de lana. Un momento más tarde, Serena sintió los dedos de él sobre la piel desnuda de la espalda. La recorrió un escalofrío cuando se dio cuenta de lo rápido que la estaba desvistiendo. En pocos instantes tendría el jubón en la cintura. Una profunda y palpitante excitación se despertó en su interior.

—¿Darien?

—Shh, Sere. —Detuvo las débiles e interrogadoras palabras con un feroz beso que, en efecto, le quitó la respiración a Serena. Ella gimió e instintivamente se aferró más a sus anchos hombros. Darien levantó la cabeza para mirarla—. Hablaremos más tarde.

Darien empujó con fuerza la pierna entre las de Serena e hizo que las faldas le cayeran sobre el muslo. La sorprendente intimidad de esa acción lanzó una ola de calor y frío estremecimiento a través de Serena. Los recuerdos de la noche en la alcoba de la señora Tomoe explotaron en su interior una vez más. Con movimientos rápidos y urgentes, Darien terminó de desatar el jubón y le dio un tirón hacia abajo.

—Mi dulce Sere. —La voz de Darien era poco más que un áspero susurro. Miró los senos durante un momento y luego inclinó la cabeza reverentemente y tomó un pezón entre los dientes.

Serena tragó saliva y cerró muy fuerte los ojos ante las exquisitas sensaciones que la recorrían. Se sentía como si flotara en un río cálido, deslizándose con la corriente que cobraba fuerza y velocidad con gran rapidez. Debido a lo que había aprendido esa noche en la alcoba de la señora Tomoe, Serena sabía que una magnífica cascada estaba esperándola. De pronto sintió impaciencia por alcanzarla. Se arqueó contra la mano acariciarte de Darien. Darien gimió indistintamente en respuesta.

—Esta vez voy a estar profundamente dentro de ti cuando alcances tu liberación. —Darien bajó la mirada hacia ella con ojos ardientes—. No me importa si todos los espectros del infierno se aparecen alrededor de la cama._ Se apartó ligeramente de Serena y se quitó de un tirón la camisa, los pantalones y las botas. Cuando giró para mirarla de frente, estaba desnudo.

Serena lo miró con asombrada sorpresa. Nunca había visto a un hombre en ese estado. La luz de la vela lanzaba destellos sobre los anchos hombros de Darien, y realzaba los poderosos contornos de su cuerpo firme y enjuto. Incluso sin las gafas, Serena podía ver que estaba muy excitado. El tamaño de la erguida vara era desconcertante. No tenía experiencia, pero la lógica le decía que un hombre no era muy diferente de los machos de otras especies. Había vivido en el campo toda su vida y sabía muy bien cómo se apareaban los animales. Sabía que Darien tenía la intención de introducir su virilidad en ella. La idea era extrañamente excitante, pero el sentido común y la lógica la hacían vacilar. Darien parecía muy grande para sus ojos inexpertos. Serena levantó la mirada hacia él.

—No me había dado cuenta de que había tal disparidad de tamaños entre nosotros dos._ Darien emitió un sonido ronco que estaba a mitad de camino entre un gemido y una carcajada.

—Mi dulce y racional Serena. Ya te advertí que en ocasiones tu intelecto puede ser un problema.

—No hay necesidad de reírse de mí —dijo, herida. Darien cayó encima de la cama, la atrajo hacia sí y le besó la delicada piel detrás de la oreja.

—No me estoy riendo de ti, Sere. Y te aseguro que, a pesar de las apariencias, vamos a encajar con total perfección. Deja la lógica de la situación en mis manos._ Serena sonrió trémulamente, más que deseosa de confiar en él en esos momentos.

—Muy bien, Darien. Si estás seguro de que sabes lo que estás haciendo, sigamos adelante. Te juro que no puedo esperar mucho más para sentir lo que sentí la última vez que me tomaste entre tus brazos.

—Eres la mujer más increíble que conozco —le susurró Darien.

Le quitó por completo el vestido y la camisa y los arrojó a un lado de la cama. Las prendas cayeron en un pequeño montón sobre la alfombra. Darien no les prestó atención cuando estudió el cuerpo desnudo de Serena con una expresión que el deseo tornó rígida. Serena se dio cuenta de que todavía llevaba puestas las medias. Por alguna razón, esa idea la hizo sentir deliciosamente perversa. Sintió que la piel se le volvía cálida.

—Mis medias —murmuró.

—Creo que vamos a dejar las medias en su sitio —dijo Darien—. Creo que me gustas mucho con ellas puestas.

—Darien, en serio.

—Sí, en serio. —Deslizó la mano lentamente hacia abajo a lo largo de Serena en un acto de posesión que la hizo estremecer—. Eres encantadora, Serena. Con medias o sin ellas._ Cuando la mano de Darien llegó al triángulo de suave cabello entre los muslos, Serena lanzó un grito apagado y volvió el rostro hacia el pecho de Darien. La timidez luchaba contra un creciente apetito sensual muy dentro de sí. Triunfó el apetito. Se acurrucó más cerca de Darien, buscando más caricias íntimas.

—Seda y fuego —musitó Darien contra el busto de Serena—. Querida, estás hecha de eso. Seda y fuego. Y no puedo esperar más a sentir las llamas.

Darien se colocó sobre Serena. Extendió la mano y le abrió los muslos. Hundió los dedos dentro de ella, probando con suavidad. La caricia hizo que Serena hundiera las uñas en la espalda de Darien y se incorporara contra la mano.

—Te gusta eso, ¿no es así? —preguntó Darien.

—Debes saber que sí. —Serena entrelazó los dedos en el cabello de Darien y acercó la boca hacia la suya. Pensó que estaba subyugada, atrapada en un resplandeciente hechizo de amor y pasión que la había arrasado como una tormenta de verano.

Y Darien la deseaba con igual intensidad, pensó con creciente certeza. La debía de amar tanto como ella lo amaba a él. No podía hacerle el amor de aquella manera a menos que sus sentimientos fueran iguales a los suyos por él. Darien aceptó la invitación de la boca con una ansiedad que hablaba por sí misma. Agitó la lengua entre sus dientes, reclamándola con una intimidad que presagiaba lo que iba a seguir.

Darien abrió con más fuerza los muslos de Serena, buscando un lugar cerca de su calor. Luego se inclinó hacia abajo entre los cuerpos y se amoldó a la abertura del pasaje femenino. La sensación de la amplia lanza suspendida a punto de entrar en ella trajo fugazmente de regreso a Serena a una vaga sensación de realidad.

—¿Darien?

—Dime que me deseas, Sere._ Sonrió ensoñadoramente.

—Te deseo.

—Entonces todo va a ir bien —susurró. Se lanzó hacia adelante con lentitud. Serena jadeó contra la boca de Darien. Todo su cuerpo se puso rígido en reacción a la invasión. —Ábrete a mí —le exhortó Darien. Se apartó ligeramente y luego volvió a lanzarse hacia adelante—, Déjame entrar, cariño._ Los dedos de Serena se aferraron con fuerza al cabello de Darien mientras se preparaba con valentía. Pero Darien no forzó la entrada. En cambio, retrocedió otra vez a corta distancia. —Eres como una cerradura que hay que abrir con cuidado —le dijo. Tenía la frente cubierta de sudor. Sus hombros resplandecían a la luz de la vela.

—Te he dicho que no iba a resultar.

—Y yo te he dicho que confíes en mí. Soy muy bueno con los cerrojos, por si no lo recuerdas.

Movió la mano hacia abajo, humedeció un dedo en la humedad de Serena y luego encontró el firme botón que parecía ser el centro de las pasiones. Serena comenzó a relajarse otra vez mientras Darien la acariciaba con el dedo húmedo. La deliciosa tensión comenzó a enrollarse en su interior. Inclinó la cabeza sobre el brazo de Darien mientras se arqueaba hacia adelante.

—Eso es. —La voz de Darien era de satisfacción—, Ahora te vas a abrir a mí, ¿no es así, mi pequeño e inteligente cerrojo? Ahora estás lista para dejarme entrar.

Todo en lo que Serena podía pensar era la excitación que estaban creando los dedos de Darien. Pronto, pensó, pronto voy a sentir otra vez esa maravillosa sensación. Y luego el vibrante alivio estuvo sobre ella.

—Sí —susurró Darien—. Se abrió el cerrojo._ Serena se volvió loca ante el feroz asalto. Todo el cuerpo le temblaba de placer.

—Sí —susurró—. Sí, Darien. Dios querido, sí._ Una vez más entró en Serena, y esta vez no vaciló ni se apartó. Se lanzó profunda e implacable mente dentro del ceñido canal.

—Hermoso —dijo Darien. Su voz era un oscuro y ronco gemido.

Serena oyó su propio y suave chillido de sorpresa ahogado por el hombro de Darien. El dolor se mezcló con el placer que aún estaba recorriéndola en diminutas olas. No podía separar las dos sensaciones. Mordió ligeramente el hombro de Darien.

—Mi hermoso e inteligente cerrojo tiene dientes —murmuró Darien.

Pero el pequeño y apasionado ataque sobre el hombro pareció mandar a Darien a través de un borde invisible. Lanzó un grito estrangulado y se hundió a fondo sobre Serena. Los músculos de su espalda se quedaron rígidos bajo los dedos de Serena. Serena lo abrazó con fuerza mientras Darien temblaba y entraba profundamente en ella.

La vela había ardido casi por completo antes de que Darien se agitara por fin sobre Serena. Levantó la cabeza y bajó la mirada hacia ella. Curvó ligeramente la boca con perezosa satisfacción. Se inclinó para rozar los labios de Serena con los suyos. Luego, salió lentamente de ella y rodó hacia un costado.

—Por mil demonios. Nunca había sentido nada tan bueno en toda mi vida. —Cayó contra las almohadas y la atrajo sobre sí—. Te dije que podría abrir ese cerrojo en particular._ Serena se sonrojó.

—Así fue._ Darien sonrió y con el dedo le toco la punta de la nariz.

—Mejorará con la práctica.

—¿Vamos a practicar mucho, milord?

—Puedes apostarlo. —Hundió los dedos en el cabello desordenado de Serena y acercó la boca a la suya para un beso firme y rápido—. Practicaremos cada vez que tengamos una oportunidad. Lo cual me trae al tema del que deseaba hablar antes.

—¿Nuestro falso compromiso? —Una súbita sensación de cautela le quitó algo de satisfacción a Serena.

—Exactamente. Deseo terminarlo._ Serena estaba muchísimo más agitada de lo que hubiera creído posible. Seguramente sentía algo por ella, pensó. Después de experimentar la intensidad del acto amatorio, no podía creer que Darien no sintiera nada. La amaba. Tenía que amarla. Intentó mantener la voz tranquila.

—Comprendo.

—No, creo que no. —Darien sonrió ligeramente, pero sus ojos eran observadores—, Quiero que nos casemos de inmediato.

—Que nos casemos. —Serena se había que dado sin palabras. Darien arrugó el entrecejo. Parecía irritado porque Serena no pudiera entender un concepto que aparentemente era muy claro para él.

—Vamos, vamos, querida —dijo persuasivamente—. ¿De otra manera vamos a practicar nuestro acto de amor? Te lo aseguro, sería extremadamente difícil tener una aventura en la ciudad. La otra opción es aceptar todas las invitaciones para fines de semana en el campo que nos hicieran, y eso sería decididamente una molestia. Estaríamos viajando todo el tiempo.

—Sí, pero ¿casamiento? —No se había esperado eso. Lo miró fijamente, intentando frenéticamente centrar la mirada en él sin la ayuda de las gafas—. Darien, ¿hablas en serio?

—Te aseguro que nunca he hablado tan en serio en mi vida.

La alegría cobró vida dentro de Serena. Pero un instante después, estuvo mitigada por la cautela. Era muy consciente de que divertía a Darien. Él la encontraba interesante y era obvio que sentía algún grado de pasión por ella. Pero hasta ese momento no había dicho que estaba enamorado de ella. Ni siquiera había pronunciado esas palabras mientras hacían el amor.

—¿De verdad crees que congeniaríamos, Darien?

—No se me ocurre otra persona que congeniara mejor conmigo —le dijo.

—Sí, bueno. —Trató de encontrar una manera de lograr la respuesta que deseaba—Por supuesto, me siento sumamente honrada, milord.

—Bien. Entonces el asunto ya está arreglado —dijo Darien con brusquedad—. Me encargaré de procurar un permiso especial por la mañana. Lady Meiou puede ser el testigo._ El pánico se apoderó de Serena.

—Como he dicho, me siento profundamente honrada. Y puedo entender muy bien que sería mucho más eficaz tener una aventura dentro de los límites del matrimonio. Pero no estoy segura de que la eficacia sea una razón válida para un compromiso tan permanente.

—Hay otras razones lógicas para un casamiento entre nosotros dos —dijo Darien con gran aplomo.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Naturalmente. No se me hubiera ocurrido la idea de otra manera._ Serena estiró la mano para buscar las gafas y se las ajustó sobre la nariz.

—¿Tal vez no te molestaría enumerarme algunas?_ Darien le dirigió una sonrisa con gesto arrogante y superior.

—Como desees, aunque hubiese creído que eran obvias. Eres una mujer muy apasionada, Sere. Eso es importante para mí, ya que tengo ciertos deseos físicos que necesitan ser atendidos de vez en cuando..._ Serena no podía soportar que describiera la mutua pasión de manera tan indiferente.

—Continúa con tu lista.

—Sí, por supuesto. Además de, ejem, el enfoque saludable de tales asuntos, tenemos mutuos y variados intereses intelectuales.

—Es verdad —admitió Serena.

—En resumen, no me vas a aburrir, cariño. —Rozó ligeramente la boca de Serena con la suya—. Y me voy a esforzar por no aburrirte a ti.

—Nunca podrías aburrirme —dijo con rapidez.

—También me gustaría señalar que el vivir juntos como hombre y mujer nos facilitará enormemente nuestras investigaciones. Podremos aconsejarnos el uno al otro y estudiar los métodos del otro con mucha mayor eficacia si vivimos bajo el mismo techo.

—Si, puedo entenderlo. —Pero la sensación de incomodidad se hizo más fuerte. Buscó con cuidado las palabras adecuadas—. Sin embargo, ¿crees que intereses en común y un... un cierto grado de afecto entre nosotros van a ser una base suficiente para un matrimonio?_ Darien pareció sorprendido ante la pregunta.

—No se me ocurre una base mejor.

—Algunos dirían que sería bonito añadir el amor a la lista —susurró tentativamente.

—¿Amor? —Entrecerró los ojos con disgusto, como si no sólo lo hubiera sorprendido, sino también desilusionado—. Vamos, vamos, Sere, seguramente no eres víctima de una naturaleza romántica. Me niego a aceptar la idea de que una mujer inteligente, perceptiva y muy hábil como tú sea lo suficientemente estúpida como para creer en algo tan vago e ilusorio como el amor._ Serena tragó con esfuerzo.

—Bueno...

—Tú y yo nos basamos en el intelecto, no en las emociones —continuó sin piedad—. Desentrañamos misterios y buscamos pruebas. Nuestras lógicas mentes no son presa de las febriles fantasías que excitan las de Byron y los de su calaña.

—Concedido. Sin embargo...

—Quédate tranquila, querida, siento demasiado respeto por ti como para permitirme creer que en realidad buscas enamorarte antes de casarte. El amor es para niñas jóvenes y tontas recién salidas de la escuela. Una mujer madura, responsable e inteligente como tú no se presta a tales fantasías._ Serena casi se ahogó.

—Sí, lo sé, Darien, pero la cosa es que...

—Después de todo, hay muchas menos pruebas de la existencia del amor que de la existencia de fenómenos espectrales.

—Yo no diría eso, milord —afirmó con sinceridad—. El amor ha sido la fuerza motivadora de un gran número de hechos históricos. La gente comete crímenes por amor. A veces enferma de amor. Seguro que hay muchas pruebas que sugieren que existe.

—Tonterías. La fuerza motivadora a la que te refieres es la pasión. O, para ser perfectamente directo, la lujuria. —Recorrió el trazado de los labios de Serena con el dedo. A Serena se le cayó el alma a los pies.

—¿Sientes algo de afecto hacia mí, Darien?

—Naturalmente —dijo con rudeza—. Eso ni se discute.

—¿En serio? —El afecto no era amor, pero podría ser capaz de convertirlo en amor, se dijo a sí misma con optimismo.

—¿Y qué hay acerca de ti? —preguntó con indiferencia—. ¿Sientes algún grado de afecto por mí? ¿Tan marcado como el que sientes por mi pasatiempo, por ejemplo?

—Ah, sí —dijo—. Sí, sin duda. De verdad te aprecio mucho, Darien.

—Y yo también te aprecio mucho. ¿Qué más podríamos pedir? Somos dos personas con mentes parecidas, que comparten mutuos intereses intelectuales y una mutua pasión. Nos va a ir muy bien juntos. Bueno, entonces, di que te vas a casar conmigo en cuanto haga todos los arreglos.

—¿Por qué debemos apresurar las cosas? ¿No podríamos esperar y darle a nuestro mutuo afecto la posibilidad de que madure? —preguntó Serena débilmente.

—Creo que eso no sólo sería una pérdida de tiempo, sino también potencialmente inconveniente.

—¿Inconveniente? ¿Cómo?

—Seguro que conoces la respuesta a ello. Utiliza tu considerable inteligencia, Sere. Es perfectamente posible que te quedes embarazada por lo que acaba de suceder aquí entre nosotros dos._ Serena lo miró con fijeza, mientras la realidad de lo que acababa de decir la golpeaba.

—¡Cielo santo! No había pensado en eso.

—Puedes estar segura de que yo sí —dijo Darien rotundamente—. Ya que muchas veces me han llamado bastardo, no estoy dispuesto a que mi hijo o mi hija tenga esa etiqueta.

—No, por supuesto que no. Lo entiendo perfectamente. —Y así era, pensó Serena. El frío orgullo y la arrogancia de Darien lo habían hecho arrojar la pregunta de su propia legitimidad a los mismísimos dientes de su familia y de la sociedad. Pero ese mismo orgullo arrogante lo haría igualmente decidido a que ningún hijo suyo cargara con ese estigma. Darien la miró por debajo de las pestañas medio entornadas.

—Bueno, entonces, Sere ¿Hacemos otro trato? ¿Te vas a casar conmigo?_ Serena respiró hondo y dejó a un lado las dudas y las vacilaciones. Se aseguró a sí misma que el riesgo que iba a correr valía la pena. Se iba a casar con el hombre que amaba.

—Me casaré contigo, Darien._ Algo que podría haber sido alivio osciló en los ojos de Darien. Pero su voz permaneció tranquila e incluso ligeramente divertida, como de costumbre.

—Una decisión eminentemente lógica y racional, cariño. Por supuesto, no esperaba menos de ti.

—Por supuesto —musitó Serena. Pero en su interior temblaba de esperanza y temor.

La envolvió una atemorizante sensación agorera. Sabía que, si estaba equivocada con respecto a los sentimientos de Darien hacia ella, acababa de malvender todo su futuro y tal vez su mismísima alma al Ángel Caído.


	11. Capítulo 10

**10**

Cuatro días más tarde, Andrew se encontró a Darien en su club preferido.

—Y bien, Angelstone, ¿qué tal va la vida de casado?_ Darien levantó la mirada del ejemplar del Morning Post que estaba leyendo. Lanzó a Andrew una mirada ominosa.

—He aprendido mucho sobre esposas en los últimos días —dijo Darien—. Tal vez te interese saber, por ejemplo, que incluso las más inteligentes no siempre piensan con lógica._ Andrew dejó la taza de café y sonrió.

—¿Ya estás riñendo con tu esposa? Qué vergüenza, Angelstone. Uno pensaría que a estas alturas todavía estarías haciendo el esfuerzo de mostrarle tu mejor lado a Lady Angelstone. Ya habrá tiempo suficiente para mostrarle el verdadero más tarde.

Darien maldijo en voz baja cuando recordó la pequeña pero animada escena que había tenido lugar esa mañana cuando durante el desayuno anunció que pensaba pasar el día visitando estanqueros. Jedite había terminado de servirles el té y los había dejado solos. Los encantadores ojos de Serena habían brillado de entusiasmo detrás de las gafas.

—¿Vas a intentar identificar a la persona para la que se prepara esa mezcla especial?

—Sí. —Darien cortó una gruesa salchicha—. Ahora que el asunto de nuestro matrimonio está arreglado y que ya te has mudado aquí conmigo, creo que por fin podemos continuar con nuestra investigación._ La mirada de Serena se tornó curiosamente opaca.

—Pobre Darien —murmuró—. No tenías idea de la conmoción que causaría nuestra boda, ¿no es así? Supongo que pensabas que sencillamente podrías poner un anuncio en el periódico y que eso sería todo.

—Hay una gran cantidad de tonterías innecesarias asociadas a las bodas que no me había esperado —dijo—. Pero espero que lo peor haya quedado atrás.

En realidad, no habían tenido paz desde que regresaron a Londres, pensó Darien, muy irritado. Había tenido toda la intención de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo libre de los últimos cuatro días en la cama con su nueva esposa. El mundo civilizado había pensado lo contrario. Para su disgusto, había descubierto que las bodas (incluso las tranquilas y sencillas) generaban una gran cantidad de atención y agitación.

En la mañana de la boda, Setsuna les había recordado con alegría que sería muy probable que la boda causara sensación en el mundillo social, y había tenido razón con su predicción. Había existido un continuo fluir de visitantes a casa de Darien. Todas las mañanas llegaba una nueva montaña de tarjetas e invitaciones. Se requería la presencia de Lord y Lady Angelstone en todas las veladas y bailes de la ciudad.

Darien había tenido la fuerte inclinación de ignorar a todas las visitas y a todas las invitaciones, pero Serena había sido firme al respecto. Había explicado que la reputación de Darien por su conducta descortés ya era suficientemente mala. No iba a permitir que la atacaran aún más por el sencillo hecho de que no quería molestarse con unas pocas minucias sociales.

—Entonces, ¿te arrepientes de nuestra boda? —había preguntado Serena con voz sospechosamente neutra desde el extremo opuesto de la mesa de desayuno.

—¡Qué pregunta tan idiota! Por supuesto que no. Armonizamos perfectamente, tal como te expliqué con todo detalle. —La miró con cautela, preguntándose qué la habría hecho decir eso. La posibilidad de que ella misma estuviera arrepentida de la boda le hacía tomar conciencia, una vez más, del frío que había en su interior.

No podía entender cómo Serena era capaz de dudar ni por un instante de que le pertenecía a él. Se la veía bien en casa, sentada al otro extremo de la mesa de desayuno. El sol matinal entraba a torrentes a través de la ventana detrás de Serena, tornando su cabello del mismo color del oro. Un rayo de indolente deseo recorrió a Darien mientras recordaba el aspecto del cabello de Serena esa mañana más temprano, cuando estaba desplegado como un abanico sobre las blancas almohadas de la cama.

—Te voy a acompañar a ver a los estanqueros —anunció Serena.

—No, no vas a venir conmigo. —Levantó con el tenedor otro pedazo de salchicha—. Tengo previsto progresar lo más posible en el día de hoy. No hay manera de saber cuántos sitios voy a tener que visitar.

—¿Me estás diciendo que te voy a estorbar en la investigación? —Las cejas de Serena se unieron de pronto en una línea recta sobre el borde de las gafas—, Te recuerdo que se supone que somos un equipo._ Darien sabía que era momento de andar con cautela. Estaba aprendiendo con rapidez la profesión de esposo, pensó con ironía.

—Me has entendido mal, querida. —Sonrió benignamente—. La verdad es que si nos ven a los dos visitando una serie de estanqueros, alguien podría notarlo y creer que es extraño. Se podrían hacer preguntas.

—Tal vez me pueda disfrazar como un lacayo o un mozo. Nadie cuestionaría mi presencia si me viera como un miembro del personal de tu casa, ¿no es verdad?

—Todo el personal de la casa seguramente se preguntaría acerca de ello —dijo Darien con brusquedad—. Y ni hablar de cualquier otra persona que tal vez te reconozca por casualidad. —La idea de Serena andando de un lado a otro con ropas de hombre hizo que Darien se sintiera invadido por la indignación. Serena arrugó el entrecejo mientras pensaba.

—Creo que funcionaría perfectamente bien, milord. Creo que después del desayuno voy a correr al piso de abajo y ver qué puedo encontrar como uniforme._ En ese punto Darien abandonó la estrategia y la diplomacia y volvió a caer en las crueles amenazas.

—Si intentas ese truco, señora, te prometo que no voy a poder acompañarte al baile de los Arlington esta noche.

—Darien, no lo harías. —Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de aguda consternación—. Debes ir esta noche. Me han dicho que varios miembros de tu familia van a estar allí, incluyendo a tu tía y a tu primo Zafiro.

—En lo que a mí respecta, ése es un motivo excelente para no aparecer por allí. En cualquier caso, no me sorprendería saber que Lady Arlington ha planeado con deliberación ese maldito baile con el expreso propósito de montar una escena para la sociedad.

—Vamos, Darien, eso es muy poco probable. Está tratando de ser cortés.

—Querida, puedes ser muy inteligente, pero en ocasiones eres sorprendentemente inocente.

—El baile de Lady Arlington va a ser la primera ocasión en la que los miembros de tu familia estarán todos reunidos en público. Si no vas, los Chiba quedarán humillados frente a todo el mundo._ Darien estaba muy divertido.

—¿Crees que me importa algo?

—Te estás comportando de manera difícil deliberadamente, milord. Sabes perfectamente bien que si no vas esta noche, se va a añadir fuego a la idea de que existe una enemistad dentro de tu familia.

—La enemistad es muy real, Sere. —Darien dejó el cuchillo y cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa—. Y sería muy oportuno que recordaras de qué lado estás. Es más, sería muy imprudente de tu parte intentar hacer de conciliadora. No quiero saber nada de los Chiba y eso es definitivo.

—Es posible, Darien.

—Sí, es posible. —Después de haber tomado una postura, Darien sabía que no tenía que retroceder. Serena descubriría al instante cualquier debilidad en sus defensas—. Bueno, si quieres que vaya al baile de los Arlington, será mejor que te olvides de la idea de vestirte con uniforme de lacayo.

—Vamos, vamos, Angelstone, sólo porque da la casualidad de que estamos casados, no debes meterte la idea en la cabeza de que puedes empezar a darme órdenes y lanzar amenazas como cualquier esposo común._ Darien le dirigió una sonrisa serena y burlona.

—¿No me consideras un esposo común?

—Desde luego que no. —Volvió a doblar la servilleta y la dejó junto al plato con aire de grave precisión—. Se supone que nuestra alianza es una sociedad. Dos individuos de mentes iguales unidos por lazos de intereses mutuos, por si no lo recuerdas.

—Recuerdo muy bien los términos de nuestro trato. —Darien se puso de pie. Serena lo miró con cautela mientras caminaba hacia ella.

—¿Darien?_ Darien no dijo nada. Cuando llegó al extremo opuesto de la mesa, se inclinó y besó a Serena en la sorprendida boca. Sabía deliciosa. Sintió el súbito impulso de hacerle el amor allí mismo en la mesa de desayuno. Lo único que lo detenía era la idea de que Jedite podía entrar en la habitación en cualquier momento.

—Como dijiste, la nuestra es una alianza basada en intereses mutuos. —Rozó la boca de Serena con la suya otra vez y sintió que temblaba en respuesta—. Y algunos de nuestros intereses mutuos fueron particularmente estimulantes ayer por la noche. Espero con ansia más de lo mismo esta noche._ Ella le miró ceñuda y suspicazmente a través de las gafas.

—No creas que me puedes manipular con... con este tipo de cosas, Angelstone.

—¿Qué tipo de cosa es ésa? ¿Esto, quizá? —Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y dejó que la mano flotara sobre la modesta pañoleta triangular que com pletaba el jubón del matinal vestido a rayas castaño y blanco.

—Sabes exactamente a qué me refiero.

—¿Ah, sí? —Le acarició los senos y se quedó muy satisfecho por la respuesta que obtuvo. Las mejillas de Serena se tiñeron de rosa y una mirada deliciosamente turbada sustituyó a la corrección propia de una esposa.

—Vete —musitó—. Y no te olvides del baile de los Arlington esta noche o nunca te lo perdonaré.

En esos momentos Darien sonreía débilmente ante el recuerdo de esa mañana y se sirvió otra taza de café de la cafetera que estaba compartiendo con Andrew. Mientras bebía el café, pensó en la idea de Serena sentada frente a él en el desayuno de cada mañana para el resto de sus vidas y se preguntó cómo alguna vez había podido arreglárselas sin ella. Andrew miró rápidamente los anuncios en el periódico que estaba leyendo.

—He pensado en ir a Tattersall en un momento y ver qué están ofreciendo. Me haría falta un buen cazador. —Levantó la mirada—. ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

—Tengo que ocuparme de algunos asuntos.

—Ah, reconozco ese tono de voz. —Andrew sonrió fugazmente—. Es el que utilizas cuando estás llevando a cabo una de tus pequeñas investigaciones. Por favor, no me digas que ya estás tan aburrido de la vida conyugal que tienes que buscar tus viejas diversiones.

—Te aseguro, la vida conyugal es cualquier cosa menos aburrida. Pero no he abandonado mi pasatiempo.

—Ya veo. —Andrew lo miró con curiosidad—. ¿Tu esposa sabe de qué manera te diviertes?

—Lo sabe.

—¿Y lo aprueba?

—No tiene ninguna queja —dijo Darien. Andrew rio entre dientes.

—Te felicito, Angelstone. Creo que te has casado con la única mujer de toda Inglaterra que es capaz de entenderte.

—Estoy seguro de ello.

Lo único que preocupaba a Darien era que Serena no estuviera tan satisfecha como él con la vida de casada. Se dijo a sí mismo que el asunto estaba arreglado. Ahora Serena le pertenecía. La había reclamado ante la ley y en la intimidad del lecho conyugal. Y ella se había entregado con una pasión tan dispuesta que tendría que haberlo tranquilizado. Pero a veces solía pescarla observándolo con un extraño anhelo que lo incomodaba. No podía olvidarse de las palabras de Serena aquella noche en Curling Castle. _Algunos dirían que sería bonito añadir el amor a la lista._

A pesar de todo su intelecto y de sus admirables poderes de lógica, Serena era una mujer, y Darien sospechaba que tenía la romántica actitud de una mujer hacia el matrimonio. Había querido casarse por amor. Era muy consciente de que había forzado deliberadamente a Serena hacia una boda apresurada. Lo había logrado utilizando todas las armas disponibles. Había justificado sus crueles tácticas diciéndose que Serena sería feliz con él. Serena era lo suficientemente mayor e inteligente como para darse cuenta de que cualquier emoción que hubiera sentido por Alan era fugaz e insustancial. En cualquier caso, el pomposo idiota había traicionado su afecto. Serena nunca podría volver a confiar en Alfa. Seguramente lo sabía.

A las cuatro de la tarde, una parte de la mente de Darien aún estaba reflexionando sobre los inesperados dilemas que presentaba el matrimonio. Pero una gran parte de su atención estaba ahora concentrada en un problema más inmediato. Hasta ese momento había visitado a casi media docena de estanqueros, en una búsqueda inútil por encontrar uno que pudiera identificar la mezcla de tabaco en polvo de la pequeña caja de rapé que Serena había descubierto en la alcoba negra. Había parecido una tarea relativamente sencilla cuando había empezado con la misión, pero hasta ese momento nadie había reconocido la mezcla.

Subió los escalones de R. H. Goodwright, estanquero, sin grandes esperanzas. Goodwright era el número seis de la lista de Darien. Darien miró la estatua tallada en madera de tamaño natural de un Highlander que custodiaba la entrada al negocio. El vestido de la estatua estaba pintado con los colores de un famoso regimiento. El popular símbolo del comercio del negociante de tabaco era parecido a los otros cinco Highlanders de madera que Darien ya había visto esa tarde.

Darien decidió que, si no tenía suerte allí, iba a tener que buscar en los establecimientos menos prósperos en las calles menos elegantes. Había estado trabajando bajo el supuesto de que el que hubiera perdido la caja de rapé había sido miembro de la sociedad y por lo tanto compraba en los mejores establecimientos. Darien no podía imaginar a Diamante invitando a Curling Castle a alguien que no se moviera en los círculos elegantes.

Darien abrió la puerta y entró en la pequeña tienda. Lo envolvió el aroma de tabaco bien envejecido almacenado en cajas de cristal y toneles de madera. Las pipas de arcilla se exhibían prominentemente sobre un mostrador. Sobre otro mostrador se había dispuesto una selección de pequeñas cajas de rapé. Darien las miró más de cerca, pero no vio ninguna tan buena como la que estaba investigando.

—¿En qué puedo servirlo, señor? —preguntó una voz áspera. Darien miró a su alrededor y vio a un hombre rollizo, de cabello blanco y gruesas patillas que llevaba un delantal verde y unas gafas de oro. Los regordetes dedos del tendero estaban manchados de amarillo por los años de tocar el tabaco.

—Estoy intentando descubrir el nombre de esta particular mezcla de tabaco. —Darien extrajo la caja de rapé del bolsillo del gabán y se la entregó al tendero—. Un conocido me ha dado lo suficiente como para llenar esta caja, pero pronto se me va a acabar y me gustaría encargar más. Es muy particular. ¿La reconoce, por casualidad?_ El tendero examinó las relucientes botas de Darien y sus prendas elegantemente confeccionadas mientras abría la caja. Olfateó el tabaco con cautela, teniendo cuidado de no inhalarlo.

—Por supuesto que la reconozco, milord. Yo mismo creé esta mezcla._ El conocido estremecimiento del descubrimiento recorrió a Darien. Hasta que Serena entró en su vida, reflexionó, había estado obligado a depender de esos inusitados momentos de fugaz excitación para mantener el frío a raya. Darien adiestró sus facciones hasta lograr una máscara de cortés interés.

—Parece que tengo suerte, entonces. ¿Supongo que es una mezcla común?

—Tal vez lo sería si la vendiera a varias personas, pero el caballero para quien la preparo ha estipulado que él sea el único que la reciba. Me recompensa para que mantenga la mezcla exclusiva para él.

—Entonces, ¿no está a la venta para el público en general? —Darien arrugó el entrecejo con lo que esperaba que pasara por desilusión. Pensó que estaba teniendo suerte. No iba a tener que investigar una larga lista de compradores de tabaco. Todo lo que necesitaba era el nombre del que había encargado esa mezcla especial para sí.

—Me temo que no. —El comerciante de tabaco le dirigió una estimativa mirada de tendero. Era obvio que era renuente a perder la clientela—. Tal vez le pueda ofrecer un lote especial para usted, milord. ¿Algo con un poco de turco, quizás? Acabo de recibir un estupendo envío de magnífico tabaco de Estados Unidos. Muy suave. Le puedo hacer una mezcla muy característica que será la envidia de sus amigos.

—Es muy amable de su parte, pero tenía mucho interés por conseguir una provisión de esta mezcla en particular. Estoy preparado para pagar bien por ella._ El comerciante de tabaco suspiró con tristeza.

—No puedo arriesgarme a ofender a mi cliente, señor. Estoy seguro de que usted lo entiende.

—¿Su cliente? —apuntó Darien con cuidado.

—Sería muy probable que el señor Chiba llevara su favor a otro lado si yo no respetara mi acuerdo con él._ Darien miró fijamente al comerciante y deseó que no le colgara la boca abierta del asombro.

—¿Chiba?

—Sí, señor. El señor Zafiro Chiba. —El comerciante de tabaco arrugó el entrecejo—. Usted debe de conocerlo, señor, si le dio una muestra de este tabaco.

—Nos cruzamos en un combate de boxeo —dijo Darien, pensando con rapidez—Me temo que no capté el nombre. Ya sabe cómo son las muchedumbres durante las escenas de pugilato.

—Tiene razón, señor. Asistí a un combate interesante la semana pasada. La multitud casi se amotinó cuando perdió Iron Jones. Era el favorito. Yo mismo perdí una fortuna con él.

—Me enteré de que el resultado fue extremadamente desalentador —dijo Darien, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta—. Gracias por el nombre del señor Chiba. Tal vez pueda convencerlo de que le permita hacer una provisión de esta mezcla para mí.

—Pero, señor, si pudiera ofrecerle otra mezcla...

Darien cerró la puerta de la tienda y caminó la corta distancia hacia el lugar en el que lo esperaba el mozo con el faetón. En nombre del infierno, ¿qué tenía que ver Zafiro con todo eso?, se preguntó Darien mientras saltaba hacia el asiento y tomaba las riendas. Serena iba a estar tan sorprendida como él ante la información. De pronto, se sintió impaciente por hablar del nuevo giro del caso con Serena.

* * *

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no está aquí, Jedite? ¿Dónde demonios está? —Darien se había apresurado a ir directo a casa para compartir con Serena los detalles del singular nuevo desarrollo en la investigación. Fue muy irritante saber que no lo estaba esperando ansiosa para aplaudir su brillante talento.

—Creo que Lady Angelstone salió, milord._ Darien hizo un esfuerzo por conseguir algo de su desgastada paciencia.

—¿Dónde fue, Jedite? — Jedite tosió discretamente.

—A casa de las señoritas Ayakashi, en la calle Wellwood, señor.

—¿Quiénes diablos son las señoritas Ayakashi?

—Lady Angelstone las describió como clientes—Jedite parecía profundamente afligido—. Llegó un mensaje de ellas poco después de que usted se marchara. Al parecer deseaban consultar con Su Señoría acerca de un asunto de fenómenos espectrales. Su Señoría salió casi de inmediato.

—Así que está en medio de una investigación, ¿verdad?_ Jedite le dirigió una mirada lastimera.

—Se mencionó algo acerca de una máquina de electricidad, milord._ Darien arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Máquina de electricidad?

—Tengo motivos para creer que Su Señoría pidió una prestada al señor Kelvin Taylor y piensa utilizarla hoy en el curso de la investigación._ Darien se quedó momentáneamente distraído de su propio caso.

—Esto podría resultar interesante. — Jedite se irguió con dignidad.

—Me gustaría preguntarle, señor, si el personal debería acostumbrarse a ese tipo de conducta por parte de Su Señoría.

—Sí, Jedite, creo que será mejor que todos se acostumbren a la idea de que ésta nunca va a ser una casa completamente normal.

* * *

—¿Dice que los extraños gemidos parecen venir de este sector del desván? —Serena empujó la máquina de electricidad hacia un lugar en el centro de la pequeña habitación a oscuras directamente debajo del techo de la angosta casa.

—Creo que está bien. —Kalaberite Ayakashi, una mujer franca y enérgica de edad indeterminada, arrugó el entrecejo pensativamente. Se volvió hacia su hermana para que lo confirmara—. ¿No crees que es correcto, Berjerite?

—Supongo que sí. —Berjerite, pequeña, frágil y agitada, miró la máquina de electricidad con profundo temor—. Oigo los ruidos debajo, en mi alcoba, así que deben de venir de algún lado por aquí. Pero en realidad no sé si deberíamos intentar encontrar al fantasma, Kalaberite.

—No podemos permitir que esa cosa continúe gimiendo durante toda la noche —dijo Kalaberite—. Necesitas descansar. —Se volvió a Serena—. Bueno, entonces, Lady Angelstone, ¿cómo va a hacer esta máquina para que aparezca nuestro fantasma?

—De acuerdo con mi teoría —dijo Serena—, los fenómenos espectrales utilizan la electricidad de la atmósfera para hacerse visibles. Creo que la razón principal por la que rara vez se ven es que no es común que tengan acceso a suficiente energía._ Los ojos de Berjerite se abrieron mucho por la alarma.

—¿Está pensando proporcionarle a nuestro fantasma la electricidad que necesita para hacerse visible?

—Exactamente. —Serena se enderezó y examinó la máquina que le había pedido prestada al amigo de Samuel, Kelvin Taylor. Era un sencillo mecanismo formado por un cilindro de cristal, una manivela de mano, una almohadilla de cuero y una jarra. Kelvin le había asegurado que el manejo de la máquina no entrañaba ningún peligro.

—Le pido disculpas, Lady Angelstone, pero ¿su esposo aprueba que usted lleve a cabo estas investigaciones? —preguntó Berjerite con cautela.

—¡Oh sí! —Serena trabajó con ahínco en la máquina, asegurándose de que todo estuviera listo—. Angelstone tiene una naturaleza muy intelectual. Está muy interesado por mi trabajo.

—Comprendo. —Berjerite le dirigió una extraña mirada—. Se comenta que Angelstone es un hombre poco habitual.

—Supongo que sí. —Serena probó la manivela de mano. Giraba con facilidad. El cilindro de cristal comenzó a rotar debajo de la almohadilla de cuero—. Desde luego, no conozco a ningún hombre como él._ Berjerite intercambió una silenciosa mirada con su hermana.

—Se comenta que es algo peligroso.

—En absoluto. —El cilindro comenzó a girar cada vez más rápido mientras Serena hacía girar la manivela—. ¿Podría alguna de ustedes apagar la lámpara? Dudo de que podamos ver algo si hay demasiada luz.

—Lady Angelstone —comenzó Berjerite con nerviosismo—. En realidad creo que no es una buena idea. No hay ventanas aquí arriba y va a estar muy oscuro si apagamos la lámpara.

—Realmente, Berjerite, no debes ser tan asustadiza. —Kalaberite se dirigió con energía hacia la lámpara y la apagó. La habitación quedó sumida en una completa oscuridad.

—Excelente —dijo Serena—. Si hay algún fantasma aquí arriba vamos a hacerlo visible enseguida—. Le dio vueltas a la manivela de la máquina de electricidad lo más rápido posible.

—Pero en realidad no quiero ver esa cosa —lloriqueó Berjerite—. Sólo quiero que se deshaga de ella.

—Contrólate —le ordenó Kalaberite con vigor—. Lady Angelstone sabe lo que está haciendo, ¿no es así, señora?

—Claro que sí —gritó Serena por encima del ruido del cilindro giratorio—. Tengo mucha confianza en mi última teoría. En muy poco tiempo deberíamos producir suficiente electricidad para que el fantasma apareciera.

—Ay, querida —dijo Berjerite con desesperación—. Ojalá hubiéramos consultado a otro tipo de experto, Kalaberite. Toda esta experiencia me está perturbando los nervios.

—Puedes tomarte una dosis de láudano cuando todo termine —dijo Kalaberite—. Ahora deja de molestar. Podrías espantar al fantasma._ Serena hizo girar cada vez más la manivela.

—Crear electricidad es un poco más difícil de lo que había pensado —dijo sin aliento. La luz relampagueó de pronto en un arco de calor blanco que iluminó la habitación por unos breves segundos. Serena oyó el horrorizado resuello de Berjerite.

—Cielo santo, Kalaberite, hemos llamado al mismísimo diablo.

—¿Qué diablos? —Serena miró a su alrededor justo a tiempo para ver el rostro de Darien en un relieve demoníaco y severo debido a la brillante chispa de la electricidad. Sus ojos azules ardían con el fulgor de la luz sobrenatural. Un momento más tarde había desaparecido. Berjerite gimió débilmente mientras la habitación quedaba una vez más a oscuras.

—Dios mío. —La voz de Kalaberite temblaba—. ¿Qué habrá sido eso, Lady Angelstone?_ Serena miró con severidad hacia las penumbras.

—¿Angelstone? ¿Eres tú?

—Discúlpame, querida. —Hubo un ruido chirriante y osciló una vela. Darien sonrió desmayadamente—. No tenía intención de interrumpir tu investigación. El ama de llaves dijo que estaban todas aquí arriba, así que resolví unirme a ustedes.

—Buen Dios —dijo Kalaberite, que parecía enormemente aliviada—. Me ha dado un buen sobresalto, señor. Creo que mi hermana se ha desmayado.

—Oh, Dios. —Serena miró hacia abajo y vio que Berjerite yacía sobre el suelo—. Así es. Angelstone, la próxima vez que decidas observar mis técnicas de investigación, ten la amabilidad de anunciarte de la manera adecuada.

—Discúlpame, querida —dijo Darien con humildad—. Estaba tratando de pasar inadvertido.

—No eres de los que pasan inadvertidos. Mira lo que le has hecho a mi cliente. La has aterrorizado, y está fuera de sí. —Serena suspiró—. Supongo que ahora voy a tener que empezar todo de nuevo.

—Ha sido el mismísimo Lucifer. Lo he visto—Las pestañas de Berjerite se agitaron pero no se abrieron—. Ya basta. Se lo suplico, Lady Angelstone. Por favor, detenga la investigación._ Serena arrugó el entrecejo.

—No hemos hecho más que empezar.

—Exactamente —dijo Kalaberite mientras sostenía un frasco de sales debajo de la nariz de su hermana—. No nos podemos detener ahora. Pero tal vez sería mejor que Angelstone no participara en la investigación. No se ofenda, Su Señoría. Es que los nervios de mi hermana se alteran con facilidad.

—Me temo que tiene razón. —Serena miró a Darien—. Creo que va a ser mejor que te marches. No puedo permitir que alarmes a mis clientes._ Darien arrugó el entrecejo.

—Deseaba hablar contigo, Sere.

—Más tarde, milord. —Le hizo un gesto para que saliera del desván con un ampuloso movimiento de la mano—. Como puedes ver, estoy muy ocupada en este momento. Vete, por favor._ Darien apretó la mandíbula.

—Muy bien, señora. Te veré más tarde.

—Sí, sí, por supuesto. —Serena se volvió de nuevo hacia la máquina de electricidad y comenzó a trabajar con la manivela—. Adiós, milord._ Darien desapareció a través de la puerta por la que había entrado unos pocos minutos antes. Kalaberite clavó la mirada detrás de él.

—No lo creo.

—¿Qué es lo que no cree, señorita Ayakashi? —Serena respiró hondo y se aplicó a su tarea. Podía sentir que la transpiración se le acumulaba en los omóplatos.

—Que dijera a Angelstone que se marchara. Y que éste lo hiciera.

—Se lo merecía. —Serena giró la manivela con mayor velocidad—. Hoy no me ha permitido ayudarlo.

—Ya veo. —Kalaberite le lanzó una mirada de curiosidad—. Se diría que usted verdaderamente tiene talento para tratar con fenómenos espectrales, señora. Parece ser capaz de expulsar al mismísimo diablo.

* * *

Cuando Darien entró airosamente en el salón de baile de Lady Arlington en busca de Serena, no estaba de buen humor. Oyó los murmullos de anticipación que corrieron a través de la abarrotada habitación mientras caminaba, y ello no hizo nada por mejorar su humor. La sociedad esperaba una escena esa noche. Estaba en el exacto estado mental como para brindarles una.

Localizó a Serena a mitad de camino a través de la resplandeciente habitación. Se encontraba en el centro de un grupo de personas y levantó la mirada mientras Darien avanzaba con firmeza en su dirección. Las lentes de las gafas brillaban con alegría a la luz de las lámparas, y su sonrisa era más brillante que toda la multitud de velas que estaban sobre las cabezas de todos.

Llevaba puesto un recatado vestido de muselina de un débil tono de azul. La línea del escote era mucho más alta que la de cualquier otra dama de la habitación. Darien aprobaba con entusiasmo ese estilo modesto. En lo que a él concernía, las prendas anticuadas de Serena servían muy bien para ocultarla a los ojos de otros hombres. Sólo él sabía cuán suaves y gráciles eran sus senos; sólo él sabía cómo respondían los pezones a sus caricias; sólo él sabía cómo se arqueaba debajo de su boca, cómo se aferraba a él. Darien ahogó un gemido cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba excitando considerablemente allí, en medio del salón de baile.

Se preguntó con pesar qué le habría pasado al bien asentado autocontrol que durante años había dado por hecho. Se dio cuenta de que había empezado a perder el férreo control sobre sus pasiones la noche en que Serena había saltado del armario para salvarlo de la pistola de Zoycite. Darien no conocía a nadie más que se hubiese molestado tanto por salvarle el cuello.

Casi había llegado junto a Serena cuando por el rabillo del ojo avistó a Zafiro. Se detuvo y observó cómo su primo dejaba la atiborrada habitación y se dirigía a la terraza. Zafiro estaba solo. Era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para abordarlo. Darien cambió de rumbo bruscamente para seguir a Zafiro. Cuando llegó a las puertas abiertas, miró afuera y vio que su primo estaba de pie cerca de una pared de piedra poco elevada. Mientras Darien lo observaba, Zafiro extrajo una pequeña caja de rapé y abrió la tapa con un elegante giro del dedo. Era obvio que había estado practicando el gesto. Darien se sacó del bolsillo la caja de rapé que había encontrado en Curling Castle y se dirigió ha cia él.

—Permíteme ofrecerte una mezcla especial, primo. —Darien acercó la caja en dirección de Zafiro.

—¿Qué? Ah, eres tú, Angelstone. —Zafiro no miró de inmediato la caja de rapé en la mano enguantada de Darien. En cambio, lo examinó a él sin ningún entusiasmo—. Me sorprende verte aquí esta noche, aunque mamá dijo que pensaba que aparecerías. Dijo que aprovecharías la oportunidad de demostrar tu desprecio por el resto de la familia.

—El aprovechar esas oportunidades requiere de más energía de la que deseo gastar esta noche. ¿Reconoces esta caja de rapé?_ Zafiro miró la caja y arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Desde cuándo has tomado el hábito?

—No he tomado el hábito. —Darien abrió la tapa con un golpe rápido—. Me han dicho que esta mezcla es única. Mezclada expresamente para una persona en particular.

—¿En qué demonios andas? —Zafiro examinó la caja más de cerca—. Maldición, Angelstone, es mi caja de rapé. ¿Dónde la has conseguido?

—Apareció en mi camino hace poco. ¿Cuándo y dónde la perdiste?_ Zafiro tomó la cajita.

—No lo recuerdo con precisión. Noté que me faltaba después de que regresé de una fiesta en Curling Castle. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—La encontré en Curling Castle._ Zafiro se encogió de hombros.

—Eso lo explica, entonces. ¿Cómo sabías que era mía?

—He hecho algunas averiguaciones.

—Entiendo. —Zafiro clavó una perpleja mirada en él—. Pero, ¿por qué te has tomado el trabajo de rastrear al dueño? La caja es bastante bonita, pero no es valiosa.

—Tenía mucha curiosidad por conocer al dueño de la caja —dijo Darien con suavidad—. Por que la encontré en una alcoba muy extraña en el piso superior de Curling Castle. Una habitación completamente decorada en negro.

—¿Negro?

—Hace un mes, un hombre llamado Rubeus se cayó y se mató desde esa alcoba en particular. ¿Recuerdas haberte enterado del accidente?_ Zafiro fijó la mirada en él, confundido.

—La caída de Rubeus ocurrió el fin de semana en el que asistí a la fiesta en la casa de Diamante. ¿De qué trata todo esto, Angelstone?

—De nada, por el momento. —Darien lo estudió con atención—. Sólo encuentro que la coincidencia es muy interesante.

—¿Qué coincidencia? —preguntó Zafiro—. ¿El hecho de que encontraras mi caja de rapé en la alcoba en la que murió Rubeus? Bueno, encuentro interesante que sólo tenga tu palabra de que la descubriste allí.

—¿Crees que estoy mintiendo al respecto?

—Creo que serías muy capaz de hacerlo si se ajustara a tus necesidades. — Zafiro se guardó la caja en el bolsillo—. Pero juro que no puedo imaginar por qué querrías inventar una cosa así. Para tu información, nunca he estado en el piso superior del castillo. Nunca he visto esa alcoba negra que describes.

—¿Estás seguro de ello?

—Sí, maldición, estoy muy seguro. —El rostro de Zafiro estaba tenso de ira—. ¿Por qué demonios estás tratando de relacionarme con esa alcoba?

—No estoy tratando de relacionarte con ella. La caja de rapé lo hace por sí sola. —Darien giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió otra vez hacia el salón de baile.

—Espera un momento, Angelstone —gritó Zafiro tras él—. ¿A qué endemoniado juego estás jugando ahora? Exijo saber qué crees que estás haciendo._ Darien se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y miró hacia Zafiro.

—Da la casualidad de que le voy a pedir a mi esposa que baile el vals conmigo._ Serena apareció en el marco de la puerta antes de que Zafiro pudiera reaccionar. Su sonrisa era tan brillante como antes, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación y especulación.

—Veo que está tomando un poco de aire fresco, señor Chiba. Encantadora noche, ¿no es así?

—Una noche magnífica, señora —dijo Zafiro rígidamente.

—Sí, así es. Algo fría, sin embargo. Y creo que vamos a tener más niebla por la mañana. —Se volvió a Darien—. Están tocando el vals, Angelstone. Te he estado buscando por todos lados. No menos de doce personas me han informado de que habías llegado, pero como no me has buscado, pensé que quizá no me podías encontrar entre la multitud._ Darien sonrió ligeramente mientras la tomaba del brazo y la guiaba hacia la pista.

—No temas, Sere. Siempre te encontraré, sin que importe dónde estés o cuán bien oculta puedas estar._ Serena arrugó la nariz ante él mientras Darien la hacía girar al bailar.

—Eso parece más una amenaza que una promesa.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

—Sinceramente, Darien, a veces eres imposible.

—Lo sé, querida, pero pareces capaz de tratar conmigo. ¿Cómo terminó tu investigación de esta tarde?

—Fue muy desalentadora, si quieres saberlo —dijo Serena—. No pude hacer aparecer ni un solo fantasma con la máquina de electricidad. Estoy empezando a preguntarme si no habrá un error en mi nueva teoría.

—Quizá no había un fantasma que descubrir en ese desván en particular.

—Quizá no. Pero en la habitación descubrí un pañuelo que pertenecía a una de las criadas. Cuando la entrevisté admitió que se había estado encontrando con uno de los lacayos en el desván muy tarde por la noche. Creo que ése era el origen de los gemidos que oyó la señorita Ayakashi.

—Otro tanto para la lógica y la razón.

—Eso creo, pero difícilmente es una interesante solución para el misterio. —Lo miró con atención—. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo allí en la terraza entre tu primo y tú? Espero que no hayáis estado causando problemas.

—Estoy destrozado por tu falta de fe en mi tacto social.

—¡Ja!

—Hace varias horas que deseo hablar contigo —dijo Darien.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Encontré al dueño de la caja de rapé._ Serena se alegró.

—Eso es maravilloso, milord. Qué inteligente por tu parte.

—Gracias. —Darien no pudo evitar una nota de satisfacción vanidosa en la voz.

—Estoy encantada de oír la noticia y no puedo esperar a conocer los detalles, pero, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con el señor Chiba?

—La caja de rapé pertenece a Zafiro._ Serena lo miró fijamente.

—¿Darien, hablas en serio?

—Muy en serio_ Darien observó cómo su primo volvía a entrar en el salón de baile y se movía con rapidez por entre el gentío. El rostro de Zafiro era ceñudo cuando se dirigió hacia la puerta. Llevaba el paso de un hombre tenso y furioso.

—Cielo santo —susurró Serena con consternación mientras seguía la mirada de Darien—. Zafiro parece estar alterado.

—Sí.

—¡Oh, Dios! Mañana se va a extender por toda la ciudad el chisme de que tú y tu primo habéis discutido._ Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Una pelea entre Zafiro y yo no será ninguna novedad, Sere. Lo único que interesaría a los chismosos sería que él y yo hubiéramos entablado una conversación amistosa.

—¿Y así fue? —preguntó Sere, con aspecto esperanzado.

—No —dijo Darien—. No fue así.


	12. Capítulo 11

**11**

Serena se despertó de repente, consciente de que algo andaba mal. Era la primera noche que Darien y ella habían podido dormirse antes del amanecer. Las exigencias de la agitada vida social y del acto amatorio de Darien se habían combinado en cierto modo para mantenerla despierta durante toda la noche desde su boda. Tenía la sensación de que Darien estaba acostumbrado a estar despierto toda la noche. Parecía tener el hábito de no irse a la cama antes del amanecer.

Serena había empezado a preguntarse si al guna vez podría regresar a un horario normal, que incluyera irse a la cama a una hora decente y levantarse temprano por las mañanas. Tal vez ahora que se había casado con Darien, tendría que estar obligada a adaptarse a las costumbres de la ciudad. La idea de estar despierta toda la noche durante el resto de su vida era intimidante.

Se quedó allí inmóvil por un momento. Los fantasmales restos del sueño le flotaban en la mente. Se concentró, pero no pudo comprenderlo por completo. Pensó que recordaba cortinajes negros que se agitaban frente a una ventana abierta a una noche infinita. Pero la imagen desapareció casi al instante. Luego se dio cuenta de que estaba sola en la gran cama. Giró sobre la almohada.

—¿Darien?

—Estoy aquí, Sere.

Serena miró hacia la ventana y vio la gran silueta algo confusa de Darien que estaba allí de pie. Le daba la espalda y tenía la mano apoyada contra el alféizar. Serena se sentó contra las almohadas y estiró la mano para buscar las gafas. Cuando se las colocó torpemente sobre la nariz vio que Darien se había puesto la bata negra. Se parecía más que nunca al Ángel Caído mientras permanecía allí de pie mirando hacia los jardines oscurecidos por la noche. Lucifer estaba sentado en el alféizar junto a Darien. El gato estaba tan interesado por la noche como Darien.

—¿Tienes problemas para dormir? —preguntó Serena con suavidad mientras encendía la vela que estaba junto a la cama.

—Nunca me duermo antes del amanecer.

—Ah. Entonces, ¿no pasa nada malo?

—No. —Tenía la voz triste y sombría—. Vuélvete a dormir, Sere. Serena ignoró esa orden. Levantó las rodillas debajo de la ropa de cama y las rodeó con los brazos.

—Va a ser mejor que me digas en qué estás pensando. Es poco probable que me vuelva a dormir contigo ahí de pie, con la mirada clavada fuera de la ventana. Me intranquiliza._ Darien acarició a Lucifer.

—Lamento que no puedas dormir por mi culpa. — Serena sonrió.

—Bueno, así es, entonces será mejor que me digas en qué estás pensando con tanta atención. De otra manera, no voy a poder volver a dormir._ Darien la miró, momentáneamente divertido.

—Creo que lo dices en serio.

—Sí que lo digo en serio. —Serena apoyó el mentón sobre las rodillas—. Estás reflexionando sobre la investigación, ¿no es así?

—Sí.

—Pensé que sería eso. —Serena vaciló. — Sospeché que estarías pensando en la caja de rapé de Zafiro. Sin duda estás tratando de descifrar por qué estaba en esa alcoba.

—Últimamente he empezado a preguntarme si has desarrollado la habilidad de leerme la mente.

—Como una vez observaste, milord, tenemos procesos de razonamiento muy parecidos.

—Sí. —Darien acarició a Lucifer en silencio unos instantes—. Me confunde —dijo por fin. Serena supo sin que se lo dijeran que Darien había saltado otra vez al tema original.

—¿La relación de Zafiro con la investigación? Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Es muy desconcertante._ Habían hablado en gran detalle del asunto después del baile. Darien le había contado su confrontación con Zafiro y cómo éste había negado tener conocimiento de la alcoba negra.

—Realicé algunas investigaciones esta noche más temprano. Parece que mi primo no es uno de los amigos más cercanos de Diamante. Ese fin de semana que Zafiro pasó en el castillo fue la única vez que estuvo allí.

—¿Quién te dijo eso? —preguntó Serena—. ¿Zafiro?

—No, un hombre llamado Durham que tiene la costumbre de asistir con regularidad a las fiestas de Diamante. Es un satélite profesional que asegura su presencia en la sociedad haciéndose el gracioso y divertido. Ya conoces a ese tipo de gente._ Serena sonrió con pesar ante el obvio desprecio de Darien.

—Supongo que el papel del pobre señor Durham en el mundo civilizado es muy parecido al de una Doña Original como yo. La gente nos tolera siempre y cuando seamos divertidos._ Darien giró la cabeza con rapidez. Los ojos le brillaban con ferocidad en las sombras.

—Señora, ahora eres la condesa de Angelstone. No lo olvides jamás. No existes para divertir y entretener a la sociedad. Muy al contrario; la sociedad existe para divertirte y entretenerte a ti._ Serena parpadeó ante la controlada violencia de la respuesta a lo que había pensado como una pequeña broma.

—Un interesante concepto, milord. Lo estudiaré con mayor atención en algún otro momento. Por ahora, regresemos al asunto de tu primo Zafiro.

—El problema —dijo Darien con lentitud —Es que no hay nada a qué regresar. Todavía no sabemos nada excepto que Zafiro estaba en el castillo cuando Rubeus murió y que fue su caja de rapé la que encontramos en esa maldita alcoba. Junto con el botón dorado._ Darien golpeteó lentamente el dedo contra el alféizar de la ventana. —Sí. Todavía no he empezado las investigaciones en esa dirección. Podría resultar interesante ver qué descubrimos acerca del botón._ Serena lo estudió un momento.

—¿Crees que tu primo te mintió cuando afirmó que nunca estuvo en la alcoba negra?

—No lo sé.

—¿Estás preocupado porque en realidad esté implicado en la muerte de Rubeus? —preguntó Serena.

—Creo que la coincidencia de que la caja de rapé estuviera en esa alcoba negra es demasiado sólida como para que la descartemos de cuajo. Mi instinto me dice que existe alguna relación.

—A veces hay coincidencias, Darien.

—Lo sé muy bien, pero no suceden a menudo, y según mi experiencia pocas veces ocurren en una investigación de este tipo._ Serena pensó en el asunto durante unos instantes.

—No lo conozco muy bien, pero por lo que he visto de tu primo, me costaría mucho imaginármelo como un asesino. Parece ser todo un caballero._ Darien clavó la mirada en la noche cubierta por la niebla.

—Cualquier hombre podría ser arrastrado al crimen si tiene suficientes motivos. Un caballero podría asesinar con la misma facilidad que el vecino de al lado.

—Pero, ¿cuáles podrían ser esos motivos en este caso? ¿Por qué Zafiro querría matar a Rubeus?

—No lo sé. Hay muchas preguntas que responder. Entre otras cosas, debemos saber si había alguna relación entre Zafiro y Rubeus.

—Pareces vacilante, Darien. ¿Qué pasa?_ Darien miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro.

—La pregunta que me estoy haciendo esta noche es si deseo o no continuar con esta investigación.

—Pensé que podría ser eso —dijo Serena compasivamente—. Por cierto, puedo entender tu renuencia a investigar a un miembro de tu familia. — La boca de Darien se curvó sin humor.

—No me malinterpretes, señora. No es de mi incumbencia si detienen a Zafiro por asesinato._ Serena estaba consternada.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Es tu primo.

—¿Y qué? ¿Crees que me molestaría el escándalo que implicaría que detuvieran a un Chiba? Es muy poco probable. Sería bastante divertido.

—Darien, estamos hablando de asesinato.

—Sí, así es, ¿no es verdad? —La sonrisa de Darien sólo se podía describir como cruel—. Sería interesante ver cómo esa desgraciada de Neheremia junto con el resto de mis encantadores parientes prueban un poco de las brutales lenguas de la sociedad.

—Darien, ese tipo de chismes destrozaría a ese lado de la familia.

—Es muy posible. Si Zafiro es detenido por asesinato, sin duda su madre sería expulsada de la sociedad. La sociedad le daría la espalda tal como sucedió con mis padres. Sería una forma de justicia muy apropiada._ Serena se estremeció.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

—¿Crees que no? —El anillo de oro del dedo de Darien destelló a la luz de la vela mientras continuaba mimando a Lucifer.

—Eres el cabeza de familia, Darien —dijo Serena con gran firmeza—. Debes hacer todo lo que sea necesario para protegerla._ Darien tomó a Serena sin ninguna advertencia. La sostuvo por los hombros y la mantuvo inmóvil frente a él.

—Esta familia —dijo a través de los dientes apretados—Se compone de ti y de mí y de todos los hijos que tengamos la fortuna de engendrar. Me importa un bledo si ahorcan a todo el resto de esos increíblemente aburridos Chiba.

—No puede ser que hables en serio. No se puede descartar a los familiares sólo porque son desagradables o poco divertidos.

—Te aseguro que los Chiba no tuvieron ningún problema en descartar de plano a mis padres._ Serena enmarcó el rostro de Darien con las manos.

—Entonces, ¿es venganza lo que buscas, milord? Si ése es el caso, ¿por qué todavía no lo has hecho?_ Darien apretó más las manos sobre Serena.

—¿Crees que no he soñado con hacerlo?

—No lo entiendo. Tu amigo el señor Furuhata me explicó que tienes el poder de reducir los ingresos del resto de la familia o de incluso lograr que los expulsen a todos de la sociedad. Si estás tan entusiasmado con la idea de castigar al resto de los Chiba, ¿por qué no ejerciste ese poder tan pronto como tuviste acceso al título?_ Los ojos de Darien centelleaban.

—No dudes ni por un instante de que ejerceré todo el poder que tengo sobre mi familia si alguna vez me presionan demasiado. Pero hasta entonces están a salvo, aunque no lo sepan.

—¿Por qué están a salvo?

—Porque estoy atado a una promesa. Una promesa que le hice a mi madre moribunda._ Serena estaba apenada.

—Pensé que tus padres y tu hermano habían muerto por la caída de la roca, tal como me contaste.

—Esa noche temprano tuve noticias de lo que había pasado en las montañas. —La voz de Darien era muy remota—. Me llevé a un grupo de hombres del pueblo y fuimos en busca de mi familia. Llegamos al paso a medianoche. Encendimos linternas y comenzamos a cavar a través de las rocas caídas y los escombros.

—¡Dios santo, Darien!

—Hacía tanto frío, Sere. Y había tanta niebla. Nunca me olvidaré de la maldita niebla. Los encontramos justo antes del amanecer. Primero a mi hermano, luego a mi padre. Ambos estaban muertos. Mi madre a duras penas estaba viva. Vivió hasta la salida del sol.

—Lo lamento mucho —susurró Serena—. No pretendía resucitar tantos recuerdos trágicos.

—Bien puedes saberlo ahora. No le dije a nadie que los Chiba están a salvo de mí porque mi madre abogó por ellos con su último aliento.

—¿Tu madre te pidió que no te vengaras de ellos?

—Sabía que algún día yo heredaría el título. Y supuso que cuando lo hiciera, utilizaría el poder que ello me daría, para castigar al resto de la familia por lo que les habían hecho a mi padre y a ella. No quería que eso sucediera. Dijo que la familia ya había estado suficientemente separada.

—Parece que tu madre era una mujer muy generosa y comprensiva.

—Así es. Pero yo no soy ni generoso ni comprensivo, y confieso que ha habido momentos en que la tentación de destruir a los Chiba de varias maneras interesantes era casi irresistible._ Serena estudió el sombrío rostro de Darien.

—Lo puedo imaginar.

—Por desgracia, la promesa que le hice a mi madre me frenó con tanta eficacia como una cadena de hierro. «Dame tu palabra de honor de que no les vas a hacer ningún daño a los Chiba por lo que nos hicieron», dijo. Estaba agonizando. Así que le di mi palabra. En ese momento no me pareció gran cosa. Tenía otra venganza más importante en mente.

—¿Qué otra venganza?_ El rostro de Darien aparecía endurecido por líneas severas e inescrutables.

—Mi único objetivo ese día era encontrar a los bandidos que habían sido responsables de la caída de la roca. No estaba pensando en los Chiba cuando enterré a mi familia en esas malditas montañas; estaba pensando en desgarrar las gargantas de los que los habían matado._ Serena clavó la mirada en él.

—¿Tú mismo fuiste en búsqueda de los bandidos?

—Llevé conmigo a algunos de los hombres del pueblo. Estaban deseosos de ayudar, habían aguantado demasiado de los bandidos. Lo que les faltaba era un líder que les pudiera proporcionar un plan de acción.

—¿Tú les proporcionaste ese liderazgo y el plan?

—Sí. —Darien se apartó de ella. Volvió a la ventana y fijó la mirada en la oscuridad—. Me llevó menos de una semana pensar en una manera de atraer a los bandidos a la trampa. Murieron todos, todos y cada uno de ellos. Yo mismo maté al líder.

—¡Oh, Darien!_ La mano de Darien se aferró al alféizar de la ventana.

—Le dije exactamente porqué estaba muriendo mientras se desangraba a mis pies._ Serena se acercó a Darien y lo rodeó con los brazos por detrás. Recostó la cabeza contra su hombro.

—No fue culpa tuya. Tu padre era un explorador. En los viajes por tierras salvajes hay muchos peligros._ Darien no dijo nada. —Darien, no fue culpa tuya que él tomara ese paso de montaña. Tu padre era un viajero experimentado. Eligió cruzar esas montañas. Es obvio que supuso que era seguro hacerlo. Fue tu padre quien cometió un trágico error, no tú.

Darien aún no respondía. Serena se apretó más contra él. Le parecía que Darien estaba muy frío. No tenía más palabras. Todo lo que podía hacer era compartir su calor con él. Lo abrazó con fuerza durante largo rato. Al cabo de un tiempo, se dio cuenta de que algo de esa tensión lo había abandonado. Darien tocó una de las manos que tenía entrelazadas alrededor de la cintura.

—Ahora conoces el motivo por el que en realidad no me he vengado de los Chiba —dijo con tranquilidad.

—Comprendo. Pero Darien, ¿qué vas a hacer con la investigación? No puedes dejarla.

—No —dijo—. Admito que ahora siento curiosidad. Quiero conocer las respuestas.

—Lo sabía —dijo Serena con satisfacción. — Sabía que no podrías abandonar el caso.

—Pero todavía no he decidido qué voy a hacer con las respuestas que descubra —agregó con calma.

—Darien.

—Cálmate, Sere. No voy a entregar pruebas en contra de Zafiro a Bow Street. Eso sería una violación de la promesa que le hice a mi madre. Pero tampoco tengo la obligación de proteger a Zafiro si Bow Street descubre sus propias pruebas. — Serena lo miró con intranquilidad.

—Esto se parece a otro de los juegos del gato y el ratón que todos dicen que te gusta practicar con los Chiba.

—Sólo me dedico a esos juegos cuando estoy excesivamente aburrido —dijo Darien—. Aunque no lo creas, la mayor parte del tiempo tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer que estar provocando a los Chiba._ Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—Darien, deberías avergonzarte.

—Sin sermones, señora. —Se dio vuelta y le tocó los labios en señal de advertencia—. No estoy de humor para escuchar uno de tus sermones sobre la responsabilidad y la conducta madura.

—¿Y qué si siento deseos de darte un sermón?

—Entonces, simplemente tendré que encontrar una manera de silenciarte. —Le acercó la mano a la boca y le besó el reverso de la muñeca. No apartó sus ojos de los de Serena—. Estoy seguro de que pensaré en algún método adecuado.

—Darien, estoy tratando de hablar en serio contigo. —Serena ya podía sentir la líquida calidez enroscándose en su interior. Arrancó la mano de la de Darien—. ¿Piensas pasarte el resto de tu vida atormentando a los Chiba cada vez que no tengas nada mejor que hacer?

—Como te he dicho, por lo general tengo mejores cosas que hacer. Los Chiba son, en conjunto, un grupo aburrido.

—¡Qué suerte para ellos!

—Además, ahora que soy un hombre casado tengo la obligación de preparar la habitación de los niños y de emprender el deber de procurarme un heredero. Supongo que voy a estar muy ocupado en un futuro previsible.

—Eres incorregible, milord.

—Me esfuerzo por serlo. —Otra vez se le endureció la expresión—. Hay algo que tienes que entender, Sere.

—¿Qué?

—Es verdad que los Chiba están a salvo de mí, pero sólo hasta cierto punto.

—¿Cierto punto?_ Darien sonrió con su sonrisa más fría.

—Si uno de ellos se pasa de la raya, la promesa que le hice a mi madre no los va a proteger.

—¿Qué consideras pasarse de la raya? —preguntó Serena con cautela.

—Si mi tía o algún otro te ataca de alguna manera, quiero saberlo. Aplastaré al responsable.

—Darien.

—Le prometí a mi madre que no castigaría a los Chiba por darles la espalda a mi padre y a ella, pero no se habló nada de lo que podría hacerles si insultaban u ofendían a mi esposa.

—Pero, Darien...

—No, Sere. Pactaste conmigo una vez acerca de ese punto después de que mi tía te insultó durante nuestro compromiso. En aquel entonces, hubiera hecho algo contra ella, pero permití que me convencieras con tus palabras.

—No creo que me permitieras convencerte con mis palabras —dijo Serena—. Entraste en razón y decidiste comportarte de la noble manera que se espera de un hombre de tu poder y nivel social._ Darien enarcó las cejas.

—Me rendí ante tus súplicas, mi pequeña, dulce e inocente Sere, porque entonces sólo estábamos comprometidos, no casados.

—¿Cómo?

—En ese momento me encontraba en una posición algo precaria. No deseaba encolerizar a mi futura esposa hasta el punto de que rompiera nuestro compromiso. Así que fui complaciente.

—No te creo.

—Sin duda porque te has convencido de que todavía soy Lucifer antes de la caída.

—Esto es intolerable. —Serena lo miró con severidad—. ¿Me estás diciendo que ahora que estamos casados ya no te preocupa la posibilidad de que me enfurezca?

—Te prefiero muchísimo más cuando estás de disposición encantadora y cooperadora, querida. Pero el hecho es que ahora estamos unidos legalmente.—Darien pasó el dedo sobre la curva del hombro de Serena. Sonrió cuando Serena se estremeció—. Y también estamos unidos de otras maneras, ¿no es verdad? No importa cuánto te enfurezcas, nunca podrás abandonarme.

—¿Y si lo hiciera?

—Te seguiría y te traería a casa —prometió—. Luego te haría el amor hasta que temblaras en mis brazos, hasta que me suplicaras que te hiciera mía, hasta que ya ni siquiera pudieras recordar por qué estabas enfadada conmigo.

—Darien.

—Hasta que te dieras cuenta de que todo lo que importa es lo que tú y yo tenemos juntos._ Serena lo miró a los ojos iluminados por la vela y se quedó sin respiración.

—Ya te advertí una vez que no creyeras que podrías manipularme con tu acto de amor._ Darien sonrió lentamente.

—Así es. Pero siempre me han gustado los desafíos.

—Darien, no bromees conmigo, te lo ruego. Éste es un asunto muy importante.

—Te aseguro que me lo estoy tomando muy en serio. —Le tomó el mentón con el borde de la mano—. Escúchame bien, señora. La promesa que me arrancó mi madre no va a evitar que castigue a los Chiba si te insultan u ofenden de alguna manera._ Serena golpeó el suelo con el pie desnudo.

—Tengo la impresión de que deseas que uno de ellos logre pasarse de esa raya invisible que tú has trazado. — La mismísima risa del demonio bailaba en la mirada de Darien.

—Eres muy perceptiva, cariño. Y tienes razón. No me molestaría en absoluto que uno de ellos, preferentemente mi tía, cruzara esa raya. Pero no necesitas preocuparte. Te doy mi solemne palabra de que sólo va a suceder una vez.

—¿Porque esa es la excusa que necesitas para castigarlos?

—Sólo una ofensa —dijo Darien con suavidad—. Un insulto hacia ti y haré que los expulsen de la sociedad. Reduciré sus considerables ingresos a minúsculas pensiones._ Serena estaba pasmada por el implacable significado de aquellas palabras. De pronto sintió las manos húmedas.

—Entonces, ¿es ésa la verdadera razón por la que elegiste casarte con una anticuada Doña Original, milord? ¿Porque sabías que alguien tan peculiar como yo lograría atraer los insultos que deseabas de tus familiares?_ Darien arrugó el entrecejo.

—Vamos, Sere...

—¿Te casaste conmigo para que por fin pudieras tener un motivo para ejercer la venganza que tanto anhelabas?

—No seas tonta. —Las pestañas velaban los ojos de Darien—. ¿Crees que me ataría de por vida a una mujer cuya única cualidad fuera que probablemente irritara a los Chiba?

—Sí, esa idea se me ha cruzado por la mente. — Darien maldijo.

—Si eso hubiera sido lo único que exigiera de una mujer, me habría casado hace mucho tiempo. Te aseguro que hay muchas mujeres aquí en Londres que habrían ofendido a los Chiba.

—Sin duda.

—Utiliza tu admirable intelecto, señora. Admito que me gustaría mucho castigar a los Chiba, pero no al precio de casarme con una mujer que fuera una esposa completamente inadecuada.

—Por supuesto, milord. —Serena luchó por reprimir las lágrimas—. Debería haber estudiado el asunto con mayor atención. Ahora que lo hago, puedo ver que necesitabas una muy inusual combinación de características para tu condesa.

—Desde luego que sí. —Sonrió.

—Necesitabas a una mujer suficientemente extraña como para atraer el rechazo de tus familiares y que sin embargo fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para divertirte._ Darien arrugó el entrecejo.

—Te estás comportando de manera difícil deliberadamente, Sere. Ya te he dicho por qué me he casado contigo.

—Intereses mutuos y una mutua pasión. —Serena se pasó el revés de la mano por los ojos—. Entiendo esos motivos de nuestro casamiento. Pero siento que estaba estúpidamente engañada con respecto a esa otra exigencia que has mencionado, milord.

—Sere, basta de tonterías. Estás mezclando todo.

—¿Ah, sí? —Dio un paso hacia atrás—. No me explicaste que sería una herramienta conveniente que podrías utilizar para provocar a los Chiba. No me gusta ser usada de esa manera._ La expresión de Darien se volvió peligrosa cuando Serena se apartó de él.

—Estás retorciendo mis palabras, Sere._ Luchó por reprimir más lágrimas.

—Pides demasiado de una esposa, milord. Cada vez que giro la cabeza, mi lista de obligaciones se hace más larga. Debo divertirte; debo ser una compañera intelectual para que tengas a alguien cerca que admire tu talento cuando estás llevando a cabo una investigación; debo calentar tu lecho. Y ahora esperas utilizarme como una excusa para castigar a los Chiba por lo que le hicieron a tus padres._ Darien se deslizó y dio un paso hacia ella.

—Ya me he hartado de estas tonterías.

—Yo también. Es hora de que trace mis propios límites y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

—¿Y qué límites serían esos? —Dio otro paso hacia ella.

—No me vas a utilizar como excusa para vengarte de tu familia. No me importa cómo me insulten. No me vas a usar. ¿Está claro?

—Eres mi esposa, Sere. No voy a tolerar ningún insulto hacia ti. Sobre ese punto no va a existir ningún trato.

—Entonces exijo el derecho de decidir si me han insultado o no —dijo, desafiante.

—Maldición, Sere, ¿estás llorando?

—Sí, así es.

—Te lo advierto, no me vas a manipular con lágrimas —refunfuñó.

—Y tú no me vas a manipular haciéndome el amor._ Darien le lanzó una irónica mirada.

—¿Y dónde nos deja eso?_ Serena se secó las lágrimas con la manga del camisón.

—No tengo idea, señor. Si me disculpas, creo que me vuelvo a la cama._ La observó con atención.

—Me reuniré contigo en breve.

—No. Regreso a mi propia alcoba, milord. Encuentro que no puedo dormir bien aquí, en tu habitación._ Serena caminó hacia la puerta de comunicación, la abrió y entró en su propio dormitorio. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y contuvo el aliento.

No estaba segura de lo que haría Darien a continuación. Casi esperaba que la siguiera y le echara un sermón sobre los deberes de una esposa. Pero la puerta de su alcoba permaneció cerrada.


	13. Capítulo 12

**12**

—Me gusta mucho el escote de este vestido —dijo Setsuna en tono meditativo.

Serena intentó revivir su débil interés mientras contemplaba obedientemente el modelo de moda. Se recordó a sí misma que el salir de compras había sido idea suya. Indudablemente había tenido las mejores intenciones al partir esa mañana. Pero después de un comienzo entusiasta en los fabulosos bazares que ofrecían de todo, desde pequeños e inteligentes juguetes hasta deliciosos helados, hacía largo rato que había empezado a aburrirse. Serena se acomodó las gafas con un empujón y estudió el vestido con mayor atención.

—Da la impresión de que una se saldría del jubón si respirara hondo.

—Esa es la idea —le aseguró con rapidez la mojigata modista, con un falso acento francés—. El vestido de baile de una dama debe dar la ilusión de que sólo está hecho de hilos de telaraña tejidos cuando el rocío aún está fresco sobre las hebras.

—Muy bien —declaró Setsuna—. Y para ser el mismísimo espejo de la moda, el vestido debe ser de tono lavanda._ Serena miró el modelo dubitativamente.

—Bueno, si crees que eso es lo que necesito, Setsuna, entonces lo encargaré enseguida._ Setsuna sonrió con satisfacción y se volvió hacia la modista.

—Necesitamos que lo haga inmediatamente. Estamos dispuestas a pagar un poco más si me puede prometer que lo va a entregar esta noche a las ocho._ La modista titubeó y luego sonrió imperturbablemente.

—Se puede arreglar, señora. Voy a hacer que mis costureras trabajen en ello esta tarde.

—Excelente —dijo Setsuna—. Bueno, entonces, queremos el equipo de montar, los vestidos de mañana y los de viaje en coche lo antes posible. Recuerde, se deben confeccionar en tejidos de color violeta y lavanda. Puede utilizar un poco de púrpura para los adornos.

—Entiendo, señora. Tendrá todo para dentro de unos días. —La modista se volvió hacia Serena, que estaba examinando unos botones expuestos—Si su señoría se acerca hasta aquí, podemos encargarnos de las medidas.

—¿Qué? —Serena levantó la mirada de los botones—. Ah, sí por supuesto._ Permitió que la llevaran hasta la habitación de prueba, donde permaneció de pie obedientemente inmóvil mientras una rolliza mujer trabajaba con ahínco con una cinta métrica. La modista supervisaba todo con ojo crítico. Serena le sonrió a la modista. —Me he enterado de que está de moda mandar grabar los botones y capas del equipo de montar con el escudo o el lema de la familia. ¿Es verdad?

—Las damas no se ocupan mucho de esas cosas. —La modista mantenía la atención sobre la costurera—. Es más habitual que los caballeros ordenen grabar sus botones.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas graban sobre los botones? —preguntó Serena, con lo que esperaba que pareciera nada más que leve curiosidad

—Diversas cosas. Insignias militares, símbolos de los regimientos, tal vez. Escudos familiares. Algunos miembros de ciertos clubes masculinos hacen grabar el lema del club. —La modista la miró con cortesía—. ¿La señora deseaba grabar algo especial en los botones?

—No, a menos que fuera un requisito de la moda. Sólo tenía curiosidad. ¿Dónde se podrían encargar tales botones?

—Hay varias tiendas que pueden proveerlos. —La modista miró con severidad a la costurera—. Mimet, creo que es mejor que midas de nuevo el busto de su señoría. No queremos ningún error. No va a haber tiempo de hacer ningún arreglo. La señora tiene una... ejem... figura muy esbelta y refinada. No querríamos que el jubón fuera demasiado grande.

—¿Me podría dar una lista? —preguntó Serena mientras Mimet apretaba la cinta métrica alrededor de sus senos. La modista la miró otra vez.

—¿Una lista de qué, señora?

—Una lista de las tiendas que se encargan de grabar botones especiales. Se me ocurre que si esos artículos todavía no están de moda entre las damas, yo bien podría empezar a ponerlos de moda.

—Por supuesto. La señora es muy inteligente al pensar en ello. —estaba claro que la modista le estaba dando el gusto a la clienta—. Antes de que se vayan, voy a tomar nota de los mejores establecimientos que se especializan en adornos, botones y cosas por el estilo.

—Gracias —murmuró Serena. Por primera vez en varias horas recuperó su entusiasmo por ir de compras—. Se lo agradecería mucho.

* * *

Veinte minutos más tarde, Serena y Setsuna eran ayudadas a subir al carruaje Angelstone por un lacayo vestido con el uniforme negro y dorado de los Angelstone.

—Querida, debo decir que estoy muy contenta de ver que por fin te interesas por la moda —comentó Setsuna mientras se sentaba—. Ahora que eres una condesa, debes prestar más atención a esos asuntos. Es lo que se espera de ti. Neheremia Chiba y el resto del clan Angelstone te va a estar observando muy de cerca.

—Sin duda, con la esperanza de que me humille a mí misma al hacer algo completamente inadecuado, como llevar un equipo de montar y un par de botas de media caña a un baile._ Setsuna le lanzó una mirada penetrante.

—¿Esa es la razón detrás de tu nuevo interés en vestidos y volantes? ¿Tienes miedo de ofender a los Chiba?

—Sólo digamos que preferiría que la familia de Angelstone no me insultara más en público —dijo Serena secamente—. Los Chiba ya han decidido que no voy a ser una condesa muy adecuada. No me gustaría proporcionarles municiones que sustentaran esas ideas.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. —Setsuna rió entre dientes—. No te ofendas, querida, pero estoy sorprendida al saber que estás tan interesada por agradar a los parientes de Angelstone. Está claro que él nunca se ha preocupado de complacerlos.

—Tal vez el convertirme en condesa me haya dado una visión más informada del mundo social —musitó Serena. Miró hacia las ajetreadas calles y se preguntó si sus esfuerzos por convertirse en un estereotipo de la moda serían inútiles.

No se atrevía a explicarle a Setsuna la verdadera razón por la que se estaba tomando el trabajo de volver a arreglar su guardarropa. El único motivo de su tarea era salvar a los desafortunados Chiba de la venganza de Darien. Había decidido que el mejor enfoque del problema era tomar una actitud preventiva. Esa mañana se había despertado decidida a no dar a sus nuevos familiares motivos para insultarla con gravedad. Resultó obvio para Serena que el primer paso que necesitaba dar era vestirse más a la moda.

La nota que le había mandado a Setsuna temprano por la mañana invitándola a una expedición de compras había traído de regreso una inmediata respuesta. Setsuna se sintió encantada de que le dieran vía libre y un presupuesto casi ilimitado. Hasta ese entonces se había encargado de que Serena cambiara las gafas, al menos por las noches, por un pequeño cristal a la moda que colgaba de una cinta de terciopelo púrpura. Se podía ajustar a cualquier vestido. Serena se había quejado de que sería incómodo llevar el cristal al ojo cada vez que deseara ver con claridad, pero Setsuna había ignorado despiadadamente esa insignificante queja. Habían comprado zapatillas de baile en todos los tonos de lavanda y violeta y varios pares de guantes haciendo juego. Los paquetes, que contenían una variedad de sombreros y abanicos, se apilaban en el techo del carruaje.

—En general, ha sido un día muy fructífero—dijo Setsuna con gran satisfacción—. ¿Quieres que nos detengamos a tomar un helado?_ Serena se animó.

—Sí, me gustaría. Y después, querría visitar uno o dos de los establecimientos de la lista que me ha dado la modista._ Setsuna miró el pedazo de papel que Serena tenía en la mano.

—¿Qué tipo de compras piensas hacer?

—Estoy muy interesada en informarme acerca de algunos botones que se graban especialmente._ Setsuna estaba encantada.

—En verdad sería un agradable toque para tu equipo de montar y tal vez tus capas. Qué idea tan ingeniosa.

—Eso he pensado —dijo Serena, sintiendo un poquito de satisfacción vanidosa—. Estoy buscando a alguien que realice ese tipo de trabajo. Es una calidad muy buena, ¿no crees? —Metió la mano en el retículo, y sacó el botón dorado que había encontrado junto con Darien en Curling Castle.

—Se parece al tipo de botones que le irían bien al chaleco de un caballero —dijo Setsuna—. ¿Qué es lo que tiene grabado?

—No tengo idea. El nombre de algún club masculino, quizás. O podría tener algún significado para un evangelista. —Serena dejó caer el botón en el retículo con indiferencia.

—¿Dónde lo has conseguido?

—Lo encontré dando vueltas por algún lado —dijo Serena con naturalidad—. No recuerdo exactamente dónde. Pero noté la confección y decidí que me gustaría encontrar al comerciante que se los provee al dueño original. Si lo hago, encargaré un pedido especial para mí.

—Me imagino que cualquier comerciante puede proveerte de botones grabados. ¿Por qué molestarse en encontrar al que hizo ese botón en particular? —preguntó Setsuna con curiosidad.

—Porque quiero asegurarme de obtener la calidad de esta confección —explicó Serena con aire congraciador—. Angelstone prefiere que su esposa sólo lleve lo mejor.

—Muy bien, querida. Si deseas pasar el resto de la tarde comprando botones, ¿quién soy yo para impedírtelo?

* * *

Poco después de las dos de la tarde, Darien salió del establecimiento de Milway y Gordon, una tienda de Bond Street especializada en guantes de caballeros, corbatas y otros variados atavíos que necesitaban los hombres a la moda. Se detuvo para consultar la lista de comerciantes que su valet le había redactado. Hasta ese momento había visitado cuatro establecimientos que afirmaban que recibían pedidos de botones especialmente grabados. Ninguno había reconocido el botón que había descrito.

—Dorado, con la frase Los Príncipes de la Virtud grabada en él —le había explicado a los dependientes—. Apropiado para un chaleco. Me gustaría tener un duplicado para un chaleco mío.

—Tal vez si su señoría trajera el botón del cual quiere un duplicado, podría decirle con seguridad si he visto antes uno igual o no —sugirió un dependiente—. Estoy casi completamente seguro de que podríamos reproducirlo. Pero ayudaría mucho ver el botón original._ Por desgracia, todo lo que Darien podía ofrecer a los comerciantes era una descripción verbal, ya que Serena se había largado con el botón original. Había tenido una fugaz visión del objeto brillando entre los dedos enguantados de Serena antes de que lo dejara caer en el bolso.

—Es mi turno para investigar, milord —le había murmurado Serena sólo para sus oídos—. Este matrimonio es una sociedad, por si no lo recuerdas, y también lo es esta investigación. Me sentiría culpable si no me esforzara por realizar mi parte del trabajo.

—Maldición —gruñó Darien—. Sabes muy bien que hoy voy a visitar ciertos establecimientos. No es conveniente que ambos preguntemos por el mismo condenado botón en los mismos malditos sitios.

—Tienes mucha razón, milord. —Los ojos de Serena relampaguearon con determinación—. Debemos ser hábiles al respecto, ¿no es así? Yo lo tengo. Voy a hacer averiguaciones en las inmediaciones de Oxford Street. Tú puedes investigar en cualquier otra parte. De esa manera, no será probable que nos tropecemos el uno con el otro en el mismo establecimiento.

—Maldita sea, Sere, no te voy a permitir...

—Discúlpame, milord. Debo partir. Me espera mi tía.

Consciente de que la presencia de los criados en el vestíbulo limitaba seriamente la reacción de Darien, Serena se había deslizado junto a él a través de la puerta abierta hacia el carruaje que la esperaba. Darien había estado sumamente tentado de ir tras ella y sacarla de un tirón del carruaje delante de los criados. Serena se lo habría merecido. Sabía demasiado bien que pensaba llevar a cabo la investigación del botón ese día.

Pero algo lo había frenado, y sabía que no era sólo la posibilidad de crear una pequeña escena doméstica frente al personal de la casa. Era algo mucho más fundamental. No deseaba reavivar las emociones que habían ardido en Serena la noche anterior. Darien admitió ante sí mismo que no sabía cómo tratar a Serena cuando lloraba. Se había quedado pasmado cuando ella regresó a su propia habitación y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Darien arrugó el entrecejo mientras volvía a doblar la lista de comerciantes. Mientras se dirigía hacia el faetón, pensó que Serena se había excedido la noche anterior. Ése era el problema. No había existido ninguna lógica para sus emociones. No era que se hubiera casado con ella con el único propósito de utilizarla como carnada para atraer a los Chiba hacia la perdición. Sólo iba a aprovechar las circunstancias del casamiento para alcanzar un objetivo que hacía mucho que le había sido negado. ¿Qué mal había en ello?, se preguntó. La reacción excesivamente emocional de Serena lo había tomado por sorpresa. No era propio de ella.

En ese momento, Darien se detuvo en la acera cuando un pensamiento le llamó la atención. Había oído que las mujeres estaban sujetas a extrañas emociones cuando estaban encinta. Era muy posible que Serena estuviera embarazada. Embarazada de su bebé. Comenzó a sonreír a pesar del mal humor. En esos momentos podía verla, redonda y madura con su semilla creciendo en el interior. Lo recorrió una extraña sensación de ternura.

Se había dicho a sí mismo que una vez que la hubiera unido a él con los lazos legales del matrimonio y los reclamos físicos de la pasión, Serena sería suya. Había tenido razón en cierta manera. Pero la noche anterior se había dado cuenta por primera vez de que los lazos del matrimonio y la pasión, e incluso de los intereses mutuos, tal vez no fueran suficientes. Un niño ataría a Serena a él de una manera que ninguna otra cosa podría igualar, pensó Darien mientras un carruaje se detenía frente a él. Se abrió la puerta del carruaje y se apeó Diamante. Le hizo una señal con la cabeza a Darien y se de tuvo en la acera.

—Dudo en preguntarle qué lo está divirtiendo en este momento, Angelstone. Dada su reputación, uno puede estar seguro de que el origen de esa diversión sería sin duda algo inusitado. Sin embargo, siento curiosidad.

—Es un asunto privado. Nada que pudiera interesarle, Diamante. —Darien miró hacia la puerta de la tienda en la que acababa de hacer sus averiguaciones—. ¿Frecuenta este establecimiento?

—Hace años que Milway y Gordon hacen mis guantes. —Diamante lo estudió con un aspecto de suave curiosidad—. No sabía que usted utilizaba sus servicios.

—Me los recomendaron hace poco —dijo Darien con naturalidad—. Pensé que podría probar.

—Estoy seguro de que quedará satisfecho con su trabajo. —Diamante se dirigió hacia la puerta y volvió a detenerse—. A propósito, Angelstone, anoche jugué unas cuartas partidas de cartas con su primo.

—¿Ah, sí?

—El señor Chiba estaba bebido y no jugó bien, le gané una suma considerable. Pero eso no viene al caso. La cosa es que no pude evitar notar que parecía estar de un humor bastante explosivo. Muy iracundo, en realidad. Creo que usted era la causa.

—Esa información no me interesa mucho.

—Entiendo —dijo Diamante sosegadamente—. Sé que nunca se ha llevado muy bien con sus familiares.

—El sentimiento es mutuo —dijo Darien—. ¿A dónde quiere llegar, Diamante?_ Diamante estudió la disposición de guantes y accesorios que se exhibían en el escaparate redondeado detrás de Darien.

—Dudo al ofrecerle consejo justamente a usted, Angelstone. El diablo sabe que puede cuidar de sí mismo. Con todo, le recomiendo enfáticamente que tenga cuidado con el señor Chiba._ Darien inclinó la cabeza con indiferencia y bajó de la acera.

—Como usted dice, Diamante, puedo cuidar de mí mismo.

—Una circunstancia muy afortunada —murmuró Diamante—. Puede empezar por tomar precauciones al cruzar la calle. El señor Chiba dio la clara impresión de que no le molestaría en absoluto que usted tuviera un serio accidente.

—Estoy seguro de que no entendió bien a mi primo, Diamante. Es verdad que Chiba nunca rogaría por que yo tuviera un serio accidente; preferiría que el accidente resultara ser fatal._ Diamante sonrió.

—Veo que no necesita ningún consejo de mi parte, señor. Es obvio que conoce muy bien a su primo. Que tenga un buen día. Tal vez lo encuentre, junto con su encantadora dama, esta noche en el baile de los Hollington.

—Tal vez._ Darien fue hacia el faetón que lo aguardaba. Aún tenía que visitar dos establecimientos más antes de regresar a casa para ver si Serena había tenido suerte con la investigación.

Hasta ese entonces se había enterado sólo de una cosa interesante: De los cuatro establecimientos que había visitado, tres habían estado ansiosos de asegurarse un pedido de botones grabados de su parte; sólo Milway y Gordon no había demostrado ningún interés por tenerlo como cliente.

* * *

Poco antes de las cinco de la tarde, Darien ayudó a su esposa a subir al faetón y luego se sentó de un salto a su lado. Le lanzó una mirada de soslayo y decidió que no le agradaba la expresión de irritación reprimida del rostro de Serena. No presagiaba nada bueno. Se confirmaron sus peores temores. Era obvio que había pasado una buena parte del día inquieta y preocupada por la discusión de la noche anterior. Decidió tantear el terreno.

—Estás encantadora con ese vestido, querida.

—¿Esta cosa vieja? —Miró con desprecio el recatado vestido de muselina castaña y la capa de color castaño oscuro—. Me sorprende que lo encuentres atractivo. No es precisamente la última moda._ Darien sonrió mientras hacía girar los caballos hacia el parque.

—¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por estar a la moda?

—Siento que tengo la obligación de ser más consciente de esos asuntos. Setsuna me está ayudando a alcanzar mi objetivo. —Le lanzó una rápida mirada especulativa—. Hoy hemos gastado una buena parte de tu fortuna en mi nuevo guardarropa.

—Espero que lo hayas disfrutado._ Darien se preguntó si Serena pensaba que salir de compras sin límite constituía una venganza suficiente por lo que había sucedido entre ellos la noche anterior. Si así era, se consideraría afortunado de haber escapado con tanta facilidad.

Más temprano le había mandado el mensaje de que esperaba que lo acompañara a dar un paseo por el parque esa tarde, pero se preguntó si Serena buscaría alguna excusa para evitarlo. Varias horas atrás, cuando se había largado con el botón, en sus encantadores ojos había un desafío y una serena y femenina determinación. En el camino a casa desde Bond Street, se había prometido que no le permitiría que lo evitara. Era sencillo para las esposas y esposos actuar de manera independiente en la ciudad; estaba en boga hacerlo. Un hombre y una mujer podían vivir juntos en la misma casa y verse en raras ocasiones si así lo deseaban.

Darien pensó que Serena tenía que entender que no tenía intenciones de dejar que su matrimonio se convirtiera en una fría alianza. Se había casado con ella por su calidez. Era tristemente consciente del alivio que había experimentado cuando Serena bajó las escaleras vestida para el paseo. Podía estar enfurruñada, pero estaba claro que no iba a desafiarlo abiertamente. Aunque era igualmente obvio que Serena no estaba contenta. Decidió probar con un tema seguro.

—Bueno, señora —dijo, mientras conducía por el parque—. Hoy has tenido la oportunidad de inmiscuirte en mi investigación. ¿Qué has descubierto?

—Ni una sola maldita cosa. —Parecía que Serena iba a explotar con lo que obviamente era irritación reprimida—. Debo decir que ha sido sumamente desalentador. Ni un solo dependiente pudo identificar el botón. Ay, Darien, me siento muy desilusionada, mi día entero ha quedado arruinado. Completamente arruinado._ Darien clavó la mirada en ella. Por fin entendió que la razón de la hosca expresión de Serena no tenía nada que ver con la escena de la noche anterior. No estaba enfadada con él. Estaba frustrada e irritada porque las investigaciones no la habían llevado a ninguna parte. Darien conocía esa sensación demasiado bien. Se le levantó el ánimo. Comenzó a sonreír. —Me alegro de que estés satisfecho —dijo Serena con irritación—. Supongo que te vas a regocijar malignamente por mucho tiempo. Realmente es muy perverso de tu parte.

A Darien le pilló de imporviso la manera en que su humor se había vuelto tan repentinamente animado. Su sonrisa se hizo cada vez más amplia hasta que sucumbió a las carcajadas. Los ocupantes de un carruaje que por allí pasaba, una pareja que Darien conocía desde hacía más de un año, se lo quedaron mirando, como si nunca lo hubieran visto. No fueron los únicos que volvieron la cabeza ante la visión del Ángel Caído vencido por la risa.

—No necesitas reírte de mí —musitó Serena.

—Cariño, te aseguro... —Darien luchó por tragarse el resto de la jubilosa reacción—. Te aseguro que no me estoy riendo de ti. ¿Cómo podría? He tenido tanto éxito como tú._ Serena lo miró con mal humor.

—¿También has hecho averiguaciones?

—Desde luego que sí. Por supuesto, el hecho de no poder mostrar el verdadero botón me ha obstaculizado en gran medida. Me he visto obligado a basarme en una detallada descripción, debido a que tú te fugaste con la pieza original.

—No lo robé—protestó Serena—Sólo lo tomé primero antes de que tú pudieras marcharte con él

—Un interesante punto de vista. Sin embargo, me he esforzado por descubrir todo lo que he podido acerca de él, pero he terminado con las manos vacías. —Vaciló al recordar la extraña conducta del dependiente en Milway y Gordon, el último establecimiento de la lista—. Aunque me ha parecido interesante la reacción de un comerciante.

—¿De cuál? —La frustración de Serena desapareció al instante, y fue reemplazada por una intensa curiosidad—¿Qué dijo?

—No fue lo que dijo. —Darien arrugó el entrecejo—, Fue la manera en que hizo a un lado mis preguntas, casi como si lo hubieran incomodado. Es el único comerciante al que he entrevistado que no ha intentado persuadirme de que podía hacer un duplicado del botón a partir de mi descripción.

—¿No se comportaba como si quisiera tenerte como cliente? ¡Qué extraño!

—Así es, ¿no es verdad? Creo que valdría la pena regresar a la tienda esta noche más tarde. Me gustaría echarle una mirada al registro.

—Darien, ¿de verdad vas a entrar a hurtadillas en la tienda? Qué emocionante voy a ir contigo._ Darien se preparó para la discusión.

—No, no vas a venir, Sere. Entraña muchos riesgos.

—Permitiste que te acompañara cuando exploraste la alcoba negra en Curling Castle —le recordó con un persuasivo tono de voz—. Te ayudé mucho en esa ocasión.

—Lo sé, pero era diferente.

—¿Cómo que era diferente? —preguntó.

—Para empezar, no estábamos haciendo algo por lo que nos podrían haber detenido y deportado o colgado —dijo Darien—. Ya basta, Sere. No me vas a acompañar en la investigación de esta noche, pero te prometo que cuando regrese te daré un informe detallado.

—Darien, no voy a permitir que me excluyas de esto. —La persuasión y lisonja desaparecieron de la voz de Serena. Lo cambió por un tono de sermón—. Somos un equipo. Exijo una participación equitativa y... —Se interrumpió de pronto y miró hacia el costado del carruaje—. Ah, hola, Samuel. No sabía que hoy ibas a montar en el parque.

—Buenas tardes, Sere. —Samuel guió al caballo bayo e hizo que caminara al ritmo del faetón. Saludó con la cabeza, casi tímidamente, a Darien. Parecía inseguro y a la expectativa—. Angelstone._ A Darien le divirtió darse cuenta de que en realidad sentía una cierta gratitud hacia el hermano de Serena. Por una vez, Samuel había calculado muy bien cuándo aparecer.

—Veo que has cambiado de sastre, Tsukino. Felicitaciones._ Samuel se tornó de un rojo apagado.

—Fui a ver a su sastre, Nightingale, señor. Gracias por la presentación.

—Me pareció reconocer el corte de ese abrigo —dijo Darien apaciblemente—. Es exactamente como el mío.

—Sí, señor, así es. Le pedí especialmente a Nightingale que copiara el suyo. —Samuel lo miró con ansiedad—. Espero que no le moleste.

—No —dijo Darien, ocultando una sonrisa—. No me molesta en absoluto._ Ese día Samuel era un modelo de moderada elegancia masculina. Llevaba la corbata anudada en un estilo sencillo que le permitía girar con comodidad la cabeza hacia un lado; el cuello de la camisa ya no le rozaba los lóbulos de las orejas; el chaleco no encandilaba a los espectadores. Darien contó sólo un sello que le colgaba del reloj de bolsillo.

—Samuel, estás maravilloso —dijo Serena, con el rostro iluminado por genuina admiración. Luego sonrió con satisfecha anticipación—. Y yo también voy a estar igual de elegante esta noche. Espera a ver mis primeros vestidos nuevos. Setsuna me aseguró que el estilo y el color son de primera.

—Lo espero con ansiedad, Sere —dijo Samuel galantemente. De inmediato estropeó el efecto—. Ya era hora de que te interesaras por la moda —añadió. Se volvió hacia Darien—. A propósito, Angelstone, he recibido una invitación para ir a una de las fiestas de Diamante, exactamente igual a aquella que recibieron usted y Sere.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Darien.

—Sí, señor. Es para el próximo fin de semana. Me han dicho que esta vez va a ser sólo un pequeño grupo. Sólo caballeros. —Samuel sonrió con obvio placer ante la evidencia de su elevado nivel en el mundo social—. Un grupo muy selecto. Sin duda, vamos a ir de pesca y caza._ Darien pensó en la alcoba negra, que sospechaba que no se utilizaba para propósitos muy saludables.

—¿Cuán pequeño y selecto es ese grupo? —preguntó con tranquilidad.

—No lo sé con exactitud. Diamante dice que sólo ofrece este tipo de fiestas en pocas ocasiones. Muy exclusivo.

—Si fuera tú, lo pensaría dos veces antes de aceptar la invitación —dijo Darien—. Está claro que no voy a aceptar más invitaciones de Diamante. Sus fiestas no son divertidas._ Samuel estaba asombrado. Parecía hallarse momentáneamente confundido y luego le lanzó una conocedora mirada a Darien.

—No son divertidas, ¿no?

—Un aburrimiento total.

—No diga nada más, señor. Entiendo —dijo Samuel, con aire de estar hablando de hombre a hombre. — Aprecio el consejo, Angelstone. No crea que después de todo voy a desperdiciar el tiempo andando de un lado a otro por Curling Castle el próximo fin de semana.

—Una sabia decisión —dijo Darien con suavidad.

—Bueno, entonces me marcho. —Samuel inclinó el sombrero ante su hermana—. Te veo esta noche, más tarde, Sere. Estoy deseando ver tu nuevo vestido. Buen día, Angelstone._ Darien hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

—Buenas tardes, Tsukino._ Samuel hizo girar el caballo en la otra dirección y salió a medio galope por el sendero. Serena miró ceñudamente a Darien.

—¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Desde cuándo una invitación a Curling Castle se considera un aburrimiento total?

—Desde que así lo declaré hace dos minutos —dijo Darien. Aminoró el paso de los caballos hasta que trotaron elegantemente—. No quiero que tu hermano esté atado a esta investigación de ninguna manera. Dudo de que tú también lo quieras.

—No, por supuesto que no. Pero, ¿qué problema podría representar una invitación a una fiesta en Curling Castle?

—No lo sé —dijo Darien—. Obedezco a mi instinto. Siento que sería mejor que Samuel no se mezclara con Diamante.

—Muy bien. Tú eres el experto en este tipo de cosas, Darien. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que debemos guiarnos por nuestras inclinaciones.

—Me alegra oírte decir eso, querida, porque mi instinto también me dice que será mejor que no me acompañes esta noche cuando le haga una visita al establecimiento Milway y Gordon.

—Una esposa inteligente sabe cuándo escuchar el consejo de su señor —dijo Serena con encantadora gracia. Darien estaba tan pasmado ante aquella fácil victoria que casi dejó caer las riendas. —Y también sabe cuándo no tiene que hacerle caso —agregó Serena con tono muy seco. Había un brillante desafío en sus ojos.

—Maldita sea —dijo Darien.


	14. Capítulo 13

**13**

Serena intentó razonar otra vez con Darien esa noche cuando se reunió con él en la mansión Hollington. No llegó a ninguna parte. De hecho, habría jurado que la actitud arrogante y obstinada de Darien en realidad empeoró en cuanto la vio entre el gentío. Apenas si había llegado cuando la tomó del brazo y la arrastró con vigor hacia la puerta. Serena le lanzó una desagradable mirada de soslayo a través del nuevo y elegante cristal mientras permanecían de pie en los escalones esperando a que el carruaje apareciera entre la niebla.

—¿Qué te sucede esta noche, milord? —preguntó, mientras manoseaba con nerviosismo el cristal. Pensó con irritación que el tener que arreglárselas con un abanico, un cristal que colgaba y un pequeño bolso en verdad era pedirle demasiado a una mujer. Ser elegante no era trabajo fácil—. Estás de un humor diabólico.

—¿Ah, en serio? —La mandíbula de Darien estaba rígida. Observó con impaciencia al cochero mientras maniobraba el carruaje Angelstone y lo sacaba de la larga fila de carruajes dorados que esperaban en las calles frente a la mansión.

—Sí, así es. Darien, ¿no crees que estás llevando esta actitud arisca demasiado lejos? Sé que he estado insistiéndote durante la mayor parte de la tarde, pero no es razón para ser francamente grosero frente a mis amigos esta noche.

—¿He sido grosero? Me lastimas, querida. No tenía idea de que mi conducta fuera tan reprochable.

—Tonterías. Sabes perfectamente bien que ha sido muy reprochable. —Serena dejó caer el cristal colgante y se aferró al chal de cachemira bordado con ligeras plumas. El delicado mantón era la última moda, pero por desgracia ofrecía poca protección contra la noche húmeda y brumosa._ —Has sido muy desagradable con Lord Selenby y el señor Regid.

—Lo has notado, ¿no es así? —El carruaje había llegado al pie de las escaleras. Darien tomó el brazo de Serena y casi la arrastró hacia el coche—Estoy sorprendido y, debo decirlo, profundamente halagado de que hayas llegado a ver a tu pobre esposo de pie entre la multitud de caballeros que estaba reunida alrededor de tus senos desnudos._ Serena lo miró furtivamente mientras uno de los lacayos Hollington se apresuraba a abrirles la puerta del carruaje.

—¿Mis senos desnudos? —Gritó—, ¿Estás insinuando que no te agrada mi nuevo vestido?

—¿Qué vestido? —Darien la hizo entrar de un empujón en el carruaje oscuro y luego subió detrás de ella—. Esta noche no te he visto ningún vestido, pensé que quizá te habías olvidado de ponértelo al salir de casa._ Serena estaba ofendida ante la afrenta a su nuevo vestido de baile de seda lavanda.

—Te haré saber que este vestido está en el mismísimo frente de la moda.

—¿Cómo puede estar al frente cuando no tiene ninguna delantera?_ Serena lanzó una pequeña exclamación ahogada. Dejó de intentar empuñar el cristal y buscó y encontró las gafas dentro del pequeño bolso de cuentas.

—Te estás comportando de manera irracional, y estoy segura de que eres consciente de ello. —Se empujó las gafas sobre la nariz y lo miró con ira — Pensé que te agradaría este vestido.

—Te prefiero con tu estilo habitual.

—Mucha gente, incluyendo a Setsuna y a mi propio hermano, me ha asegurado que mi estilo habitual no tiene nada de estilo._ Darien encendió el farol del carruaje y se reclinó perezosamente contra los almohadones. Cruzó los brazos y dejó que sus ojos melancólicos flotaran sobre el opaco vestido de escote bajo.

—¿Por qué este súbito interés por la moda?_ Serena se ajustó más el ligero chal alrededor del pecho. Hacía bastante frío en el coche. Deseó haber tenido la capa consigo.

—Tú eres el que me recuerda constantemente que tengo la obligación de recordar mi nueva posición._ La expresión de Darien se volvió severa.

—Tu nueva posición te otorga el privilegio de llevar lo que tú quieras. Como condesa de Angelstone puedes dictar la moda, no ser esclava de ella. — Serena levantó el mentón.

—¿Y qué si resulta que quiero llevar vestidos como éste?

—Maldición, Sere, estás a punto de salirte de esa cosa. Todos los hombres del salón te estaban mirando de forma lasciva esta noche. ¿Es ése el efecto que deseabas causar? ¿Estabas tratando de ponerme celoso de manera deliberada?_ Serena estaba horrorizada.

—Por supuesto que no, Darien. ¿Por qué querría ponerte celoso?

—Una buena pregunta. —Tenía la mirada sombría y peligrosa—. Pero, si era tu objetivo, te aseguro que lo lograste._ Serena parpadeó por la sorpresa.

—¿Estabas celoso de mí?_ Darien torció la boca de manera desagradable.

—¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara cuando entro en el salón esta noche y me encuentro con media docena de hombres revoloteando a tu alrededor?

—No estaba tratando de incitar tus celos, milord. —Serena estaba consternada porque él había malinterpretado por completo sus intenciones—. Para ser perfectamente sincera, no se me habría ocurrido que pudiera hacerlo.

—¿De verdad? No serías la primera que juega a eso. —Darien reclinó la cabeza contra el asiento y la estudió a través de las pestañas medio caídas— Otras mujeres más conocedoras de tales talentos han intentado esas tácticas._ Serena alisó las faldas lavanda y recordó lo que Setsuna le había dicho una vez acerca del notorio y aciago intento de Lady Beryl de poner celoso a Darien.

—Estoy segura de que lo han intentado —dijo Serena con tranquilidad—. También soy consciente de mis propias limitaciones. Nunca se me ocurrió que podría ponerte celoso. —Estudió la expresión fría e inescrutable—. No creí que tuviera tal poder sobre ti.

—Como mi esposa, tienes mucho poder —dijo Darien con demasiado sosiego—. Estamos unidos, tú y yo. En el pasado, cuando otras mujeres intentaron inspirarme celos, tenía la libertad de abandonarlas. Pero no puedo abandonar a mi esposa, ¿verdad?

—No, supongo que no. —Serena se sintió extrañamente desesperanzada. Debería haber sabido que los celos que Darien podría llegar a sentir estarían basados en el orgullo y la posesión, no en el amor.

—Los celos no me hacen gracia, señora.

—Darien, lo has entendido mal.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. —Serena suspiró—. No elegí este vestido para intentar llamar la atención de otros hombres._ Darien le dirigió una mirada interrogativa sospechosamente suave.

—¿Por qué lo elegiste, entonces?

—Para no atraer más comentarios —murmuró Serena, exasperada. Darien no se movió, pero hubo una súbita aura de alerta en él que hizo que Serena se sintiera cautelosa.

—¿Comentarios de quién? —preguntó Darien con voz sedosa. Serena se dio cuenta tardíamente de que estaba en territorio traicionero. Se preguntó si Darien la habría atraído hacia allí con todas esas tonterías de los celos. Darien era cualquier cosa menos estúpido.

—Bueno, del mundo social, milord.

—Quieres decir de mi querida tía, ¿no es verdad?_ Serena hizo repiquetear los dedos contra el asiento del coche. Había significativas desventajas en el hecho de estar casada con un hombre inteligente.

—Vamos, Darien, no debes precipitarte a sacar conclusiones.

—Maldita sea. —Darien se desperezó con la letal gracia del depredador que se abalanza sobre la presa. Estiró el brazo y corrió las cortinas de las ventanas con dos rápidos movimientos.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo eso? —preguntó Serena vivamente. En vez de responderle, la tomó por los brazos y la levantó de los almohadones.

—Sabía que había algo detrás de este súbito interés por la moda.

—Por favor, milord. —Las diáfanas faldas de Serena se hincharon y abultaron cuando Darien la sentó sobre sus piernas. Se le cayó el mantón de los hombros, y reveló una vez más las curvas de la parte superior de los senos—. No hay que reaccionar con tanta energía sólo porque me interese por la moda.

—Estabas tratando de evitar los insultos de esa vieja bruja de Neheremia, ¿no es así? —Los ojos de Darien fulguraban de color zafiro a la luz del farol. Habían desaparecido todos los vestigios de fría cólera tanto como de cualquier otra emoción que se hubiera parecido remotamente a los celos.

—Darien, no está bien llamar a tu tía una vieja bruja.

—¿Por qué no? Eso es exactamente lo que es. Esperas que si te conviertes en un diamante de primera clase, ella no va a tener motivos para insultarte._ Serena ahogó un juramento. En ese momento la familiar risa malvada estaba de regreso en los ojos de Darien. Estaba segura de que la había engañado para que confesara.

—Sólo estoy tratando de vestirme con el tipo de estilo que el mundo social considera apropiado para tu esposa, Angelstone.

—Yo decidiré lo que es apropiado para mi esposa._ Serena era muy consciente de los musculosos contornos de los muslos debajo de sus suaves nalgas. Las delgadas faldas del elegante vestido de baile dejaban muy poco a la imaginación.

—Tu arrogancia me deja sin aliento, milord._ La mano de dedos largos de Darien apretó la cintura de Serena. El anillo con sello de oro destellaba opaco a la luz del farol.

—Crees que si puedes evitar que mi tía te insulte en público, evitarás que yo castigue a los Chiba, ¿no es así?

—No voy a dignarme contestar esa estúpida conclusión._ Darien sonrió desmayadamente.

—Fue una idea inteligente, pero tengo algunas noticias para ti, querida: no va a resultar. Neheremia está buscando excusas para encontrar faltas en ti. Es inútil que intentes aplacarla, porque nunca estará contenta. Si tus ropas no le dan motivo para criticar, ya encontrará otra cosa. Es la naturaleza de la bestia.

—Tu tía difícilmente podrá decirme algo más insultante acerca de mi vestido de lo que tú ya me has dicho. —Serena intentó enderezar la pluma lavanda del cabello.

—Mi condición de ser tu esposo me otorga algunos privilegios, querida.

—Eso está abierto a discusión. —Lo miró con incertidumbre—. Dime la verdad. ¿En serio piensas que el vestido es muy escotado?

—Es demasiado escotado para llevarlo en público. —Darien observó las suaves curvas de los senos con grave consideración—. Sin embargo, puedo ver que el escote del jubón tiene un uso práctico.

—¿Práctico?

—Permite un fácil acceso a una vista encantadora. —Deslizó el dedo justo debajo del borde del escote. Serena sintió que la recorría un estremecimiento de perversa excitación.

—Darien, detente. No debes hacer ese tipo de cosas en el carruaje.

—¿Por qué no? El cochero tardará casi media hora en llegar a casa con este tránsito. La niebla es cada vez más espesa, eso puede retrasarlo aún más._ Darien tiró con suavidad del borde del vestido hacia abajo y liberó uno de los senos de Serena. Sintió que el calor la recorría. Le dio un pequeño e inútil golpe en las manos.

—Darien, no está bien que hagas esto. No puedo permitirte que me hagas el amor en el carruaje.

—Esto es la consecuencia de ir a la última moda, cariño. —Darien comenzó a bajar la cabeza hacia la rosada punta de los senos. Serena hundió los dedos en el cabello de Darien, cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse en el principal objetivo.

—Ahora que terminamos de hablar de mi vestido, quiero hablarte de tus planes de regresar a la tienda de Bond Street esta noche.

—Prometo darte un informe completo cuando llegue a casa. —La respiración de Darien era cálida sobre la piel de Serena.

—Es muy injusto de tu parte dejarme atrás. Soy tu socia. —Serena jadeó cuando Darien le rozó con el pulgar el firme botón que coronaba el seno. Abrió los ojos y vio el papel que estaba sobre el asiento en el que había estado sentada—¿Qué es eso?

—Un pezón, creo. —Lo tocó con la punta de la lengua—. Sí, indudablemente es un pezón. Y extraordinariamente encantador, además.

—No, eso no. —Serena miró con los ojos entornados sobre la cabeza de Darien—. Ese papel del asiento. Debo de haberme sentado encima cuando subí al carruaje hace algunos minutos. Parece ser una nota._ Darien levantó ligeramente la cabeza y miró el papel doblado.

—¿Qué demonios?_ Estiró la mano y levantó la nota. Luego la alisó y la sostuvo para que la luz del farol le cayera directamente. Había un pequeño mensaje garabateado.

—Eso pensé... una nota. Alguien la dejó aquí mientras estábamos en el baile. —Serena le dio un tirón al jubón, lo volvió a colocar en su sitio y se enderezó las gafas. Fijó la mirada en la escritura desconocida mientras Darien leía el mensaje en voz alta.

_Los nombres de los Príncipes de la Virtud son Rubeus, Malaquite, Neflyte y Diamante. He escrito sus direcciones más abajo con la es peranza de que no me pida más información. Le aseguro que no tengo nada más que darle. Le imploro que me deje en paz._

Darien arrugó el entrecejo.

—No hay firma. Es muy probable que haya sido escrita por alguno de los dependientes que entrevisté ayer.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

—Obviamente, es de alguien que no quiere que lo molestemos con más preguntas. Las únicas personas que estuvimos interrogando fueron dependientes.

—El nombre de Lord Diamante está en la lista —dijo Serena—. Tiene sentido, supongo. Encontramos el botón en el armario, después de todo.

—Rubeus está muerto. Diamante desea que se investigue su muerte. Ambos pertenecían al club de los Príncipes de la Virtud. —Darien golpeteó la nota con aire ausente contra el muslo, con expresión concentrada—. Creo que el próximo paso es hablar con Neflyte y Malaquite.

—¿Los conoces?

—Conozco a Malaquite. Está relacionado con una flota de barcos. En algún momento se las arregló para casarse con dos herederas. Me enteré de que ambas jóvenes murieron poco después del casamiento. Una en un accidente de carruaje, otra de una sobredosis de láudano. Eso fue hace años._ Serena se estremeció. Estiró la mano, tomó el chal y se envolvió con él.

—Parece algo siniestro.

—Sí, así es, ¿verdad? —Darien se reclinó contra la esquina del carruaje y miró a Serena con expresión pensativa—. Creo que primero voy a hablar con él.

—¿Y qué hay de Neflyte? —preguntó Serena.

—No sé mucho acerca de él. Los rumores dicen que está un poco loco. No frecuenta los clubes y nunca me lo he encontrado entre la sociedad.

—¿Y Diamante?

—Debemos realizar la investigación paso a paso —dijo Darien—. Todavía no está claro cuál es el papel de Diamante en todo esto. Tampoco sabemos qué papel desempeña mi primo._ Serena reflexionó sobre ello durante unos instantes.

—Según la nota, Malaquite vive en Rowland Street.

—Sí. —Darien hizo una pausa—. Creo que preferiría visitar sus casas mientras están ausentes antes de hablar con ellos.

—Se me ocurre, milord —dijo Serena con suavidad—, que como ya no necesitas hacer una visita nocturna a ese establecimiento en Bond Street, estás libre para el resto de la noche.

—Si uno presume que esa lista de nombres es completa, lo cual es una presunción peligrosa. —Darien la observó con una mirada indescifrable—. ¿A dónde quieres llegar, querida?_ Serena sonrió a la expectativa.

—Esta noche vamos a pasar por Rowland Street de camino a casa.

—No —dijo Darien de inmediato—. No creas que te voy a llevar conmigo a hacer una visita nocturna a la casa de Malaquite.

—Al menos podríamos pasar por la casa y ver si ha salido esta noche —dijo Serena persuasivamente—. Seguramente no hay ningún peligro en ello, Darien.

—Absolutamente no. No te voy a permitir que te acerques a esa casa.

—No necesitaríamos detenernos —declaró Serena—. Sencillamente podríamos determinar si está o no en casa esta noche. Luego, si más tarde deseas regresar, sabríamos si es seguro hacerlo._ Darien titubeó, obviamente perturbado.

—Supongo que no haría ningún mal pasar por la casa._ Serena ocultó la sonrisa de satisfacción.

—En absoluto. Sólo seríamos un carruaje más que vuelve a casa de un baile. Nadie se fijaría.

—Muy bien. —Darien se puso de pie y levantó el pescante en la parte superior del coche.

—¿Sí, milord? —llamó el cochero.

—Deseo ir a casa por Rowland Street —ordenó Darien.

—Nos vamos a desviar un poco, milord.

—Sí, lo sé, pero creo que será más rápido. Menos tráfico.

—Sí, milord. Lo que usted diga, señor._ Darien bajó el pescante y se sentó lentamente frente a Serena.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que voy a lamentar haber dejado que me convenzas con tus palabras para que hagamos esta pequeña excursión?

—No tengo idea —dijo Serena alegremente—. Indudablemente, no corremos ningún riesgo.

—Mmmm._ Serena rió entre dientes.

—Bien puedes enfrentarte a la verdad, Darien. Quieres hacer esto tanto como yo. En muchos aspectos somos muy parecidos, tal como me lo señalas constantemente.

—Una perspectiva que encuentro cada vez más alarmante. —Darien apagó los faroles del interior. Luego, abrió las cortinas que ocultaban las ventanas y bajó el cristal. Serena lo observó con cautela.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Asegurarme de nuestro anonimato mientras estemos en el vecindario. Ahora la niebla es bastante espesa, así que probablemente no necesitamos preocuparnos porque alguien reconozca el carruaje. Sin embargo, nunca se es demasiado cuidadoso._ Darien buscó bajo el asiento y quitó un pedazo de madera plana que estaba pintada de negro. La colocó sobre dos pequeños ganchos situados en la parte interior de la puerta y la dejó colgar del costado. Serena se dio cuenta de que la madera pintada cubriría el escudo distintivo de los Angelstone.

—Muy hábil, Darien.

—Una precaución razonable. —Volvió a sentarse en el asiento. Serena sonrió.

—Y una que ya te has tomado antes, supongo.

—Sí._ Serena no podía ver su expresión en las profundas sombras, pero podía oír la corriente de anticipación en su voz. En esos momentos, Darien estaba atrapado por la emoción de la aventura, exactamente igual que ella.

Rowland Street resultó encontrarse en un barrio extraordinariamente tranquilo. Tal como Darien había imaginado, había muy poco tráfico. Serena miró por la ventana abierta. Entre los flotantes jirones de niebla vio que la mayor parte de las casas estaban a oscuras. Darien se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Si la dirección de la nota es correcta, ésa debe ser la casa de Malaquite.

—No hay ninguna luz. —Serena miró a Darien—. Apuesto a que no hay nadie en casa. Sería una perfecta oportunidad para echar un vistazo rápido por los alrededores.

—Probablemente los criados estén en la casa—Darien tenía la mirada clavada en la oscura casa con vivo interés.

—Si es así, están dormidos en el piso de abajo. Incluso tal vez hayan salido esta noche —sugirió Serena—. No es extraño que el personal de la casa se tome la noche libre si están seguros de que el dueño va a llegar tarde a casa.

—Es verdad.

—Podríamos ordenar al cochero que nos espere en la esquina mientras caminamos rápidamente por el callejón que hay detrás de la casa de Malaquite.

—Maldición, Sere, te he dicho que no te voy a llevar conmigo cuando visite a Malaquite.

—Pero, ¿quién sabe cuándo tendremos otra oportunidad como ésta? Para cuando lleguemos a casa y regreses, Malaquite tal vez ya haya vuelto. — Darien vaciló.

—Supongo que te podría dejar aquí en el carruaje mientras echo un rápido vistazo a la parte trasera de la casa.

—Quiero ir contigo.

—No. Te lo prohíbo. —Darien levantó el pescante y le habló en voz baja al cochero—. Vaya hasta el final de la calle y doble en la esquina. Voy a salir un momento. Si ocurre algo raro mientras yo no estoy, debe llevar a Lady Angelstone de inmediato a casa. Yo volveré a casa por mi cuenta.

—Sí, su señoría. —El hombre hablaba con la voz resignada del criado que estaba acostumbrado a extrañas correrías nocturnas e incluso a instrucciones más extrañas todavía de un patrón extraño. Serena realizó un último intento para que Darien cambiara de opinión.

—Es muy injusto por tu parte.

—Ha sido idea tuya —le recordó Darien. Se quitó el gabán—.Toma, va a ser mejor que te pongas esto. Puedo tardar algún tiempo y no quiero que te enfríes.

—Pero tengo toda la intención de acompañarte —dijo Serena, mientras forcejeaba y se ponía el abrigo.

—Te dije desde el principio que no te lo iba a permitir —dijo.

—Ni siquiera estarías aquí ahora si yo no hubiera pensado en pasar por Rowland Street.

—Tienes mucha razón —dijo, mientras el carruaje se detenía—. Sin embargo, esto es lo más lejos que puedes llegar en esta investigación. —Le tomó el rostro entre las manos enguantadas y la besó ardientemente. Cuando levantó la cabeza, Serena se enderezó las gafas. Apenas podía distinguir el rostro de Darien en la oscuridad, pero sí podía sentir la controlada excitación en él.

—Darien, escúchame.

—Sé razonable, Sere, no puedes correr por ahí, en la niebla, vestida así.

—No te atrevas a utilizar mi vestido como excusa. La verdad es que no quieres que me divierta. Admítelo._ Los dientes de Darien fulguraron brevemente en las sombras.

—Regresaré enseguida, querida. No abandones el carruaje._ Abrió la puerta, saltó al pavimento y desapareció casi al instante en la noche cubierta por la niebla.

—Maldita sea —musitó Serena. Un momento más tarde, abrió la puerta del coche.

—Discúlpeme, señora, ¿pero adónde va? —siseó alarmado el cochero—. Se me ha ordenado que la vigile. Su señoría pedirá mi cabeza si no se queda usted en el coche.

—No se preocupe —le susurró tranquilizadoramente Serena—. Voy a hablar con su señoría. No lo culpará por esto.

—Seguro que sí. Por favor, señora. Se lo suplico de rodillas. Vuelva al coche.

—Trate de no preocuparse. Regresaré pronto.

—Soy hombre muerto —dijo el cochero con tristeza—. Siempre supe que cuando se casara, su señoría iba a elegir una mujer tan testaruda como él. Se lo merece, supongo. Pero, ¿qué va a pasar conmigo, me pregunto?

—Yo me ocuparé de que su puesto esté seguro —dijo Serena en voz baja—. Ahora tengo que irme.

Serena agradeció el pesado gabán de Darien mientras se dirigía hacia el sendero detrás de la hilera de casas. Contó los portones de los jardines hasta que encontró el que pertenecía a la casa que Darien había señalado antes. No se sorprendió de encontrar el portón sin cerrojo. Después de todo, Darien sólo estaba unos pocos minutos más adelantado que ella. Ya había pasado por este camino. Lo que hizo que la recorriera un estremecimiento de alarma fue el darse cuenta de que había luz en una de las ventanas de la planta baja en la parte trasera de la casa de Malaquite. Alguien estaba en casa.

Serena vaciló y se preguntó por qué Darien se había ido al jardín sabiendo que había alguien en la casa. Luego, se recordó a sí misma que era perfectamente capaz de investigar la alcoba de una dama mientras que la misma dama estaba abajo haciendo de anfitriona de la mitad de la ciudad. Tampoco había vacilado en explorar el piso superior de Curling Castle mientras los huéspedes de Diamante se paseaban de un lado para otro, de alcoba en alcoba. No tendría que estar sorprendida de que Darien hubiera decidido echar un vistazo más de cerca a la casa de Malaquite a pesar de la luz en una ventana.

Envalentonada por la idea de que él ya se le había adelantado, Serena abrió el portón y entró en el jardín. Dio un respingo cuando vio el sendero de grava. Podía sentir todas las diminutas piedras a través de las suelas de las suaves zapatillas de noche de satén. A mitad de camino por el jardín, Serena se vio obligada a alterar ligeramente su curso debido a un elevado seto. Dio la vuelta en la esquina del espinoso follaje y chocó contra un pecho masculino grande y robusto. Unos fuertes brazos la apretaron y le aplastaron el rostro contra una camisa conocida.

—Ahhh.

—Maldita sea—La voz de Darien era muy baja y estaba muy irritada—Tenía el presentimiento de que no obedecerías mis órdenes. No hagas ningún ruido, ¿me entiendes?_ Serena asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza. La soltó con cautela. Serena levantó el rostro. Apenas si podía distinguir la irritada expresión de Darien.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —le preguntó con voz aún más suave que la de él.

—Tú te vas a quedar aquí de pie mientras que yo echo un vistazo más minucioso. Luego nos iremos lo más rápido posible.

Darien se apartó de ella. Serena lo observó con ansiedad mientras se dirigía hacia las ventanas oscurecidas de la planta baja. Vio que movía la mano una o dos veces y se dio cuenta de que estaba probando las ventanas para ver si alguna estaba abierta. Serena contuvo el aliento cuando Darien se acercó a la ventana en la que había luz. Darien se apretó contra la pared y miró dentro de la habitación desde un ángulo. Durante unos instantes, no se movió. Luego se apartó poco a poco y estudió la habitación desde un ángulo ligeramente diferente.

Algo andaba mal. Serena se dio cuenta. Podía sentirlo en la manera en que Darien tenía la mirada fija a través del cristal y estudiaba la escena con gran atención. Serena dio un cauteloso paso hacia adelante. Darien no lo notó. Estaba concentrado en lo que ocurría dentro de la habitación. Serena lo observó con sorpresa mientras estiraba el brazo y abría la ventana. Se lanzó corriendo hacia él.

—No entres —le ordenó Darien en voz baja mientras Serena se acercaba—Lo digo en serio, Sere. No me sigas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? No puedes entrar. Es obvio que hay alguien en casa.

—Lo sé —dijo Darien con calma—. Malaquite. Pero no creo que se dé cuenta de que tiene una visita.

Darien hizo girar la pierna por encima del alféizar de la ventana y cayó ágilmente dentro de la habitación. Serena, consternada a pesar de sí misma ante esa nueva prueba de la excesiva audacia de Darien, corrió hacia la ventana. Fijó la mirada en el interior. Por un instante no entendió lo que estaba viendo. Luego registró la visión. Instintivamente, dio un paso hacia atrás por el horror.

Un hombre yacía boca abajo sobre la alfombra. Tenía sangre por toda la cabeza y había más sangre en la alfombra junto a él.


	15. Capítulo 14

**14**

Malaquite se había suicidado. O bien alguien se había esforzado mucho para hacer que pareciera un suicidio. La pistola estaba a escasos centímetros de la mano del muerto. No había signos de pelea. Darien paseó una rápida mirada por la biblioteca. No podía quedarse mucho tiempo, tenía que sacar a Serena de los alrededores. Pero deseaba encontrar algo que lo convenciera de que Malaquite había llevado la pistola contra su propia cabeza y apretado el gatillo. O algo que probara que no lo había hecho. Algo dorado brillaba sobre la alfombra cerca de la mano extendida de Malaquite. Darien se acercó más, teniendo cuidado de permanecer lejos de la sangre. Miró con rapidez hacia la ventana y vio que Serena lo observaba con ansiedad. El objeto dorado que había sobre la alfombra era un anillo. Se agachó para mirarlo más de cerca y se preguntó por qué le parecía conocido. Luego vio la compleja letra C trabajada sobre la parte superior. Un anillo Chiba, muy parecido al suyo propio.

—Maldición. —Sin detenerse a pensar en ello tomó el anillo y se puso de pie rápidamente. Se volvió hacia la ventana y vaciló una vez más. Necesitaba estar seguro de que era Malaquite el que yacía en el charco de sangre. Era imposible ver el rostro del hombre desde ese ángulo. Se hizo insensible y dio un paso hacia el cuerpo.

—No lo toques —susurró Serena con urgencia—. Darien, debemos salir de aquí.

—Lo sé. —Pero no podía irse hasta que no estuviera seguro. Darien estiró la mano hacia abajo, agarró el cuerpo por el hombro y dio vuelta al muerto sólo lo suficiente para ver lo que le quedaba de su rostro. No había duda, era Malaquite.

Darien comenzó a bajar el fláccido cuerpo para dejarlo en la posición anterior. El oro volvió a destellar, esta vez en los botones del chaleco de Malaquite. Darien se inclinó hacia abajo y vio que las palabras Los Príncipes de la Virtud estaban grabadas en los botones. Dejó que el cuerpo de Malaquite cayera otra vez sobre la alfombra.

—Por amor de Dios, apresúrate, Darien —susurró Serena.

—Sólo quiero echar un rápido vistazo al escritorio.

Caminó con cuidado por la alfombra hacia el escritorio. Había un puñado de papeles esparcidos en la parte superior. Darien les echó una rápida ojeada; buscaba ver si el muerto había dejado una nota. No había ninguna carta explicando el suicidio, pero en realidad alguien sí había dejado un mensaje. Darien lo leyó a la mortecina luz de la lámpara. Era breve y conciso.

_PETZITE SERÁ VENGADA._

Darien oyó voces desde el frente de la casa en el mismo instante que Serena. Los criados habían regresado.

—Darien, por amor de Dios, sal de ahí.

Tomó la nota, se la metió en el bolsillo de un empujón junto con el anillo Chiba y corrió hacia la ventana. Saltó sobre el alféizar, agarró la mano de Serena y la llevó corriendo hacia el portón del jardín. Llegaron al sendero sin incidentes. Darien miró rápidamente sobre su hombro y no vio señales de persecución. Hizo que Serena se apresurara hacia el carruaje que los aguardaba. El cochero miró a los pasajeros con afligida resignación mientras salían de entre la niebla.

—No fue culpa mía que ella fuera tras de usted, milord. He hecho lo que he podido.

—A casa —ordenó Darien—. Más tarde hablaremos de tus obligaciones.

—Sí, milord. ¿Quiere decir que todavía tengo trabajo?

—Tu puesto está asegurado hasta que nos dejes a salvo en casa. —Darien abrió la puerta del carruaje y arrojó a Serena dentro de un empujón—. A partir de ahí, el asunto es discutible. —Entró en el coche detrás de Serena y cerró la puerta.

—No debes regañar al pobre cochero. Ha hecho todo lo posible por seguir tus instrucciones —dijo Serena sin aliento.

—Está conmigo desde hace suficiente tiempo como para saber que cuando doy una orden espero que se obedezca —dijo Darien—. Pago los mejores sueldos de Londres y a cambio exijo que todos los miembros del personal cumplan mis instrucciones al pie de la letra. Te podrían haber visto.

—Deja de preocuparte, Darien. Estoy, segura de que estamos a salvo. —Luchó por liberarse de los voluminosos pliegues del gabán—. Es muy probable que pase mucho tiempo hasta que alguien entre en la biblioteca y encuentre el cuerpo de Malaquite.

—O que no pase nada de tiempo. —Darien corrió las cortinas sobre las ventanas mientras el carruaje avanzaba estruendosamente—. Señora, en el futuro no me desobedecerá.

—Puedes reprenderme más tarde. Dime qué has encontrado.

Sólo podía culparse a sí mismo por haberse casado con una mujer que compartía su entusiasmo por la investigación, pensó Darien. Manoseó torpemente uno de los faroles interiores hasta que lo hizo llamear. Luego, se repantigó hacia atrás en el asiento y estudió el expresivo rostro de Serena. Tenía los ojos brillantes por la emoción de la aventura que acababan de compartir. Era difícil regañarla cuando todavía estaba sintiendo la misma excitación que le corría por las venas. Sacó el anillo y la nota del bolsillo. Sin decir ni una palabra, se los entregó a Serena.

—Todavía no estoy seguro de qué he encontrado. A propósito, el chaleco de Malaquite estaba adornado con botones que tenían grabado Los Príncipes de la Virtud.

—Fascinante. —Serena estudió atentamente el anillo durante un momento—. El anillo es exactamente igual al tuyo.

—Sí.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo en el suelo junto al cuerpo de Malaquite?

—Una excelente pregunta —dijo Darien con suavidad.

—¿Y quién es Petzite?_ Darien se dio cuenta que estaba mirando el interior del anillo, no la nota.

—¿Que quieres decir?

—El anillo tiene una inscripción por dentro. —Serena lo sostuvo más cerca de la lámpara—_Para Petzite con amor._

—Déjame verlo. —Darien le arrancó el anillo de entre los dedos y examinó la inscripción—. ¿Quién diablos es Petzite?

—¿Has oído ese nombre antes?

—Lee la nota —dijo. Serena miró hacia abajo, a la hoja de papel que tenía sobre el regazo.

—Petzite será vengada. ¡Dios mío!, Darien, ¿qué está sucediendo?

—No lo sé, pero me estoy empezando a preguntar si Petzite es el nombre de la mujer que mencionó el viejo loco de Curling Castle. La que dijo que había saltado de la habitación de la torre.

—¿El fantasma que creía que había regresado para llevar a cabo su maldición? —Serena se mordió pensativamente el labio inferior—. ¿Crees que las muertes de Rubeus y Malaquite tienen algo que ver con la historia que nos contó?

—Quizá. —Darien miró el anillo que tenía en la palma—. Es posible que alguien a quien le interesaba la misteriosa Petzite decidiera que los Príncipes de la Virtud eran responsables de su muerte._ Serena clavó la mirada en él.

—¿Crees que el vengador los está persiguiendo uno a uno?

—Eso parece._ Los ojos de Serena se posaron sobre el anillo.

—Darien, dijiste que es un anillo de familia.

—Los hombres de la familia Chiba han llevado anillos como este durante cinco generaciones_ Darien pensó en el día en que lo había recibido de su padre. Le había dicho que lo llevara con orgullo. Su padre le había explicado que era un símbolo de honor personal.

_La opinión del mundo no importa, hijo. Todo lo que importa es que en tu corazón sabes que no has manchado tu honor. El honor es una responsabilidad sagrada y debe ser tratada como tal. Un hombre puede sobrevivir al escándalo y a la ruina y a cosas peores si sabe que su honor está a salvo._

Darien apretó el anillo entre los dedos.

—¿Crees que es posible que un Chiba le diera su anillo a Petzite? —preguntó Serena.

—Sí, es posible. —Más que posible, pensó Darien. Era sumamente probable. Serena lo miró.

—Estás pensando en que era la caja de rapé de Zafiro la que encontramos en Curling Castle, ¿no es así? Te estás preguntando si el anillo también le pertenece.

—Sí.

—Pero Darien, esta noche temprano vi a Zafiro. No llevaba guantes, y me parece recordar que tenía un anillo corno ése en el dedo._ Darien la miró.

—No sería difícil hacer un duplicado de un anillo como éste. Suponiendo que uno pudiera afrontar el coste, para un buen joyero sería sencillo fabricar una copia._ Serena permaneció en silencio durante unos instantes.

—¿Qué hacemos a continuación? ¿Vas a empezar a entrevistar a joyeros?

—No. —Darien tomó una decisión—. Creo que sería mejor que tuviera otra charla con mi primo. El nombre de Zafiro ya ha aparecido demasiado a menudo en el curso de esta investigación.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —dijo Serena—Te ayudaré a llevar a cabo la entrevista.

—No estoy seguro de que sea una idea sensata, señora.

—Será útil tener dos opiniones de la reacción de Zafiro, ¿no es así?_ Darien vaciló. No le molestaría obtener las observaciones de Serena acerca de Zafiro, no había duda de que era muy perceptiva. Pero era igualmente verdad que solía ser impredecible, sin mencionar blanda de corazón cuando se trataba de la familia.

—Muy bien, Sere. Puedes escuchar mi conversación con Zafiro. Pero no vas a interferir de ninguna manera, ¿me entiendes?_ Serena sonrió con alegría.

—Perfectamente, milord.

* * *

Zafiro fue llevado hasta la biblioteca a las once y media de la mañana siguiente. El corazón de Serena estuvo con él en cuanto apareció. Era obvio su resentimiento por haber sido sumariamente convocado por el jefe de la familia.

—¿Qué diablos significa todo esto, Angelstone? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que contestar mensajes tuyos._ Darien estaba sentado detrás del escritorio cerca de la ventana. Tenía a Lucifer colgado sobre un brazo. No se molestó en ponerse de pie.

—El placer es mutuo. Tal vez te agradaría saludar a mi esposa de manera civilizada antes de terminar de decirme lo que piensas de mí._ Zafiro miró al otro extremo de la habitación y vio que Serena estaba allí de pie, cerca de la bandeja del té. Se volvió de un rojo opaco.

—Lady Angelstone. —Inclinó la cabeza con rigidez—Discúlpeme. No la había visto. Buenos días, señora.

—Buen día, señor Chiba. —Serena sonrió—. ¿Le gustaría tomar un poco de té?_ Zafiro parecía incómodo. Miró a Darien.

—No sé si tendré tiempo.

—Vas a tener mucho tiempo para tomar una taza de té —le aseguró fríamente Darien—. Siéntate, primo._ Zafiro tomó la taza de té de manos de Serena.

—Gracias, señora. —Esperó de pie hasta que Serena se sentó y entonces se sentó incómodamente en una silla frente a Darien. —¿Y bien? —preguntó Zafiro con brusquedad—. Sigamos adelante con ello, entonces. ¿Por qué me has mandado llamar?_ Darien lo estudió durante unos instantes. Serena sospechó que el silencio era un acto intimidatorio deliberado. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando Darien se movió. Sin decir una palabra, abrió el cajón del escritorio, extrajo el anillo que había encontrado en la biblioteca de Malaquite y se lo arrojó a Zafiro.

—¿Qué demonios? —Zafiro atrapó el anillo en un enfadado acto reflejo. Lo miró. A Serena no se le escapó el salto de sorpresa de Zafiro cuando reconoció lo que tenía en la mano. Miró a Darien y vio que estaba observando a su primo con gran atención. No había ningún vestigio de fría diversión en los ojos de Darien esa mañana, sólo una inquietante inteligencia alerta que destellaba como zafiros helados.

—Maldición. —Zafiro levantó la mirada con expresión de cautelosa confusión—. ¿Dónde demonios has encontrado esto?_ Darien acarició a Lucifer muy lentamente.

—¿Lo reconoces?

—Sí, por supuesto. Es mío. —Había un extraño nerviosismo en la voz de Zafiro—. Lo perdí hace aproximadamente tres años. Nunca lo mencioné porque sabía que mamá haría un escándalo. Ya sabes cómo es con las tradiciones familiares.

—Sí. —La mano de Darien se quedó inmóvil sobre Lucifer—. Lo sé.

—No quería trastornarla al decirle que había perdido la reliquia de anillo que mi padre me había dado. Así que me hice otro para reemplazarlo.

—¿Quién es Petzite?—preguntó Darien con suavidad.

—No tengo idea. —La taza de té repiqueteó contra el platillo cuando Zafiro la tomó.

—¿Quién es Petzite? —repitió Darien, con la voz letalmente suave. Lucifer torció la cola.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, te digo —dijo Zafiro con voz fuerte—. No conozco a ninguna Petzite. —Dejó la taza en el platillo con estrépito.

—Creo que sí la conoces —dijo Darien— No te vas a ir de aquí hasta que me digas quién es.

—Maldito seas, Angelstone. ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?

—Es el cabeza de familia —dijo Serena con rapidez. Miró a Darien de manera dominadora, pero él la ignoró—. Y sólo está tratando de ayudar. ¿No es así, Angelstone?

—La única cosa que estoy tratando de hacer en este momento —dijo Darien con tranquilidad—, es averiguar quién es Petzite._ Serena lo miró con severidad.

—No hay necesidad de ser tan amenazador, milord. Estamos tratando de establecer algunos hechos. No deseamos alarmar a tu primo._ Darien no quitaba los ojos de su enemigo. Tampoco respondió a la petición de Serena. Ésta dejó de intentar dominar los modales de Darien y se volvió hacia Zafiro. —Por favor, comprenda, señor Chiba —dijo con suavidad—. Sólo buscamos determinar por qué se encontró su anillo en circunstancias muy extrañas ayer por la noche._ Zafiro la miró.

—¿Qué circunstancias?

—Se encontró junto al cadáver de Lord Malaquite —dijo Darien secamente—. Tú no sabrás cómo llegó allí, ¿verdad?

—¿Cadáver? —Zafiro arrugó el entrecejo, confundido—. ¿Malaquite está muerto?

—Del todo —dijo Darien. Los ojos de Zafiro se agrandaron ligeramente.

—¿Mi anillo estaba por allí cerca?

—Sí.

—Crees que yo lo maté, ¿no es así? —La indignación de Zafiro superó a la confusión—.¿Porque alguien encontró mi anillo cerca del cadáver?

—Ha surgido esa pregunta. —La sonrisa de Darien era lacónica. Los ojos azules de Lucifer parpadearon. Serena le arrugó el entrecejo a Darien.

—Deja de tratar de intimidarlo, milord.

—Quédate al margen de esto. —Darien no la miró. Serena no hizo caso de la advertencia y se volvió hacia Zafiro con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Señor Chiba, en este punto las autoridades no saben que su anillo fue encontrado cerca del cuerpo de Malaquite. Claro que no tenemos intenciones de decírselo, ¿verdad, Darien?

—Eso está por ver —dijo Darien con indiferencia.

—Pero yo no lo maté. —La mirada desesperada de Zafiro iba y venía de Serena a Darien—. Lo juro. ¿Por qué habría de matar a Malaquite?_ Darien frotó las orejas de Lucifer.

—Tal vez porque pensaste que tendría algo que ver con la muerte de Petzite.

—Pero la muerte de Petzite fue un accidente. Se ahogó, por amor de Dios. —Zafiro se interrumpió con brusquedad cuando se dio cuenta de que acababa de admitir que conocía a Petzite. Le dirigió a Serena una mirada suplicante—. Me dijeron que se había ahogado._ Serena reaccionó instintivamente hacia el dolor y el desconcierto de Zafiro. Se inclinó hacia adelante y le tocó la mano en un gesto de consuelo. Era consciente de la breve ira que relampagueó en los ojos de Darien, aunque no dijo nada.

—¿Quién era Petzite, señor Chiba? —preguntó Serena con tranquilidad. Zafiro cerró los ojos durante unos breves segundos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, tenía una expresión de sombría resignación.

—Supongo que dará igual que conozcáis toda la historia, aunque no entiendo por qué ha resurgido después de todo este tiempo. —Zafiro bebió un ininterrumpido sorbo de té. Cuando dejó la taza, mantuvo la mirada fija sobre Serena—. Yo la amaba.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Era la hija de un próspero comerciante. La única hija y la luz de su vida después de la muerte de su esposa. Se ocupó de que la criaran con cariño. Estaba bien educada y sus modales estaban más allá de todo reproche. Era una dama en todos los sentidos, excepto por las circunstancias de su nacimiento.

—Entiendo —susurró Serena.

—La conocí un tiempo después de que su padre muriera. Había quedado a cargo de un tío anciano que le consumió la herencia y la obligó a trabajar en su taberna._ Por el rabillo del ojo Serena vio que Darien abría la boca para hacer una pregunta. Lo hizo callar con un pequeño gesto de la mano. Para su sorpresa, Darien le obedeció.

—¿Cómo conoció a Petzite? —preguntó Serena.

—Aquí, hace tres años, en una feria. —La boca de Zafiro se curvó en una sonrisa nostálgica—. Petzite estaba tomando un helado. Tropecé con ella involuntariamente y el helado se derramó sobre mi abrigo. Fue amor a primera vista.

—¿Qué sucedió luego? —preguntó Serena.

—Comencé a verla cada vez que podía. Por supuesto, sabía que mamá nunca lo aprobaría. A sus ojos, Petzite había sido poco más que una moza de taberna y ni siquiera tenía la fortuna del comerciante con que compensar la falta de un buen estatus social. —La boca de Zafiro se endureció—. Debes recordar que, en aquel momento, mamá pensaba que yo sería el próximo conde de Angelstone.

—Creo que es seguro decir que mi tía hubiera encontrado que una moza de taberna era completamente inadecuada para ser la próxima condesa de Angelstone —dijo Darien secamente—. Casi tan inaceptable como una actriz._ Zafiro se sonrojó violentamente.

—Si en algo te sirve de consuelo, Angelstone, a menudo he pensado que entendía la decisión de tu padre de casarse con la mujer que amaba. Yo había hecho planes para hacer lo mismo, sin pensar en las consecuencias._ Darien entrecerró los ojos.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. De verdad amaba a Petzite. Era una criatura hermosa, dulce y pura. — Zafiro suspiró—. Pero murió antes de que pudiéramos casarnos.

—¡Qué trágico! —dijo Serena.

—Nunca le mencioné su nombre a mamá ni a nadie más de la familia —dijo Zafiro—. Con Petzite en la tumba, parecía no existir ninguna razón para hacerlo.

—¿Quién te dijo que se había ahogado? —preguntó Darien.

—Su tío. Dijo que Petzite había ido a pasar unos días en el campo con una amiga. Mientras estaba allí se cayó en un arroyo que había crecido debido a una tormenta reciente. El agua la arrastró y se ahogó.

—Lo siento mucho, señor Chiba —dijo Serena sosegadamente—. Debió de ser terrible para usted._ Zafiro miró el anillo.

—Lo peor fue que no le podía contar mi desdicha a nadie. No había nadie que lo hubiera entendido o aprobado. —Volvió a levantar la mirada—. Me recuperé. Uno se recupera con el tiempo. Petzite está en el pasado. Pero nunca la olvidaré._ Darien miró a su primo.

—¿Le diste ese anillo? — Zafiro asintió.

—El que yo llevo es un duplicado. Lo hice cuando le di ése a Petzite. No quería tener que explicarle a mamá ni al resto de la familia por qué ya no llevaba el anillo Chiba. No hasta que estuviera listo para anunciar mi matrimonio.

—Puede ser que no hayas considerado necesario explicarle a los Chiba lo del anillo desaparecido —dijo Darien—, pero pienso que ahora me vas a tener que explicar a mí cómo terminó en el estudio de Malaquite.

—Pero yo no sé cómo fue a parar allí —dijo Zafiro rápidamente—. Lo juro. Hasta donde yo sé, el anillo se perdió cuando Petzite se ahogó. Se me ocurrió que alguien (uno de los lugareños, tal vez) lo podría haber robado después de encontrar el cuerpo. Después de todo, el anillo era valioso. Pero sabía que tenía pocas posibilidades de recuperarlo, así que dejé las cosas como estaban._ Serena se volvió hacia Darien.

—Tal vez deberíamos hablar con el tío, el dueño de la taberna.

—No se puede —dijo Zafiro con calma—. Falleció por la fiebre, hace más de un año. Supe de su muerte cuando pasé por casualidad por la taberna y descubrí que la ocupaban nuevos dueños.

—Eso es suficiente en cuanto a la idea —dijo Serena, frustrada.

—No entiendo nada de esto. —Zafiro miró furioso a Darien—. Primero me devuelves la caja de rapé y ahora el anillo. Prácticamente me has acusado de asesinato en ambos casos. ¿A qué juego estás jugando ahora, Angelstone?_ Darien acarició a Lucifer en silencio durante un momento.

—Hace poco han muerto dos hombres: Rubeus y Malaquite.

—Eso ya lo sé.

—En ambos casos, en las inmediaciones se han encontrado objetos personales tuyos. Esta nota también se encontró cerca del cuerpo de Malaquite.—Darien le entregó a Zafiro la nota que había descubierto. Zafiro la leyó con rapidez. Cuando levantó la mirada parecía estar más perplejo que nunca.

—¿Qué es esto de vengar a Petzite? ¿Qué está pasando?

—Parece que existen dos posibilidades —dijo Darien—. O tú has decidido vengar a Petzite porque crees que su muerte no fue un accidente, o...

—O ¿qué? —preguntó Serena antes de que Zafiro pudiera hacer la misma pregunta.

—O alguien quiere que ese parezca el caso —concluyó Darien con suavidad.

—Pero, ¿quién querría hacer eso? —preguntó Serena con rapidez. Darien observó a Lucifer.

—El verdadero asesino, tal vez._ Zafiro estaba claramente perplejo.

—¿Cómo has llegado a saber todo esto, Angelstone?_ Darien le sonrió burlonamente.

—Me han llegado algunos rumores.

—¿Rumores de dónde? —preguntó Zafiro.

—Bow Street.

—Bow Street. —Zafiro estaba horrorizado—. ¿Quieres decirme que Bow Street está investigando las muertes de Rubeus y Malaquite?

—Sí —dijo Darien—. Muy discretamente, por supuesto.

—Pero, ¿cómo conseguiste la caja de rapé y el anillo si se encontraron cerca de las escenas de la muerte?

—Digamos que tengo contactos por todos lados. Algunos de ellos están en Bow Street.

—Supongo que no me sorprende —musitó Zafiro—. Dios sabe que tienes tus tentáculos por todas partes.

—Bueno, ésa es una manera de ver las cosas —concordó Darien—. En cualquier caso, uno de mis tentáculos (quiero decir, uno de mis contactos) está relacionado con la investigación. Un cierto individuo consideró adecuado hacerme saber que ha salido a la luz cierta prueba que te relaciona con las muertes. En este momento, esa persona se contenta con dejar que me encargue del asunto.

—Debes pagarle muy bien para que te mantenga informado —dijo Zafiro con amargura.

—Me gusta estar informado —dijo Darien con tono neutral.

Serena miró a Darien con fugaz admiración. Pensó que había logrado burlar muy bien la situación. Era completamente creíble que un hombre en la poderosa posición de Darien pudiera escuchar rumores de Bow Street, especialmente rumores que afectaran a su propia familia. También era razonable inferir que podría haber utilizado su influencia para convencer a alguien con autoridad de que le entregara la prueba a él en vez de utilizarla contra su primo.

—El problema—continuó Darien suavemente— es que puede haber más muertes. No sé si voy a ser capaz de mantener tu nombre fuera de este asunto, si eso sucede.

—¡Santo cielo! —Zafiro miró fijamente a Darien—. ¿Qué voy a hacer? No sé nada de la muerte de Rubeus y Malaquite. Si alguien está tratando de implicarme, con el tiempo podría ser detenido por asesinato. ¿Cómo podría probar mi inocencia?

—No debe agitarse, señor Chiba. —Serena palmeó el brazo de Zafiro—. Angelstone le ayudará, ¿no es así, Angelstone?_ Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Quizá.

—Angelstone, ¿qué estás diciendo? —Serena se puso de pie de un salto—. Es muy descortés por tu parte atormentar de esa manera al señor Chiba. No lo voy a permitir._ Zafiro se puso de pie bruscamente. Tenía los puños cerrados.

—Sospecho que su esposo se está divirtiendo, Lady Angelstone. Se me ocurre que, si me acusan de asesinato, va a tener un tipo de venganza bastante desagradable contra la familia. No hay manera de saber lo que el impacto y el escándalo le harían a mi madre.

—No diga esas cosas, señor Chiba —imploró Serena—. No es la intención de Angelstone causar daño a la familia haciendo que a usted lo de tengan por asesinato.

—¿No? —Zafiro bajó la mirada hasta ella, con los ojos un poco desbocados—. En caso de que no comprenda totalmente con qué tipo de hombre se ha casado, señora, permítame decirle que Angelstone odia a todo el resto de la familia. No le molestaría ver arruinados todos los Chiba.

—Eso no es verdad —dijo Serena.

—Es verdad. —Zafiro le lanzó una acerba mirada a Darien—. De hecho, ahora que pienso en el asunto, encuentro muy probable que sea él quien está detrás de todo esto.

—No —jadeó Serena. Zafiro clavó la mirada en Darien.

—¿Eres tú quien me está haciendo esto, Angelstone? ¿Estás intentando que me detengan por asesinato?_ Darien sonrió fríamente.

—Si ese fuera mi objetivo, no te habría entregado la caja de rapé y el anillo. Habría dejado que se los quedaran en Bow Street.

—¿Cómo puedo saberlo? —replicó Zafiro—. Quizás esto sea parte de un complot más grande. Eres como un gato con un ratón, ¿no es verdad? Piensas divertirte por el momento atormentándonos a los demás hasta que te aburras. Entonces terminarás con el entretenimiento de una vez y para siempre haciendo que me cuelguen y viendo al resto de la familia en la ignominia._ La boca de Darien se curvó con cínica alegría.

—Te felicito por tu vívida imaginación, primo.

—Basta —ordenó Serena. Dio un paso hacia el frente del escritorio y se puso entre Zafiro y Darien—Suficiente teatro para una mañana. Señor Chiba, tal vez sea mejor que se marche. Trate de no preocuparse por que lo detengan por asesinato, Angelstone no permitirá que eso suceda.

—Tal vez Angelstone no pueda evitarlo —dijo Darien con mucha suavidad. Serena giró sobre él.

—Y en lo que a ti concierne, Angelstone, te exijo que dejes de intentar aterrorizar a tu primo._ Los ojos de Darien refulgían.

—¿Por qué siempre tratas de echarme a perder la diversión?

—Ni una palabra más —dijo Serena entre los dientes apretados. Miró a Zafiro sobre el hombro—. Buen día, señor Chiba. Me encargaré de que lo mantengan informado de los acontecimientos. Por favor, trate de no preocuparse. Todo irá bien.

—No si Angelstone ha escogido algún tipo de diversión diabólica. —Zafiro inclinó la cabeza en un rígido gesto de despedida—. Buenos días, señora. Le ofrezco mi más sentido pésame. No puede ser fácil estar casada con el Ángel Caído.

Salió de la biblioteca sin mirar hacia atrás.


	16. Capítulo 15

**¡Hola a todas! celebro que la historia esté teniendo tan buena acogida por vuestra parte. Muchas gracias a todas. Os dejo tres capítulos más, el 16 contiene lemon. Disfrutarla. Besos y abrazos a todas.  
**

**15**

Darien sabía que Serena lo iba a regañar en cuanto la puerta se cerrara tras de Zafiro. No estaba de humor para ello. Giró rápidamente para confrontarla en el instante en que Zafiro abandonaba la habitación. Detrás de los cristales de las gafas, los ojos de Serena brillaban de indignación.

—¿Cómo has podido ser tan cruel con el pobre Zafiro?

—Te lo aseguro, no ha sido nada difícil. —Darien dejó a Lucifer en el escritorio y se puso de pie. Iba a estar obligado a ayudar a Zafiro. Lo sabía, pero no tenía por qué agradarle. La idea de ayudar a un Chiba hacía que Darien se sintiera dominado y de mal genio. En un momento como ese un hombre necesitaba su club. Por desgracia, no podía valerse del tradicional refugio masculino porque tenía que cumplir con un compromiso. Pero, pensó, al menos tenía una excusa para escaparse de casa.

—Ha sido extremadamente descortés por tu parte. Seguramente te has dado cuenta de que tu primo está bajo una terrible presión. Necesita ayuda y seguridad. Insisto en que no juegues más con él, Darien.

—Y yo insisto en que dejes de interferir en mis asuntos. —Darien rodeó el escritorio con aire majestuoso—. Además, no estoy de humor como para que me sermonees respecto a la manera en que elijo tratar a mis malditos familiares._ Serena cruzó los brazos por debajo de los senos y golpeteó el suelo con la zapatilla.

—Sabes perfectamente bien que vas a ayudar a tu primo. ¿Por qué le has hecho creer lo contrario? — Darien se apoyó contra el borde del escritorio.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que lo voy a ayudar? — Serena le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

—No puede haber ninguna duda.

—Todo lo contrario, señora. —Darien sonrió con expresión imperturbable—. En lo que a mí concierne, está claro que hay dudas. Ya he hecho mucho por mi desagradecido primo. ¿O te olvidas de que en dos recientes ocasiones he escondido la prueba que lo relacionaba con la muerte de dos hombres?_ Serena se mordió el labio.

—No la ocultaste, milord. Sencillamente la devolviste a su legítimo dueño.

—Quien podría muy bien ser el asesino.

—El señor Chiba no mató a Malaquite ni a Rubeus. Estoy segura de ello.

—Me alegro de que estés tan segura, porque yo no lo estoy.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —preguntó Serena.

—Déjame decirlo de esta manera. —Darien se enderezó y se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Si yo creo que sé los nombres de los cuatro hombres que estuvieron relacionados con la muerte de mi dama, no dudaría en matarlos a todos y cada uno de ellos._ Serena desplegó los brazos y lo miró con la boca abierta por el asombro.

—¿Darien? ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Que entiendes por qué tu primo pudo haber matado a esos hombres?

—Entiendo perfectamente bien por qué podría haberlos matado._ Darien tenía la mano sobre el picaporte. Serena se animó.

—Entonces, seguramente querrás ayudarlo, aunque pienses que es culpable.

—No necesariamente. Todavía tengo que considerar mis propios objetivos. —Darien abrió la puerta y miró por encima del hombro—. Y te aseguro que el ayudar a los Chiba nunca ha sido uno de ellos. En lo que a mí respecta, ya he hecho más que suficiente por Zafiro. Ya está advertido. No le debo nada más, en lo que concierne a ayuda.

—Pero, Darien..._ Darien cruzó la puerta y la cerró con rapidez. Oyó el suave golpeteo de las zapatillas de Serena mientras corría por la alfombra y supo que sólo tenía unos pocos segundos para llegar a salvo hasta la puerta de calle.

—Jedite, dile a su señoría que no regresaré hasta la tarde._ Jedite le lanzó una mirada de reproche mientras le entregaba el sombrero y los guantes.

—Sí, milord._ La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de par en par de un tirón justo cuando Jedite le abría la puerta de la calle a Darien.

—Milord, espera —lo llamó Serena con urgencia—. Maldita sea, Angelstone, vuelve aquí.

—Lo lamento, debo marcharme, querida. Me temo que llego tarde a un compromiso._ Darien bajó con rapidez los escalones hacia la acera. Serena estaba de pie en el umbral, detrás de él.

—No he terminado de hablar contigo.

—Soy consciente de ello —musitó Darien por lo bajo mientras alcanzaba la seguridad de la acera. Se tranquilizó a sí mismo diciéndose que Serena no podría seguirlo hasta la calle.

—¡Cobarde! —le gritó Serena desde lo alto de los escalones. Darien vio que varias personas se detenían y se daban vuelta para clavar una consternada mirada en la imagen de la condesa de Angelstone gritándole a su esposo como una verdulera.

Darien tampoco resistió la tentación de darse vuelta. Serena estaba de pie en el umbral y lo miraba con furia. Incluso mientras la miraba, Serena golpeó el pequeño pie contra el suelo con exasperación. Directamente detrás de ella, Jedite se asomaba con una malvada sonrisa en su rostro normalmente malhumorado. A Darien se le ocurrió que nunca había visto a Jedite sonreír de aquella manera.

El ánimo de Darien mejoró de pronto. Se encontró sonriendo, también, a pesar de su humor endemoniado. Además de poseer un sinnúmero de cautivantes virtudes conyugales, Serena también podía ser una fierecilla. Una nueva confirmación de lo que ya sabía, pensó Darien. La vida con ella nunca sería aburrida. Darien detuvo un coche de alquiler y le dio al cochero la conocida dirección de la cafetería cerca de los muelles. Subió al carruaje, se sentó y extrajo del bolsillo el último mensaje de Kumada. Le había llegado una hora y media antes.

_Debo ver a su señoría lo antes posible. Muy urgente. _

_Estaré en el lugar de siempre poco después del mediodía._

_Suyo, K._

No había mentido cuando le dijo a Serena que llegaba tarde a una cita. Sacó el reloj del bolsillo y vio que ya eran las doce y veinte. A Kumada no le haría ningún daño esperar. Darien se echó hacia atrás para reflexionar acerca de la entrevista con Zafiro. Media hora más tarde, el coche de alquiler se detenía frente a la cafetería. Darien se apeó y entró. Kumada se había sentado a la mesa de costumbre.

—Me alegro de que haya podido venir avisándole con tan poca antelación, milord. —Kumada se sonó la nariz con el pañuelo muy usado—. Temía que no apareciera. Tenemos un problema con el cliente.

—¿Qué tipo de problema? —Darien hizo una seña para que le llevaran una taza de café.

—Se está poniendo ansioso. Al parecer, ayer por la noche encontraron muerto a Lord Malaquite en su estudio. Diamante está muy agitado. Parece pensar que hay alguna relación. —Kumada miró a Darien con atención—. Quiere saber por qué no avanzamos en la investigación, milord.

—¿Ah, de veras? —Darien miró la taza de café que acababan de servirle—. Exactamente, ¿cuán ansioso dirías que está?_ Kumada dio un bufido y aspiró por la nariz unas pocas veces. Luego se inclinó hacia adelante y bajó la voz.

—Si no supiera que no es así, diría que teme ser el próximo.

—Interesante. —Darien pensó un momento en ello. Así que Diamante se estaba poniendo ansioso. Probablemente porque sabía que quedaban sólo dos Príncipes de la Virtud: Neflyte y él mismo—. Puedes decirle a tu cliente que estás progresando y que esperas resolver el caso dentro de muy poco tiempo._ Kumada rasgó los ojos.

—¿Está seguro de eso? Porque mi cliente dice que si no puedo encontrar muy pronto al que está detrás de la muerte de Rubeus y Malaquite, contratará a otro detective.

—No te preocupes, Kumada. Tengo la completa esperanza de que vas a poder cobrar la recompensa de otra investigación fructífera.

—Espero que sí. —Kumada parecía melancólico—. Ahora que vivimos en una casa propia, mi esposa quiere poner uno de esos excusados como los que tienen los ricos. Le dije que el retrete en el jardín funcionaba muy bien, pero ahora está deseando tener uno dentro de la casa. Ya sabe cómo son las mujeres cuando toman una decisión.

—Estoy aprendiendo.

* * *

A las tres de la tarde, Serena regresó de una salida a una librería. Todavía estaba furiosa por la cobarde retirada de Darien. El hecho de haber encontrado varios volúmenes interesantes sobre fenómenos espectrales no había hecho nada por endulzarle el humor. Estaba en la biblioteca examinando las adquisiciones cuando Jedite le anunció que tenía una visita.

—La señora Chiba ha venido a verla, señora. —Jedite hizo una respetuosa pausa—. Por supuesto, no hay inconveniente en informarle de que usted no está en casa —agregó luego con naturalidad.

—No, no, está bien. —Serena miró sus ropas con ojo crítico. Gracias a Dios llevaba uno de los vestidos nuevos, pensó. Era una muselina de color lavanda pálido adornada por un lazo que hacía juego y varías hileras de volantes alrededor del borde. A Serena le parecía demasiado adornado y remilgado, pero según Setsuna estaba muy "á la mode". Neheremia Chiba no iba a poder encontrarle ningún defecto—. Hágala pasar, Jedite._ La alarma iluminó las caninas facciones de Jedite.

—Tal vez no me ha entendido bien, señora. La señora Chiba es quien ha venido de visita. La tía de su señoría.

—Ya le he oído, Jedite. Hágala pasar, por favor. Y mande que sirvan el té, ¿quiere?_ Jedite se aclaró la garganta con una pequeña tos.

—Si puedo hacerle una sugerencia, señora, quizá fuera mejor esperar a que su señoría regresase a casa para pedirle opinión en cuanto a si desea que se reciba a su tía.

—Da la casualidad de que ésta es mi casa ahora, tanto como la de Angelstone —dijo Serena con aplomo. Nada podría haber sido más calculado para irritarla en ese momento en particular que la idea de pedirle opinión a Darien acerca de a quién debía recibir—. Haga pasar a la señora Chiba, Jedite, o la haré pasar yo misma.

—Sí, señora. Pero quedaría humildemente agradecido si me pudiera dar su palabra de que dirá a su señoría que fue idea suya recibir a la señora Chiba —dijo Jedite con tristeza.

—Por supuesto. —Serena arrugó la nariz con exasperación—. Por el amor de Dios, Jedite, no hay necesidad de tenerle miedo a su señoría. Es un hombre perfectamente razonable.

—Permítame decirle, señora, que probablemente usted sea la única persona sobre la tierra que ve a su señoría bajo ese aspecto._ Serena sonrió con ironía.

—No se preocupe, Jedite. Yo me encargaré de su señoría.

—Sí, señora. —Jedite le dirigió una extraña mirada—. Estoy empezando a creer que es muy posible que haga exactamente eso. —Se retiró respetuosamente de la biblioteca.

Un momento más tarde, Neheremia fue anunciada en la habitación. Hizo una imponente entrada con un vestido verde hermosamente cortado. La capa de terciopelo era de un matiz ligeramente más oscuro, a juego con el elegante y pequeño sombrero colocado en un hábil ángulo sobre la cabeza. Serena notó que sólo tenía una pequeña hilera de volantes alrededor del borde del vestido.

—Buenos días, señora. —Serena se puso de pie cortésmente— ¡Qué sorpresa inesperada! Por favor, siéntese. Ya he pedido el té. Espero que me acompañe.

—Gracias. —Neheremia examinó el vestido profusamente adornado de Serena con una mirada inescrutable, pero no dijo nada. Se dejó caer graciosamente sobre una silla. Su espalda no tocó el respaldo de la silla. El ama de llaves apareció con la bandeja del té. Cuando obedientemente dejó la bandeja cerca de Serena, su expresión reflejaba desesperación.

—Gracias, señora Banks —dijo Serena—. Yo lo serviré.

—Sí, señora. Supongo que su señoría tendrá algo que decir al respecto —murmuró la señora Banks. Serena fingió no haber oído el comentario. Le entregó una taza a Neheremia mientras la puerta de la biblioteca se cerraba tras la señora Banks.

—Qué amable de su parte visitarme, señora Chiba.

—No necesitas comportarte como si ésta fuera una visita social. —Neheremia dejó la taza y el plato en una mesa cercana—. Estoy aquí por un asunto extremadamente urgente. Dios sabe que sólo la más extrema necesidad me traería a esta casa.

—Ya veo. ¿Qué tipo de asunto sería ése? —preguntó Serena con cautela.

—Asuntos de familia.

—Ah, sí. Asuntos de familia._ Neheremia enderezó los hombros, que ya estaban muy rígidos.

—He tenido una larga conversación con mi hijo. Me dice que es la víctima de un conjunto de circunstancias en extremo maliciosas._ Serena ahogó un pequeño gemido. Había esperado que Zafiro no se sintiera obligado a arrastrar a su madre a esa situación. Su intuición le decía que sería más sencillo mantener a Darien trabajando en la investigación si Neheremia no estaba involucrada.

—¿Qué le ha contado Zafiro, señora?

—Que alguien, muy probablemente Angelstone, está jugando a un cruel juego. Al parecer, Angelstone afirma haber encontrado ciertas pruebas que involucran a mi hijo en la muerte de dos hombres. Eso es una absoluta tontería. Es obvio que Angelstone está mintiendo._ Serena arrugó el entrecejo.

—Le aseguro que Angelstone no está mintiendo.

—Por supuesto que sí. No hay otra explicación. Para mí está claro que ha inventado algún plan tortuoso para vengarse de todos nosotros.

—Angelstone no ha inventado las pruebas contra Zafiro —dijo Serena.

—No me contradigas. He pensado mucho en el problema. Sólo hay una explicación para lo que está pasando. Angelstone planea utilizar a mi hijo como peón para crear un escándalo y arruinar a la familia. No lo voy a tolerar._ La simpatía de Serena hacia la mujer desapareció debajo de una ola de ardiente indignación.

—Se lo aseguro, Angelstone no es responsable de la situación en la que se encuentra Zafiro. De hecho, Angelstone se ha esforzado por evitar que las pruebas cayeran en manos de las autoridades.

—¡Bah!

—Es verdad. —Serena dejó la taza sobre el platillo con estruendo—. Permítame decirle, señora, que si Angelstone no hubiera actuado para evitarlo, Zafiro ya habría sido detenido.

—Mi hijo no tiene nada que ver con la muerte de esos dos hombres. Ni siquiera los conocía.

—Es muy probable que tenga que probarlo, señora. Por la manera en que van las cosas, Zafiro está en peligro de quedar enredado en una telaraña muy pegajosa.

—Una telaraña tejida por tu esposo. —La voz de Neheremia estaba subiendo de tono.

—Eso es una mentira. ¿Por qué habría de querer mi esposo ver a Zafiro detenido por asesinato?

—Por venganza. —La boca de Neheremia formó una delgada línea de amargura—. Nos odia a todos nosotros. Sabe lo que le haría a la familia un escándalo por una acusación de asesinato.

—Da la casualidad de que sé con seguridad que Angelstone no tiene intenciones de vengarse de los Chiba por lo que sucedió en el pasado. Está a salvo en ese punto, señora.

—Eso es lo que tú dices. —Neheremia le lanzó una mirada de desprecio—. Pero no has conocido a su lado de la familia. No conociste al padre de Angelstone. —Una extraña expresión relampagueó brevemente en sus ojos—. Da la casualidad de que yo lo conocí bien._ Serena estaba sentada muy quieta. Se le ocurrió que la mirada que había destellado por un instante en los ojos de Neheremia podría haber sido de dolor.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Oh, sí. Sí, así es. —Neheremia hizo un pequeño gesto extrañamente salvaje con la mano elegantemente enguantada—. El hombre no tenía ningún respeto por la tradición familiar. Ningún sentido de la responsabilidad. Era cruel e insensible y su hijo se le parece mucho._ Serena estaba consternada a pesar de sí misma ante la profunda amargura que ardía en aquella mujer. Allí había algo más que la desaprobación de una matriarca dominante.

—Es una declaración muy grave, señora Chiba. ¿Llegó a conocer al padre de Angelstone tan bien como para emitir semejante juicio?

—En una época —dijo Neheremia con frialdad— se habló de una boda entre el padre de Angelstone y yo. No llegó a nada, por supuesto. Huyó con esa pequeña actriz ordinaria y yo me casé con el hermano._ Serena estaba atónita.

—¿Estuvo comprometida con el padre de Angelstone?_ La boca de Neheremia se frunció coléricamente.

—Nunca estuvimos comprometidos. El asunto no llegó tan lejos. Como digo, se habló de un casamiento entre nosotros dos, pero eso fue todo. Nuestras dos familias estaban convencidas de que sería una excelente alianza. Pero, como ya he dicho, a Mamoru Chiba no le interesaba lo que era mejor para la familia. Creía estar enamorado de esa pequeña actriz. La tendría, y eso era todo.

—Desde todo punto de vista, la amaba.

—Tonterías. —Neheremia lanzó una exclamación de disgusto—. Un hombre de su posición social no se casa por amor. Aún si la muchacha le agradaba, no había ninguna necesidad de huir con ella. Podría haber cumplido con su deber para con la familia y mantenido a su amante aparte. Nadie se lo hubiese reprochado.

—¿Ni siquiera usted?_ Neheremia se echó atrás.

—Está claro que no es asunto tuyo, ¿verdad?

—Quizá no —dijo Serena. Estaba empezando a ver la enemistad familiar de los Chiba bajo otro aspecto.— Sin embargo, no puedo permitirle que insulte a la familia de mi esposo sólo porque su padre eligió casarse con su madre.

—Era una actriz —dijo Neheremia con furia angustiada—. Podría haberse casado conmigo, pero eligió a alguien que no era más que una cortesana profesional. Fue intolerable. Probablemente lo hizo por despecho hacia la familia.

—Está yendo demasiado lejos, señora Chiba. Si no puede dominar su lengua, voy a tener que pedirle que se marche._ Antes de que Neheremia pudiera contestar, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió violentamente. Serena casi dejó caer la taza de té. Giró en la silla y observó fijamente mientras Darien, que se parecía mucho a Lucifer después de la Caída, tomaba por asalto la habitación con un aire de violencia apenas controlada.

—¿Qué diablos está sucediendo aquí? —preguntó en tono mortalmente suave. Serena se puso de pie de un salto y logró conseguir una sonrisa.

—Tu tía ha tenido la amabilidad de visitarnos._ Darien le lanzó a Serena una mirada helada.

—¡No me digas! Qué suerte que he llegado temprano a casa. —Inclinó la cabeza ante Neheremia—, Buenas tardes. Deberías haber mandado el mensaje de que pensabas visitarnos. —Su sonrisa era tan fría como sus ojos—. Por poco me pierdo el verte, tía.

—Quería hablar con tu esposa, Angelstone —dijo Neheremia—. No deseaba verte a ti en particular.

—Estoy destrozado. —Darien caminó airosamente hacia la mesa sobre la que estaba la botella de cristal con el vino rosado—. ¿Creías que sería más sencillo intimidar a Serena si yo no estaba cerca?_ Serena elevó los ojos hacia el techo y pidió paciencia.

—Angelstone, no hay necesidad de ser grosero. La señora Chiba está muy preocupada por la difícil situación de Zafiro.

—Así que ha ido derecho a su mamaíta, ¿no? Me preguntaba si lo haría. —Darien tomó un trago de vino rosado, y sonrió con su sonrisa de Ángel Caído—. Estoy profundamente afectado por esta prueba de preocupación maternal. ¿Qué pasa, tía? ¿Temes que si Zafiro es acusado de asesinato dejarás de ser bien recibida en los mejores salones?

—Angelstone —comenzó Serena, con tono de advertencia. Fue interrumpida por Neheremia, quien miraba a Darien como si hubieran dejado suelto a un demonio del infierno.

—No pienses en divertirte jugando esos juegos diabólicos con mi hijo —dijo Neheremia—. No sé qué esperas lograr aterrorizando a Zafiro hasta el punto de hacerle pensar que van a detenerlo en cualquier momento, pero insisto en que te detengas de inmediato._ Darien se volvió con la copa de vino en la mano.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy jugando?_ Neheremia lo miró con ira.

—Seguramente incluso tú no permitirías que se cuelgue a un hombre inocente por un asesinato._ Darien parecía pensativo.

—No estoy seguro de ello. Es un Chiba, después de todo.

—Por Dios —susurró Neheremia—. ¿No tienes vergüenza?_ Serena intentó recuperar las riendas de la situación.

—Señora Chiba, le aseguro que Darien no está tratando de aterrorizar a Zafiro. Tampoco piensa permitir que sea detenido. —Arrugó el en trecejo con severidad ante Darien—. ¿No es así, milord?_ Darien tomó un trago de rosado y lo pensó con cuidado.

—Bueno..._ Serena sonrió tranquilizadoramente a la señora Chiba.

—No se preocupe, señora. Se ocupará de Zafiro.

—¿Esperas que me fíe de tu palabra? —preguntó Neheremia con irritación. Darien le lanzó a Serena una mirada peligrosamente divertida.

—La señora Chiba tiene razón en ser escéptica, mi querida. ¿Por qué habría de molestarme en ayudar a un Chiba?

—Basta, Angelstone —dijo Serena — Detente ya. No vas a atormentar a tu tía de esa manera. Está profundamente preocupada.

—Y con razón._ Las fosas nasales de la señora Chiba estaban contraídas por la tensión y la ira.

—Sabía que no tenía mucho sentido intentar hablar contigo, Angelstone. Por eso he hecho el esfuerzo de hablar con Lady Angelstone en privado.

—Un esfuerzo que no ha dado buenos resultados. —Darien se paseó por la habitación, se sentó detrás del escritorio y apoyó las botas sobre la superficie de caoba—Dime, tía, ¿qué esperabas lograr rogándole a mi esposa?

—No he venido aquí para suplicarle a nadie. He venido para insistir en que se detuviera de inmediato tu juego del gato y el ratón. Pensé que sería posible que Lady Angelstone tuviera alguna influencia sobre ti.

—¿De verdad? —Darien enarcó las cejas—. ¿Qué puede haberte dado la idea de que estaría de tu parte en todo esto? Es mi esposa, después de todo. Su lealtad es para conmigo.

—Angelstone, compórtate. —Serena miró a Neheremia—. Quédese tranquila, señora. Angelstone no está tramando nada contra su familia. Sin embargo, las pruebas que ha mantenido lejos de las manos de las autoridades son muy condenatorias. Debo decirle que es necesario averiguar por qué las dejaron en las escenas del crimen.

—He oído que Rubeus murió por una caída accidental y que Malaquite fue víctima de un suicidio.

—No se habla de asesinato porque la prueba que implicaba a Zafiro ha sido escondida por Angelstone —dijo Serena—. Ha corrido un gran riesgo por el bien de la familia, señora._ Darien sonrió con su sonrisa más perversa y bebió el vino en silencio.

—Mi devoción hacia la familia no tiene límites._ Neheremia le lanzó una rápida mirada de soslayo.

—Bah. No creo que en el lugar del crimen haya existido prueba alguna que implicara a Zafiro. Angelstone ha inventado todo el asunto.

—No, no es así. —Serena estaba empezando a enfadarse de nuevo.

—Sí, así es —dijo Neheremia—. Lo veo con total claridad. Es obvio que se enteró de que esas dos almas desafortunadas dejaron este mundo. Luego creó su propia prueba que implicara a mi hijo, afirmó que la había encontrado en el lugar del crimen y se la mostró a Zafiro. Piensa sostener la así llamada prueba sobre nuestras cabezas como una amenaza.

—Una conclusión muy lógica —dijo Darien con aprobación—. Me sorprende, tía. No hubiera esperado tan inteligente razonamiento de ti. Tiene sólo un pequeño fallo. Yo no he inventado las pruebas. Son muy reales, y de verdad se encontraron en los lugares de los hechos. Y puede haber más pruebas si se producen más muertes extrañas.

—Tonterías. Todo el asunto es algún tipo de plan diseñado sólo para atormentar a tu familia—Neheremia se puso de pie—. Incluso yo, que sé qué tipo de conducta esperar de ti, no logro creer que realmente presentaras pruebas falsas ante las autoridades.

—¿Crees que no? —Darien sonrió—. Pero sería muy divertido, ¿no es así? Sólo imagina lo que los periódicos dirían si un Chiba fuera a juicio por un asesinato; sólo imagina lo que la sociedad diría.

—Darien. —Serena deseaba estrangularlo. Neheremia miró a Darien.

—No creo que permitas que un hombre inocente muera sólo para divertirte. Ni siquiera tú caerías tan bajo en nombre de la venganza.

—¿Y qué pasa si no es inocente? —preguntó Darien con suavidad. Neheremia se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—No seas tan idiota, Angelstone. Mi hijo no tenía ninguna razón para matar a esos dos hombres._ Serena se dio cuenta de que Darien estaba a punto de discutir. Le lanzó una mirada de advertencia mientras tiraba frenéticamente de la campanilla para llamar a Jedite.

—Buenos días, señora Chiba. Sé que ha sido una experiencia desagradable. Quiero asegurarle una vez más que Angelstone se ocupará de la situación.

—Encárgate de ello. —Neheremia examinó el vestido de Serena mientras Jedite le abría la puerta—. A propósito, el color lavanda te queda terriblemente espantoso. Te da un aspecto muy ordinario._ Serena vio que Darien quitaba las botas del escritorio.

—Gracias por su opinión, señora Chiba —dijo apresuradamente—. Lo recordaré cuando vaya de compras.

—Y será mejor que te busques una nueva modista. —Neheremia caminó majestuosamente hacia la puerta abierta—Ese vestido que llevaste anoche al baile de los Hollington era decididamente indecente, en absoluto adecuado a tu condición social. Parecías una aventurera vestida para la ópera._ Ahora Darien estaba de pie.

—¡Maldita sea, mi esposa puede llevar lo que le dé la gana!._ bramó.

—Angelstone, por favor —dijo Serena—. Ayer por la noche tú tenías la misma opinión de mi vestido, por si no lo recuerdas.

—Es diferente. —Dio grandes zancadas por la habitación y se acercó a su tía con una expresión terrible—. ¿No tienes nada más que decir acerca de las prendas de mi esposa?

—No sé por qué te ofendes, Angelstone. —Neheremia miró hacia atrás desde la puerta—. Ese vestido era una vergüenza. Casi se podían ver los pezones de tu esposa. Era el tipo de vestido que se pondría una actriz._ Los ojos de Darien refulgían como el fuego del infierno. Serena se interpuso en el camino de Darien.

—Tal vez sea mejor que se marche, señora Chiba —dijo sobre el hombro.

—Desde luego, no tengo ninguna razón para quedarme aquí. —Neheremia pasó junto a Jedite y salió al vestíbulo. Parecía desconocer el peligro que corría. Jedite echó una mirada al rostro del patrón y cerró la puerta discretamente con un rápido tirón.

—¡Maldita desgraciada!. —Darien sacudió las manos de Serena que lo aferraban—. ¡La veré a ella y a toda su prole en el infierno!. ¡A Zafiro lo pueden colgar, por lo que a mí respecta!. ¡Los pueden colgar a todos!.

—Darien, no, espera, no quieres decir eso. Detente. —Serena se le adelantó con rapidez y se arrojó frente a la puerta. Se quedó de espaldas a ella, con los brazos extendidos formando una barricada.

—Quítate de mi camino, Sere.

—Escúchame. La razón por la que está tan resentida es porque estaba enamorada de tu padre.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? Ella odiaba a mi padre.

—Porque se casó con otra. ¿No lo entiendes? Estaba enamorada de él y él huyó con otra mujer. Luego vienes tú y reclamas el título. No es de extrañar que nunca haya perdonado a tu padre. Ni a ti.


	17. Capítulo 16

**16**

—Sé razonable, Darien —jadeó Serena mientras se apuntalaba frente a la puerta. —¿Qué le harías si fueras tras ella? Es una mujer y por lo menos te lleva veinte años. No puedes tocarla, y lo sabes.

—No voy a levantarle la mano. —Darien ardía de ira—. Sólo quiero decirle a esa desgraciada que tengo intenciones de cortar la mayor parte de sus rentas de la fortuna Angelstone. También, como buena medida, podría cortar las asignaciones del resto de la familia.

—¿Por los comentarios acerca de mi ropa? —Serena lo miró con incredulidad.

—Te ha insultado.

—No me ha insultado. Fue lo suficientemente amable como para ofrecerme su experimentado consejo.

—¿Consejo?

—Se la considera muy elegante, Setsuna me lo dijo. Sabe de lo que está hablando —dijo Serena.

—Te ha insultado en tu propia cara. Frente a mí, nada menos.

—Sí, bueno, da la casualidad de que concuerdo con ella respecto a este vestido en particular. —Serena sacudió las faldas del vestido—. Nunca me ha gustado mucho el color lavanda. Sólo lo pedí en este tono porque me dijeron que era la última moda. Y me disgustan todos estos volantes. Tu tía tiene mucha razón. Voy a tener que cambiar de modista.

—¡Maldita sea! —Darien oyó el sonido de las ruedas del carruaje de Neheremia en la calle, más allá de la puerta. Era demasiado tarde para ir tras ella, incluso aunque lograra arrancar a Serena del marco de la puerta. Giró sobre sus talones y caminó airosamente de regreso al escritorio—. Esa mujer es una zorra.

—Darien, no voy a permitir que utilices unos cuantos comentarios insignificantes acerca de mi vestido como excusa para ejercer tu venganza.

—¿Ah, no? —Se dejó caer en la silla y volvió a poner los pies sobre el escritorio.

—No. —Serena se apartó lentamente de la puerta. Se empujó las gafas sobre la nariz, parpadeó varias veces y tragó con fuerza. Se concentró con gran atención en la chimenea—. Te dije que no quería que me usaras de esa manera. Es poco digno de ti, milord._ Darien la miró con una sensación de salvaje frustración. Luego arrugó el entrecejo cuando Serena extrajo un pañuelo del bolsillo y se lo llevó con suavidad hacia los ojos.

—Qué diablos, Sere, ¿estás llorando otra vez?

—No, por supuesto que no. —Volvió a poner el pañuelo en el bolsillo con un empujón—. Sólo tenía algo en el ojo. Creo que ya se ha ido._ Darien sabía que estaba mintiendo.

—No lo entiendes —dijo con rudeza. No la miró. Temía ver más lágrimas. Serena respiró profundamente.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?_ Darien luchó por encontrar una manera de explicar lo que en ese momento estaba empezando a comprender él mismo.

—Hace unos pocos minutos, cuando intenté ir tras de mi tía, no tenía en mente vengarme por lo que sucedió en el pasado.

—Si no estabas buscando una excusa para castigarla por lo que sucedió en el pasado, ¿por qué estabas tan molesto por los comentarios acerca de mi vestido? —La voz de Serena era más firme en estos momentos. Darien decidió que era seguro volver a mirarla de nuevo. Lo hizo con cautela, con la remota esperanza de ver que tenía los ojos secos. Así fue. Serena lo estaba mirando con solemnidad, con las manos entrelazadas delante de sí. Sus ojos estaban claros y atentos detrás de los cristales de las gafas. Darien estaba enormemente aliviado.

—Estaba enfadado sólo por el insulto hacia ti.

— ¿Hacia mí? —Parecía sorprendida—. ¿Eso es todo?

—No tiene derecho a hablarte de la manera en que lo ha hecho. —Darien bajó la mirada mientras Lucifer saltaba alegremente hacia su regazo. Comenzó a acariciar al gato. Serena sonrió y también pareció estar enormemente aliviada.

—No ha sido nada, Darien. Es indudable que la pequeña ofensa de tu tía no merecía el tipo de represalia que tenías en mente.

—No estoy tan seguro de ello. —Darien hizo una pausa—. ¿Qué es toda esa tontería de que estuvo enamorada de mi padre?

—Mi intuición, junto con algunas de las cosas que dijo antes de que vinieras, me ha llevado a creer que ese podría ser el caso. —Serena se sentó frente a él—. Es muy triste, ¿no?

—No me puedo imaginar a mi tía enamorada de nadie.

—Yo sí. —Serena se recostó contra la silla—. Bueno, entonces resolvamos de una vez el asunto de qué hacer con Zafiro. No quiero que nos tengas a todos en ascuas, incluyéndome a mí, sólo porque te divierte hacerlo._ Darien jugueteó con la jarrita bañada en plata que utilizaba para derretir la cera con la que sellaba las cartas.

—Todavía estoy haciendo averiguaciones.

—Sospeché que así sería. Vas a ayudar a Zafiro, ¿no es así?

—Supongo que sí.

—¿Te molesta si te pregunto por qué?

—¿Importa? —Darien estaba completamente irritado por la pregunta. Serena sonrió a modo de disculpa.

—No puedo dejar de sentir curiosidad. Está en mi naturaleza. ¿Vas a continuar con la investigación porque sientes que es tu responsabilidad hacia la familia?

—¡Maldición! No._ La desilusión empañó la sonrisa de expectativa de Serena.

—Ya veo. Entonces, ¿es porque tu propia curiosidad está incitada hasta tal punto que no puedes resistir saber las respuestas?_ Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Sin duda, es parte de ello. —Rascó las orejas de Lucifer—. Pero no es todo.

—¿Lo haces porque te divierte continuar con la investigación?

—Maldita sea, Sere, lo estoy haciendo por ti. —Darien empujó a un lado la jarrita de cera . — Ya está. ¿Estás satisfecha?_ Serena clavó la mirada en él.

—¿Vas a ayudar a Zafiro porque yo quiero que lo hagas?

—Sí —dijo—. Estoy de humor para complacer a mi flamante esposa. ¿Qué hay de extraño en ello? — Serena arrugó el entrecejo.

—Comprendo. Estás haciendo eso porque te divierte complacerme.

—Como todo el mundo sabe, soy propenso a obtener placer de diversas formas de entretenimiento muy poco habituales.

—Pero, Darien..._ Se oyó un discreto golpe a la puerta de la biblioteca. Darien se sintió profundamente aliviado ante la interrupción.

—Entre._ Jedite abrió la puerta con cautela. Llevaba una pequeña bandeja de plata con una nota doblada. Su rostro malhumorado se relajó un poco cuando vio que el señor y la señora de la casa no habían llegado a los golpes.

—Perdón, señora, milord. Ha llegado un mensaje para Lady Angelstone.

—¿Para mí? Me pregunto quién lo puede haber enviado. —Serena se puso de pie de un salto y corrió por la habitación antes de que Jedite se pudiera acercar a ella. Su impulsividad hizo que Jedite lanzara un largo suspiro de sufrimiento. Le entregó la nota y se retiró de la biblioteca.

Darien observó a Serena mientras rompía el sello. Pensó que Serena lo cautivaba. O tal vez encantaba era la palabra correcta. Todo en ella lo afectaba como un hechizo mágico y expulsaba el frío. El rostro animado, la femenina vitalidad, la apasionada sinceridad, todo lo entibiaba desde dentro hacia afuera.

—Santo cielo, Darien. —Serena levantó la mirada de la nota. Tenía el rostro tenso por la emoción—. Es de Lord Neflyte.

—¿Neflyte? ¿Qué demonios quiere? —Darien dejó a un lado a Lucifer. Se puso de pie y cruzó rápidamente la habitación para arrancar la nota de las manos de Serena. Examinó la fina letra.

_Mí querida Lady Angelstone:_

_Deseo hacerle una consulta de carácter profesional. El asunto es de naturaleza extremadamente urgente. Se trata de recientes acontecimientos que incluyen fenómenos espectrales. Iría a visitarla, pero sufro una enfermedad nerviosa y encuentro difícil viajar incluso distancias cortas. Por lo tanto, ¿sería posible que usted me visitara mañana a las once? Estaría profundamente agradecido. _

_Suyo,_

_C. H. Neflyte._

—Se refiere a recientes acontecimientos de fenómenos espectrales. —Serena entrecerró los ojos con especulación—. ¿Supones que se está refiriendo a las muertes de los otros dos Príncipes de la Virtud?

—Se dice que Neflyte es muy extraño y es posible que esté algo loco. Puede que después de enterarse de las muertes de Rubeus y Malaquite se haya convencido de que el fantasma de Petzite ha vuelto.

—No sería el único en creerlo —le recordó Serena—. Eso es exactamente lo que creía ese pobre viejo que se llamó a sí mismo Mediotonto Wiseman._ Darien estudió la nota.

—O Neflyte está loco, tal como dicen los rumores, o esto es un engaño para atraerte hacia su casa.

—¿Un engaño? ¿Por qué querría atraerme hacia su casa?

—No lo sé. Una cosa es segura: no vas a ir allí tú sola.

—Por supuesto que no voy a ir sola. Voy a llevar a mi doncella.

—No —dijo Darien—. Me vas a llevar a mí.

—No estoy del todo segura de que quiera llevarte conmigo, milord. Después de todo, ésta es mi área de experiencia.

—Dios sabe que te has entrometido bastante en mi parte de la investigación. —Darien volvió a doblar la nota de Neflyte—. Lo menos que puedes hacer es permitir que me entrometa un poco en tu área de experiencia. Ahora debes disculparme, mi querida. Me voy a mi club.

—Pero estábamos en medio de una conversación muy interesante antes de que Jedite trajera esa nota. Deseo continuarla.

—Lo siento, Sere. Le dije a Furuhata que me encontraría con él. —Darien la besó ligeramente en la boca y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta—. También quiero observar a Diamante para ver si parece tan ansioso como dice Kumada.

—¿Kumada dijo que estaba ansioso? —Serena siguió a Darien hasta el vestíbulo—. No me lo habías dicho.

—No he tenido oportunidad. Por si no lo recuerdas, cuando regresé estabas ocupada entreteniendo a mi tía. —Darien tomó el sombrero y los guantes de Jedite—. No me esperes levantada. Esta noche voy a volver tarde.

—Angelstone, espera. —Serena lanzó una rápida mirada a Jedite, quien parecía que se hubiera quedado sordo. Dio unos pasos rápidos hacia adelante, y bajó la voz—. Milord, estábamos en medio de una conversación muy importante hace unos minutos. Me gustaría mucho continuarla.

—Más tarde, quizá.

—Angelstone, ¿estás tratando de evitarme?

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué iba a querer evitarte?_ Por segunda vez aquel día, Darien se escapó por la puerta de la calle de su casa. Lanzó un suspiro de alivio cuando oyó que Jedite la cerraba detrás de él.

Pensó en que lo último que deseaba era terminar la conversación en la que se había enredado con Sere antes de que llegara la nota de Neflyte. No estaba del todo seguro de por qué temía continuarla. Sólo sabía que no quería que Serena le hiciera más preguntas mordaces acerca del motivo por el que continuaba con la investigación.

Había permitido que pensara que le divertía darle el gusto en ese asunto, pero sabía que no era toda la verdad. La realidad era que Serena se había vuelto tan importante para él, que había adquirido una increíble cantidad de poder sobre él. Haría casi cualquier cosa para complacerla. Esa idea lo preocupaba. Nadie había ejercido ningún verdadero poder emocional sobre él desde aquel frío y neblinoso amanecer en las montañas de Saragstan. Había construido una barrera de hielo para protegerse de cualquier posible amenaza. El frío lugar que se había construido lo había protegido hasta ese momento, pero sabía que en algún lugar de su interior había comenzado el deshielo. La luz de sol que Serena había llevado a su vida estaba empezando a tener un efecto engañoso. Darien ansiaba la calidez de Serena y, con todo, la temía. Sabía que había una posibilidad muy real de descubrir, si el hielo de su interior se destruía por completo, que no quedaba nada que llenara el espacio vacío.

Sin embargo, incluso aunque temiera la oscura nada que podría estar esperando donde estaba el frío en esos momentos, anhelaba saber lo que Serena sentía por él. Necesitaba saber si estaba atraída hacia él por algo más profundo que intereses mutuos y una pasión compartida. Se preguntaba si alguna vez sería capaz de amarlo.

* * *

Poco antes de medianoche, Darien salió del salón de naipes del club. Se había pasado las últimas tres horas jugando al whist con varios miembros borrachos, con la esperanza de enterarse de algo útil acerca de Rubeus y Malaquite. Habían existido muchos rumores acerca de las dos muertes, pero nadie pronunció la palabra asesinato. Tampoco se había mencionado a los Príncipes de la Virtud. En resumen, habían sido tres horas perdidas.

—Ah, aquí estás, Angelstone. —Andrew cruzó la habitación para reunirse con él frente a la chimenea—. Me estaba preguntando si todavía estarías por aquí. ¿Ha habido suerte por ahí? —Hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección del salón de naipes.

—Un poco. —Darien se encogió de hombros—. Le he ganado mil libras a Evans y probablemente podría haber ganado muchísimo más, pero estaba demasiado aburrido como para continuar con el juego. El deporte perdió interés. El hombre estaba tan borracho que apenas si podía sostener las cartas.

A Darien se le ocurrió que no le había contado a Andrew su último caso. Se dio cuenta de que había dos razones por las que no había confiado en su amigo. La primera era que la investigación concernía a un Chiba y sabía, sin tener que preguntarlo, que Serena no querría que lo hablara con extraños. En realidad, no tenía ningún deseo de hacerlo. Le gustara o no, era un asunto de familia. La segunda razón por la que no había hablado con Andrew acerca de la investigación era que ya no necesitaba un confidente. Tenía a Serena.

—Hablando de borrachos —dijo Andrew con tranquilidad—, por allí viene Diamante. Parece que apenas se puede tener en pie._ Darien observó cómo Diamante cruzaba la puerta del club con el paso demasiado cuidadoso de un hombre muy bebido.

—No se le ve en ese estado con gran frecuencia._ Andrew extendió las manos hacia el fuego.

—La última vez que lo vi en tal estado fue hace unos tres meses. Ambos terminamos en una mesa de naipes juntos después de una larga noche de copas. No recuerdo mucho de ello, pero creo recordar que él estaba tan borracho como yo.

—Creo recordar la noche en cuestión. —Darien observó a Diamante mientras se sentaba cuidadosamente en una silla—. A la mañana siguiente me dijiste que pensabas dejar la bebida por un tiempo._ La boca de Andrew se tensó.

—Te lo juro, Angelstone, no quiero volver a encontrarme nunca más en el estado en el que me encontraba esa noche. No me gusta la sensación de no poder recordar lo que dije o hice. Y, desde luego, no quiero volver a sentirme nunca más tan enfermo como al día siguiente.

—¿Dices que Diamante estaba tan ebrio como tú esa noche?

—Sí. Su cochero fue el responsable de llevarnos a salvo a casa —dijo Andrew en tono de autocompasión.

—Si me disculpas, creo que voy a conversar unas palabras con él.

—Como gustes. Te veré más tarde.

Darien caminó hacia el sitio en el que Diamante estaba sentado a solas. Había una botella entera de oporto junto a él sobre la mesa; Diamante se había servido una copa. Levantó la mirada hacia Darien con ojos hinchados.

—Ah, es usted, Angelstone. ¿Me acompaña?

—Gracias. —Darien se sentó y se sirvió una pequeña medida de oporto en la copa. Estiró las piernas e hizo ademán de acomodarse para una larga sesión de beber en afable compañía. Sólo tomó un pequeño sorbo del exquisito y dulce oporto.

—Por la dicha del matrimonio —dijo Diamante; con voz indistinta. Levantó la copa y tragó la mitad del contenido—. Confío en que su dama todavía consiga entretenerlo.

—Mucho. —Darien hizo girar la copa entre las manos.

—Dígame, ¿todavía sigue con su pequeño pasatiempo? —Diamante sostenía la copa con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos. Clavó la mirada en el contenido como si escudriñara en profundidades insondables.

—Aún se interesa por los fenómenos espectrales. El pasatiempo le divierte y yo no tengo ninguna objeción a ello.

—¿Recuerda nuestra conversación acerca de fantasmas que mantuvimos en el castillo?

—Vagamente —dijo Darien.

—Creo que le dije que pensaba que sería bastante entretenido encontrarse realmente con un fantasma.

—Me parece recordar que pensaba que la experiencia sería un excelente tónico para el aburrimiento que dice que lo aqueja.

—Fui un tonto. —Diamante se frotó la nariz—Tal vez le interesaría saber que desde entonces he cambiado de opinión.

—¿Por qué? —Darien sonrió sin humor—, ¿Se ha encontrado con uno?_ Diamante se hundió más en la silla y fijó la mirada en la distancia.

—¿Qué diría si le dijera que estoy empezando a preguntarme si los fantasmas en realidad existen?

—Diría que esta noche ha consumido demasiadas botellas de oporto._ Diamante asintió con la cabeza.

—Y desde luego tendría razón. —Cerró los ojos y se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla. — No puedo recordar cuántas botellas me he tomado esta noche.

—Estoy seguro de que se las añadirán a su cuenta. — Diamante torció la boca.

—Sin duda._ Hubo un silencio durante un momento. Darien no intentó ponerle fin. El instinto le decía que Diamante lo haría pronto. A no ser que el barón se quedara dormido primero.

—¿Por casualidad se ha enterado de la muerte de Malaquite, Angelstone? —preguntó Diamante después de un momento. No abrió los ojos.

—Sí.

—Lo conocía bastante bien —dijo Diamante.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Éramos amigos. —Diamante abrió los ojos.

—Entiendo.

—Nunca pensé que sería capaz de llevarse una pistola a la cabeza._ Darien examinó el vino.

—Tal vez había sufrido algunos reveses económicos recientes. Es una razón muy común para el suicidio.

—No. Si hubiera perdido una gran cantidad de dinero, yo lo habría sabido.

—¿Era jugador?

—Sólo en pequeña escala. No perdió su fortuna en un juego de cartas, si es eso lo que quiere decir—Diamante bebió otro largo trago de oporto—. Tampoco era propenso a tener ataques de melancolía. No lo entiendo.

—¿Es importante para usted encontrar alguna razón para el suicidio? —preguntó Darien con cautela.

—Creo que sí. —La mano de Diamante formó un puño cerrado—. Maldita sea, sí. Tengo que saber lo que sucedió en realidad.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Darien con suavidad.

—Porque si le puede pasar a Rubeus y a él, nos puede pasar a todos nosotros. —Diamante terminó el oporto e intentó dejar la copa sobre la mesa. Erró. Abandonó el esfuerzo y se quedó con la copa en la mano.

—No entiendo lo que quiere decir, Diamante. Tal vez me lo pueda explicar._ Pero Diamante estaba más allá de las explicaciones coherentes, aunque así lo hubiera querido. La cabeza le colgaba por una esquina del sillón.

—Difícil creerlo después de todo este tiempo—Arrastraba las palabras. Cerró los ojos una vez más—. Que Dios nos ayude. Tal vez lo merezcamos.

Darien se quedó allí, sentado en silencio durante algunos minutos, observando cómo Diamante se deslizaba hacia un estupor de borrachera. Atrapó la copa justo antes de que cayera de las manos del barón.

* * *

Darien no regresó a su casa sino hasta la una de la mañana. Tuvo suficiente tiempo para reflexionar mientras el cochero se dirigía a casa a través de las calles. Una vez más, la fría niebla había disminuido el tráfico nocturno, normalmente activo, hasta convertirlo en un paso lento. A través de las ventanas, Darien observaba que los faroles de los otros vehículos aparecían y desaparecían en la bruma gris, como muchos fantasmas perdidos que intentasen encontrar el último lugar de descanso. Cuando por fin el carruaje se detuvo frente a su puerta, Darien se apeó y subió los escalones con una extraña sensación agorera. Jedite le abrió la puerta de inmediato.

—Una noche de intenso frío, milord. —Jedite extendió la mano para recibir el sombrero, el abrigo y los guantes de Darien.

—Una noche interesante. ¿Su señoría ya ha llegado a casa?

—Lady Angelstone llegó a casa hace más de una hora._ Darien pensó que Serena ya estaría en la cama. No sabía si sentirse aliviado o no. Por lo menos de esa manera podría evitar el tener que continuar con la incómoda conversación que Serena había deseado concluir más temprano. Por otro lado, si estaba profundamente dormida, no podría hablarle acerca de la inusitada conducta de Diamante.

—Apaga las luces y vete a la cama, Jedite—Darien se desanudó la corbata mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

—Discúlpeme, señor. —Jedite se aclaró la garganta ominosamente—. La señora todavía no se ha retirado a dormir._ Darien se detuvo con un pie en el escalón de abajo.

—Pensé que habías dicho que estaba en casa.

—Así es, señor. Creo que lo está esperando en la biblioteca._ Darien sonrió desmayadamente.

—Debería haberlo sabido._ Serena no era el tipo de mujer a la que se desviaba de su curso con facilidad. Durante todo el día había estado tratando de echarle un sermón. No había razón para creer que renunciaría sólo porque fuera más de la una de la mañana.

Darien retiró la bota del escalón y atravesó el vestíbulo. Jedite abrió la puerta de la biblioteca sin una palabra. Por un instante, Darien no pudo ver a Serena. La biblioteca estaba iluminada mortecinamente por el pequeño resplandor de la chimenea. Gran parte de la habitación estaba a oscuras. Lo recibió un suave maullido de bienvenida. Darien miró primero al escritorio y luego al sofá que miraba a la chimenea. Lucifer estaba enroscado en el respaldo. Debajo de la augusta y elevada posición, un charco de seda lavanda se desparramaba sobre el borde del sofá y caía sobre la alfombra.

Darien avanzó hasta que pudo mirar hacia abajo por encima del respaldo del sofá. Serena se había quitado las zapatillas de satén lavanda con una patada. Yacía acurrucada, profundamente dormida frente al fuego. Las gafas estaban sobre una mesita, junto a un libro que evidentemente había estado leyendo. Durante unos instantes, Darien sencillamente se quedó allí mirándola. La cálida luz de las llamas hacía que su cabello de color rubio se volviera oro oscuro y creara una deliciosa sombra entre los graciosos senos. Llevaba otro de los nuevos vestidos de escote ridículamente bajo. Darien decidió que el violeta no le quedaba mucho mejor que el lavanda, pero no podía negar que la profunda línea del escote era un marco erótico para los senos suavemente curvados.

Darien sintió que se excitaba mientras observaba a la mujer con la que se había casado. Pensó que todo en ella estaba exactamente bien. La inteligencia, la pasión, el divertido gusto para vestir, incluso la irritante tendencia a sermonearlo acerca de sus responsabilidades. Todos esos factores iban juntos para crear a Serena. No cambiaría ni una sola cosa. Hacía muy poco tiempo que vivía con ella y, con todo, no podía imaginarse estar casado con otra persona. Se preguntó si Serena alguna vez se imaginaba estar casada con otro hombre. Alan, por ejemplo. Las entrañas de Darien se retorcieron ante la idea. Sabía que no necesitaba temer que Serena le fuera infiel. Estaba seguro de que ella nunca lo traicionaría. La profunda integridad de Serena haría que le fuera imposible deshonrarlo de esa manera. Pero no podía evitar pensar en cuán profundamente se interesaba por él. Pensó que los intereses mutuos y una mutua pasión estaban muy bien hasta donde llegaran, aunque ya no eran suficientes. Necesitaba más de Serena. Quería que lo amara.

El alcance de la necesidad de que lo amara lo hacía sentir incómodo, pero, ya no podía negarlo. Mientras la observaba, Serena se agitó en el sofá y se arrellanó en una posición más cómoda. Las faldas decorativamente fruncidas del nuevo vestido se deslizaron más arriba y dejaron al descubierto las medias de seda. Darien se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó sobre una silla. Se arrancó la corbata que colgaba y la arrojó a un lado. Mientras daba la vuelta al sofá comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa. No podía apartar los ojos de Serena. Ya tenía el cuerpo tenso por el deseo. Cuando terminó de desabrocharse la camisa, se apoyó sobre una rodilla y deslizó la mano debajo de las faldas de ella. Cerró los dedos alrededor del suave muslo. Se inclinó hacia adelante y le besó los labios ligeramente abiertos.

—¿Darien? —Las pestañas de Serena se agitaron y luego se abrieron a medias. Levantó la mirada hacia él con una soñolienta bienvenida—. Buenas noches, milord. Ya era hora de que llegaras a casa.

—Me alegro de que me hayas esperado.

—Quería hablar contigo.

—Después. —Otra vez le cubrió la boca con la suya y deliberadamente profundizó el beso para cortar cualquier protesta adormecida. Después de un par de segundos, Serena no intentó protestar. En cambio, suspiró con suavidad y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

Darien deslizó la mano más arriba debajo de las faldas lavanda y encontró las sensuales y firmes curvas de las nalgas. Con el dedo recorrió ligeramente la hendidura que separaba los dos suaves montículos. Serena tembló ante la inesperada caricia, pero no se apartó. Darien llevó el dedo indagador hacia abajo, entre los muslos. Cuando descubrió el ceñido pasaje femenino lo penetró con suavidad y descubrió que Serena ya estaba húmeda para él.

—Darien.

En la voz de Serena había una nota de soñolienta pasión que envió otra ola de palpitante deseo a través de Darien. Empujó la lengua dentro de la boca de Serena y extendió la mano para desabrocharse los pantalones. Dios, la deseaba, pensó. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mirarla y la sangre le empezaba a arder. La anhelante profundidad de su interior parecía ser insaciable. Tenía que poseerla. Esa noche y para siempre.

Los rescoldos de las preguntas que habían estado ardiendo en su interior durante toda la tarde se avivaron y convirtieron en nuevas llamas. ¿Me amas, Sere? ¿Puedes amarme a pesar del frío? Se prometió a sí mismo que no haría esas preguntas. Las respuestas no importaban. Después de todo, Serena lo deseaba, no había ninguna duda al respecto. Podía sentirlo. Ni siquiera intentaba ocultarle su reacción física ante él. Era suficiente. Tenía que ser suficiente. Darien levantó a Serena del sofá. Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la alfombra e hizo que Serena se tumbara sobre él.

El vestido de delgadísima seda no había sido diseñado para soportar tanta actividad. Los graciosos senos saltaron hacia adelante. Darien los tomó entre las manos. Levantó la mirada hacia Serena, quien lo estaba observando con ojos amodorrados. Podía sentir que su virilidad latía debajo del exquisito peso del cuerpo de Serena. Sin decir una palabra, extendió la mano hacia abajo y abrió los pantalones. La seda lavanda cayó como una cascada sobre su rígido eje. Agarró un puñado de las fruncidas faldas de Serena y las arrastró hacia la cintura.

—¿Darien?

—Llévame dentro de ti —dijo con urgencia—. Apresúrate, cariño. No puedo esperar.

Serena manoseó con torpeza y luego cerró fuertemente los dedos alrededor de él. Darien aspiró aire. Serena comenzó a guiarlo dentro de ella y se iba haciendo más audaz a medida que tomaba confianza.

—Eso es. Ábrete a mí —susurró—. Déjame entrar. Hasta el fin.

Darien gimió cuando sintió el húmedo y resbaladizo calor de Serena. Cuando el cuerpo tenso comenzó a amoldarse a él, gimió. Era tan cálida, y él había tenido frío durante tanto tiempo... En ese momento estaba apenas dentro de Serena y no podía soportar más el tormento.

—Ahora, amor. Tengo que tenerte ahora. —Darien apretó las manos sobre los muslos de Serena y le cerró más las piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Luego la tomó de la cintura y la empujó hacia abajo mientras él se lanzaba hacia arriba. Serena lanzó un suave grito mientras Darien avanzaba con firmeza en su ceñido y húmedo pasaje. Se cerró alrededor de él. Darien sintió que todo su cuerpo empezaba a tensarse en respuesta. Encontró el pequeño e inflamado botón entre las piernas y comenzó a juguetear con él con los dedos.

Sintió que Serena se quedaba inmóvil por un momento mientras se adaptaba a la profunda penetración. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió que el calor del cuerpo de Serena se filtraba hacia él. Luego, Serena comenzó a moverse con lentitud. Se elevaba una y otra vez, deslizándose arriba y abajo del pesado eje. Darien levantó los párpados y quedó encantado ante la visión de Serena a la luz del fuego. Tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás. El cabello era dorado, calentado por las llamas del fuego. La línea formada por la garganta y los senos era la visión más elegantemente sensual que Darien había visto en su vida.

Cuando Serena se convulsionó con suavidad en su liberación, Darien tembló pesadamente y se rindió ante el torrente incontenible que bramaba en él. Finalmente se movió después de un largo rato. Serena todavía estaba encima de él. Abrió los ojos y vio que se estaba quedando dormida. Las preguntas regresaron con tal fuerza que ya no pudo dejarlas a un lado.

—¿Sere?

—¿Mmmm? —La voz era ronca. No abrió los ojos.

—¿Por qué te has casado conmigo?

—Porque te amo._ Darien se quedó completamente inmóvil. Por una vez, su inteligente mente estaba hecha un completo embrollo. Por un momento, ni siquiera pudo pensar.

—¿Sere?

No hubo respuesta. Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado profundamente dormida. Después de un momento, Darien salió de debajo de Serena, la levantó de la alfombra y la llevó arriba. La arropó con cuidado debajo de las mantas y luego se metió en la cama a su lado. Permaneció con la cabeza en la almohada y el brazo alrededor de Serena, hasta que la niebla fuera de la ventana se convirtió en un tono más pálido de gris.

Había llegado el frío amanecer. Apenas era visible a través de la oscura bruma, pero allí estaba. Darien se quedó dormido.


	18. Capítulo 17

**17**

A Serena le costó ocultar el asombro la siguiente mañana, cuando Darien y ella fueron escoltados hacia el vestíbulo de la casa de Lord Neflyte. Apenas si había lugar para moverse. Las cajas y embalajes estaban acumulados por todos lados. En las esquinas había periódicos viejos que formaban altas pilas. Una extraña mezcla de objetos obstruía el paso en el vestíbulo. Libros, globos terráqueos, pequeñas estatuas, bastones y sombreros llenaban todo el espacio disponible. El caos continuaba por las escaleras. Sólo la mitad de cada escalón era visible. La otra mitad estaba ocupada por un baúl, un embalaje o una pila de ropas viejas.

Serena pensó que había una sensación sofocante y desagradablemente húmeda en la casa, como si nunca se abrieran las ventanas. También estaba bastante oscuro. Una opresiva sensación de abatimiento saturaba la atmósfera del húmedo vestíbulo. Serena le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Darien por debajo del ala enorme del nuevo sombrero de paja de color violeta. Tuvo que apartar del medio las puntas colgantes del inmenso lazo púrpura para poder verlo con claridad. Darien estaba examinando el ambiente con una velada curiosidad.

—Su señoría nunca tira nada —anunció la desaliñada ama de llaves con una pizca de orgullo.

—Ya lo veo —dijo Darien—. ¿Cuánto hace que Neflyte vive aquí?

—Ah, hace algún tiempo. Pero empezó a acumular cosas hace tan sólo tres años. —El ama de llaves rió toscamente entre dientes—. La antigua ama de llaves renunció en ese momento y yo tomé el trabajo. En lo que a mí respecta, el patrón puede almacenar todo lo que quiera siempre y cuando me pague el sueldo._ La puerta de lo que alguna vez debió de ser la sala estaba abierta. Serena miró rápidamente dentro y vio que la habitación rebosaba de más embalajes, papeles y otros objetos variados. Notó que las cortinas estaban corridas. —Fíjese donde pisa. —El ama de llaves los guió por un angosto corredor a través del vestíbulo—. No tenemos muchas visitas. A su señoría le gusta la intimidad—Volvió a lanzar una risita ahogada. Su amplia espalda se sacudía por la fuerza de su alegría.

Serena miró a Darien. No estaba segura del humor en el que se encontraba ese día. Desde que se había levantado esa mañana, Darien no había hablado de otra cosa más que de la visita a Neflyte. No había dicho ni una palabra acerca de la noche anterior. En realidad, Serena aún no sabía si su pequeña confesión de amor había tenido algún efecto sobre él. Darien la había tomado por sorpresa la noche anterior. Estaba medio dormida cuando él le hizo aquella asombrosa pregunta. La había tomado desprevenida, cálida y relajada por el acto amoroso de Darien. Había contestado sin pensar.

_¿Por qué te has casado conmigo? Porque te amo_

Su primera idea consciente al despertar esa mañana fue que había cometido un grave error. Durante todo el tiempo había estado preocupada por cómo reaccionaría Darien a una declaración de amor por su parte. El que Darien no mencionara nada ese día sólo la había puesto más ansiosa. Habría dado una fortuna por saber lo que Darien estaba pensando. No podía saber si estaba irritado o simplemente aburrido ante la idea de que su esposa estuviera enamorada de él. A Serena se le ocurrió que tal vez no dijera las palabras en voz alta. Sintió alivio ante la idea. Tal vez sólo había soñado que le había dicho a Darien que lo amaba.

Pero seguramente, si había estado soñando, también tendría que haber soñado la repuesta. La triste realidad era que, de cualquiera de las dos maneras, en voz alta o en sueños, no había tenido ninguna respuesta de Darien. Si ahora él sabía que lo amaba, al parecer había decidido pasarlo cortésmente por alto. Quizá no le divertía.

—El patrón los verá aquí. —El ama de llaves se detuvo junto a una maceta que contenía los restos de una planta que hacía mucho tiempo que había muerto. Abrió la puerta.

Serena sintió que la mano de Darien le apretaba brevemente el brazo, como si instintivamente deseara echarla hacia atrás. Serena escudriñó la biblioteca de Neflyte y se preguntó por qué estaba llena de la sombra de la noche a esa hora del día. Serena miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que se habían cerrado todas las cortinas. Sólo ardía una lámpara en un escritorio en una esquina.

Detrás del escritorio había un hombre alto y delgado en extremo de ojos azules, cabello largo castaño y desaliñado. Probablemente estaba cerca de los cuarenta años. Tenía las manos apretadas con mucha fuerza sobre el escritorio. No se puso de pie.

—Así que ha sido lo suficientemente amable como para venir, Lady Angelstone. No estaba seguro de que lo hiciera. Ya no vienen muchas personas. No es como en los viejos tiempos.

—¿Usted es Neflyte, supongo? —preguntó Darien.

—Sí, soy Neflyte. —Las cejas se unieron con rapidez por encima de los pálidos ojos de Neflyte—. Supongo que usted es Angelstone.

—Sí.

—Mmm. Deseaba consultar a Lady Angelstone a solas. Un asunto profesional, sabe. —Parecía que Neflyte estaba temblando a pesar de que en la habitación hacía mucho calor.

—No permito que mi esposa tenga consultas privadas con clientes masculinos. Estoy seguro de que entiende mi posición. Si desea hablar con ella, debe hacerlo en mi presencia.

—Bah. Como si fuera a intentar aprovecharme de ella —dijo Neflyte con voz áspera—No me interesan las mujeres.

—¿Qué era lo que deseaba consultarme, Lord Neflyte? —Serena avanzó con cuidado a través de una pila de viejos ejemplares del Morning Post y la Gazette. Encontró una silla frente al escritorio y se sentó. Pensó que no tenía sentido esperar a que se lo pidieran. Era obvio que a Neflyte no le interesaban las amabilidades sociales.

Esa mañana, había hablado con Darien durante el desayuno de la estrategia a seguir. Se habían puesto de acuerdo en que Serena mantendría la atención de Neflyte centrada sobre ella durante todo el tiempo posible para que Darien tuviera la libertad de estudiar al hombre y el ambiente. Sin embargo, ahora que había visto el monumental desorden que reinaba en la habitación, Serena no creía que Darien fuera capaz de observar muchas cosas. Neflyte volvió su mirada fija hacia Serena.

—Me he enterado de que usted es una autoridad en fenómenos espectrales, Lady Angelstone.

—He estudiado el tema a fondo —concedió Serena con modestia. La expresión de Neflyte se volvió taimada.

—¿Alguna vez se ha encontrado verdaderamente con algún fantasma?_ Por alguna razón, el recuerdo de la presencia que creyó haber detectado en la alcoba negra de Curling Castle cruzó rápidamente por la mente de Serena.

—Hubo un momento en que creí que tal vez había descubierto un genuino ejemplo de fenómenos espectrales —dijo lentamente—. Pero no pude encontrar pruebas que fundamentaran mis conclusiones._ Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Darien la miraba con sorpresa.

—Por lo menos es honesta, no como algunos de los charlatanes con los que he hablado. Afirman que hablan constantemente con los fantasmas, sí señor. Me dicen lo que piensan que quiero oír, sólo para cobrar los honorarios.

—No cobro por mis servicios —dijo Serena.

—Eso me han dicho. Es una de las razones por las que le he enviado el mensaje. —Un suave crujido interrumpió a Neflyte. En vez de mirar con indiferencia para ver qué lo había originado, saltó alocadamente en la silla. —¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó agudamente—. ¿Qué ha causado ese ruido?

—Una pila de periódicos se ha caído al suelo.—Darien sonrió fríamente y caminó por la habitación hacia donde había varios ejemplares del Morning Post esparcidos por el suelo.— Se los volveré a juntar._ Neflyte clavó la mirada en los periódicos como si nunca los hubiera visto. Se estremeció.

—Déjelos.

—No me molesta volver a colocarlos. —Darien se agachó para levantar los periódicos. Neflyte se volvió con urgencia hacia Serena.

—No voy a andar con rodeos, señora. Tengo razones para creer que me persigue un fantasma. Quiero saber si me puede librar de esa cosa antes de que me asesine, como ha hecho con los demás._ Serena miró a los extraños ojos de Neflyte y supo que creía en cada palabra que decía. Volvió a quitar del medio las puntas colgantes del lazo púrpura.

—¿Conoce la identidad de ese fantasma?

—Ah, sí. Sí, la conozco. —Neflyte extrajo un pañuelo del bolsillo y se enjugó la frente—. Dijo que se vengaría. Hasta este momento ha matado a dos de nosotros. Tarde o temprano vendrá por mí.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de ese fantasma? —preguntó Serena.

—Petzite. —Neflyte clavó la mirada en el pañuelo que tenía en la mano—. Era muy bonita. Pero no quería dejar de gritar. Finalmente tuvieron que cerrarle la boca con un trapo.

Serena sintió que se le humedecían las manos dentro de los guantes. Intercambió una breve mirada con Darien. Había vuelto a colocar los periódicos y estaba de pie tranquilamente en las sombras. Serena de pronto estuvo muy contenta de que hubiera insistido en acompañarla ese día. Cobró ánimos y se volvió otra vez hacia Neflyte.

—¿Qué le hicieron a Petzite? —preguntó Serena. En realidad no quería conocer la respuesta, pero sabía que tenía que guiar a Neflyte paso a paso si quería conseguir algo. Neflyte miró la lámpara ardiente, perdido en su propio mundo privado.

—Sólo queríamos jugar con esa mujerzuela. No era más que una moza de taberna. No era que no hubiéramos pagado por nuestra diversión. Pero armó un escándalo, no quería dejar de gritar._ Serena cerró los dedos enguantados y formó pequeños puños.

—¿Por qué gritaba?

—No lo sé. Ninguna de las otras mujeres gritó. —Las manos de Neflyte temblaban—. Por la manera en que se comportaba se hubiera creído que estaba muy bien educada. Yo propuse que buscáramos otra prostituta que fuera más cooperadora, pero Diamante quería a ésa. Por fin la metimos en el carruaje. Por fin le pusimos el trapo en la boca —El rostro de Neflyte se relajó—. Eso detuvo los gritos._ Serena hizo crujir los dientes por la cólera que la recorría.

—¿Adónde la llevaron?

—A Curling Castle. Diamante tiene una habitación para ese tipo de diversión. Creada especialmente para los Príncipes de la Virtud. —Neflyte la miró como si por un momento se hubiera olvidado de que estaba allí. Arrugó el entrecejo—Ese era el nombre de nuestro club. Nos gustaba la ironía, sabe.

—Comprendo. —Serena deseaba agarrarlo por la garganta. Darien debía de sentir la furia que estaba hirviendo como una enfermedad en el estómago de Serena. Se movió y quedó de pie directamente detrás de ella. Serena sintió la mano de Darien sobre el hombro.

—¿Los Príncipes de la Virtud todavía utilizan esa habitación para sus diversiones privadas? —preguntó Darien con tono práctico, como si tal libertinaje fuera la norma entre caballeros de alto rango.

—¿Qué? —Neflyte pareció momentáneamente confuso—. No, no. Ya todo terminó. Nunca nos hemos vuelto a encontrar después de esa noche. Ella lo echó todo a perder. Todo, maldita sea.

—¿Cómo echó todo a perder? —logró preguntar Serena en tono relativamente tranquilo.

—Se mató. —Neflyte se estremeció. Luego volvió a clavar la mirada en el corazón de la lámpara. Serena luchó por mantener el control de sí misma. Su tarea era arrancarle información a Neflyte, no decirle lo que pensaba de él.

—¿Se mató por lo que le hicieron?

—Diamante la tuvo primero. —Neflyte hablaba muy suavemente—Hubo sangre. No lo esperábamos, sabe. Diamante estaba contento. Dijo que había recuperado el dinero. Luego Rubeus y Malaquite se colocaron sobre ella.

—¿Y usted? —preguntó Serena.

—Para cuando llegó mi turno, las cuerdas se habían aflojado. Se soltó y corrió hacia la ventana. Diamante intentó agarrarla, pero se resbaló y cayó. Las túnicas, sabe. Todos llevábamos túnicas negras. Los demás estábamos demasiado borrachos como para agarrarla a tiempo._ Serena recordó un vago sueño de cortinas negras que flotaban frente a una ventana que se abría a la oscuridad.

—¿Petzite saltó por la ventana?

—Se quedó en el alféizar durante un momento. Luego se arrancó el trapo de la boca y se volvió para mirarnos. Nunca olvidaré sus ojos cuando nos maldijo. Nunca, mientras viva. —Neflyte golpeó el puño contra la mesa—. Sus ojos me persiguen desde hace tres años._ Serena se ahogó de ira. Durante unos segundos literalmente no pudo hablar. Fue Darien quien reanudó con tranquilidad el interrogatorio.

—¿Qué dijo cuando los maldijo? —preguntó sin ninguna señal de emoción en la voz—. ¿Cuáles fueron las palabras exactas de Petzite, Neflyte?

—Lo pagaréis. Dios es mi testigo, juro que lo vais a pagar. Habrá justicia. —Neflyte bajó la vista, a sus manos—. Luego saltó a las piedras que estaban abajo. Se rompió el cuello.

—¿Qué hicieron entonces? —preguntó Darien.

—Diamante dijo que teníamos que deshacernos del cuerpo. Hicimos que pareciera que se había ahogado. Hizo que la envolviéramos con una manta y la lleváramos a un arroyo. —Neflyte arrugó el en trecejo—. Era muy liviana. No pesaba mucho._ Serena enderezó los hombros y se dijo a sí misma que tenía que aguantar hasta el final de la investigación, sin que importara lo desagradable que fuera.

—Y ahora cree que Petzite ha vuelto para exigir su venganza._ Los ojos de Neflyte ardían con terror apenas controlado.

—No es justo. Era sólo una moza de taberna. Sólo queríamos algo de diversión.

—Las mozas de taberna tienen sentimientos como cualquier otra mujer —dijo Serena tensamente—. ¿Qué derecho tenían a obligarla a subir al carruaje y llevársela de esa manera?—Se interrumpió con un pequeño jadeo cuando los dedos de Darien se hundieron en sus hombros. Pero enseguida vio que no había necesidad de preocuparse por haber interrumpido la historia de Neflyte. Este tenía otra vez la mirada clavada en la lámpara, pensando en alguna visión que sólo él podía ver.

—Es tan injusto —musitó—. La mujerzuela ya se vengó de mí. ¿Por qué quiere matarme? ¿No hizo suficiente?_ Serena se inclinó hacia adelante.

—¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Cuál fue la venganza de Petzite contra usted?

—No he estado con ninguna mujer desde esa noche —aulló Neflyte. Tenía la desesperación grabada en el rostro. En ese momento parecía que no veía a Serena. Aún estaba mirando la visión que veía a la luz de la lámpara—. Ya no puedo estar con una mujer. Esa noche destrozó mi virilidad._ Serena comenzó a decirle que se lo merecía si hacía tres años que era impotente. Pero la mano de Darien le apretó otra vez el hombro y la silenció.

—¿Y ahora cree que lo va a matar? —lo aguijoneó Darien con calma.

—Ya ha matado a Malaquite y Rubeus. —Neflyte cruzó las temblorosas manos—. Sé que dicen que la muerte de Rubeus fue un accidente y que Malaquite se suicidó, pero no es verdad. Recibí esta nota, saben. Tomó un pequeño pedazo de papel y se lo entregó a Serena. Leyó el breve mensaje.

_PETZITE SERÁ VENGADA._

—¿De dónde ha sacado esto? —preguntó Serena.

—Lo encontré sobre mi escritorio ayer. Ella debió de dejarlo allí. Quiero que consiga que se marche y que me deje en paz —dijo Neflyte.

—Exactamente, ¿cómo espera que lo haga?—preguntó Serena.

—Póngase en contacto con ella. Dígale que ya he pagado por mi parte en lo que sucedió._ Serena lo miró.

—Podría ser difícil convencerla de que se dé por satisfecha. Después de todo, usted aún está vivo y ella muerta.

—No es justo—dijo otra vez Neflyte—Ya pagué por lo que sucedió. Ni siquiera tuve a la muchacha.

—Pero observó mientras los demás lo hacían —dijo Serena—. Y la habría tomado al llegar su turno si ella no hubiera saltado a la muerte.

—No merezco ser perseguido hasta la muerte por su fantasma. Ya he pagado, le digo.

—Creo—dijo Darien con gran aplomo — Que sería prudente que abandonase la ciudad por un tiempo.

—¿De qué serviría? —Neflyte hizo girar los atemorizados ojos hacia Darien—. Es un fantasma. Ha encontrado a Rubeus y Malaquite. Me encontrará a mí, sin que importe adonde vaya._ Serena miró a Darien. Al parecer, deseaba que Neflyte abandonara Londres. Apretó los labios como si lo estuviera considerando todo.

—Mi opinión profesional es que hay una excelente oportunidad de escapar por un tiempo si abandona la ciudad hoy.

—No diga a nadie a dónde va —dijo Darien—. Absolutamente a nadie. Ni siquiera al ama de llaves._ Neflyte sacudió la cabeza con un gesto de impotencia.

—No lo entiende. Quiero que Lady Angelstone se encargue del fantasma de Petzite. Dígale que ya ha obtenido su venganza.

—Necesito tiempo para reflexionar sobre la manera adecuada de entrar en contacto con ella —dijo Serena—. Estas cosas necesitan investigación y planificación. Angelstone tiene razón. Sería mejor que dejara la ciudad por un tiempo.

—Pero no me gusta viajar —gimió Neflyte—. En pocas ocasiones dejo la casa. Me pone muy ansioso. Sufro de una enfermedad nerviosa.

—Tengo la clara impresión de que si no deja esta casa lo antes posible, se va a encontrar sufriendo de algo mucho más debilitante que una enfermedad nerviosa —dijo Darien. Los ojos de Neflyte se agrandaron.

—Va a venir por mí, ¿no es verdad?

—Es muy probable —dijo Darien con naturalidad.

—Creo que probablemente Angelstone tenga razón —dijo Serena con energía—. Por supuesto, no le puedo garantizar taxativamente su seguridad en ningún lado. Después de todo, estamos hablando de un fantasma. Pero estoy convencida de que si deja la ciudad de inmediato y no le dice a nadie a dónde se dirige, tal vez pueda lograr algo útil.

—Por lo menos, compraremos algo de tiempo para usted, Neflyte —dijo Darien—. Y tengo la impresión de que el tiempo es esencial._ Neflyte miró a Serena.

—¿Va a encontrar una manera de ponerse en contacto con el fantasma de Petzite mientras yo esté fuera? ¿Va a hablar con ella?

—Si la encuentro, indudablemente hablaré con ella de este asunto —dijo Serena.

—Muy bien. —Neflyte se puso de pie cansadamente— Voy a preparar lo necesario para marcharme de inmediato. Le estoy agradecido, Lady Angelstone. No sabía a quién más acudir. Comencé a preocuparme cuando Rubeus cayó de la habitación de la torre. Pero cuando supe que también Malaquite había muerto, verdaderamente empecé a temer por mi vida.

—Ha sido muy sensato pedirle consejo a mi esposa —dijo Darien—. Es experta en esta clase de cosas.

—Nada ha sido igual desde aquella terrible noche —susurró Neflyte—. Nada en absoluto._ Darien tomó el brazo de Serena.

—Creo que será mejor que nos marchemos, querida. Tienes trabajo que hacer y estoy seguro de que Neflyte desea partir lo antes posible.

Serena no dijo ni una palabra mientras Darien la guiaba a través del intrincado laberinto de confusos montones que llenaban la lóbrega biblioteca. Serena miró hacia atrás una vez cuando llegó a la puerta. Neflyte estaba de pie detrás del escritorio, con los miedos interiores fácilmente visibles en los ojos de mirada fija. Estaba mirando hacia abajo, a la lámpara.

Darien y Serena caminaron rápidamente por el vestíbulo hacia la puerta. Ninguno sentía inclinación de esperar al ama de llaves. Darien abrió la puerta y arrastró a Serena fuera, hacia la fría luz del sol.

—Dime, querida —dijo Darien con suavidad mientras la subía al carruaje que los esperaba—Exactamente, ¿qué le dirías al fantasma de Petzite si lograras hablar con ella?_ Serena apretó ferozmente el retículo sobre el regazo.

—Le diría que creo que tiene todo el derecho de vengarse de los Príncipes de la Virtud. Le desearía buena suerte en la tarea. Y le diría que Zafiro la amaba mucho y que él también piensa vengarla.

—Sí. —Darien sonrió con la más helada de las sonrisas mientras se sentaba frente a ella—. Creo que sería un mensaje muy adecuado. Pero de alguna manera no creo que el fantasma de Petzite esté detrás de las muertes de Rubeus y Malaquite._ Serena respiró hondo para calmarse.

—Supuse eso cuando sugeriste que Neflyte dejara la ciudad. ¿Fue por su propia protección, Darien? ¿Quieres que desaparezca por algún tiempo para que no caiga presa de la persona que mató a Rubeus y Malaquite? ¿Por qué no advertir también a Diamante?

—No me interesa particularmente que Diamante o Neflyte resulten muertos. Por el aspecto de las cosas, todos los Príncipes de la Virtud merecen morir bajo la maldición de Petzite. Pero quería a Neflyte fuera del paso para poder revisar ese mausoleo sin prisa._ Esa declaración apartó la atención de Serena de su ira y la volvió a centrar en la investigación.

—¿Vas a registrar la casa?

—La biblioteca, en cualquier caso—Darien se repantigó contra los almohadones—. Por lo visto, Neflyte no ha tirado casi nada en estos tres últimos años, desde la muerte de Petzite. Debería resultar interesante examinar el contenido de ese escritorio.

—Te acompañaré.

—Bueno, Sere...

—En mi capacidad profesional, por supuesto—Empujó a un lado el lazo que colgaba y le lanzó una mirada de determinación—. Debo insistir, Darien. Después de todo, le he dado mi palabra a Lord Neflyte de que voy a intentar ponerme en contacto con el fantasma de Petzite.

—No creo que sea buena idea Serena.

—No pasará absolutamente nada, milord. Si nos atrapan, sencillamente explicaré que estoy llevando a cabo una investigación de fenómenos espectrales para mi cliente._ Los ojos de Darien destellaban.

—Muy bien, querida. Si nos sorprenden, te dejaré a cargo de las explicaciones. Pero ten en mente que la última vez que lo hiciste terminaste comprometida conmigo.

—Difícilmente podré olvidar eso, milord._ Serena deseó de todo corazón saber si Darien había oído o no la confesión de amor de la noche anterior.

* * *

A la una de la mañana, Darien encendió la lámpara del escritorio de Neflyte, extrajo el alambre que había escondido en la manga y lo insertó en la cerradura.

—¿Siempre llevas eso contigo? —preguntó Serena.

—Siempre.

Entrar en la casa había resultado relativamente sencillo. Las cerraduras de Neflyte eran grandes y en apariencia amenazantes, pero no particularmente complicadas. Darien las había abierto sin esfuerzo y Serena había admirado su talento de manera adecuada.

—Este lugar es mucho peor de noche que de día —susurró Serena. Estaba de pie cerca, escudriñando por encima del hombro de Darien mientras éste trabajaba con la cerradura del escritorio—. No sé cómo Neflyte puede aguantar vivir en una casa tan oscura y abarrotada. Yo me volvería loca._ Darien no levantó la mirada de su trabajo.

—Ya está loco, por si no lo has notado.

—Difícil no notarlo. Es un hombre muy extraño.

—Por lo menos tenemos la casa para nosotros. Sin duda, Neflyte no tardó mucho en dejar la ciudad hoy. Realmente le teme al fantasma de Petzite.—Darien sintió que algo cedía dentro de la cerradura. La satisfacción le recorrió el cuerpo—. Ah, sí, amor. Eso es. Ábrete a mí. Ahora, tranquila. Déjame entrar. Hermoso._ Serena lanzó una suave expresión de irritación.

—¿Te das cuenta de que tiendes a hablarle a las cerraduras de la misma manera en que me hablas a mí cuando hacemos el amor?

—Naturalmente. Un magnífico y astuto cerrojo y tú tenéis mucho en común. Ambos sois infinitamente divertidos.

—Darien, a veces eres imposible.

—Gracias. De verdad lo intento. —Darien abrió el primer cajón y examinó el atiborrado interior—. Maldición. Esto va a llevar algo de tiempo._ La nueva capa púrpura de Serena flotó contra las botas de Darien cuando se acercó más.

—Parece que Neflyte ha clasificado sus papeles al azar.

—Supongo que era de esperar. Aquí tienes, toma esta tanda. —Darien le entregó un manojo de papeles—. Yo voy a revisar estos. —Extrajo tres diarios del cajón.

—¿Qué debo buscar?

—No estoy seguro. Cualquier cosa que haga referencia a Rubeus, Malaquite o Diamante sería, indudablemente, de interés. También cualquier cosa que haga mención de una gran suma de dinero. Preferentemente, ambas cosas._ Serena levantó la mirada con curiosidad.

—No lo entiendo.

—Es muy sencillo, querida. Sólo hay un puñado de motivos de asesinato. Venganza, codicia o locura. No creo que estemos tratando con un loco.

—Ya hemos decidido que la venganza es una clara posibilidad.

—Sí, pero el único por aquí que parece tener una razón para vengarse, además de nuestro fantasma, es Zafiro. Si tienes razón al pensar que no sabía nada de las muertes de Rubeus y Malaquite, entonces debemos examinar el tercer motivo posible._ La luz de la lámpara refulgía en los cristales de las gafas de Serena.

—¿Codicia?

—Exactamente.

—¿Y qué pasa si no encontramos nada que indique que ése es el motivo?_ Darien abrió el primer diario.

—Entonces debemos volver a considerar las posibilidades de venganza o locura._ Serena se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior.

—¿Qué vas a hacer si descubres que Zafiro está detrás de las muertes?_ Darien recorrió una larga lista de números con el dedo.

—Lo llevaré a un lado y le echaré un severo sermón._ Serena parpadeó con asombro.

—¿Un sermón acerca del perjuicio de cometer un asesinato?

—No. Un sermón acerca del perjuicio de dejar pruebas que puedan identificarlo como el asesino. Si Zafiro desea vengarse, va a tener que ser más eficiente y un poco menos melodramático en todo este asunto._ Serena sonrió con calidez.

—¿Eso significa que has decidido que no deseas verlo detenido?

—He llegado a la conclusión de que no sería muy divertido.

Eran más de las dos cuando Darien por fin descubrió lo que había empezado a sospechar que podría encontrar. El conocido impulso de satisfacción le corrió con rapidez por las venas. El instinto le decía que había encontrado la clave del misterio.

—¡Oh, sí! —dijo—. Éste debe ser.

—¿Qué es? —Serena dejó la pila de viejos recibos que había estado examinando. Darien sonrió mientras leía el acuerdo comercial que había encontrado al fondo del cajón inferior.

—Un motivo que explica muy bien las muertes de Rubeus y Malaquite. También explica la razón del fallecimiento de Neflyte, si eso llegara a ocurrir.

—¿Ni locura ni venganza?

—No, lo más sencillo de todo. —Darien volvió a doblar el documento—. Codicia.


	19. Capítulo 18

**¡Hola a todas! Os dejo los tres últimos capítulos. Espero que la historia os haya gustado tanto como a mí. Mil gracias por seguir leyéndome. Besos y abrazos a todas.  
**

**18**

Diez minutos más tarde, Darien entró en el carruaje detrás de Serena. Cerró las cortinas mientras el vehículo rodaba hacia adelante, encendió el farol y desplegó el documento que había descubierto en el escritorio de Neflyte. Serena estaba sentada frente a él, acurrucada profundamente en la capa. Observó con ansiedad mientras Darien estudiaba los papeles.

—Explícamelo enseguida, Darien. Estoy consumida por la curiosidad.

Darien levantó la mirada un momento y arrugó el entrecejo por la concentración. Luego vio la mirada de Serena y sonrió. Ella estaba disfrutando de todo esto tanto como él. Otra vez lo sorprendió la idea de que había sido increíblemente afortunado en la elección de su esposa. Nadie, excepto su extraña Serena, podría ser capaz de entender cómo se sentía en esos momentos, y muchísimo menos compartir con él esa emoción. Y lo amaba.

—¿Y bien, Darien? No me tengas sobre ascuas. — Darien volvió la atención al documento.

—Esto es un acuerdo comercial formado con el propósito de invertir en una empresa marítima. —Sonrió—. Los directores de la firma son Rubeus, Malaquite, Neflyte y Diamante._ Serena le lanzó una mirada de perplejidad.

—¿Los Príncipes de la Virtud hacen negocios juntos?

—Exactamente. Este documento tiene fecha de hace tres años y medio. Vendían acciones de la compañía e invertían el dinero en una serie de empresas.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con las muertes de Rubeus y Malaquite?_ Darien estudió el documento legal, buscando los detalles.

—De acuerdo con este pacto, si alguno de los miembros del mismo muere, los demás tomarían su parte de la compañía. —Levantó la mirada—. Siguiendo esa lógica, si murieran tres de cuatro, entonces el último de los cuatro heredaría la compañía._ Serena entendió enseguida. Abrió mucho los ojos al comprender la obvia conclusión.

—Diamante.

—Sí. —Darien sonrió con fría satisfacción—. Es plausible que sea Neflyte, pero creo que tiene que ser Diamante. Es obvio que Neflyte está demasiado trastornado como para concebir, y mucho menos llevar a cabo, este plan tan elaborado.

—¿Crees que Lord Diamante ya ha matado a dos de sus amigos?

—Creo que es muy probable. Sin duda, Neflyte era el próximo de la lista._ Pensativamente, Serena golpeteó con el dedo enguantado junto a ella sobre el asiento.

—Las primeras dos muertes no despertaron sospechas. Todos supusieron que la caída de Rubeus fue un accidente y que la muerte de Malaquite fue un suicidio. Podría haber sido sencillo hacer que la muerte de Neflyte también pareciera un suicidio. Todos ya lo consideran loco. ¿Por qué tomarse el trabajo de intentar implicar a Zafiro como el asesino?

—Porque, con el tiempo, alguien podría haberse cuestionado las convenientes muertes de tres hombres que hacían negocios con un cuarto —dijo Darien—. Especialmente cuando el cuarto se vuelve inmensamente rico al tener el completo control de la compañía.

—¿Así que Diamante, si es que está detrás de las muertes, decidió tomar precauciones?

—Esa es la conjetura lógica. Se protegió a sí mismo al intentar arreglar que alguien más pareciera culpable. Sin embargo, necesitaba poner en escena un motivo para esa otra persona.

—En algún momento, Diamante debió de descubrir que Zafiro estuvo enamorado de Petzite —dijo Serena—. Se dio cuenta de que tu primo tendría un motivo perfecto para asesinar a los Príncipes de la Virtud.

—Puso a investigar a Bow Street para que pareciera completamente inocente cuando todo saliera a la luz. ¿Quién sospecharía del hombre que había ordenado la investigación? —Darien pensó en la conducta de Diamante de la noche anterior—. Especialmente cuando ese hombre dejó muy claro que temía por su vida._ Serena se envolvió más en la capa con un tirón. Tenía el rostro en sombra por la capucha.

—Si tenemos razón en suponer que Diamante es el asesino, entonces hay que considerar otro aspecto interesante en la investigación.

—¿Cuál?

—No podemos pasar por alto el hecho de que tú eres el que hace las investigaciones para Kumada. ¿No crees que es una extraordinaria coincidencia que la persona que lleva a cabo la investigación encuentre en la escena del crimen pruebas que implican a un miembro de su propia familia?_ Darien sonrió con lenta apreciación.

—Querida, hay momentos en que no estoy muy seguro de qué admiro más en ti: tu astucia o tú apasionada respuesta en la cama.

—¡Darien!.

—Lo sé, es una decisión difícil. Por suerte para mí, no tengo que decidir entre las dos, puedo disfrutar de ambas. Bueno, tienes mucha razón. No podemos dar por sentado que mi participación en esta investigación en particular ha sido enteramente una coincidencia.

—¿Cómo supones que Diamante se enteró de tu pasatiempo?

—Si fue capaz de enterarse del afecto de Zafiro hacia Petzite, entonces debe de tener excelentes fuentes de información._ Serena arrugó el entrecejo.

—Pero, ¿quién le puede haber informado? — Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Kumada, sin duda. Aunque no logro entender por qué le dio esa información a Diamante. Kumada siempre ha estado más ansioso que yo por mantener en secreto mi pasatiempo. Prefiere recibir todo el reconocimiento por la investigación para poder cobrar las recompensas.

—Bueno, supongo que no importa cómo se enteró Diamante de tu interés por llevar a cabo investigaciones; lo que importa es que lo hizo. —Serena sacudió la cabeza con disgusto—. En las escenas del crimen dejó pruebas que implicaban al pobre Zafiro, confiando en que tú las encontrarías y las identificarías.

—Lo cual he hecho.

—No puedo imaginar qué hizo que Diamante creyera que estarías ansioso de ver cómo detenían a Zafiro por asesinato.

—Todo el mundo sabe que no siento ningún afecto por mi familia —dijo Darien.

—Sí, pero Diamante tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que a fin de cuentas la familia es la familia. Debería haber entendido que tú protegerías a Zafiro._ Darien enarcó una ceja.

—Querida, a veces me alarma tu ingenuidad. Diamante fue mucho más pragmático que tú en su lógica. Conocía mi opinión sobre el resto de los Chiba y tenía todos los motivos para sospechar que yo no levantaría un dedo para proteger a ninguno de ellos._ Serena lo miró con severidad.

—No bromees más sobre este asunto, milord. Sabes muy bien que nunca hubieras permitido que colgaran a Zafiro._ Darien le sonrió.

—Tu ilimitada fe en mi forma de ser nunca deja de divertirme, querida._ Serena arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? No podemos probar que Diamante está detrás de los asesinatos. Hasta ahora todo lo que hemos logrado es quitar del medio las pruebas contra Zafiro antes de que cayeran en manos de las autoridades. La próxima vez tal vez no tengamos tanta suerte.

—Creo que es hora de tener otra charla con mi primo —dijo Darien.

—¿Ahora mismo?

—No se me ocurre un momento mejor —dijo Darien—. Son casi las tres. Sin duda estará en su club preferido.

—Voy contigo —dijo Serena con ansiedad.

—No vas a venir conmigo —dijo Darien con calma—. Sabes perfectamente bien que no puedes entrar en un club masculino.

—Soy consciente de ello. —Serena sonrió con serenidad—. Esperaré contigo en el carruaje hasta que Zafiro salga del club.

—Maldita sea —musitó Darien. Pero no había verdadero ardor en sus palabras. Estaba aprendiendo a reconocer una batalla perdida cuando la veía.

* * *

No tuvieron que esperar mucho en la niebla de la calle St. James antes de que Zafiro saliera. Darien observó cómo su primo descendía los escalones y se dirigía hacia el coche de alquiler. Notó con satisfacción que el paso de Zafiro no parecía ser inestable. Darien abrió la puerta del carruaje justo cuando Zafiro pasaba de largo.

—Una palabra contigo, primo.

—¿Qué demonios? —Sobresaltado, Zafiro miró hacia el carruaje en sombras. Su mirada iba de Darien a Serena—. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí, Lady Angelstone?_ Serena le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

—Deseábamos hablar con usted acerca de un asunto muy urgente, señor Chiba. ¿Le molestaría acompañarnos?_ Zafiro vaciló, claramente indeciso entre los buenos modales y un característico desagrado hacia la presencia de Darien. Ganaron los buenos modales.

—Muy bien. —Entró en el carruaje y se sentó—. Confío en que no sea por mucho tiempo. Voy camino a casa. Ha sido una noche larga y tengo intenciones de asistir a un combate de boxeo por la mañana.

—Se trata de Petzite —dijo Darien con serenidad. Cerró la puerta del carruaje.

—¿Petzite? —Zafiro clavó la mirada en él mientras el carruaje avanzaba con estruendo.— ¿No has dicho ya bastante al respecto?

—Hace poco me he enterado de cómo murió —dijo Darien—. Pensé que deberías saber la verdad.

—No entiendo. Te dije que Petzite se había ahogado._ Serena tocó el brazo de Zafiro.

—Escuche a Angelstone, señor Chiba. Su amada Petzite no se ahogó. Cuatro hombres terribles la llevaron a la muerte._ Zafiro la miró con asombro.

—No entiendo —dijo otra vez.

—Nosotros tampoco hasta esta noche. —Darien volvió a encender el farol del coche. Se recostó contra una esquina del asiento y le contó serenamente a Zafiro toda la historia, incluyendo su propia participación en la investigación.

Cuando terminó, pensó que había sido buena cosa llevar a Serena con él. De otra manera, Zafiro tal vez no le hubiera creído. Pero la presencia de Serena y su aire de genuina preocupación le daban credibilidad a la historia. Zafiro la miró varias veces en busca de confirmación. Cada vez Serena asentía con sobriedad.

—Es verdad, señor Chiba —dijo por fin—Absolutamente todo. Yo misma ayudé a interrogar a Neflyte.

—Y Diamante es el que intentó implicarte en las muertes de Rubeus y Malaquite —agregó Darien—Deliberadamente se aseguró de que yo encontrara las pruebas que te señalaban._ Zafiro tensó la boca.

—Porque pensó que aprovecharías la oportunidad de verme detenido por asesinato.

—Sí.

—¿Dices que de vez en cuando te metes en investigaciones como ésta?—Zafiro miró a Darien.

—Sí.

—Pero, ¿por qué lo haces, en nombre de Dios? — Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Me divierte._ Serena empujó ligeramente hacia atrás la capucha de la capa.

—Diamante lo calculó mal, por supuesto. Al parecer, no se dio cuenta de que como cabeza de familia, Darien no vacilaría en protegerlo.

—Le pido disculpas, Lady Angelstone —dijo Zafiro tensamente—, Pero es obvio que a Diamante le cuesta creer eso tanto como a mí.

—Tonterías —dijo Serena—El otro día le dije que no había ninguna duda de dónde estaba la lealtad máxima de Darien._ Darien la miró con ojos indescifrables.

—No hay necesidad de hablar de ello ahora, señora._ Zafiro lo miró y luego volvió a mirar a Serena.

—¿De verdad esos cuatro hombres abusaron de mi pobre Petzite y la condujeron a la muerte?_ Serena asintió con tristeza.

—No creo que haya ninguna duda al respecto. Pero nunca lo podremos probar._ Zafiro entrecerró los ojos.

—No me importa si lo puede probar o no, Lady Angelstone, siempre y cuando esté segura de los hechos.

—Tan seguros como podemos estarlo. —Serena miró a Darien—. ¿No es así, señor?

—Creo en la historia de Neflyte. —Darien observó que la mano enguantada de Zafiro formó un puño.— Pero pienso que va a ser posible obtener una confirmación._ La cabeza de Zafiro giró hacia Darien.

—¿De quién?

—Del mismo Diamante —dijo Darien lentamente. Miró a Zafiro a los ojos—. Sugiero que tú y yo hablemos con él. Zafiro titubeó y estudió el rostro de Darien. Luego levantó bruscamente la barbilla.

—Por Dios, sí.

—Obviamente, es hora de hacer planes. —Serena miró a Darien con expectativa—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer primero?

—Querida, primero Zafiro y yo te vamos a llevar a casa.

—Ah, no, milord, no puedes dejarme fuera de esto._ Zafiro arrugó el entrecejo.

—Es imposible que venga con nosotros, Lady Angelstone. Este es un asunto de hombres. ¿No es así, Angelstone?

—Sí —dijo Darien, sorprendido por la vehemencia en la voz de Zafiro—. Así es._ Se dio ánimos y se preparó cuando Serena abrió la boca para protestar. Se dijo a sí mismo que esta vez no iba a ceder. Pero para su asombro, Serena cerró la boca otra vez sin decir una palabra.

Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana cuando por fin Darien se encontró a solas en el carruaje con Zafiro. Se dirigían a la casa de Diamante. Serena había mantenido un desacostumbrado silencio durante el trayecto a casa, donde Darien la había acompañado rápidamente y la había mandado a la cama. Sabía que le esperaría levantada para que le explicara todo cuando llegara a casa.

—Voy a desafiar a Diamante, por supuesto —soltó apresuradamente Zafiro tan pronto como el carruaje se puso en movimiento.

—¿En serio?

—Es todo lo que puedo hacer para vengar a la pobre Petzite. Cuando pienso en todo lo que debió de pasar esa noche, me hierve la sangre.

—Arriesgar el cuello en un duelo no te la va a devolver —dijo Darien con suavidad. Los ojos de Zafiro destellaban.

—Tengo intenciones de matarlo.

—¿Eres un tirador respetable?

—Hace algún tiempo que practico en la galería de Manton's._ Darien sonrió desmayadamente.

—¿Tu madre conoce tu interés por ese deporte? — Zafiro se movió incómodamente.

—No, por supuesto que no. No lo aprobaría._ Darien escuchó el ruido de las pezuñas de los caballos sobre los adoquines.

—Dime, primo, ¿alguna vez has estado en un duelo de verdad?

—Bueno, no, pero estoy seguro de que le puedo dar al blanco.

—Atravesar con una bala a un hombre que te está apuntando al corazón con una pistola no es exactamente lo mismo que dar con la bala en el blanco de Manton's —dijo Darien con aplomo—. Se necesita hielo, y no sangre, en las venas. Eres demasiado fogoso para un duelo._ Zafiro lo miró enfadado.

—Hay rumores de que tú has tenido uno o dos duelos en tu vida._ Darien lo miró con indolencia.

—Los duelos son ilegales._ Los ojos de Zafiro se apartaron de Darien con embarazo.

—Sí, señor, lo sé. —Se aclaró la garganta—. Se te considera algo así como una leyenda, y estoy seguro de que eres muy consciente de ello. Eres un hombre de mundo Te agradecería mucho que me dieras algunas ideas sobre el tema de llevar a cabo un duelo.

—Tu madre no lo aprobaría.

—Al diablo con mi madre. —Los ojos de Zafiro se volvieron súbitamente feroces—No es asunto suyo. Tengo que hacer esto por Petzite. ¿No lo en tiendes? Yo la amaba._ Darien pensó que Zafiro hablaba muy en serio. Tomó su propia decisión.

—Muy bien. Si llegas a un duelo, yo seré uno de tus padrinos._ Zafiro estaba sorprendido.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—Vaya, Angelstone. —Zafiro lo miró con asombro—. Es muy bueno de tu parte, te lo agradezco.

—¿Te das cuenta de que si te matan tu madre me echará la culpa? Y mi esposa también. —Darien sonrió débilmente—. Puedo encargarme de tu madre, pero no me gusta pensar en mi futuro si Lady Angelstone llega a la conclusión de que no hice nada por evitar que te dispararan.

—No tengo intenciones de que me disparen —dijo Zafiro—. El objetivo es meterle a Diamante una bala en el cuerpo.

—No, primo —dijo Darien con suavidad . — El objetivo es destruir a Diamante. El desafiarlo a un duelo es una táctica de último recurso.

—¿Por qué?

—Los resultados serían mucho más inciertos. Por ejemplo, bien podría sobrevivir, incluso aunque tú le metas una bala en el cuerpo. Muchos hombres lo hacen. Créeme, hay muchos otros métodos más fiables de alcanzar nuestro objetivo._ Zafiro lo estudió mientras el carruaje se dirigía estruendosamente calle abajo.

—Qué sugieres que haga para destruir a Diamante?_ Darien explicó el plan que había estado tramando desde el momento en que descubrió el acuerdo comercial que unía a los Príncipes de la Virtud.

* * *

Llegaron a la casa de Diamante una hora antes del amanecer. La niebla crecía con rapidez y se hacía más espesa. El mayordomo de Diamante, desaliñado y enfadado por haber sido sacado de la cama a esa hora tan temprana, abrió la puerta. Suspiró al ver a dos caballeros de pie en el umbral.

—Diga a su patrón que Angelstone desea verlo enseguida —dijo Darien.

—Su señoría llegó hace sólo una hora —dijo el mayordomo—. No le va a agradar que lo despierten. — Darien sonrió.

—No me interesa expresamente que le pueda agradar o no._ El mayordomo estudió la sonrisa de Darien.

—Muy bien, milord. Si usted y su amigo entran en la casa, me encargaré de que informen de su presencia a su señoría. —Se alejó majestuosamente. Darien miró a Zafiro, quien estaba rígido por la tensión y la ira.

—Cálmate, Zafiro. O, en todo caso, intenta dar la impresión de que estás tranquilo. Nada altera más los nervios del enemigo que parecer indeciblemente divertido o incluso aburrido.

—Tú debes saberlo —dijo Zafiro secamente—. Eres un maestro de ese arte. Daría una fortuna por saber cómo logras parecer tan condenadamente divertido o extremadamente aburrido en una situación como ésta.

—Por si no lo recuerdas, tengo el talento para la interpretación en mi lado de la familia._ Zafiro le lanzó una mirada estimativa.

—Hay muchos que dicen que eres frío por naturaleza._ Darien pensó en Serena, que lo esperaba en casa.

—Y hay quien dice que no._ El sonido de voces que llegaba desde las escaleras llamó la atención de Zafiro.

—Aquí viene Diamante.

—Permíteme dirigir la entrevista —dijo Darien con calma.

—Sí, señor.

Diamante, vestido con una bata gris plata, se pasó la mano por el cabello mientras descendía la escalera. Tenía una expresión vagamente irritada en el rostro, apropiada para un hombre que ha sido bruscamente despertado, pero sus ojos estaban alertas y vigilantes.

—¿Qué demonios desea a esta hora execrable, Angelstone? —Le dirigió una inescrutable mirada a Zafiro—. Espero que esto no lleve mucho tiempo.

—No, no mucho —le aseguró Darien—. ¿Quiere que vayamos a la biblioteca?_ Diamante se encogió de hombros y los guió hacia la pequeña biblioteca que se abría desde el vestíbulo. Hizo un gesto informal en dirección a dos sillas y se dirigió a la mesa del coñac.

—¿Me acompañan con una copa?

—No —dijo Darien. Se sentó en un sillón y cruzó la bota sobre la rodilla de manera indiferente.

—No —dijo Zafiro con el mismo tono frío. Le lanzó una rápida y furtiva mirada a Darien y también se sentó. No pudo lograr el mismo grado de lasitud en su actitud, pero era obvio que se estaba esforzando por hacerlo.

—Como deseen. —Diamante se sirvió una copa de coñac y se volvió para enfrentarse a ellos con una mirada impenetrable—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es tan im portante como para que hayan pensado que debían visitarme a esta hora?

—Estamos aquí para hablar de las recientes muertes de dos de sus socios comerciales —dijo Darien.

—¿Socios comerciales?

—Rubeus y Malaquite._ Diamante tragó el coñac.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que son socios comerciales míos?_ Darien sonrió.

—Un documento que encontré en el escritorio de Neflyte. Es obvio, por los términos del contrato, que ahora es usted muchísimo más rico que hace unos pocos días. Y, si logra encontrar y asesinar a Neflyte, será incluso más rico._ Diamante se quedó inmóvil.

—Por Dios, hombre. ¿Me está acusando de asesinar a mis socios comerciales?

—Sí —dijo Darien—. Así es.

—¡Qué tontería! —Diamante lanzó una rápida mirada a Zafiro con los ojos entrecerrados—. Rubeus murió en una caída y Malaquite se suicidó.

—Ríndase —dijo Darien—. Lo sé todo, incluso cómo intentó implicar a mi primo. Me interesaría conocer cómo llegó a saber que de vez en cuando realizo investigaciones para Bow Street, pero eso no importa en este momento.

—Está loco —dijo Diamante con irritación.

—No. Y Neflyte tampoco, al menos no del todo. Me contó lo que los Príncipes de la Virtud le hicieron a Petzite._ Zafiro aferró con fuerza los brazos de la silla. —La secuestraron. La violaron. La llevaron a la muerte._ Diamante se volvió hacia él con los ojos relampagueantes.

—No era más que una moza de taberna. Su tío nos la vendió por la noche. Pagamos muy bien por sus servicios.

—No era una prostituta —gritó Zafiro—Nunca hubiera aceptado ir con ustedes. La secuestraron, desgraciado.

—Pamplinas—Diamante curvó la boca con desprecio—No era más que una pequeña y barata ramera con piernas bastante bonitas.

—¿Ni siquiera lo niega? —preguntó Zafiro con incredulidad.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —preguntó Diamante—. Reconozco una buena hembra cuando la veo. Y, como he dicho, pagué bien por ella.

—Maldito sea. —Zafiro tenía la mitad del cuerpo fuera de la silla.

—Siéntate—dijo Darien con suavidad. Zafiro vaciló y luego cayó renuentemente sobre la silla —La violaron —acusó a Diamante. Diamante levantó un hombro con indiferente rechazo.

—Admito que tuve mi turno con ella. No era muy habilidosa, si quieren saber la verdad. El viejo nos aseguró que era virgen y realmente creo que tenía razón._ Zafiro clavó la mirada en él con odio.

—¡Hijo de perra!_ Diamante se estaba divirtiendo.

—En serio creía estar enamorado de ella, ¿no?

—Sí, la amaba, maldita sea.

—Y por eso mató a Rubeus y Malaquite, ¿verdad? —concluyó Diamante con tranquilidad —Pensó que estaba vengando a su pequeña ramera de taberna.

—Yo no los maté —susurró Zafiro—Porque no sabía de sus culpas. Pero tengo toda la intención de verlo a usted destruido por lo que le hicieron a Petzite.

—¿Destruido? —Diamante rió entre dientes—. ¿Cómo planea destruirme?_ Darien decidió que sería mejor volver a tomar el mando. Ya sabía que sería difícil gobernar la fogosa naturaleza de Zafiro.

—Diamante, no tiene sentido sacar todo esto a la luz. Es suficiente con que diga que mató a Rubeus y Malaquite.

—No lo puede saber con certeza.

—Usted es el único que tenía un motivo —contestó Darien con suavidad.

—Su primo tenía un motivo —replicó Diamante—Vengar a esa mujerzuela de la taberna.

—No, no es así, porque no sabía lo que los Príncipes de la Virtud le habían hecho a Petzite hasta que yo se lo conté._ Las fosas nasales de Diamante se ensancharon.

—¿Cómo puede estar seguro de ello?

—Sólo digamos que confío en mi instinto. —Darien descansó negligentemente una mano sobre la bota—. No es que importe. Si pensara que Zafiro había matado a Rubeus y Malaquite para vengar a Petzite, no me interesaría personalmente por el asunto.

—Estamos hablando de asesinato —dijo Diamante con rapidez.

—¿Y qué? Se merecían que los asesinaran. Si Zafiro hubiera sido el responsable, mi principal preocupación sería ocuparme de que la próxima vez no dejara ninguna prueba por los alrededores._ Zafiro le lanzó rápidamente una mirada de asombro. La ira destellaba en los ojos de Diamante.

—Maldición, Angelstone. ¿Está diciendo que protegería a un Chiba de las autoridades incluso aunque fuera culpable de asesinato?

—Prefiero no realizar declaraciones generalizadas—dijo Darien—Sin embargo, le puedo asegurar que no voy a entregar a mi primo a Bow Street por estos asesinatos en particular.

—No puedo creer que quiera proteger a un Chiba —dijo Diamante con voz áspera—Todo el mundo sabe que los odia.

—Admito que no le tengo mucho cariño a ciertos miembros de mi familia, pero no los desprecio tanto como a los hombres que secuestran y violan a jóvenes mujeres indefensas._ Diamante golpeó el puño contra la mesa con tal fuerza que el florero tembló.

—Era una moza de taberna. ¿Por qué demonios sigue metiéndola en todo esto?

—Parece que no lo entiende —dijo Darien—. Petzite es lo único que importa en esto.

—No lo creo —gruñó Diamante. Zafiro apretó las manos y formó dos puños.

—Voy a hacer justicia por ella._ Darien se dio cuenta de que, de mala gana, estaba empezando a desarrollar un cierto respeto por Zafiro.

—Maldita sea, no puede probar nada, Angelstone. —Diamante terminó el coñac y arrojó la copa a un lado—. Absolutamente nada._ Darien torció la boca en otra sonrisa sin humor.

—No tenemos que probar nada. Ya ha admitido que le compró a Petzite al tío, y que la violó. Es suficiente.

—¿Suficiente para qué? —preguntó Diamante burlonamente—Ningún tribunal me declararía culpable. Todo sucedió hace tres años, y no era más que una ramera.

—Es suficiente para que insista en que se marche de Londres esta tarde. Tiene otros dos días para disponer lo necesario para abandonar Inglaterra. No debe regresar._ Diamante clavó la mirada en él, aturdido.

—Está tan loco como Neflyte. ¿Por qué habría de abandonar Inglaterra?_ Darien lo miró directamente los ojos.

—Porque si no lo hace voy a encargarme de informarle a sus acreedores de que la compañía que formó con los otros dos Príncipes de la Virtud es insolvente y de que las acciones no valen nada.

—Pero no es insolvente. Maldita sea, las acciones no son inservibles, valen una maldita fortuna.

—Van a valer menos que el papel en el que están escritas para cuando termine —dijo Darien—Tengo el poder y las relaciones necesarias para hacerlo. Ambos lo sabemos._ Diamante, atontado, movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

—No tiene sentido. No entiendo nada de todo eso. ¿Está intentando expulsarme de mi país porque una vez me revolqué con una mujerzuela de una taberna?

—Creo que por fin está empezando a comprender la situación. —Darien se puso de pie—Si nos disculpa, mi primo y yo tenemos que irnos._ Zafiro se puso de pie de un salto y se enfrentó a Diamante.

—No cometa ningún error, Diamante. Si no abandona Londres hoy, lo retaré a duelo. Angelstone ya ha aceptado ser uno de mis padrinos._ Diamante entrecerró los ojos con nueva especulación. Miró a Darien.

—Ah, ahora tiene un poco más de sentido. Sin duda le divertiría enormemente que matara a un Chiba por usted, ¿no es así, Angelstone? ¿Esa es la pequeña representación que está intentando poner en escena?

—Al contrario, encontraría sumamente fatigoso que lograra alcanzar a mi primo con una bala—Darien caminó hacia la puerta—Porque entonces me vería obligado a retarlo yo.

—Maldito sea, Angelstone. ¿Por qué demonios me desafiaría por vengar a un Chiba? —gritó Diamante.

—No sé por qué, exactamente—admitió Darien—Tiene algo que ver con las responsabilidades familiares, o alguna otra cosa por el estilo. Supongo que mi esposa podría explicárselo.


	20. Capítulo 19

**19**

Darien llegó a casa poco antes del amanecer. Oyó el lejano repiqueteo de las cacerolas en las cocinas mientras subía las escaleras. Aunque el día estuviera terminando para los miembros más elevados de la sociedad, acababa de empezar para los criados. Se desanudó la corbata lentamente mientras caminaba por el corredor hacia la alcoba. Podía sentir la conocida tensión profundamente en su interior. Era la hora que más odiaba. Era el momento en que el nuevo día luchaba contra la noche y ni la luz ni la oscuridad prometían esperanza. A Darien le parecía que era la hora en que era más consciente del frío de su interior. La sensación de estar atrapado para siempre en una helada niebla gris siempre parecía más fuerte al amanecer. Pero se dio cuenta de que no era tan malo como en el pasado. Sabía que era porque Serena estaba esperándolo. Después del amanecer sería capaz de perderse en la calidez de Serena. ¿Cómo había sobrevivido todos esos años sin ella?

Abrió la puerta de su alcoba y vio que la habitación no estaba vacía. Serena dormía en la cama de Darien en vez de estar en la suya propia. Lucifer estaba acurrucado a su lado. El gato abrió los ojos azules y miró fijo y sin pestañar a Darien. Darien fue hacia la cama y se quedó mirando a Serena durante unos instantes. Tenía el cabello suelto y la ropa de dormir se le había deslizado por un hombro. Se la veía suave y cálida, y eternamente inocente. Gracias a ella ya no estaba completamente solo.

Se apartó de la cama y cruzó la habitación hacia una pequeña mesa en la que estaba la botella de coñac. Se sirvió una copa y se sentó frente a la ventana a esperar el amanecer. Lucifer apareció junto a la silla. Saltó sin esfuerzo hacia el muslo de Darien y se acomodó para observar el silencioso conflicto a través de la ventana. Darien acarició al gato y tomó un sorbo de coñac.

—¿Darien?

—Ya estoy en casa, Sere._ Oyó que se levantaba de la cama y cruzó la habitación hasta quedar de pie detrás de Darien. Colocó la mano sobre el hombro.

—¿Está todo bien?—preguntó con suavidad—¿La reunión con Diamante salió como la habías planeado?

—Sí—Darien dejó de acariciar al gato y levantó la mano para tomar la de Serena—. Creo que va a abandonar Inglaterra dentro de muy poco tiempo._ Serena le apretó los dedos con cariño.

—Sabía que te encargarías del asunto, milord.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Eres un hombre magnífico, Darien. Estoy muy orgullosa de ser tu esposa._ Aquellas sencillas palabras lo tocaron muy profundamente, derritiendo más hielo.

—Lo he hecho por ti, Sere.

—Creo que habrías hecho lo que hiciste por Zafiro aunque no me hubieras conocido._ Darien no quería discutir con ella, así que no dijo nada. Tomó otro sorbo de coñac. Serena se quedó en silencio un momento. —¿Crees que alguna vez podrás ser capaz de dormirte a esta hora?

—Nunca. Odio el amanecer. No importa cuán brillante pueda ser el día, la fría niebla aún está ahí afuera, esperando.

—Está esperando para todos, Darien. El secreto es no tratar de enfrentarse a ello solo.

Le apretó aún más la mano. Juntos vieron cómo la luz luchaba contra la oscuridad. Después de un momento Darien vio que la niebla se había vuelto de un tono de gris mucho más pálido. Había llegado la mañana. Darien dejó a Lucifer en el suelo. Luego se levantó de la silla, tomó a Serena en los brazos y la llevó hasta la cama. La acercó hacia sí, saboreando la bienvenida calidez.

* * *

La noticia de la partida de Diamante de Londres no causó ni un murmullo de interés entre los invitados a la velada de los Brandon esa noche. Serena comentó ese hecho con Darien mientras estaban de pie juntos junto a la ventana. Darien sonrió.

—No hay razón por la que nadie deba estar particularmente preocupado por el hecho de que Diamante haya abandonado súbitamente la ciudad. No hay nada de extraño en ello.

—¿Mostrarán interés cuando se enteren de que ha abandonado el país?

—Sí—Darien sonrió con tranquila satisfacción—Sin duda, eso sí llamará la atención—Miró al otro extremo de la habitación—Veo que halle gado Lady Meiou._ Serena se llevó el cristal colgante al ojo y avistó a Setsuna.

—Sí, así es. —Agitó el abanico con entusiasmo ante su amiga—Me pregunto si ya habrá captado algún cliente nuevo para mí. Ahora que ha terminado tu investigación, es hora de que yo aporte un proyecto interesante para nosotros.

—No me molestaría tener algo de paz y tranquilidad por algún tiempo—Darien entrecerró los ojos— ¡Maldición! Aquí viene Zafiro.

—¿Dónde? Este tonto cristal es tan incómodo—Serena se llevó otra vez el cristal a los ojos y examinó todo a través de él. Zafiro se estaba acercando a ellos por entre el gentío. Parecía ansioso de llegar junto a Darien—. Creo que te has convertido en algo así como un héroe ante los ojos de tu primo, exactamente igual a lo que pasó con Samuel.

—Se me ocurren muchas maneras más interesantes de divertirme que el de hacer el papel de héroe para los jóvenes. —Darien bebió el champán de la copa mientras Zafiro se acercaba.

—Buenas noches, Lady Angelstone. —Zafiro se inclinó graciosamente sobre la mano de Serena.

—Buenas noches, Zafiro. —Serena le sonrió. Zafiro lanzó a Darien una mirada de hombre a hombre.

—Supongo que te habrás enterado de que Diamante ha dejado la ciudad esta tarde.

—Me he enterado.

—Sin duda, estará camino del continente en muy poco tiempo—Zafiro tomó con brusquedad una copa de champán de una bandeja que circulaba por allí—Supongo que debería contentarme con verlo expulsado del país, pero todavía creo que debería obligársele a pagar más caro por lo que hizo.

—Créeme, Diamante descubrirá que es un infierno ser desterrado de Inglaterra —dijo Darien—, Especialmente cuando se dé cuenta de que su nueva fortuna se va a evaporar con gran rapidez._ Serena lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Por qué se va a evaporar? Pensé que le permitías mantener intacta la inversión de la compañía con la condición de que dejara el país.

—Así fue—Darien sonrió con su sonrisa más fría—Para lo que le va a servir. Cuando se haga correr la noticia de que dejó Inglaterra y que el otro único socio de la firma es el loco de Neflyte, el valor de las acciones caerá rápidamente. La compañía se verá obligada a declararse en bancarrota._ Zafiro lo miró fijamente.

—No me había dado cuenta de ello. ¿Quieres decir que Diamante ya no va a poder aferrarse a su fortuna?

—No por mucho tiempo. Los rumores de que Neflyte está a cargo seguramente destrozarán la confianza de los acreedores.

—Excelente—Zafiro sonrió con satisfacción—Así que eso es lo que querías decir con destruirlo. Muy inteligente, si me lo permites, Angelstone._ Serena sonrió orgullosamente.

—Angelstone es un hombre muy inteligente_ Darien enarcó las cejas ante Serena.

—Gracias, querida._ Zafiro arrugó el entrecejo.

—Me pregunto si Diamante es consciente de su destino final.

—Imagino que comprenderá el alcance de su castigo dentro de muy poco tiempo —dijo Darien—. Sin duda, sus banqueros lo tendrán informado de la caída de su fortuna._ Zafiro lo miró con alarma.

—¿Crees que entonces intentará regresar a Inglaterra?

—¿Para enfrentarse a una multitud de acreedores furiosos y a la clara posibilidad de ser arrojado a la prisión de deudores? —preguntó Darien—Sinceramente, lo dudo. Pero si así es, ya nos encargaremos del problema.

—Así que se terminó.

—Creo que sí —dijo Darien. Serena rió entre dientes.

—Espero que los dos sean conscientes de las miradas que están atrayendo._ Zafiro sonrió.

—Lo sé. La gente no está acostumbrada a ver a Angelstone conversando amigablemente con los miembros de su familia. Ah, a propósito, eso me recuerda algo. Le he contado a mi madre que me salvaste de ser detenido por asesinato._ Darien se ahogó con la boca llena de champán.

—¡Maldición! Confío en que no le habrás con tado toda la historia.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Zafiro seriamente—Sabía que le daría un ataque si le contaba todo. Le he explicado que todos conocían la enemistad entre tú y el resto de nosotros, y que un asesino había intentado capitalizar esa información para cubrir su propio rastro.

—¿Qué más le has contado? —preguntó Darien ominosamente.

—Sólo que habías utilizado tu poder para asegurarte de que Bow Street no se interesara por mí.

—Mmmm._ Serena vio la borrosa silueta de una figura familiar que se abría paso a través del gentío. Otra vez llevó el monóculo al ojo.

—Hablando de la señora Chiba, aquí está.

—Buen Dios —dijo Darien—. ¿Voy a verme obligado a pasar toda la velada en compañía de mis familiares?

—Estoy seguro de que mi madre sólo desea disculparse —le aseguró Zafiro.

—Sin duda, eso es exactamente lo que piensa hacer—Serena fijó una mirada de advertencia en Darien—Lo menos que puedes hacer es ser amable, Angelstone._ Darien sonrió sombríamente.

—Si de verdad la tía Neheremia intenta disculparse, me comeré la corbata._ Neheremia se detuvo frente a Darien.

—Ah, ahí estás, Angelstone.

—Sí, señora, aquí estoy. ¿Y qué?

—Compórtate —siseó Serena por lo bajo. Neheremia no prestó atención a la muda escena. Miró severamente a Darien.

—Mi hijo me dice que has cumplido con tu deber para con la familia en lo que se refiere a un cierto asunto que podría haber sido potencialmente embarazoso._ Una conocida y endiablada diversión cobró vida en los ojos de Darien.

—Puedes quedarte tranquila. Zafiro no corre un peligro inminente de ser colgado.

—Seguro que no. Es un Chiba, después de todo. No se ha colgado a ningún Chiba desde los tiempos de Cromwell. —Neheremia cerró rápidamente el abanico con un gesto elegante y enérgico—Zafiro también me dice que tú no eras el que estaba tratando de implicarlo en la muerte de esos dos hombres.

—¿Zafiro te ha explicado eso? —preguntó Darien.

—Sí, así es.

—¿Y lo has creído?_ Serena metió el codo entre las costillas de Darien y le sonrió a Neheremia.

—Angelstone está bromeando, señora. Como ya sabe, tiene un sentido del humor muy extraño.

—¡Ayyy! —Darien se tocó las costillas delicadamente—Ahora no me estoy riendo —dijo entre dientes._ Neheremia dirigió una mirada reprobatoria a Serena.

—Realmente querida, ese tipo de estúpida escena no resulta muy adecuada para un salón de baile

—No estaba actuando —murmuró Serena. Era consciente de que cada vez más y más cabezas estaban comenzando a volverse. Serena sentía que la curiosidad se elevaba como una ola ondulante a su alrededor. También podía sentir que Darien estaba preparando el próximo comentario insolente hacia su tía. Rezó pidiendo la salvación y ésta apareció bajo la forma de Setsuna.

Ya que, como todos los demás en la sala, había decidido que se estaba aproximando un desastre social, Setsuna realizó un audaz esfuerzo por impedirlo. Le lanzó una mirada de ansiedad a Serena y luego se volvió hacia Neheremia con un afectado aire de sorpresa.

—Ah, hola, Neheremia —dijo Setsuna—. No te había visto aquí de pie. ¿Cómo estás esta noche?

—Estoy bien, gracias, Setsuna. Precisamente estaba a punto de hablarle a Serena acerca de su nuevo vestido.

—Muy bonito, ¿no es así? —dijo Setsuna, encantada con lo que parecía ser un tópico seguro— Ese particular matiz de lavanda es la última moda en estos momentos.

—La hace parecer un estropajo descolorido —dijo Neheremia—Y todos esos volantes le quedan absolutamente ridículos—Le arrugó el entrecejo a Serena—Veo que todavía no has encontrado una nueva modista._ Serena sintió que comenzaba a ponerse de color rosa. Miró desvalidamente a Darien, pero él no mostró señales de ofrecer ayuda.

—No, señora, no he tenido tiempo. Pero pienso hacerlo en cuanto tenga la primera oportunidad.

—No hay remedio, voy a tener que presentarte a la mía—dijo Neheremia espléndidamente—Creo que podría llegar a hacer algo contigo. Tienes posibilidades._ A Serena se le cayó el alma a los pies. Era muy consciente del destello de los ojos de Darien. Logró sonreír con cortesía.

—Es muy amable de su parte, señora.

—Alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de ti. Después de todo, eres la condesa de Angelstone. Parece que yo voy a tener que encargarme personalmente de educarte. Se esperan ciertas cosas de la esposa del jefe de la familia.

—Sí, por supuesto —dijo Serena débilmente.

—Dispondré lo necesario para que vayamos de compras lo antes posible—Neheremia giró sobre sus talones y se alejó majestuosamente entre el gentío. Setsuna hizo aletear el abanico con un aire de excitación.

—¡Dios mío!, Serena, tal vez tenga razón. Ahora que pienso en el asunto, no estoy del todo segura de que el lavanda y el violeta te favorezcan particularmente.

—Tú eres la que eligió estos colores —dijo Serena, completamente malhumorada.

—Sí, ya lo sé, y están muy de moda. Sin embargo, siento que debemos inclinarnos ante la experiencia de Neheremia—Setsuna examinó el atuendo negro y blanco, austeramente elegante, de Darien. Luego miró a Zafiro, que estaba igualmente impresionante—Verdaderamente, los Chiba tienen un instinto natural para el estilo. Bien podrías aprovecharlo._ Darien le sonrió indolentemente a Serena.

—Muy correcto, querida. Ponte en manos de mi tía y no te preocupes por el coste. Ningún precio es demasiado alto por ver cómo te va en una excursión de compras con ella._ Serena lo miró furiosa. Darien sabía muy bien que ya estaba detestando la experiencia.

—No te atrevas a reírte de mí, Angelstone, o haré algo drástico, te lo juro.

—Debes perdonarme, querida—Los ojos de Darien albergaban la mismísima alegría del diablo—Pero parece que está a punto de abrirse ante mí un muevo mundo de entretenimiento.

—En serio, Darien.

—Tú eras la que quería paz en la familia, señora esposa. Bueno, ya has conseguido tu deseo más preciado. Me divertirá en gran manera ver cómo te las arreglas con la vieja bruja. Perdón, con la tía Neheremia._ Zafiro hizo una mueca.

—Mi madre tiene buenas intenciones, Lady Angelstone, pero me temo que tenga una idea muy fuerte de la responsabilidad familiar.

—Estoy segura de que sí—dijo Serena lastimosamente.

—Como tú, querida—dijo Darien con naturalidad—Las dos deberíais llevaros fabulosamente bien—Se echó a reír. Serena lo miró con ira, pero Darien sencillamente se rió más fuerte. Ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de detenerse cuando todos en la sala se dieron la vuelta para mirarlos. Serena miró significativamente a Zafiro.

—¿Le molestaría mucho bailar conmigo, Zafiro? Si me quedo aquí con Angelstone, sin duda me humillaré dándole una patada en la pierna._ Darien lanzó otra risotada. Zafiro miró con curiosidad a Darien. Luego sonrió y extendió el brazo en dirección a Serena.

—Será un placer, señora.

—Gracias.

Sólo después de haber llegado a la pista de baile con Zafiro, Serena se dio cuenta de que, sin quererlo, le había dado a la sociedad algo más de qué maravillarse. En esos momentos, todos los ojos de la habitación estaban sobre ella.

—La gente nos clava la mirada.

—¿Puede culparlos?—Zafiro rió entre dientes mientras la hacía girar al bailar el vals—La dama del Ángel Caído está bailando con un miembro del clan Chiba. Es más, no hay ninguna señal de que el diablo esté a punto de desatar su ira contra mí en venganza. Está demasiado ocupado riéndose a mandíbula batiente de una broma que nadie más puede entender.

—Piensan que Angelstone ha perdido el juicio —dijo Serena—. Y puede que tengan razón.

—Por la mañana, toda la ciudad sabrá que se ha terminado la enemistad entre los Chiba —reflexionó Zafiro.

—Supongo que el que tu madre se encargue de mí no es un precio demasiado alto que pagar porque se termine la enemistad —dijo Serena, intentando ser optimista.

—No esté tan segura de ello.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Serena todavía estaba protestando ante la inminente excursión de compras cuando Darien la acompañó hacia la fría y neblinosa noche.

—Es muy irritante, Darien. Allí, en casa, nadie comentaba nada sobre mi forma de vestir. Aquí, en la ciudad, parece que no puedo complacer a nadie. Y te pregunto, ¿qué voy a hacer con el vestuario que encargué cuando Setsuna se ocupó de mí?

—Regalarlo, supongo. —Darien hizo una seña hacia el carruaje. El coche de los Angelstone no se veía por ningún lado entre la multitud de vehículos que llenaba la calle frente a la gran casa.

—¿A quién?_ Darien ladeó la boca.

—A alguien a quien le queden bien los tonos de violeta y lavanda. —La tomó del brazo y se dirigió impacientemente hacia los escalones—. Ven conmigo. El carruaje tardará otros veinte minutos en abrirse paso por entre este apiñamiento. Bien podemos caminar hacia allí.

—Muy bien. No me gusta estar aquí de pie durante mucho tiempo. Esta noche hace mucho frío—Por lo menos esa noche había llevado una capa, pensó Serena. Darien había insistido.

Era difícil distinguir un carruaje de otro en la pesada niebla. El negro carruaje de los Angelstone estaba esperando al final de una larga fila de vehículos. Un lacayo con la conocida librea Angelstone negra y dorada apareció para abrirle la puerta a Serena. Parecía que había algo diferente en él. Serena levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que no lo reconocía. Antes de que pudiera llevarse el monóculo al ojo para mirarlo con mayor atención, oyó que Darien maldecía en voz baja.

—¿Quién demonios...?_ Un golpe suave y desagradable cortó sus palabras. Darien gimió. Serena se volvió rápidamente mientras sentía que le soltaba el brazo.

—Darien. —Instintivamente se extendió hacia él mientras Darien se desplomaba sobre el pavimento. Pero pesaba demasiado para ella. Se arrodilló a su lado— ¡Dios mío!, Darien, ¿qué pasa?_ Un hombre apareció de entre la niebla. Su rostro era borroso, pero Serena no tuvo dificultad en ver el objeto grande y contundente que tenía en la mano.

—No se preocupe, señora, se pondrá bien. Conozco mi trabajo. Ahora, siga adelante, al carruaje. Voy a poner a su señoría ahí con usted._ Serena se puso de pie con rapidez, con la boca abierta para gritar pidiendo ayuda. Una brusca mano masculina le apretó de inmediato los labios y la silenció. —Cierre la maldita boca, su señoría —le siseó en el oído el desconocido lacayo._ Serena comenzó a luchar. Lanzó patadas salvajemente, pero tenía los movimientos severamente restringidos por los pesados pliegues de la capa. El otro villano la agarró por los tobillos. Se dio cuenta de que había tres hombres en total, incluido el cochero.

—Pórtese bien o será peor para su hombre —musitó el falso lacayo—. Tenemos prisa, sabe. No tenemos toda la noche. Dos amigos y yo prometimos entregarla a tiempo. No nos pagan a menos que lo hagamos._ Serena levantó la mirada con desesperación hacia el pescante mientras la llevaban atada hacia el carruaje.

—Mételos dentro —dijo el hombre del pescante con una voz que indudablemente no le pertenecía al cochero habitual de Darien—. No tenemos toda la noche. _Los captores de Serena la arrojaron al suelo del carruaje. Hubo un pequeño y agudo crujido que reconoció de inmediato como el sonido del monóculo colgante que se hacía añicos debajo de la capa. Forcejeó torpemente, atrapada entre los pliegues de la prenda.

—No tiene sentido agotarse —dijo rudamente uno de los hombres. Extendió la mano dentro del carruaje y levantó a Serena hacia el asiento—. Es mejor que ahorre energías. Supongo que mi cliente tiene planes para una cosita como usted._ El hombre que llevaba la librea Angelstone empujó el flácido cuerpo de Darien dentro del carruaje. Darien yacía boca abajo sobre el suelo. No se movía.

Serena lo miró con horror, intentando desesperadamente ver si tenía sangre en la cabeza o los ojos abiertos. Era imposible saberlo. Incluso aunque hubiera sido capaz de conseguir el retículo, sabía que no habría podido ver si Darien estaba herido. El interior del carruaje estaba muy oscuro. El villano que llevaba la librea de los Angelstone saltó dentro del carruaje y se sentó frente a Serena. Había luz suficiente como para que Serena viera el arma que tenía en la mano.

—Bueno, vaya, señora, cálculo que usted y yo vamos a tener que encontrar algo de qué hablar durante la próxima hora, más o menos. Su hombre no va a estar de humor para hablar durante un buen rato. —Empujó el cuerpo de Darien con la punta de la bota.

—No lo toque —dijo Serena.

—No se preocupe, se encontrará en un estado razonablemente bueno para cuando lo entregue en Curling Castle. Ése es el trato que hice con su señoría, sabe. Ambos paquetes deben ser entregados en buen estado._ Serena apenas si podía respirar.

—¿Nos está llevando a Curling Castle?

—Nos dirigimos allí, exactamente. Esta maldita y condenada niebla nos va a retrasar algo, pero no mucho. Jack, el del pescante, es realmente bueno con las riendas. Calculo que llegaremos enseguida.

* * *

La alcoba negra era tan fría como la recordaba Serena. El oscuro y pesado frío parecía tener vida propia. Emanaba de las piedras mismas, no del aire nocturno del otro lado de los muros del castillo. Al igual que la niebla, cubría como una mortaja todo lo que había en la habitación.

Serena volvió la cabeza. Los hombres que la habían llevado allí junto con Darien unos pocos minutos atrás habían dejado una sola vela ardiendo sobre la mesa. La llama era de muy poca utilidad contra las opresivas sombras que llenaban la alcoba. Yacía inmóvil sobre la cama, escuchando el sonido de las botas que retrocedían por el pasillo. La inundó una pequeña sensación de alivio. Los secues tradores se habían marchado.

Se sentó rígidamente. Todavía tenía las manos y los pies atados, pero por lo menos los villanos no la habían amordazado. No era que estuviera pensando en ponerse a gritar en ese momento, pensó. Lo último que deseaba era convocar a alguno de sus captores. Las cadenas resonaron contra las piedras. Serena levantó la cabeza y escudriñó las sombras.

—¿Darien? ¿Estás despierto?

—Maldita sea._ El hosco sonido de la voz de Darien le levantó el ánimo como ninguna otra cosa podría haberlo hecho.

—Te han puesto en uno de esos horribles grilletes de la pared.

—Ya lo he notado. —Otra vez las cadenas rasparon ligeramente contra la piedra, como si Darien las estuviera probando tranquilamente—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. —Serena logró sentarse sobre el borde de la cama—. ¿Y tú?

—Me siento como si hubiera peleado cien asaltos con el mismísimo Witt pero, aparte de eso, estoy entero.

—Has estado inconsciente durante mucho tiempo. Estaba terriblemente preocupada por ti.

—No estaba inconsciente, sólo aturdido. —En ese momento, Darien parecía fríamente furioso—Durante un rato, me parecía que no podía moverme, al menos no con la suficiente rapidez como para quitarle la pistola al hombre del carruaje. Decidí esperar mi oportunidad.

—Estamos en Curling Castle —aventuró Serena.

—Aunque no lo creas, ya lo había deducido por mi cuenta._ Serena arrugó el entrecejo.

—No hay necesidad de ponerse sarcástico. Sólo estaba tratando de ayudarte a orientarte.

—Te pido disculpas. No estoy del mejor de los humores. —Otra vez se sacudieron las cadenas —¡Maldición!

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Serena.

—¿Qué no pasa? Toda esta investigación ha ido mal desde el principio. Maldita sea.

—Quiero decir, ¿qué pasa ahora? —dijo Serena pacientemente—. ¿Por qué estás maldiciendo?

—Porque no puedo alcanzar el ángulo correcto de los cerrojos de estos grilletes. Necesito ser unos centímetros más alto._ A Serena se le animó el rostro.

—¿Estás tratando de abrir los cerrojos con una ganzúa?

—Sí. —Las cadenas se sacudieron de nuevo—. ¡Maldición!

—¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer?

—Fíjate si ese orinal que vi debajo de la cama la última vez está todavía ahí —dijo Darien.

—¿Un orinal? ¿No crees que podrías contenerte por un tiempo? Tenemos algo de prisa, Darien.

—Necesito el condenado orinal para subirme sobre él y meter el alambre dentro de estos cerrojos —dijo Darien entre dientes—. Si lo encuentras, intenta empujarlo hacia aquí.

—Ah. Sí, claro._ Mortificada, Serena salió velozmente de la cama. Ya que no podía utilizar las manos o las piernas atadas para controlar el descenso, aterrizó con un golpe sobre las rodillas.

—¡Ayy!

—Apresúrate._ Se inclinó y miró debajo de la cama. La borrosa silueta del orinal apenas era visible en las profundas sombras.

—Ahí está.

—Tráelo aquí —ordenó Darien. Serena pensó que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Pero no tenía sentido quejarse de lo difícil de la tarea. Tenía la incómoda sensación de que sus vidas bien podrían depender de que ella sacara el orinal de debajo de la cama. Se puso de costado y arrastró parte del cuerpo debajo de la cama de hierro. Necesitó tres intentos para conseguir enganchar los tobillos atados alrededor del orinal.

—Lo tengo —susurró.

—Empújalo hacia aquí.

—Lo estoy intentando._ Serena intentó tres posturas diferentes antes de rodar de espaldas y finalmente poder utilizar los pies para dirigir el orinal. —Me siento como una lombriz. —Dirigió lentamente el orinal por el frío suelo de piedra. Le pareció que el proceso le llevaba un tiempo infinito. Estaba sudando a pesar del terrible frío. Oyó que las delicadas faldas de seda se hacían jirones contra las piedras.

—Un poco más cerca, Sere —dijo Darien con suavidad—. Casi estás aquí._ Serena se arrastró más hacia adelante y empujó el orinal unos pocos centímetros más. —Ya lo tengo —dijo Darien con suave triunfo. Atrapó el orinal con la punta de la bota y lo arrastró más cerca de sí. Serena se sentó y observó cómo Darien se subía sobre el orinal puesto del revés. Guiñó los ojos, intentando ver lo que estaba haciendo. —Eso es, cariño —canturreó Darien en voz baja—. Dame lo que quiero. Ábrete a mí, amor. Déjame entrar. Bien adentro. —Hubo un pequeño sonido de un golpe leve—. Sí. Ah, sí. Hermoso.

—¿Lo has podido abrir? —preguntó Serena.

—Uno de ellos. Falta uno más._ El segundo cerrojo se abrió mucho más rápido. Un momento más tarde, Darien estaba libre.

Se bajó del orinal y se puso a trabajar con las cuerdas que ataban las manos y los pies de Serena. Serena se dio cuenta de que no podía sentir nada en la parte superior de los brazos. Luego la sensibilidad comenzó a volver. Serena se tragó un grito cuando la dolorosa sensación de pinchazos le recorrió los brazos. Se metió un trozo de capa dentro de la boca y la mordió con fuerza.

—¡Dios! Debería haberme dado cuenta. —Darien comenzó a frotarle los brazos enérgicamente . — Aguanta, Sere. Estarás bien en un minuto. ¿Sientes mis manos?_ Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero todavía no se atrevía a quitarse la tela de la boca. Aún estaba vacilando sobre el borde del grito. —Bien—Darien parecía aliviado—. Eso significa que no te han atado demasiado fuerte. Te recuperarás enseguida._ Serena no estaba tan segura de ello. Pero al cabo de unos instantes ya no tuvo miedo de gritar si movía los brazos. Dejó que Darien la pusiera de pie.

—Dios mío —susurró.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —dijo Darien—. No podemos esperar más.

—Lo sé. —Serena respiró profundamente. Miró la lente rota del monóculo en el extremo final del elegante lazo de terciopelo. Estaba inutilizable. Sin embargo, todavía tenía asegurado a la muñeca el diminuto bolso. Lo abrió y descubrió que las gafas estaban a salvo allí dentro. La montura de metal estaba torcida, pero el cristal estaba intacto. Los empujó con firmeza sobre la nariz. —Estoy lista —anunció.

—Eres una mujer increíble, querida. —Darien le agarró la mano y tiró de ella hacia la puerta. Serena oyó los pasos en el pasillo en el mismo instante en que los oyó Darien. —Maldita sea. —Darien se detuvo—. ¿Es que nada va a salir bien esta noche?_ Serena sintió que le apretaba los dedos alrededor de la muñeca. Le dio un tirón en dirección de la pared en el extremo más apartado de la puerta. —No te muevas —susurró.

Serena se apretó contra las piedras. Darien caminó con rapidez por la habitación y levantó el orinal. Luego se puso contra la pared junto a Serena. Se abrió la puerta. Un hombre con las manos atadas por la espalda entró torpemente en la habitación. Le habían dado un empujón desde atrás que lo había hecho tambalear. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó. La luz de la vela osciló sobre el rostro de Andrew Furuhata. Sus ojos encontraron los de Serena entre las sombras. Antes de que Serena pudiera reaccionar, uno de los hombres que la habían secuestrado junto con Darien entró en la habitación. Sostenía una pistola en la mano.

—Bueno, vaya, así es, entonces —anunció en tono de satisfacción—. Un trabajo bien hecho, si se me permite decirlo._ Luego, su mirada cayó sobre la cama vacía. Serena vio que los ojos se le empezaban a abrir mientras miraba en dirección de los grilletes colgantes. —¿Qué es esto? Se han escapado.

Abrió la boca para gritar pidiendo ayuda. Darien dio un paso hacia adelante desde la pared e hizo descender el orinal sobre la cabeza del villano. La pistola de éste se le cayó de la mano y se deslizó debajo de la cama. El hombre se desplomó sobre el suelo con sólo un gemido y quedó inmóvil. Darien bajó la mirada hacia Andrew.

—Esto complica las cosas.

—Lo siento —dijo Andrew lastimosamente— Me estaban esperando cuando salí del club.

—Desátalo —le dijo Darien a Serena—. Voy a agarrar la pistola. Al ritmo que vamos, sin duda la vamos a necesitar.

Pero antes de que Serena se pudiera mover, se abrió violentamente la puerta del macizo armario negro. Lord Blackmoon estaba allí de pie, con una pistola en la mano. Detrás de él se abría la negra abertura de una escalinata oculta. Serena se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de la falsa parte trasera que Darien había descubierto en el armario. Ahora sabía lo que había escondido detrás de él.

—Le ruego que no se mueva ni un centímetro, Angelstone. —Diamante dio un paso fuera del armario—. O atravesaré a su esposa de un balazo._ Darien se quedó helado.

—Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos, Diamante.

—No del todo. —Diamante le hizo una señal a Serena—. Venga aquí, milady._ Serena no se movió. Diamante entrecerró los ojos. —Le he dicho que venga aquí. Si no lo hace, cambiaré de opinión y dispararé la primera bala contra su preciado Ángel Caído._ Serena fue hacia adelante con renuencia. Tan pronto como la tuvo a su alcance, Diamante le colocó un brazo alrededor de la garganta y la acercó hacia sí para utilizarla como escudo.

—Vaya —dijo Diamante—. Esto es mucho mejor.


	21. Capítulo 20

**20**

Darien luchó por mantener el control de sí mismo. El impulso de lanzarse sobre Diamante con insensata furia era casi abrumador. La visión de Serena como rehén hizo que lo recorriera una conmoción de salvaje angustia. Sabía que tal emoción ingobernable sería letal si no la controlaba.

—¿Qué espera lograr, Diamante? —Darien se obligó a utilizar el tono de voz aburrido que había perfeccionado tan bien. La sonrisa de Diamante era delgada y amenazante.

—Sabe muy bien qué intento lograr. ¿De verdad creyó que permitiría que me expulsara de Inglaterra y destrozara mi fortuna?

—¿Su fortuna?

—No finja ignorancia. Sabe muy bien de lo que estoy hablando. —El brazo de Diamante apretó la garganta de Serena—. No soy ningún tonto. Sé lo que les va a pasar a mis asuntos comerciales si abandono Inglaterra. Los inversores van a suponer que ese loco, Neflyte, está a cargo de todo. Cundirá el pánico. La compañía quebrará en poco tiempo si yo no estoy aquí para tomar el mando._ Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Una posibilidad, supongo.

—Por mil demonios. Sabe que eso es exactamente lo que planeaba —gruñó Diamante—¿De verdad pensó que podría salirse con la suya? Yo tenía todo cuidadosamente planeado y no estoy dispuesto a que me arruine esos planes._ Andrew se agitó sobre el suelo.

—Todo es culpa mía, ¿no es así?_ Diamante no se molestó en mirarlo. Mantenía la mirada sobre Darien.

—Puede reclamar la responsabilidad, si así lo desea. Necesitaba información sobre Angelstone. Todos hablaban acerca de lo mucho que odiaba al resto de los Chiba, pero no estaba tan seguro de cuán profundo sería ese odio.

—¿Quiere decir que no sabía si yo utilizaría mi posición para proteger a mi primo si lo implicaban en un asesinato? —preguntó Darien.

—Exactamente —dijo Diamante—Nunca pude entender por qué, si odiaba tanto a sus familiares, no había utilizado ya su poder para destruirlos.

—No lo entendía —dijo Serena con el tono más amonestador— Porque sabía que si hubiera estado en el lugar de Angelstone, ya habría aplastado a su familia hace mucho tiempo.

—Exacto—Los ojos de Diamante todavía estaban sobre Darien—Necesitaba saber más acerca de los motivos de Angelstone y de cómo reaccionaría si yo procedía a utilizar a Zafiro Chiba en mi plan.

—Así que me emborrachó y obtuvo la información de mí —dijo Andrew en tono de salvaje asco de sí mismo.

—Fue una tarea muy sencilla—dijo Diamante —Y sumamente provechosa. Usted me aseguró que Angelstone se sentiría muy feliz de ver que cualquiera de sus familiares se depravara, y que probablemente encontraría muy divertido ver a uno detenido por asesinato. Entonces, dejó escapar un chismecito fascinante._ Andrew maldijo con desesperación.

—Le conté lo de su pasatiempo, ¿no es así?

—Sí, así es. —Diamante sonrió lentamente—Me contó todo acerca del muy interesante pequeño pasatiempo de Angelstone, incluido el nombre de su contacto en Bow Street.

—Maldición. —Andrew miró a Darien—No recuerdo nada de eso, Angelstone. Lo juro por Dios, no lo recuerdo. En esos momentos bebía mucho. Hay muchas cosas que no puedo recordar de esa época.

—Lo sé. —Darien no apartaba la atención de Diamante—. Ahora no importa.

—Alteré mis planes de acuerdo con ello —dijo Diamante— Decidí que sería ideal hacer que en realidad Angelstone llevara a cabo la investigación. Reconocería con certeza las pruebas que planeaba utilizar para implicar a su primo.

—Una precaución interesante —dijo Darien con suavidad—Bow Street pudo haber pasado por alto las cosas que encontré en el lugar de los hechos o quizá no pudo identificarlas con exactitud. ¿Supongo que también es el que dejó el mensaje en mi carruaje la noche de la muerte de Malaquite?

—Por supuesto—Diamante arrugó el entrecejo—Quería que fuera usted el primero en aparecer en la escena del crimen para que pudiera encontrar la prueba contra su primo. Necesitaba mucho al joven Chiba.

—Porque sabía que no podía matar a sus tres socios y asumir el control total de la compañía sin que me llamara la atención como sospechoso —dijo Darien—. Una muerte, tal vez dos, podrían haber sido aceptadas como accidentes. Pero habría sido difícil explicar tres muertes, especialmente cuando usted se beneficiaba tanto con ellas. Necesitaba ser capaz de demostrar que alguien más tuviera un motivo para matar a esos tres hombres.

—Su primo era perfecto —dijo Diamante—Tenía un motivo que sólo yo conocía, pero que él no podría negar ante un tribunal. Había planeado revelar todo sobre la muerte de Petzite. Después de todo, no tenía nada que ocultar. Aquella estúpida mujerzuela saltó por la ventana mientras mis amigos y yo nos divertíamos un poco con ella.

—Hubiera testificado que mi primo, quien estaba enamorado de ella, descubrió los hechos que rodeaban su muerte años más tarde, culpó a los Príncipes de la Virtud y, se lanzó en busca de venganza —dijo Darien.

—Exactamente —dijo Diamante—. Habría parecido que yo estaba destinado a ser la última víctima, pero afortunadamente lo apresaron justo a tiempo.

—Y sólo para asegurarse de que se viera como culpable, en las escenas del crimen dejó pruebas que lo incriminaban —concluyó Serena, con el desprecio goteando en sus palabras—Lord Blackmoon, es usted muy, pero muy estúpido. ¿De verdad pensó que podría utilizar a Angelstone para que lo ayudara a llevar a cabo su plan?

—Parecía una idea razonable.

—¡Ja! —Serena lanzó un bufido de desdén—No conoce en absoluto a mi esposo._ Diamante tensó la mandíbula.

—Por lo que me dijeron y por los chismes que siempre lo han seguido, supuse que Angelstone estaría muy feliz de utilizar la prueba contra su primo._ Las cejas de Serena formaron una feroz línea por encima de las gafas.

—Se equivocó mucho con respecto al carácter de mi esposo, ¿no es así?_ Darien vio que el brazo de Diamante apretaba un poco más la garganta de Serena.

—Ehh, Sere...

—Angelstone conocía su deber para con la familia y lo cumplió—continuó Serena, sin amilanarse.

—Silencio—ordenó Diamante—Está empezando a irritarme, Lady Angelstone—utilizó el brazo alrededor de la garganta para darle un pellizco de advertencia. Darien retrocedió ante el miedo.

—Estaba equivocado respecto a Angelstone —chilló Serena—. Todos estaban equivocados respecto a Angelstone._ A Darien comenzó a preocuparle que Diamante perdiera los estribos y ahogara tranquilamente a Serena, causándole la muerte.

—Ya basta, Sere._ Serena parpadeó ante él. Algo que vio en el rostro de Darien hizo que se callara. Darien enarcó una ceja.

—Tengo curiosidad respecto a una cosa, Diamante. ¿Cómo llegó a descubrir que mi primo estuvo interesado por Petzite?

—Lo supe desde el principio. —Diamante rió entre dientes—. El tío de Petzite me contó que el muchacho Chiba creía estar enamorado de la muchacha. Pero el viejo era pragmático. Sabía muy bien que los Chiba nunca permitirían que su precioso heredero se casara con una moza de taberna, así que en cambio nos la vendió a nosotros.

—¿Qué hicieron después de que la muchacha murió? —preguntó Darien. Diamante se encogió de hombros.

—Le conté a su tío que se había ahogado y lo compensé por la pérdida, por supuesto. Le di suficiente dinero como para asegurarme de que se guardaría cualquier pregunta que tuviera._ Darien cruzó los brazos y se recostó contra el poste de la cama de hierro.

—No va a poder librarse de nosotros tres sin despertar algunas preguntas.

—Al contrario —dijo Diamante con suavidad—. Pienso que esto va a funcionar muy bien. Diré a todos que durante el curso de una pequeña fiesta de fin de semana aquí en mi casa, usted descubrió a su reciente esposa en brazos de su mejor amigo.

—Cómo se atreve —jadeó Serena, indignada—Yo nunca traicionaría a Angelstone.

—Creo que lo entiendo, Diamante —dijo Darien con serenidad.

—Es muy sencillo. —Diamante parecía divertido—. Usted utiliza una pistola contra su esposa y su mejor amigo. Cuando yo llegue, con la pistola en la mano, para ver qué está sucediendo, usted se lanza sobre mí. Me veo obligado a dispararle a muerte para salvar mi propia vida. Un final apropiado para el Ángel Caído.

—Nunca dará resultado —dijo Andrew con rapidez.

—Sí lo dará. —Diamante apuntó a Darien—. Vaya, entonces temo que va a ser el primero en morir, Angelstone, porque es el más peligroso. Furuhata será el próximo._ Darien se preparó. Tendría que lanzarse derecho sobre Diamante y esperar que el primer disparo saliera ligeramente desviado. Si tenía suerte, la bala no lo tumbaría de inmediato. Darien pensó que todo lo que tenía hacer era permanecer de pie el tiempo suficiente para llegar hasta Diamante.

—Desgraciado —gritó Serena. Agarró con fuerza lo que quedaba del monóculo—. No se atreva a dispararle a Darien._ Diamante sonrió.

—Tal vez le interesaría saber que voy a retrasar su muerte hasta el amanecer, Lady Angelstone. Sabe, tengo mucha curiosidad por saber exactamente qué tipo de mujer divertiría al Ángel Caído en la cama. Esta noche lo voy a descubrir._ Darien vio que Serena levantaba la mano hacia arriba, en dirección al brazo que Diamante le había enrollado alrededor de la garganta. Se dio cuenta de qué intentaba hacer Serena. Serena raspó el brazo de Diamante con los astillados trozos de cristal de lo que alguna vez había sido un elegante monóculo. Diamante gritó. Instintivamente, soltó a Serena y se agarró el brazo. La sangre brotó de entre sus dedos. —Pequeña ramera.

Serena corrió fuera de su alcance. Diamante giró hacia atrás para enfrentarse a Darien, pero era demasiado tarde. Darien ya se estaba moviendo. Diamante intentó volver a apuntar con la pistola, pero no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Darien le dio un violento golpe con el pie y tiró el arma de la mano de Diamante.

Darien se movió con rapidez. Golpeó con el puño la mandíbula de Diamante. El golpe hizo que el hombre se tambalease hacia atrás, en dirección a las ventanas de la torre. Debían de estar sin pestillo, porque se abrieron ruidosamente bajo el impacto. El viento bramó dentro de la habitación. La llama osciló, se apagó y sumió a la habitación en una oscuridad casi total. Las bisagras de las ventanas temblaron pesadamente. Darien se lanzó hacia adelante. Había suficiente luz como para discernir la silueta de Diamante justo cuando se agazapó frente a la ventana. El viento rugió en la habitación.

—No —gritó Serena sobre el aullido del viento—Darien, espera. Apártate de él._ Lo que detuvo a Darien fue la quebrantada sensación de urgencia en la voz de Serena. Miró hacia atrás. Apenas podía verle la pálida forma del rostro. Se dio cuenta de que tenía la mirada clavada detrás de él. Diamante gritó. Era un sonido de miedo agudo que aturdía la mente.

—¡Dios mío! —susurró Andrew. Darien se volvió rápidamente. Diamante aún estaba gritando.

—Aléjate de mí —aulló Diamante. Pero no le estaba hablando a Darien. Estaba mirando en dirección a la cama, con las manos extendidas frente a sí como si quisiera alejar lo que estuviera allí—. No, aléjate de mí. ¡Aléjate de mí!_ Un fascinante pavor se apoderó de Darien. Observó que la oscura forma de Diamante se arrastraba hacia atrás como un cangrejo hasta que estuvo contra el alféizar de la ventana. —Eres tú —jadeó Diamante. Trepó al antepecho de la ventana y se quedó de pie en la abertura. —Eres tú, ¿no es así? No, no me toques. Nunca tuve la intención de que murieras. ¿No lo ves? Tú eres la que eligió saltar. No tenías por qué hacerlo. Sólo quería algo de diversión. Eras sólo una moza de taberna... No me toques.

Diamante chilló y retrocedió ante algo que sólo él podía ver. Se tambaleó hacia atrás a través de la ventana y cayó hacia la negrura que lo estaba esperando. El grito perforó la noche durante lo que pareció una eternidad.

Luego hubo silencio. Silencio absoluto. Incluso el extraño viento que había surgido de la nada cesó de pronto. Fuera de la ventana, la niebla se volvió a instalar como una mortaja sobre Curling Castle. Darien se dio cuenta de que nadie, incluyéndose a sí mismo, se estaba moviendo. Respiró profundamente y se sacudió la parálisis que le había mantenido en suspenso. Se dio la vuelta y buscó a tientas la vela por la habitación. Lo tuvo que intentar dos veces hasta que logró encenderla. Cuando la llama osciló y cobró vida, era fuerte y firme. Darien se volvió hacia Serena, esperando ver la aturdida conmoción en sus ojos. Serena estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, con las cejas juntas con expresión pensativa. No tenía el aspecto de una persona que acabara de ver un fantasma.

—¿No te llama la atención, Darien, que ahora no haga tanto frío como antes? —preguntó. Darien clavó la mirada en ella.

—Sí —se oyó decir con mucha suavidad—. Ahora la temperatura es mucho más templada._ Andrew luchó por sentarse e hizo una mueca de dolor. Miró al hombre que yacía en el suelo.

—Había tres de estos villanos. Todos contratados de las calles por una noche. Éste mandó a los otros dos de regreso a Londres después de que se les pagó. — Darien levantó la pistola.

—Entonces no van a ser problema para nosotros esta noche. —Fue hasta la ventana y miró hacia abajo. La niebla hizo un remolino y dejó ver fugazmente las botas de Diamante sobre las piedras debajo de la torre.

—Vamos a tener que engañar al magistrado —dijo Andrew.

—¿Quién le va a contar lo del fantasma de Petzite? —preguntó Serena.

—Creo que vamos a dejar al fantasma fuera de todo esto —dijo Darien—. Yo, por lo menos, en realidad no la he visto. Y vosotros dos tampoco.

—No —dijo Andrew, con tono de alivio—. No he visto nada que se pareciera a un fantasma.

—Yo no estoy tan segura de ello —dijo Serena. Una expresión de especulación apareció en sus ojos—Creo que puede que haya sido testigo de significativas pruebas de fenómenos espectrales.

—Creo que estás equivocada, querida—dijo Darien—. Esta es mi investigación, y yo soy el que va a hablar con el magistrado. Y yo no he visto ningún fantasma._ Serena levantó las cejas.

—Como desees, milord. No he podido dejar de observar que la maldición que Petzite pronunció contra los Príncipes de la Virtud se ha convertido en realidad. Los cuatro han sido aplastados, de una manera u otra. Incluso Neflyte pagó un precio por lo que le hizo a ella._ Darien comenzó a discutirlo y luego lo pensó mejor. Era indudable que, en realidad, Petzite había sido vengada.

* * *

Eran casi las tres de mañana cuando por fin pudieron presentar las explicaciones ante el magistrado. El señor Lewell era un hombre grande y fanfarrón, que se tomaba sus obligaciones con seriedad. Parecía estar profundamente maravillado de encontrarse tratando con un conde. Hizo muy pocas preguntas, lo que fue muy conveniente porque Darien había decidido alterar unos pocos hechos para ajustarlos a sus propios fines. Tal como le había explicado a Serena y Andrew, en ese punto no había razón para arrastrar a Zafiro en el asunto, y ninguna manera de probar que las muertes de Rubeus y Malaquite habían sido otra cosa más que lo que habían parecido, un accidente y un suicidio.

—Así que Diamante se suicidó—Lewell sacudió la cabeza cuando Darien terminó su historia —Bueno, era raro. De vez en cuando había rumores de cosas extrañas que sucedían en el castillo.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Darien cortésmente.

—Sí. Chismes de criados, ya sabe; sin embargo, uno se pregunta. Hace algunos años desapareció una joven muchacha. Algunos dijeron que Diamante y sus amigos habían... —Lewell dejó que la frase se perdiera en el aire—. Bueno, eso no tiene importancia en estos momentos. El hombre está muerto.

—Bien muerto —dijo Darien. Lewell asintió juiciosamente.

—Lamento decirle que no se le va a echar de menos por estos lares.

—¿Por los insólitos acontecimientos en el castillo? —preguntó Darien.

—No exactamente—admitió Lewell—Me temo que Diamante tenía la costumbre de traer a sus amigos elegantes de Londres cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Por desgracia para los comercios locales, se traía sus propias provisiones. Sostenía que no podía conseguir buena calidad en el pueblo. Nunca gastó ni un centavo aquí.

—Ya veo. —Darien sonrió. Cuando terminó la entrevista, Andrew optó por pasar lo que quedaba de la noche en una posada cercana.

—Me duele demasiado la cabeza como para pensar en un viaje en carruaje. Ya lo organizaré todo para regresar a la ciudad mañana. ¿Y qué hay de vosotros dos?_ Serena ocultó un amplio bostezo.

—Me podría quedar dormida de pie._ Darien la miró. Deseaba llevarla a casa, donde sabía que estaría segura. Deseaba meterla en la cama, donde pudiera abrazarla cerca de sí para que nada, ni siquiera un fantasma, pudiera alejarla de él. Deseaba protegerla, ampararla, mantenerla cerca de su corazón por el resto de su vida.

—Puedes dormir en el carruaje de vuelta a casa —dijo con tranquilidad.

—Por supuesto, milord —respondió ella con la misma tranquilidad.

A Darien no le llevó mucho tiempo hacer todos los preparativos. Media hora más tarde, Serena y él habían partido hacia Londres en una diligencia alquilada.

—Creo que la niebla está empezando a desaparecer. —Serena bostezó delicadamente una vez más y se ajustó las mantas de viaje sobre las rodillas—. Tardaremos poco, Darien._ Darien puso el brazo alrededor de Serena y la acercó hacia sí. Miró hacia la noche.

—Llegaremos a casa al amanecer.

—Es muy probable. Todo ha sido terriblemente emocionante, pero juro que no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos ni un minuto más. —Serena se acurrucó contra la curva del brazo de Darien.

—¿Sere?

—¿Mmnm? —Tenía la voz ronca por el sueño inminente.

—Ojalá hubiera podido presentarte a mis padres. Les habrías gustado mucho.

—Ojalá hubieras podido tú conocer a los míos —susurró Serena—. Habrían estado muy contentos de tenerte como yerno.

Darien luchó por encontrar las palabras para lo que deseaba decir. Buscó cautelosamente en su interior, probando en el profundo lugar oculto que había estado congelado durante tanto tiempo. Se dio cuenta de que era indudable que el hielo había desaparecido, pero todavía estaba intranquilo con respecto a mirar con demasiada atención en el lugar en el que había estado. Era como intentar escudriñar a través de la niebla fuera del carruaje. No estaba seguro de qué encontraría. Lo había hecho vacilar el temor de no encontrar nada en absoluto en el lugar en el que había estado el frío.

—Esta noche no he cuidado muy bien de ti, Sere —dijo por fin—. Las cosas serán diferentes en el futuro._ Ella no respondió. Darien miró hacia abajo y vio que tenía los párpados cerrados. Estaba profundamente dormida. Se quedó pensando si lo habría oído.

El viaje resultó corto. Cuando el carruaje se detuvo frente a su casa, Darien levantó a Serena y la llevó en brazos directamente al piso superior. La metió cuidadosamente en la cama. Serena no se despertó ni siquiera cuando Darien se acostó a su lado. Darien la acercó hacia sí y por primera vez en cuatro años se quedó profundamente dormido antes de que hubiera aparecido la primera luz gris del amanecer.

* * *

Un mes después, Darien dejó a un lado el libro de cuentas que había estado estudiando, estiró las piernas y se recostó contra la silla. Lucifer se levantó desde el respaldo del sofá, rebotó sobre el escritorio y paseó por una pila de papeles antes de saltar al regazo de Darien. Darien miró el reloj de bronce dorado mientras acariciaba al gato.

—Llegará a casa en cualquier momento, y veremos lo que le ha hecho mi tía._ Lucifer enroscó la cola alrededor de sí mismo y gruñó a modo de respuesta. —Espero que mi pobre Serena haya sobrevivido a la experiencia. —Darien sonrió—. Desde luego, lo estaba temiendo. Lo pospuso lo más que pudo, pero al final la tía Neheremia la atrapó._ Lucifer retorció las orejas y lanzó otro maullido como respuesta. Unos pocos minutos más tarde, la ruidosa conmoción del vestíbulo anunció el regreso de Serena de la excursión de compras. —Ah, aquí está. —Darien observó la puerta con expectativa—. Apuesto a que mi tía la ha adornado de verde esmeralda y amarillo intenso.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió bruscamente y Serena se precipitó al interior de la habitación. Aún llevaba el vestido lavanda profusamente adornado con volantes con el que había salido. El sombrero, de tamaño ridículamente exagerado, decorado con macizas flores lavanda, se agitaba alocadamente. Detrás de los cristales de las gafas, los ojos de Serena brillaban animadamente por la emoción.

—Darien, nunca vas a adivinar lo que ha ocurrido._ Darien dejó caer a Lucifer y se puso de pie para saludar a su esposa.

—Por favor, siéntate, querida. Tengo curiosidad por oír los detalles de la excursión de compras.

—¿Excusión de compras?—Le lanzó una mirada de perplejidad mientras se sentaba sobre una silla.

—Tal vez lo recuerdes si lo intentas un poco. Creo que saliste hace más de tres horas en compañía de mi tía. —Darien volvió a sentarse—. Te iban a reformar de pies a cabeza.

—Ah, sí. Las compras. —Serena se quitó el sombrero y lo arrojó a un lado—. Creo que nos ha ido bastante bien. Tu tía parece muy contenta, en todo caso. Espero que te gusten el verde y el amarillo, porque me temo que los voy a utilizar mucho._ Darien sonrió. —Pero eso no es de lo que te quiero hablar—Serena sonrió con satisfacción—. He conseguido otro cliente, milord._ Darien dejó de sonreír.

—Maldita sea.

—Vamos, Darien, no debes adoptar esa actitud. Tal vez debería aclarar que ésta va a ser una de mis investigaciones. Voy a estudiar un asunto relacionado con fenómenos espectrales. Pensé que disfrutarías ayudándome esta vez._ Darien la miró con cautela.

—No quiero que corras ningún peligro, y eso es definitivo.

—Si te estás preocupando por tu heredero, puedes tranquilizarte—Serena se acarició el vientre aún plano—Estoy segura de que está hecho de buen material. No prestará atención a un fantasma o dos.

—Vamos, Sere...

—Cálmate, milord. —Sonrió con serenidad—. No va a haber ningún peligro. Es un asunto relacionado con un fantasma familiar muy antiguo. Al parecer ha sido visto en la casa de campo de los Cranshaw. Les gustaría que verificara si en realidad existe o no.

—¿Y si existe?

—Bueno, entonces les gustaría que encontrara una manera de deshacerme de él. Parece ser que está aterrorizando al personal. Los Cranshaw se han visto obligados a contratar a tres nuevas criadas y una nueva cocinera en los últimos dos meses. Ese tipo de rotación de personal es muy irritante, me dice la señora Cranshaw._ Darien oyó la ilusión en la voz de Serena. Vio que los ojos le resplandecían. También era penosamente consciente de la familiar sensación de controlada excitación que bullía en lo profundo de Serena.

—Supongo que no habría mucho peligro en llevar a cabo una pequeña investigación.

—En absoluto —concordó Serena con alegría. Darien se puso de pie otra vez y caminó majestuosamente hacia la ventana.

—¿Estás muy segura de que esto sólo es un asunto de fenómenos espectrales?

—Completamente segura.

—¿Aquí no hay ninguna cuestión de asesinato, caos o planes criminales?

—Por supuesto que no.

—¿No entraña absolutamente nada que sea de naturaleza peligrosa? —persistió. Serena rió entre dientes con indulgencia.

—En serio, Darien. Es totalmente ridículo pensar que esta investigación pudiera implicar alguna peligrosa actividad criminal. Estamos hablando de un fantasma muy antiguo.

—Bueno —dijo Darien con cautela—. Supongo que va a estar muy bien que investigues el asunto. Por supuesto, te voy a acompañar; me dará la oportunidad de observar tus métodos.

—Por supuesto._ Darien sonrió.

—Podría ser divertido.

—Suponía que lo encontrarías divertido, milord —dijo Serena modestamente.

Darien pensó que se estaba riendo de él. La pequeña mujercita había sabido que se sentiría tan intrigado como ella ante la oportunidad de investigar otro misterio interesante. Lo conocía demasiado bien. Pensó que casi no lo sorprendía. Después de todo, era la otra parte de sí mismo. Darien miró hacia el jardín iluminado por la luz del sol.

—Sólo tengo que poner una condición antes de aceptar continuar esta investigación contigo.

—¿Sí, milord?

—Quiero que me digas otra vez que me amas —dijo Darien con mucha suavidad. Se podría haber oído la caída de una pluma en el silencio que siguió. Darien contuvo el aliento. Se fortaleció y giró para mirar a Serena. Serena estaba de pie, con las manos entrelazadas frente a sí. Tenía los ojos muy brillantes y un poco precavidos.

—Así que me oíste esa noche.

—Te oí. Pero no he vuelto a oírte decir las mismas palabras. ¿Has cambiado de opinión?

—No, milord. Te amé desde el primer momento en que te vi. Te amaré por el resto de mis días. —Sonrió con anhelo—. No he vuelto a decir esas palabras por que pensé que tal vez las encontraras, en el mejor de los casos, simplemente divertidas.

—El saber que me amas no es una fuente de diversión. —Darien se dio cuenta de que le temblaban las manos con la fuerza de la emoción que lo estaba recorriendo—. Es mi salvación.

—¡Oh, Darien! —Serena voló a sus brazos.

—Te amo, Sere. —La estrechó contra sí. — Siempre. Para siempre.

Después de todo, pensó Darien, era seguro mirar en aquel oscuro lugar dentro de sí que alguna vez había estado tan frío. No estaba vacío, tal como temía; el amor llenaba esa parte de él que había estado atrapada en hielo durante tanto tiempo. Abrazó a Serena durante largo rato. La calidez de Serena fluía hacia él y lo llenaba por completo.

—Hay unos pequeños detalles acerca de nuestra próxima investigación que tal vez debería mencionar —musitó por fin Serena contra la camisa de Darien.

—¿Detalles? —Darien levantó la cabeza. Serena sonrió con su sonrisa más victoriosa.

—Bueno, según mi cliente, hay un asunto de una gargantilla de diamantes que desapareció hace poco.

—¿Diamantes? ¿Estamos hablando de diamantes desaparecidos? Bueno, espera un minuto. En mi experiencia, donde hay un asunto de joyas perdidas, es muy probable que exista una cuestión de juego sucio._ Serena se aclaró la garganta con una tos pequeña y discreta.

—Bueno, aparentemente hay dos indicios (pequeños, no te preocupes) de que alguien intentó registrar la casa de los Cranshaw.

—Maldición, Sere. He dicho que nada peligroso esta vez.

—Estoy segura de que no hay absolutamente nada peligroso en esta investigación, milord. Sólo algunos elementos algo misteriosos que sé que te van a divertir. No desearía ver que te aburres._ Darien sonrió burlonamente.

—Crees que puedes manejarme fácilmente, ¿no es así, cariño?

—Tal como tú me puedes manejar a mí. —Se puso de puntillas y rodeó con los brazos el cuello de Darien—. Creo, mi queridísimo Darien, que tú y yo hemos sido hechos el uno para el otro._ Darien miró a los ojos brillantes de Serena y sintió el cálido fuego del amor ardiendo en su interior.

—No hay ninguna duda al respecto.

Entrelazó los dedos en el cabello de Serena y le cubrió la boca con la suya. Sabia que nunca más volvería a tener frío.

**Fin**


End file.
